


Different Ones

by Artisticmaniacs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Class Differences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 94,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisticmaniacs/pseuds/Artisticmaniacs
Summary: Sonic and his team at Silverleaf Academy.But some of them  suffer from being different. They did not choose to be born with innate special abilities.But maybe some love can make them overcome it. It's a high school fanfic :)
Relationships: Amy Rose & Cream the Rabbit, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 69
Kudos: 31





	1. The Start

"Let's see. Here we go." Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She studied the high school uniform she wore. The girl's uniform had no jacket. Navy blue short sleeve shirt, navy tie, a navy blue striped skirt, knee length socks with navy blue stripes. Her eye slipped to the left chest of her shirt. A leaf coat of arms. SilverLeaf Academy. Generally, it was a high school for talented young people, but they were also said to have plenty of punks. It was a place that provided support to prestigious students. Amy knew she had to work hard. Because there was only one university in the city where she lived and it only took scholarship students. She did not have the power to go to another city. She leaned beside the work table and grabbed her bag. She put it on one arm and looked at the mirror again. She gave a deep breath. She left her room and headed for the stairs. When she went downstairs, she saw her mother in the kitchen. She was washing the dishes. She turned to the outside door and put on her shoes. Her face turned behind:  
""Mom, I'm leaving." Her mother turned her right cheek:  
"OK dear, good luck on your first day." she said with a smile. Amy had just opened the door that she heard her mother's voice again:  
"And honey, don't stay in the evening. Your father may not welcome you." Amy frowned. She went out without saying anything. She started walking on the sidewalk. She knew why her mother hadn't turned her face completely at her. She tightened the hangers of her bag. Her nervousness was getting worse as she thought. She left a deep breath. "It will go well today." she said from inside. She really hoped it would be.  
"Amelia!" She was startled by the sound she heard. She turned around. A smile fell on her face. Cream was running toward her. She was the only friend she had. She's the only one who makes her feel good. Cream reached her side breathlessly.   
"You said you'd wait for me." she said leaning. Amy smiled.   
"Excuse me, I really forgot. But I'm glad you came." Amy ogled Cream. She was really short compared to a normal high school girl, and this shortness made her cute. Especially she looked so cute with her SilverLeaf uniform:  
"You look so sweet." she said with a smile. Cream frowned:  
"I told you to don't say that word. I'm not sweet or cute!" Amy laughed:  
"I'm sorry, okay. But I said to you,"Stop calling me Amelia." How many times will I tell you to say Amy to me ?" Cream's ears fell:  
"Yes, you're right. Sorry." Amy bent down and smiled:  
"Come on, let's laugh. We're in the first day of our high school life. This day will be nice." Cream also smiled sincerely. They started walking together. High school was not very far. It was about 15 minutes away.  
"Do you think we can make new friends?" Cream asked. Amy closed one eye:  
"I mean, why not. After all, a new era means new people." she smiled. She turned to Cream and grinned:  
"Why, or are you bored of me?" Cream shake her head immediatly:  
"What? Of course not! I would love to have group of friends." Amy giggled:  
"Yes, it would be nice." After a 15-minute walk, they eventually came to high school.The academy really had a college-like feel. Nobody could deny that it was luxurious. Its garden was full of student communities:  
"Shall we go in now?" Cream asked. Amy nodded:  
"We'd better find our class, yes." They said and they headed towards the entrance door. 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. They stood side by side as three cronies. Sonic frowned:  
"Do I really have to do this?"   
"Come on, buddy. This is our first day. It can be exciting." Tails said with a smile. Sonic returned to Tails with the sulking:  
"I think I've had enough excitement so far. Have not you?" Tails rolled his eyes and showed a flat face:  
"None of them are counted, you know. I'm talking about the excitement you'll be having with your friends." Sonic raised one eyebrow:  
"If you want to open my mouth about this." Tails swallowed: "Okay, sorry." Knuckles intervened:  
"Do you always start pouting like this?"  
"Noooo, I'm just on the thorn when I go out. You know why."  
"Yes, I know, but this is a good opportunity for a new beginning. You are also not alone." Sonic closed his eyes and exhaled and finally smiled: "Thank you guys" Knuckles put his arm against Sonic's neck. Tails also blinked one eye, smiled. They started walking towards the door. Tails felt the eyes of those around him. He started to get a little nervous:  
"Are they looking at me?" he asked quietly. Sonic glanced around:  
"I don't think they're looking at you." Knuckles whispered: "You have the eyes of the girls, but for sure." he grinned. Sonic frowned:  
"I don't care you know."   
"Don't blame them, it's when they see someone handsome. It's just like we look at beautiful girls." Sonic rolled his eyes. He could hear a few girls around him talking about him.   
"I want to throw myself in class as soon as possible." he said.  
"Let's be quick then." Tails said. They increased their speed.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm really excited for the first day." Silver's fidgety.  
"Relax, space. You probably didn't forget what happened when you got too excited." Rouge's sensual expression appeared on her face, suddenly she turned around:  
"Blaze, you stick on my back, will you come out?" Blaze stretched her head with her ears low. "Is there a risk?" she asked softly.  
"Of course not, would you be comfortable?"   
"I have never been in such a crowded environment before." Blaze said. Silver grabbed Blaze's hand and pulled her behind Rouge:  
"Hey, everything will be fine. Don't tight yourself so much. You're not alone." he laughed. Blaze responded to Silver's smile. After looking to the left, Silver turned to Rouge:  
"Where's our bad boy?" he asked. Rouge rolled her eyes:  
"I called to wake up in the morning, but he didn't answer it. I'll be surprised if he comes." said.  
"I thought you used to me to surprise you." All three turned their backs. Shadow was in front of them with all his sullenness. Rouge grinned, came over to Shadow and leaned over his shoulder:   
"Wow, it really surprised you to come on time, honey. I thought you didn't care." Shadow pushed Rouge over his shoulder:  
"I don't care anyway. I'm here because of my word to you." said. Silver laughed:  
"You really don't listen to anyone's words except Rouge, do you?" he said. Shadow just shrugged. "Don't look. It's rare when he listens to my word." Rouge grinned.  
"Now that you have finished talking about me, can we go in now? Or I'll go." Shadow said with a stern voice.  
"Y-yeah, I think we should get in now. I'm starting to get tense. I think the classroom environment would be better." Blaze said from behind Silver. Silver smiled:  
"All right, then. Wait for us high school!" he was pushed forward. Shadow started walking fast to the door. The other three started walking. Blaze took care to stand behind Silver.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What's your locker number?" Amy asked while examining the key in her hand. "Hmmm," 162 "." said Cream. "What's yours?"  
"230." Cream frowned. "They're far from each other." Amy laughed:  
"You say as if we are not in the same class. I think we can be alone while mixing our cabinets." Cream smiled too.  
"Yes you are right. Then let's find our lockers and place our belongings." Amy nodded. She moved towards the end of the corridor. She looked at the numbers of individual cabinets. "228,229 ... Yes 230." She stood in front of his locker. She put her bag on the floor and inserted the key in her hand. After opening the locker, she crouched on the ground, opened her bag, and took out her books from it. As she placed her individual books, she felt someone standing next to her and turned to her left. A white wolf stood before her. He was staring at her. Amy broke the silence:  
"May I help you ?" The wolf drained Amy.  
"I want to ask something. Are all the freshmen that come this year as beautiful as you?" Amy's eyebrows frowned: "Excuse me?"  
"I know it's been fast, but it might be tense for you, freshmen, to get attention sweetheart." Amy placed all her books in her locker and turned her body back to wolf:  
"First of all, I'm not your sweetheart or something. Secondly, it's stupid to say that when we haven't even started the first day of school, the first lesson." The wolf frowned:  
"Did you call me stupid?"   
"No, I said stupid to what you said."   
"You're too hard case for a freshman girl. Be careful with it." Amy rolled her eyes:  
"I guess the rumors are true. This talent hunter high school was even getting rotten apples." "Know your words,you freshman!" Amy was startled.  
"It would be in your best interest if you really do not exceed your limits ..." A hand was taken on the shoulder of the wolf. The wolf turned away with anger. "Don't mess with this, man." Sonic spoke with a stagnant facial expression:  
"I don't care about your job, you are standing in front of my locker and the first lesson is about to come ." The wolf narrowed his eyes, grunted and started to walk in front of the locker. Sonic slowly opened his locker and started placing his books. Amy was staring at him with her eyes narrowed. When Sonic felt the gaze, he turned to Amy:  
"Was there something?" he asked. Amy was startled again, but did not spoil her facial expression:  
"Don't expect me to thank you." said. Sonic glanced at Amy's face for a few more seconds and turned to front of him:  
"I don't." he said. Amy found his indifference annoying:  
"Now you think you're doing a little heroic inside. Know that there is no such thing. Everything was fine before you came. I didn't need your help. I can take care of my myself." After placing all his books, Sonic put his bag in the closet, took a notebook and his book, and closed the locker. His face turned to Amy:  
"I didn't say I helped you or you couldn't take care of yourself. That creep standing in front of my locker, that's all." Amy's reddened cheeks from the nerve:  
"You boys are all the same, right?" Sonic raised his eyebrows:  
"It depends on which men you compare with." he said quietly. He started walking slowly. As he passed by Amy:  
"Also, heroism is the last thing I will do." he said. Amy stared from behind. Who is this kid? Who does he think he is?! Amy hurriedly put her bag in the locker, and took her notebook. She walked angrily towards her class. On the first day she was amazed at what she experienced. One upper class threatened her, and another freshman provoked her masculinity. She stood in front of the 1-A class. The door was open, she began to strain inside. She saw Cream talking to a white hedgehog and a purple cat. There was also a yellow fox with them. A smile fell on her face. Cream's eyes also slid to the door. She waved cheerfully when she saw Amy. Amy was holding her hand in the air so that she caught sight of the person sitting next to the yellow fox. It was him. The blue hedgehog. They were in the same class.


	2. I'm Not Cute!

_15 minutes ago_

Cream went to the left through the main entrance door and entered the first corridor. Leaving Amy did not bother her though she was bored. She tried to find her locker by following the numbers. She had to go to the end of the corridor. She hung her face: "Where is this NO: 162?" she passed through. Which she was startled by what she thought. Lockers consisted of 2 floors. " _I hope they didn't give it from the upper lockers."_ she thought. She continued to look with her eyes. 159,160,161 ... Her head is up. 162 were from the upper lockers. She hit her foot with hardness. "Aaaaaa, come on! This must be a joke!" she said angrily. She looked around. Some kids were looking at her. Her face blushed from the nerve and her mouth twisted. He rose at the toes and tried to put the key into the lock of the locker. She could hear laughs coming from around. In the end, she managed to insert the key and opened the locker, by force. But now there was a bigger problem. It would definitely take a long time to place her books. She took a deep breath and bent over her bag. She bent down to her first book and rose again on the toes. She tried to put her book by lifting one foot up in the air. She couldn't catch up. Her face blushed thoroughly. She knew that those in the hallway were looking at her. Now if Amy was with her, she would never have been ashamed of, she would have helped her. She suddenly lost her balance, and just as she was about to fall, she felt someone behind her holding her. She quickly recovered and turned away. A yellow fox stood before her. He smiled sincerely:

"That was close, are you okay?" he asked. Cream bowed her head. She put her hands together in her belly and shook her head. She couldn't say a word because she was sufficiently embarrassed by the locker issue and she almost fell to the ground. Tails looked in the locker when Cream said nothing. Then he ogled Cream. Continuing to smile:

"It's strange that they made a mistake from first day." he said.

Cream looked up: "Mistake?"

"They got all our information while registering. Including the height. How did they give you from the upper lockers?" Cream frowned:

"Yeah, I'm wondering about that. Well, thank you just for that." She returned to the locker with a book in her hand. Tails smiled again. Tails approached the locker when Cream was struggled with the upper locker:

"I can help if you want." Cream looked at the Tails's face. She bowed her head again:

"Please." she said. Tails grinned and took her book from Cream's hand. He also rose at his toes and put the book in the locker. There seemed to be a maximum of 10 cm between them. Tails was not tall either, but he could access the locker more comfortably. Cream leaned into her bag and took over her other books. She started to pass them all one by one to Tails. As Tails placed the books, Cream began to ogle him. She didn't realize it at first, but now she's caught in the eye. The fox before her had two tails. She had never seen such an anomaly before. But it did not seem strange at all, on the contrary it looked very cute. He was waving his two tails in separate directions. Two teens passed by. They could hear their whispering: _"Look at this freak." "Would it be a two-tailed animal?"_ Cream was startled. Just as she was going to open her mouth, Tails spoke:

"Don't bother. I'm used to it." " _Is he used to ?"_ Cream bowed her head. After compiling the last book, she extended her bag. Tails closed the locker door after putting the bag. He turned to Cream. Cream's face was red. "Thank you." she said. Tails smiled:

"You're welcome." He held out his hand at once:

"Ooh, how rude. I didn't say my name. I'm Miles Prower. But everybody calls me Tails." Cream's eye slipped back into Tails's tails. She smiled and shook Tails' hand: "I'm Cream The Rabbit. Nice to meet you."

"Which class are you in?" Cream was surprised:

"Excuse me ?"

"I'm sorry, we're new so, I was wondering." Cream swallowed: "1-A" she said. A big smile appeared on Tails' face:

"Take a chance! We're in the same class." he said cheerfully. Cream's eyes widened. She smiled involuntarily: "That's nice." she said.

"Do you know the location of the class?" Tails asked. Cream closed one eye: "Aaa, no." Tails grinned: "Do you want to go together?" Cream smiled, tilting her head:

"Yeah, it's fine." They started walking together. Tails took off his phone and touched the screen.

"Hmm, he arrived before me, of course." he said.

"Who?" Tails took his eye off the phone and looked at Cream. Cream immediately bowed when Tails looked at her: "Excuse me, not my bounty, but I asked." Tails smiled:

"No problem. One of my friends told me that he had reached the class."

"Your friends? Did you make friends right now?" Tails laughed: "Well, if I count you, yeah." Cream's face blushed:

"But no, if I don't count, they're my childhood friends." Astonishment appeared on Cream's face, and her face turned to Tails:

"Did you start with your childhood friends?" Tails smiled: "Yes, I guess fate doesn't want us to leave." Cream also laughed:

"You're lucky."

"Are you lonely?"

"What? No, I came with my childhood friend too. We will be in the same class."

"This is beautiful. I introduce mine to you and you meet yours with me." he laughed. Cream also bowed her head and smiled.

"By the way, it came to my mind, after the first lesson, you better go to school council."

"Why ?"

"Of course to change your locker. There may not be someone to help you every time. They should give you a suitable locker." Cream frowned.

"This is very embarrassing." she whispered. Tails smiled:

"Hey, it's okay with that. I would also be happy to help you." Cream stopped suddenly. Tails paused when he noticed:

"Did something happen ?" Cream frowned: "I appreciate you helping me, but I hope you didn't do it because you found me cute." Tails was stunned. One eyebrow raised:

"Actually no, I just saw you slogged on and I wanted to help." Cream twisted her mouth. "But I can't lie. It's true you're cute." Cream was startled. Tails was smiling, but when he saw Cream's angry face, his smile disappeared. He was stunned again:

"Oh, did I say something wrong?" Cream took a deep breath:

"If we really are going to be friends, I will ask you for one thing." She walked over to Tails. "What?" With frowning eyebrows she approached Tails's face:

"Don't call me cute again." Tails swallowed nervously:

"All right, whatever you want. I'm sorry." Cream closed her eyes and continued walking. Tails followed. After walking for a while, they came in front of the classroom door. Cream ogled through the door. She slowly entered. Tails looked through the door. He searched a familiar face. And he saw. Knuckles signaled Tails to enter. Tails smiled and came over to Knuckles's bench.

"I look, you immediately got space."

"The early bird gets the worm." He looked around. "Sonic is not with you?" Tails shrugged:

"Unfortunately, his locker was pretty far away, we're leave." Tails moved to the front of Knuckles. He looked around again. He called out when he saw Cream standing still:

"Hey Cream, come here." Cream was startled, but smiled, slowly walking to Tails. He sat in a row to the right of Tails.

"Look, this is one of my friends. Let me introduce Knuckles." he said, turning around. Cream also turned to Knuckles.

"Hello. I'm Cream." she said softly. Knuckles smiled:

"Wow, buddy, you're fast. You've just found a new friend. I'm glad." He held out his hand to Cream. Cream also shook Knuckles's hand.

"When did you meet ?" Knuckles asked.

"In the hallway, as we place our books." Tails said. Cream left a deep breath. She was happy that he did not open up the issue of the height. She suddenly felt someone was on top of her and turned to her right. A purple cat was hesitant looking at her face. Leaving a deep breath:

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" she asked shyly. Cream smiled sincerely and shook her hand as if she invited:

"Of course, you can sit." she said. The cat exhaled comfortably and sat down in bench. She still looked nervous. Cream did not spoil her smile. She stretched out her hand:

"I'm Cream by the way. Hello." she said. The cat startled when she saw the hand reaching for her. After hesitating for a few seconds, she shook Cream's hand:

"I'm Blaze." she said. Suddenly a white hedgehog appeared beside them.

"Hey Hello!" Blaze jumped on the floor with his voice and took her hand back.

"I'm sorry Blaze. I didn't want to scare you. I'm just glad you made a new friend." Silver smiled sincerely, coming to Cream's side:

"Hello, I'm Silver The Hedgehog. Blaze's close friend." Cream also responded to his smile:

"I'm Cream, Nice to meet you." Silver immediately moved to the right of Blaze. Tails stretched his head behind Cream:

"Hello to both of you. I'm Miles. You can call me Tails." he said, waving his hand. Silver laughed,he saluted. Blaze just smiled slightly. Tails' eyes slipped on the door for a moment. He breathed deeply in front of the person he saw. Sonic ogled through the door. Tails turned and pointed at Knuckles. Knuckles stood up when he saw Sonic. Tails and Knuckles waved to Sonic. Sonic smiled when he saw the two. Quickly, he moved to the bench to the left of Tails.

"Where were you, buddy ? I thought you would come first." Tails said.

"It took time for him to find the locker. At the same time, a creep was bothering a girl." Tails startled:

"No such thing, I didn't do anything. The guy stood in front of my locker and I just told him to withdraw."

"You just said so?" Knuckles raised one eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Is she okay?" Tails asked. Sonic shrugged:

"I suppose she's fine. She was a tough type. She said she didn't need to help her, she could take care of herself."

"Hmm, tough girl, huh? I hope you didn't hit the rock." Knuckles grinned.

"I didn't do anything, she immediately went into defense. I don't care anyway."

"If you say so." Tails shrugged. Then he immediately turned to his left:

"Hey, hey Cream." Cream made a "minute" sign to Silver and returned to Tails:

"Yes?" Tails pointed Sonic with his thumb. Sonic glanced over at Cream.

"Look, this is Sonic. Another close friend." Cream nodded and smiled at Sonic:

"Hello. I'm Cream." she waved. Sonic nodded and said, "Hello." said. Cream's hand remained in the air. Tails smiled at Cream:

"He's a little cold. Don't worry, you're used to it." Cream smiled at Tails and turned to her left again.

"Eeee Cream, are you excited for the first day?" Silver asked.

"I was, but I think my excitement has passed. Especially when you make friends so easily." she laughed. Silver also smiled:

"Isn't it? I'm telling Blaze the same, but she's still nervous." Blaze meant herself:

"It's not something I have, okay?" Cream smiled:

"No problem. I'm sure you will open." Blaze responded when Cream smiled.

"Ohhh we finally found it. Will it be put that far?" All three turned to the sound coming through the door. Rouge and Shadow entered the class. Silver waved to them. Rouge immediately lined up in front of Blaze. Shadow, too, slowly stepped in front of Silver. Rouge turned around:

"What's up?" she grinned. “Where were you?” Silver asked. Rouge spread her arms.

"Oh, you know. I prevented Shadow from killing somebody." Silver and Blaze gazed at Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes:

"You wouldn't exaggerate, would you?"

"You almost beat the guy who hit you."

"He was a top class. I'm sure he crashed on purpose. They think they can do whatever they want because we're new." He turned before him. Rouge took a deep breath:

"What am I going to do with you?" Shadow shrugged:

"I'm telling you you shouldn't do anything. You're beating yourself." Rouge chuckled:

"So funny." she said. Shadow smiled. Silver saw Cream look at Rouge and Shadow:

"Rouge and Shadow, they are close friends." Cream turned to Silver. Both are something else." Blaze said, smiling. Cream laughed when she saw Blaze smiling. Then she dipped her eyes for a moment. _"Where's Amy left?"_ she passed through. Her eyes went to the door while talking to others. A deep smile fell on her face. Amy stood in front of the classroom door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy gave a nervous breath. Really ? Was she in the same class as the boy who thought he was something? Moreover,when she looked at the class, she saw that the only empty bench was in front of that hedgehog. This bounced her nerves even more. She shook her hands. She sat down in a fast pace. Sonic was stunned when he saw the girl sitting in front of him. He whispered to Tails: "This is her." Tails ogled Amy. Meanwhile, Cream called with a soft voice:

"Hey Amy. I'm here. Didn't you see me?" Amy turned to her diagonal cross: "I was hoping we'd make room for each other." she said.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Most benches were packed when I arrived." Tails turned to Cream:

"Is she your friend?" he asked. Cream smiled and nodded:

"Yeah. Amy, look this is Tails." she pointed at Tails. Amy nodded:

"Hello there." Tails smiled:

"Hello,nice to meet you." She introduced the people around her in turn. They all greeted Amy. Amy responded with a smile. Tails finally pointed at Sonic. At that moment Amy started to get tense again:

"This is my best friend, Sonic." Tails said. Sonic took a look at Amy. Both were looking at each other. Cream asked in surprise:

"Do you meet?" Amy opened her mouth that Sonic spoke:

"It counts. Our lockers are side by side. We met." He turned back to Amy:

"Isn't it, Amy?" he said. Amy nervously shook her hands. "Yes, yes it is ... Sonic." Sonic started smirking. Amy swallowed. For some reason her face was red. Amy couldn't hold herself for some reason without looking at Sonic's emerald green eyes. She nodded her head and turned to herself. Knuckles approached Sonic's ear from behind:

"Certainly, you seem to have made a lot of impact." Sonic grinned and pushed Knuckles:

"Shut up." Cream reached for Amy:

"Is there a problem? You look nervous. ” Amy shrugged:

"Not important. Then I will tell." she said. Involuntarily she moved. Sitting behind Sonic was making her nervous. "Yeeeeees, hello everyone." A tall lioness entered the classroom. She was smiling sincerely. Everyone understood that she was the teacher, the voice in the classroom was cut off. The teacher put her hands on her desk and stretched her head to the class:

“I'm Layla. I am a biology teacher. I will also be your form teacher. You all welcome to SilverLeaf Academy. ” she said. Amy smiled at once. The teacher had a very positive energy.

"Now, today is the day to get used to, we can start by choosing our class presidents. Does anyone want to volunteer among us?" The silence in the classroom was not broken. It was filled with a nervous and involuntary tense air. Silver broke silence:

"Me! Could I be?" Layla smiled deeply when she saw the excited energy of Silver:

"Well, can I take you to the board?" she said. Silver excitedly walked to the board.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Silver The Hedgehog."

"Okay, is there any objection to your friend Silver being president? Or someone who wants to be president ?" There was no sound from the classroom. Blaze and Rouge were laughing. Cream smiled too. Layla, smiling at Silver:

"Well, Silver, it looks like you're one of the class presidents." she said. Silver smiled sincerely.

"Okay, we're going to need a girl president too. Who wants to be?" Again, no sound was heard from the classroom. Although Cream was hesitant at first, she slowly raised her hand. Layla smiled when she saw Cream's hand:

"Will you come to the board, please?" Cream nodded, standing up. Amy smiled as Cream walked across the board. She understood Cream's efforts to show herself. She wanted to show that she was not a little girl. Cream stood beside Silver. Silver also smiled at Cream.

"What is your name ?" Layla asked.

"Cream, Cream The Rabbit." Layla returned to her class:

"Is there anyone who has an objection or wants to be another?" One of the boys in the class raised hands. He was a black dog, stood up.

"Is there a problem? I asked the girls." Layla said.

"Excuse me, teacher, wouldn't it be too much to put a big responsibility on such a little girl?" Cream shook his hands. Amy immediately got up:

"Are you deciding whether or not to take responsibility?" she said angrily.

"Another proof. I guess your friend can't defend herself, are you talking for her?" Amy frowned: "Damn you ..."

"Hey hey! Ok!" Layla raised her voice. "You'd better not fight from first day." She turned to the dog:

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Leon."

"Well, uh, lady, what's your name?" she said, calling to Amy.

"Amy."

"Well, Leon, as Amy said, you're not deciding whether to take responsibility. The reason I ask if anyone has an objection is to find out if there is another candidate. If there is another candidate, we have to choose. You don't know each other yet. Except some of you. Also, since Cream wants to be president, she wants to show that she is capable of taking this responsibility." She came to Cream:

"Cream, you have the right to speak. You can defend yourself." she smiled, saying. Cream's eyes were mild, but she raised her head without looking at it and looked at Leon: "First of all, I am not cute. Please be aware of everyone in this class. I hate it being called cute.That's exactly why. Because everybody treats me small because you think I'm cute. As if I couldn't take care of myself, but be sure that what you call cute is just appearances. You don't know what's inside." She gave a deep breath. Layla started clapping, smiling. The rest of the class started applauding when Amy accompanied Layla. "I think this responsibility will definitely not be much." Layla said, looking at Leon. Leon swallowed. Layla walked over to her desk and opened her bag and pulled out a bunch of paper. She divided it and reached it to Silver and Cream:

"These are the curriculum and lecture notes. Can you reproduce and distribute to class after class?" Silver and Cream smiled: "Gladly." Cream said. Taking the papers, they sat down. Cream looked at Amy as she sat. Amy smiled blinking one eye. When she returned to Blaze, Blaze nodded and smiled. She was feeling very confident now. She turned to Silver:

"Good job." she whispered. Silver held his thumb up. Tails also seemed very happy for Cream. He also understood why she had made such a warning. Sonic's eye shifted back to Amy, who sat in front of her after Cream. She was really tough for a girl. She seemed to hate all men. But to be honest, he didn't care. Rouge turned diagonally:

"I didn't think you'd act that fast. You're doing well."

"Thank you." Silver blinked one eye. Shadow nodded.

"Yes, we can start our first lesson now. Please let us extract our books." Layla said smiling sincerely. She had a tremendous amount of energy.

So the first lecture bell in SilverLeaf rang.


	3. Fix Misunderstanding

After the first lesson was over, Layla gleefully gathered her files at her desk. When she got up, Cream came up to her in awe. Layla stopped when Cream came and smiled:  
"Yes Cream, is there anything?" Cream bowed her head:  
"Well, Miss Layla ..." Layla continued to smile:  
"It's really a shame that it happened from the first day, but, well, even though I said that when I registered, they gave me from the upstairs lockers and ..." Cream swallowed:  
"Can I find a replacement request?" Layla closed her eyes and grinned:  
"I don't think you're the only one, don't worry. But the school council will be intense today. Well known first day. It would be better to stop by after school."  
"All right, thank you." Cream said with a smile. Layla nodded and headed for the door. Cream took a deep breath and turned to Amy.  
"Is there a problem in your locker or did they give you something bad?" Amy asked. Cream bowed her head:  
"No, it is not. They have given it from the top ..." Amy's mouth took the shape of "ooo" and shook her head.  
"I don't know how long my work will last, but I think we may not be able to go out at the same time." Amy shrugged. "No problem." said. When Cream turned to her left, she saw Blaze alone. She went to her:  
"Don't you have friends?" Blaze did not react. With a little more care, Cream saw Blaze wearing a headset. One eyebrow raised.Blaze always seemed to want to isolate himself. Even next to Silver. Amy appeared next to Cream again. She pointed at Blaze with her eyes. Cream nodded and touched Blaze's shoulder lightly. Blaze started and turned to her right. When he saw Cream waving, she immediately took off her headphones:  
"Ooh, excuse me ..." She raised her ears slightly in her hands: "I didn't hear." Cream smiled:  
"No problem. Don't have friends?" she asked:  
"Oh, well, I don't know. I didn't pay attention. They're out of class." Cream frowned slightly:  
"Didn't they tell you?" Blaze meant herself: "I think Silver went to make copies."  
"Already already? Why didn't he tell me? I'm the president too!" Cream frowned. Blaze shrugged slightly. Amy sat in the bench in front of Blaze and turned to Blaze:  
"Are you really friends with them?" she asked. Cream took a look at Amy.  
"I mean, I know the best Silver among them. He is my friend from middle school. Shadow and Rouge too, but I don't hang out with them. I can only say that I'm friends with Silver."  
"So why did he leave you alone?"  
"When I am nervous, he knows I want to listen to music and be alone." Cream bowed his mouth:  
"Shouldn't he at least tell you where he went?"  
I removed my headphones at the end of the lesson. When he saw it, he understood immediately. It should be from him. ”Blaze shrugged.  
"What about us?" Cream asked. Blaze looked at Cream's face in surprise and blinked. "So you see us as your friends?" Blaze glanced at Cream's face for a few more seconds and turned to Amy. Amy looked up at her with one eyebrow raised. Blaze felt a tension again and bent her head forward:  
"I'm not sure. I don't know you yet." Amy lowered her head to the level of Blaze's head:  
"We're talking about that already. She says let's get to know each other." she said, pointing to Cream. Cream smiled. Blaze swallowed nervously. She raised her head:  
"It cannot be said that I am good at making friends." Amy grinned:  
"Ooo, be sure, honey, we are in the same club." she said, laughing at Cream. Cream smiled, closing her eyes. Cream also came to Blaze's level:  
"We can overcome this together. How about you?" Blaze's cheeks blushed. She couldn't make sense to those who wanted to be friends with her. Silver was the only one who has not judged her so far. That she knew very well why. Still, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She nodded slightly. Cream also laughed. Amy's eyes flickered to the right as she smiled. Sonic was sitting on his bench and he was reading a book. Amy was really surprised at this. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the book carefully. The outer covers of the book were completely wrapped in paper bag for some reason. It was written with a felt pen on it. She could see the name of the book: "Breath of Forest" She thought it was a fantastic book. After the book, her eyes fell on Sonic's face. He looked very focused on the book. His eyes were really breathtaking. Amy nodded quickly, understanding what she was doing. "What am I doing ?! Come on, Amy! Reading a book doesn't change anything." she passed through. "Hmm Sonic is sitting alone too." She was startled and sullen in the voice of Cream: "I guess his friends can't stand him too much." Cream raised one eyebrow:  
"Why did you think so? Tails said he was fine." Amy made a giggle-like sound from her mouth:  
"It's a little difficult with smugness." Cream was awkward:  
"What happened between you and him? You seem to have been the enemy from day one. Though you've always been a war against men, but ..." Amy frowned:  
"Not even relevant. I just don't like his attitude. He's so cold."  
"Tails said so. You got used to him over time."  
"Yeah,right."  
"There is no such thing as we'll all get along right away." Amy rolled her eyes. Among his other acquaintances, only Tails and Silver had given her positive energy. Shadow was also very cold. Maybe more than Sonic. It seemed that he didn't even bother talking to anyone. He always had a sullen expression on his face. Rouge was on the classic cool girl model. But she did not receive a bad energy from her. She seemed to be loyal to her friends. Knuckles seemed to have a soft side, although he may seem harsh. Sonic was most intriguing among them, but why was she stuck with this? She didn't care about Sonic, neither. She certainly didn't think they could be friends. As she thought, her nerves were disrupted.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The last lesson end bell was ringing. Amy came over as Cream slowly gathered her books.  
"Aren't we going together now?" Cream frowned:  
"Unfortunately, I have to deal with this locker issue." Tails called:  
"Haven't you met yet?" he asked in surprise.  
"Ms. Layla said I should leave at the end time."  
"Hmm, are your houses close together?"  
"It counts, we meet and walk here. We all go together, but I will have to come out late today." Tails returned to Amy with astonishment: "Are you going alone?"  
"Yeah, so ?"  
"On which side are you sitting?" Amy stunned:  
"Luna Street." A smile appeared on Tails' face:  
"Sonic is sitting on the same street, he may accompany you." While collecting his bag, Sonic returned to Tails with a sullen face. Amy smiled sarcastically:  
"Thanks but not required. I can go alone." Cream turned back to Amy:  
"It's about to get dark. You better not go alone." she said. "Cream ..." Amy whispered through her teeth. Sonic also leaned into Tails's ear: "What are you doing?"  
"Wasn't there a misunderstanding between you? You'll make up for it."  
"Who said I wanted to compensate?"  
"Come on, you're already sitting on the same street. At least you can accompany her down the street. Will you run a girl alone in the evening?" Sonic rolled his eyes and exhaled a nervous breath.  
"If we sat on the same street, I would have accompanied, but you know my house is opposite your street. Both, she's Cream's close friend, not a stranger."  
"Not for you."  
"Make sure,not for you too then." Sonic breathed again and turned to Amy:  
"I'm waiting at the school entrance." he said and headed for the classroom door. Amy was going to open her mouth, but she kept it closed. Cream smiled, calling after Sonic:  
"Thank you, Sonic." Sonic turned around, nodded, smiling, and came out the door. Amy grunted angrily:  
"Aah Cream are you serious?!"  
"Come on, here is an opportunity to melt the ice between you."  
"I don't want such an opportunity. I don't have to be friends with him." Tails interjected:  
"Well, Sonic spoke a little about the morning thing. Try to ignore his cold demeanor. Really,Sonic won't hurt," he smiled. Amy took a deep breath:  
"We'll see. I'll definitely regret it." she said to the door. Cream pushed slightly behind her and laughed:  
"Come on, don't be shy. Break your prejudice a little." Amy took a look and came out the door. Cream turned to Tails:  
"What's the matter this morning? She still hasn't told me about it, she keeps on passing."  
"They compared them in the hallway, one of the upper classes seems to have bothered Amy. Sonic has also blocked it." Cream's eyes opened in surprise:  
"What ?! How could she not tell me that ?!" Tails shrugged. Cream took a deep breath:  
"Really, She must be the tough girl." Tails chuckled:  
"Sonic has to act cold, too." Cream also laughed:  
"Anyway, let me handle this locker issue, and I won't be too late."  
"I can wait for you if you want, but our houses are in the opposite direction."  
"No, don't have to. I won't let you wait." Tails nodded, smiling. They left the classroom together.  
Amy grunted to the exit door. She was really angry. She was officially forced to be friends. As she came in front of the exit door, she peeked out the door glass. Sonic, leaning his back against the wall, he was indeed waiting. She actually thought he was gone. She stepped up her steps. Sonic, too, stepped up when he saw Amy coming towards him. Amy stood in front of Sonic. Her eyebrows frowned. Sonic turned to the iron doorway without taking his hands out of his pockets:  
"Shall we go ?" he said. Amy started to walk alongside Sonic in quick steps without a word. For some reason she felt really nervous. Occasionally she was examining Sonic's face. When Sonic felt Amy's gaze on his face, he turned to her and smiled. When Amy turned right in front of her, he returned:  
"What happened? Or do you think I helped again?" Amy closed her eyes.  
"I'm here because I'm doing a favor for Tails and Cream, but how did you accept it, I was really surprised." he grinned. Amy frowned:  
"Cream ate the flesh of my head because of it. What trouble is there for a girl walking home?" Sonic bent his mouth:  
"No problem. Especially for girls trying to act tough like you." Amy turned face to Sonic in awe:  
"Hey! At least I'm not acting like a callous ice cube." Sonic did not answer, just laughed. "You don't know anything about me, so don't comment." Amy added.  
"This is true for you, though it is not right to comment so quickly about each other from the first day, right?" Amy bowed her head. She was silent for a while. Sonic shifted his eyes to Amy's face:  
"Really, what is your hatred for men?" Amy was startled by this question:  
"There's no special reason. If you want to be friends, you have to accept me like that." she said coldly. Sonic smiled:  
"Well, then you have to get used to this cool state of mine." Amy grinned:  
"So you admit you're acting cold." she said. Sonic chuckled slightly:  
"Of course, you can say it's a habit." He bowed his head: "Involuntary." His voice was whispered, but Amy had heard it. She was bored with the subject, they should now talk about something else. If they were friends, they would be:  
"By the way, I was really surprised to read a book." Sonic was surprised:  
"What is this amazing about?" he asked.  
"I don't know, it was interesting. At first I thought you were a dysfunctional type that thinks you are something. You get 1 point by reading a book." Amy chuckled. Sonic smiled mockingly:  
"Haha, it's funny. Still, it was nice to get in the eye with 1 point." Amy's face blushed a little. She gulped. Sonic turned without broke his smile:  
"I liked to read books as long as I knew myself. It allows me to get lost and explore in other worlds." Amy smiled. At the same time, Sonic was able to smile like this, surprised her. It certainly wasn't sarcastic, like when they met in the classroom. She stared at his smile.  
"What about you ?" She blinked:  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do you like reading books ?"  
"Yes, I actually like it. But I usually spend my free time painting, and of course studying." Sonic laughed:  
"You are painting ha. What an elegant act for a tough girl like you." Amy frowned, tapping on Sonic's arm:  
"Hey!"  
"What ?! Really, martial arts would suit you better." he burst into laughter. Amy's face blushed deeply.  
"It's a job I do when it's necessary." Sonic was surprised:  
"Hee, you also learn martial arts?"  
"Of course, is it strange that I learn to protect myself?"  
"No,it's not. It actually makes sense." They continued walking for a while. Then Sonic stopped suddenly. Amy stopped when she noticed that Sonic had stopped.  
"Did something happen ?" she asked.  
"No, this is my home." Sonic said, pointing to the building in front of them. Amy went back to Sonic after browsing:  
"Hmm, my house is a few blocks away. But I didn't think we'd get to your house first." Sonic shrugged.  
"Are Tails and Knuckles far from you?"  
"Yes, they stay in the opposite direction. They also need to get on the bus to get to school. When they come to my house too." Amy nodded. Just as she will open her mouth:  
"SONIC!" they heard a shout. A tall hedgehog stood at the door of the house. She had long braided purple hair. Her eyes were blue. She was wearing a kitchen apron. She swung down the entrance stairs and hugged Sonic. Sonic did not respond to hug, he just stopped:  
"Hello mom." he said calmly. The woman left her hug and put her hands on Sonic's face:  
"Baby, are you okay? On the first day you didn't have a problem right?" Sonic grinned:  
"Don't worry, it's an ordinary day. Is dad at home?"  
"No, he hasn't come yet, but he's close. I was preparing the table." His mother gave a deep and relaxed breath. Amy was looking at the two in surprise. The woman was startled for a moment when she saw Amy. When Sonic saw his mother looking at Amy, he turned to Amy:  
"Well, this is my mother, Aleena. Mom, this is Amy. My classmate." Amy bowed her head slightly. Aleena smiled:  
"Very good, you already made new friends on the first day."And a girl."" Sonic started and reddened: "Motheeeeer" Aleena turned to Amy and said:  
"I'm glad, my dear. Are you sitting here?" said. Amy nodded:  
"Yes, a few blocks away. On the same street." "I hope Sonic didn't bore you. He's too cold." she laughed. Sonic growled. Amy smiled too:  
"N-no, he was just accompanying me."  
"That's good. Let's not keep you, my dear. Don't be late to your home," she said. Amy looked at Sonic again. Sonic's head was bent and his face was red.  
"Well, see you at school tomorrow then, Sonic." Sonic shook his head slightly.  
"Sure." he said only. Amy started walking, but tried to look slightly behind her. It seemed like Aleena wanted to get Sonic home right away. She could also hear the small whispers:  
"Didn't you use it right? Nobody saw you?"  
"No, don't worry. Nothing happened." Sonic's voice was still cold. A lot indeed. When they both entered the house, Amy turned and started walking fast. She thought for a moment. Her mother looked like a very loving woman. She is very cheerful. Apparently he seemed to have no problem with his father. So why did he look so callous and cold? They also seemed to be hiding something. "You didn't use it?" Aleena said. What ? Amy stood in the middle of the sidewalk: "Or is Sonic addicted?" she passed through. Then she nodded quickly: "No, it's ridiculous. He doesn't look like an addict." She continued walking, her face wrinkled. Because,she knew what a dependent person look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll stop adding pictures, it's really hard to write. Of course, do not get me wrong. I am first trying to write in Turkish and translate it into English, so it takes a long time and my desire to paint disappears. But maybe I can do some surprises in some episodes. ;) If I am wrong in the translation, excuse me :)


	4. Icy Blue

Next Day  
Sonic sat up slowly in his bed. He patted his face with his hand. His body was filled with that familiar energy again. Involuntarily shook his hand. Normally his energy did not cause him to be angry, but this time he felt that he was filled with anger.  
"SONIC! Breakfast is ready, honey." He heard his mother call out with her soft voice. He got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom with slow steps. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His emerald eyes looked brighter than they were. After washing his face, he went downstairs. His mother was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. When she saw Sonic at the kitchen entrance, she immediately put the plates in her hand and came to him. A kiss was put on his cheek:  
"Good morning Baby." Sonic smiled slightly.  
"Good Morning." Sonic glanced into the kitchen. His father was reading the newspaper at the table. He slightly downloaded his newspaper and called out:  
"Good morning, son." he said. Sonic slowly pulled the chair and sat down. "Good morning, dad." The only difference between Sonic and his father was that his father had a large brown thorn on his forehead. Otherwise, they were thought to be the same when they stood next to each other. His mother sat in her chair after pouring tea in glasses. Sonic was very still. He was closing his eyes and squeezing.  
"Boy, are you okay?" He opened his eyes with his father's voice and looked at him  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just ..." he hesitated. Aleena looked at her son with anxious eyes:  
"Just what ?"  
"Nothing. Don't worry." Sonic said, continuing to eat on his plate.  
"Look, honey, if you're not feeling well, you may not be leaving today." Aleena said softly. Sonic was startled. He frowned:  
"It's my second day, I won't be absent anyway."  
"You're right, my dear, but you know ..." "I don't want to get stuck at home, and you promised you wouldn't get involved in this when I'm in high school." Aleena swallowed:  
"Jules?" Jules stopped for a few seconds:  
"The boy is right, Alee. I don't want him to be stucked anymore."  
"Of course I don't want that either." Aleena turned to Sonic:  
"I just don't want you to be in trouble. You understand us, don't you?" Sonic bowed his head:  
"Of course I understand." Aleena smiled and put a kiss on his cheek again.  
"Then what would you say your trouble is now, baby?"  
"Nothing really." he smiled, saying.  
"Please don't hesitate to tell us if anything happens." Sonic shook his head. After a momentary pause:  
"Would I be a little late after school?" Aleena was startled:  
"Why, what happened ?"  
"Well ..." Sonic took a deep breath: "I really need a little run." Jules and Aleena both raised their eyebrows:  
"Honey..."  
"Don't worry, I know very well where to run." Aleena smiled when a smile appeared on Sonic's face.  
"All right, but you're going to let me know. Okay?" Sonic laughed and nodded. They continued their breakfast. When breakfast was over, Sonic quickly took his bag and headed for the door.  
"See you."  
"See you, honey, be careful." Aleena said. Sonic rolled his eyes and came out the door. He started walking on the sidewalk. His energy started to be polled again. Again, he involuntarily shook his hands. He really had to empty it. He was looking forward to the time after school. He hoped that no one would force him.  
"Hey, Sonic !!!" He started with a voice. Turning around, he saw Cream running towards him. Amy was coming after her. Cream's cute energy for some reason made him smile involuntarily. Although she was angry at being called cute, it was a fact. Amy, however ... didn't really know what to think about Amy. Like him, he thought she was surrounded by walls. At least against men. Cream stood next to him and began to take deep breaths. Sonic grinned:  
"Good Morning." said. Cream raised her hand in the air and made a "minute" sign. Then she gasped, "Good morning." She could say. Amy also reached them. She stared quietly at Sonic:  
"Good Morning." Sonic nodded. Cream smiled when she managed to straighten the body:  
"Do you want to walk to school together?" she asked. Sonic glanced up at her face. After waiting a few seconds:  
"Sure." he said only. Cream raised her hands cheerfully: "Come on then!" she started walking ahead. Sonic and Amy followed her. Amy glanced at Sonic as she walked. She felt as though Sonic was nervous. She also saw that Sonic's emerald eyes were as bright as they were. She gulped. Her eyes slipped into Sonic's hand. He tightened the strap of his bag. Actually, she didn't really care, but still couldn't without asking:  
"Sonic?" Sonic turned to Amy, with his usual still face:  
"Yes?"  
"Are you okay ?"  
"Yeah, why ?"  
"You look like you're nervous."  
"No, I'm fine." He closed his eyes and turned. "Why does it concern you anyway?" He grinned: "Or are you worried about me?" Amy was startled:  
"What ?! Of course not! Why should I worry about you?!" Sonic chuckled. Amy grunted:  
"Ice Cube."  
"Tomboy." Amy was startled. Sonic grinned. Amy's cheeks began to blush. She was really, really, angry at Sonic. How she was walking with the child who was she at angry,she didn't really understand. Cream turned around:  
"Are you going to stop arguing now?" They both turned and frown. After walking a little further, they arrived at school. Tails and Knuckles were waiting at the garden entrance. Tails saw them and raised his hand in the air:  
"Hey! Good morning!" Cream smiled cheerfully:  
"Good Morning!" They came to them.  
"Sonic, good morning." Tails said softly. Sonic nodded. Knuckles came in front of him and raised his hand. Sonic joined his hand and hit each other's shoulders.  
"Good morning, buddy." Knuckles said. "Good Morning." Amy took off her phone and looked at the clock:  
"Wow, we arrived half an hour early."  
"Has everyone had breakfast?" Tails asked. Everybody nodded.  
"So, would you like to sit a little together?" Cream asked smiling.  
"Sure." Tails said, looking at Knuckles and Sonic. They nodded.They moved towards the back of the garden.  
"It's really empty, even if it's half an hour." Amy said in surprise.  
"Everyone's coming with the last five minutes." Knuckles said giggling. They sat on one of the table benches. Tails sat next to Sonic and approached his ear:  
"Buddy ?" Sonic turned to Tails.  
"Yes ?"  
"You okay ?" Sonic narrowed his eyes:  
"Yes, why ?"  
"You look angry. You're nervous." Sonic bent into Tails' ear. His eyes were looking down:  
"I'm like a bomb right now, if you want to dig out." Tails anxiously frowned:  
"Need to run?"  
"Yes."  
"Ohh, that's not good."  
"Don't worry, please. My mother wasn't taking me out anyway."  
"You're sure you're okay, right?"  
"Yeah, don't worry." "What are you two talking about ?" They both startled in Amy's voice.  
"Nothing." Sonic said quietly. Cream intervened:  
"I was really curious, how long have you been friends?" Tails smiled:  
"Sonic is my first friend. We met in kindergarten." Cream's eyes flashed:  
"Wow, this is amazing. You probably have about 10 years." Tails nodded:  
"Exactly. We also met Knuckles in middle school." Knuckles hold Sonic by the shoulder and shook it.  
"I still don't mind how we become friends with this guy, but anyway." Sonic looked up at Knuckles with one eyebrow raised:  
"Are you saying that? I was the one who took all the chaos out of middle school because didn't I ?" Knuckles startled and frowned:  
"Hey! What does it have to do with it?"  
"Look at yourself that you're going to talk to me first." Sonic said with a grin. Cream laughed as they watched them. Sonic turned to girls:  
"Seriously, this guy got it, he was a complete loose cannon in middle school. He was having anger control issues." Knuckles blushed nervously:  
"They were challenging me, not my fault. Also when you burst into energy ..." Tails closed Knuckles's mouth with his hand. Sonic was staring at him, frowning. Tails laughed nervously:  
"We can all have anger problems in the meantime, so what?" He approached Knuckles's ear: "What are you doing ?!" he said from the teeth. Knuckles swallowed: "Sorry." Tails took his hand back. He turned to Cream:  
"So, you ?" Cream laughed cheerfully:  
"We also met in middle school. Amy used to talk very hard at the time." Amy frowned:  
"I wasn't traveling like a tomato because I was shy." Cream swallowed, blushed cheeks:  
"Hey!" "Just like now." Amy said with a grin. Cream bowed his head. Tails smiled:  
"There's nothing bad about that."  
"That's why I'm trying to open up even more now." Cream said stepping her stance. Amy laughed:  
"I respect that already." Cream smiled too. Amy turned to the boys:  
"Really, I was like that when I was little. Everybody says I'm tough." "Yeah, I thought so."  
Everyone turned to where the sound came. Amy's eyebrows frowned. She narrowed her eyes. That's The wolf. He stood before them with his disgusting grin. A few more teens stood behind him. Sonic's eyebrows were also slightly frowned. The wolf walked towards them and stood in front of the table. His hands were on his waist.  
"It looks like the first group of friends has been established."  
"Who are you ?" Cream asked softly.  
"Uh yeah I'm so rude, aren't I? My name is Jerry. I'm a grade 3." Amy approached Sonic's ear: "And he got together and came." Sonic slid his eyes forward after a light glance at Amy.  
"Is there a problem?" Knuckles asked.  
"No no. Sure if your hedgehog friend apologizes to me a little." Tails and Knuckles stood up. Amy stood up with a feeling:  
"Why was he apologizing, and for no reason?" she said. She tried to defend Sonic for a moment, and she didn't understand. But she had no tolerance for injustice. Sonic never broke his seat, his hands were in his pockets. He made a chuckle-like sound from his mouth.  
"It was strange that someone who threatened a girl from the very first day awaited an apology." said. Jerry's eyebrows are thoroughly frowned.  
"You freshmen, really don't know your place." Knuckles was thrown forward:  
"Or will you tell us where we are?" he said with a stern tone. Tails held Knuckles by the arm. Cream was well stretched too, slightly behind Amy. Sonic stood up without taking his hands out of his pockets. "Sonic, stop." Tails said. It was a really bad time right now. He had to remain calm. He stood before Jerry:  
"Do you think you will patronize everyone just because you're in the upper class?" Jerry shook his hands. Tails came to Sonic:  
"Dude, it's not worth it, don't." Jerry turned to Tails. When he saw his tails waving in different directions, he laughed and turned to his friends behind him:  
"Hey, look at that freak. I've never seen a two-tailed animal before." Sonic's eyes have become sharper. He came right in front of Jerry:  
"Talk to my brother properly." His voice was very dark and serious. Jerry giggled:  
"It means you're finally serious." Tails never looked at Jerry, talking to Sonic:  
"Sonic is not the time."  
"Don't mess with this, freak." Jerry said. "I said to you, speak properly." Jerry grinned again and suddenly punched Sonic's cheek. "Sonic!" Tails shouted shocked. Cream and Amy were looking at them with shocked expressions. Sonic did not raise his head, stood just for a while. Jerry laughed:  
"Is that it? If you cower like this in the slightest blow, you shouldn't rise at first. You'll know your place." Sonic slowly lifted his head. It made a small growling sound. And his eyes. His eyes were no longer emerald. They were icy blue. They shone with anger. Jerry said, "What The... ?" Then Sonic put a hard punch in the middle of Jerry's face. Amy and Cream jumped in their seats. They had heard the sound of breaking. Jerry fell down, fainted. Jerry's friends were looking at Sonic in horror. "Oh my God, you're a freak." They tried to lift Jerry off the ground and moved away. Sonic was still shaking nervously. Tails and Knuckles immediately grabbed Sonic's arms. Amy called:  
"Wait, what are you doing?! Is he okay?" Tails tried to fudge:  
"Don't worry. You go, we calm him down." "But ..." Cream had just opened her mouth:  
"Go!" Tails had raised his voice. They tried to take Sonic to one of the empty classes. Amy and Cream glanced behind them.  
Knuckles opened the door of the class. Tails was trying to hold Sonic, they entered the classroom:  
"Come on buddy, calm down. You can do it." Tails said softly. Sonic was breathing deeply. The glow in his eyes did not disappear, and his teeth were pointed.  
"It won't be like that. He needs to drain his energy." Knuckles said with fear.  
"But if he just runs, he can drain the energy. Here everyone sees it." Tails said desperately. Suddenly the classroom door opened. They were both startled. It wouldn't happen now, they shouldn't have seen Sonic like that. They were surprised to see that the Teacher Layla who came in. She had a serious expression on her face. She had a bottle in her hand. She came to them with slow steps.  
"Get out." she said to both.  
"Miss, Sonic ..."  
"I said get out, boys, I know what's going on." she said calmly. Tails and Knuckles withdrew. Layla bowed to Sonic's level. She opened the cap of the bottle and slowly held it out. Sonic looked at Layla's face.  
"Sonic, drink from this. It'll balance the speed energy." Tails and Knuckles's eyes opened with surprise. Did Layla know about Sonic's condition? Sonic hesitated and continued to look at Layla's face. Layla smiled slightly: "Trust me." she said. Sonic took the bottle by shaking his hand. He started to drink slowly. After finishing, he sat on one of the desks. The glow in his eyes was gone. He gave a deep breath. He quieted down. Layla pouting, exhaling:  
"If you were running regularly, you would never have had control problems." Sonic startled and looked at Layla. He gulped:  
"Miss you, How..."  
"There are many people like you in this school. Even in this world." All three looked at each other.  
"I checked all of you while all students enrolled, and I talked to the families about what I knew." Sonic exhaled nervously:  
"My mom ate the meat of your head for sure." Layla laughed:  
"It was a little bit yes. I am not only a biology teacher. I am also a school's guide and support teacher. Especially to people like you."  
"Wait a minute." said Tails. "So all the teachers, the principal aware of this?"  
"Of course they are. Mobius is a place full of magic. But for some reason nobody appreciates magic, they despise. Different ones are excluded." Sonic bowed his head.  
"All this time, I have devoted myself to your kind. I've done a lot of research. All I want is to balance magic with mortal society."  
"This is impossible." Sonic said coldly.  
"It looks like that for now. But I'm going to change that." Tails raised his hand:  
"Excuse me, Miss Layla."  
"Yes ?"  
"Ahhh, what did you drink to Sonic? So how did you know that it would calm him down?" Layla smiled:  
"Elixir of Balance. A potion that balances all kinds of energy. In fact, I was afraid that it wouldn't work for a moment because I'm meeting with a speed master like you for the first time." Sonic looked up:  
"Speed master ?"  
"Yes, you can run faster than the speed of sound, right?" Sonic nodded, swallowing.  
"People like you are called an element master. Normally the energy you produce by running is enormous. It is interesting that you are just running and draining your energy. But apparently you don't run very much." Sonic bowed his head.  
"I think I need to fix "you can't run". Some things are blocking it, right?" Layla's phone kicked. She took his phone:  
"5 minutes to class, you better go to class." They slowly headed to the door. Tails hesitated:  
"Oh, Miss, today's event ..."  
"Don't worry, there's no secret from me. And Sonic ..." Sonic looked at Layla.  
"Don't think about Jerry. You're not in trouble." Sonic bowed his head. He was embarrassed because he really lost control. He had nothing to hide from Tails and Knuckles, but what if the girls are suspicious? When the three left the classroom, Layla reopened her phone and pressed a few keys. A list appeared on the screen.

⦁ Silver The hedgehog - Master of Psychokinesis  
⦁ Blaze The Cat - Master of Pyrokinesis  
⦁ Shadow The Hedgehog - Master of Chaos Control  
⦁ Sonic The Hedgehog - Master of Speed  
A smile appeared on Layla's face. "I wasn't expecting such magical creatures to come out in the same class. It will be really exciting. Soon everyone will see it is a great privilege to be different." She suddenly grinned and became invisible.


	5. GYM

Amy and Cream were nervous as they walked into the classroom. Especially Cream was really scared. Amy was still. She was trying to figure out what she was seeing. She was able to focus on Sonic's face for a few seconds. Did she see his emerald eyes like blue or was she dreamed with excitement at the moment? Moreover, he really seemed out of control. Although she told himself how much she did not care about Sonic, she could not help but worry. It was already the reaction of Tails and Knuckles that worried her. They seemed to know what they could be.   
"Do you think he's okay ?" She was startled by the voice of Cream.  
"What ?"  
"Sonic, Is he okay ?" Amy shrugged:  
"I'm sure he's okay, nothing will happen to him. It was obvious from the beginning that the fight was going to happen. That jerk was top class was mob up didn't you see?"  
"He was annoying you, right?"  
"Yeah. I also said Sonic thinks he's something. He's worse than Sonic."  
"At first he seemed to defend you." Amy frowned:  
"Don't be ridiculous, why would he defend me?! Also I can defend myself anyway. I don't need his defense. Just like that morning. Even if he didn't intervene that morning, this fight wouldn't have happened."   
"I hope he won't get into trouble. Just from day two."   
"I don't think anything will happen. Sonic did not start the fight. First Jerry punched."   
"Yes you are right." When they entered the classroom, they saw that Silver, Rouge and Shadow were in their desks.  
When he saw the two, Silver signaled that they should come with his hand immediately. The two came to them quickly. Silver glanced around and whispered:  
"Is it true ?" Cream and Amy looked at each other:  
"What is it true?" Amy said.  
"They say Sonic has put one of the upper classes down." Cream and Amy looked at each other again in surprise:  
"When did you hear it?" Amy said.  
"I think rumors are spreading fast in this high school. I guess that means true."   
"Yes it's true." Shadow intervened:  
"If you ask me he did well, needed a lesson for the upper classes. The sooner the better." Amy rolled her eyes:  
"Sonic did not knowingly do anything. That boy, Jerry, mob up and stopped us." They all opened their mouth in surprise:  
"What ?! What is this from day two?" Silver said.  
"On the first day, Jerry was annoying me when I was placing my locker. Sonic intervened. Though not necessary. I guess that stupid also wanted revenge."  
A chuckle-like sound came out of Shadow's mouth. He turned to Rouge:  
"I bet, the person he's talking about is the top class hitting me. You were going to let me measure his height." Rouge narrowed his eyes:  
"Nonsense."  
"Did they do anything to you?" Silver asked.  
"No, his work was with Sonic. When Jerry hit Sonic, Sonic, like how to say, he was a little out of control. He also got one to Jerry. That stupid couldn't stand the fist."  
"So where is he now? Tails and Knuckles aren't around too." Amy meant a little bit of herself. She didn't know how to say it.  
"As I said, he lost some control. Tails and Knuckles took him to calm down."  
Shadow raised one eyebrow. What kind of loss of control was she talking about ? After looking around, Cream turned to Silver:  
"Where is Blaze ?"   
"She had announced that she would be a little late." Amy interrupted:  
"Is she always nervous?" Silver raised one eyebrow:  
"Nervous ? Who, Blaze?" Amy shook her head.  
"I mean, it can be said so. Ever since I know her."   
"Does she have a social phobia or something?" Silver swallowed:  
"Yes. Yes, she does." He smiled nervously. Amy raised her eyebrows. There were some pieces that she could not sit. Cream took off her phone and pressed the screen:  
"Five minutes to class. Where did they stay?" she said anxiously.  
"Is the situation serious?" Rouge said.  
"I'm sure they're coming." Amy said. Then three minds appeared at the door of the class. Cream gave a comfortable, deep breath when she saw them. Tails and Knuckles walked over them, smiling when they saw the group. Sonic did not show any signs of emotion. Gradually, he stepped forward, sitting on the desk. He began to rub his forehead with one hand. Amy glanced at him again. He had punched his cheek, but didn't look bruised. There was only a slight rash. It was strange that it didn't ache. He was rubbing his forehead instead of his cheek. But it might have been Sonic's aura that really caught Amy's attention. He has never looked so cold before. Callous. Quiet. She returned to Tails with Cream:  
"Is he okay ?" Tails was startled by this question but smiled slightly:  
"Yeah, yeah. He's fine, don't worry." Cream spoke softly:  
"Are you sure? He seems too quiet."   
"Did he get into trouble?" Amy asked.  
"No, there is no such thing. Really, don't worry." They started sitting on their desk. Amy leaned into Tails' ear before she left:  
"You're not hiding anything, are you?" Tails stretched:  
"No, why should we hide it?" Amy narrowed her eyes. Then she sat down slowly. Tails swallowed. It would not be correct to talk about this topic. The person to tell should not have been himself. The classroom door opened, and chemistry teacher Will came in. He was a green parrot. When they saw that the teacher came in, everyone sat down. The door knocked 10 minutes after the lesson started. The door slightly opened, and Blaze extended her head. There was a very embarrassed expression on her face. Her cheeks were slightly red. She hesitated to come in:  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry I'm late." she said in a low voice. Will smiled:  
"No problem, you can sit at your desk." Blaze nodded and opened the door and entered the classroom. Slowly, she sat down at his desk. As Will continued the lesson, Silver leaned into Blaze's ear:  
"Where have you been ?"  
"Not important." Cream, on the other hand, whispered:  
"Your face is fried, do you feel good?" Blaze laughed nervously:   
"Of course I'm fine. Nothing." Cream raised one eyebrow. She bent her mouth. When Blaze turned in front of her, she put her hand on Blaze's forehead. Blaze was startled by this move. Cream frowned:  
"Blaze you are burning! How did you come up with this fire?" Blaze was tight. Trying to smile, she put her hand in Cream's hand and took Cream's hand:  
"Really, don't worry. I'm fine. It's for me ... eeee ... it's normal." Cream raised one eyebrow:  
"Normal ?" Silver nervously intervened:  
"Yes ... Normal. It was like that when she was little." Cream glanced at the faces of the two for a while. Then she smiled and turned to her: "All right." Silver and Blaze took a deep breath.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the end of the lesson, Silver approached Blaze's ear again:  
"Now, let's see. Is there a problem?" Blaze shrugged nervously:  
"I said no." Silver narrowed his eyes. After taking a look around, he approached Blaze again:  
"Don't fool me. We know things that will cause your fever to appear as if you were sick." Blaze squeezed his lips. At that moment, Cream and Amy were trying to lock their ears to the speech of the two.  
"I had a discussion with my dad. That's it ..." said Blaze in a whispered voice. Silver frowned when he heard this.  
"So why? What happened suddenly?"   
"Classic, "not making friends" attitude. You know you're still in the risk group."   
"Are you serious? How much longer does it take to go?" Blaze frowned:  
"I wish I knew too."  
"Is that your reason for being late?"   
"Yes. I knew it would take a long time to discuss, so I wanted to let you know." Silver stopped for a while.  
"What did he say?" Blaze narrowed his eyes and took a stagnant glance.  
"You think? He made a speech again. By adding mom ..." Her voice disappeared in a whisper again. She hid her face with her hands. Silver felt heat radiating to his face.  
"Blaze, calm down, please. You're starting to spread warmth." When Blaze heard this, she took a deep breath. Her face was still red.   
"We said we'd get through it, right?" Silver smiled sincerely. A bitter smile also appeared on Blaze's face. Cream and Amy kept watching them both. Though they had heard a small part of what they were talking about.  
"Do you think the two are together?" Cream asked. Amy shrugged.  
"I don't think so. It's not a romantic relationship, it's obvious." Amy glanced at Sonic again. Sonic was reading a book again. The stagnant expression on his face had improved, albeit a little. When he first came to class, he never looked so cold. He seemed to be really enjoying reading a book. Amy blinked. The moment she thought she saw it wrong again came alive in her mind. Did his eyes really shine like ice blue? Although she said she didn't care, she was busy with her head. Because she knew that such a thing was not possible. Tails had said nothing, but was he really saying it right? Should she have asked him?  
Silver returned to Shadow and Rouge after Blaze. For some reason Shadow seemed somewhat happy today. Rouge laughed at Shadow's happy appearance.  
"What is really the reason for this rare happiness?" she said, laughing. Shadow frowned at that moment:  
"What does it have to do? Is it forbidden to be happy?"   
"No. But seeing you happy is not always something we see." Rouge said, chuckling. Shadow reconciled his arms.  
"Can I guess first?" Silver asked, raising his hand. Rouge leaning over Shadow's shoulder:  
"Yes, please, please. Our first guess ..." she said.  
"Something happened with yours. I mean a good situation." Shadow was startled. Rouge nodded:  
"Wow, if you weren't going heavy on your first guess." All turned to Shadow. Shadow scratched the back of his head with his hand. Then a slight smile appeared on his face:  
"Yes, it can be said." A shocked expression appeared on their faces.  
"Wait, really?!" said Silver excitedly. Shadow nodded slightly. Rouge hugged Shadow's shoulders from behind:  
"This is great news. No wonder you are happy." she said, laughing. Blaze smiled slightly:  
"Really, how's the situation?"   
"It looks good now. I think we started making progress."   
"I'm so glad, man. I hope it continues like this." Silver said, laughing.  
"We hope too." Shadow said, laughing slightly. Knuckles came to them:  
"Silver?" Silver turned his attention to Knuckles:  
"Yes ?"  
"What is the next lesson?" Silver ruffled his bag.  
"I remember distributing the curriculum." Knuckles rubbed the back of his head:  
"Not with me." Silver chuckled and examined the paper in his hand:  
"Physical education." Knuckles joyfully raised his fists:  
"Yes! We can have some fun. Finally." Rouge chuckled:  
"I guess someone likes the power show." Knuckles frowned:  
"It has nothing to do. I want to act a little, what's in this?"   
"You can't find anything to get your anger out under normal conditions, normal." Rouge laughed.  
"You forgot to run without running your wings." Rouge raised one eyebrow and then grinned:  
"All right, tough guy. We'll go into physical education for the first time. I know what to do first. I challenge you."   
"About what?"   
"If I win you will owe me an accessory."   
"All right. If I win then, you're not going to make up all your high school life." Rouge frowned:  
"What? This is ridiculous. Why would I do something like that?"  
"I wonder if you haven't made a new face on your face. You're pretty busy."  
"I'll accept if you take it for a week." Rouge reconciled her arms. Knuckles took a deep breath:  
"Okay. You won't be wearing makeup for a week." Rouge stretched out her hand:  
"Deal." Knuckles shook Rouge's hand: "Deal." Silver and Tails started laughing.  
"Are you really challenged from the first minute?" Tails said.  
"Let's add some fun to high school." Rouge said, laughing.  
"Let's go to the gym now. We're going to change it." Cream said. They nodded and stood up. Sonic closed the book he was reading and placed it on his desk. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath:  
"Are you okay ?" He opened his eyes in Amy's voice. Amy was standing still, her hands united behind her. Sonic stood up, putting his hands in his pocket:  
"I'm fine, why ?"  
"In the morning you worried about Tails, Knuckles and Cream." Sonic grinned:  
"You didn't worry?" Amy frowned:  
"Why should I worry about you? You're not just cold as ice, but hard as ice. Nothing will happen to you." Sonic couldn't help laughing at once. A laughter came out of his mouth. Amy swallowed when she saw he had such a smile. Her face started to blush. When he stopped laughing:  
"It's nice that you think so." He rubbed his hand against the "punched" cheek that was slightly red.  
"You know I had no crime."  
"Is that so ?" Amy chuckled. Sonic raised his eyebrows:  
"What, you blame me too?"   
"If you didn't try to help me on the first day, you wouldn't be in trouble." Sonic chuckled:  
"Then that jerk would be in trouble for you. He was looking for a victim, I was. It's not a problem."   
"It feels like you're looking for a place to fight." Sonic shrugged:  
"There is a production making me in trouble."   
"Sonic! Amy!" The two turned to the voice of Cream.  
"Let's go." Amy shook her head and made a "come" sign with her hand to Sonic as she was thrown forward. Sonic nodded, heading for the door.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I think high school shows the difference here." Rouge laughed as she studied her sports track suit.  
"It's really comfortable." Blaze said with a smile.   
"Do not get caught up and let go. I wouldn't want you to be lose on purpose." Knuckles chuckled.   
"Oooo, don't worry. I'll blow the ball in your face." The gymnasium was really huge. It had two floors. It was illuminated by many lighting. It had a huge pitch.  
"All right, young people. All of you welcome to the gym. I'm Larry. I'm a professional sports trainer. You'll be studying with me this year." Teacher Larry looked pretty huge for a tiger. His body was really well built and muscular. Rouge raised her hand in the air:  
"Excuse me, Mr. Larry."  
"Yes ?"  
"What are we going to do first? I think most people here agree with me, I think we should play dodge ball." she laughed. Knuckles clenched his fists:  
"Yes, teacher, I think we should be playing dodge ball." he said. "This is ridiculous." Shadow whispered.  
"Come on, but at least you can join us today. I thought you were happy." Rouge whispered.  
"All right, we need to warm up first. I accept your offer because it's our first lesson. Not a bad idea." Larry said.   
"Yeah!" Rouge clenched her fist with joy.   
"I don't have to do this ridiculous thing because I'm happy."  
"Come on. You can do a favor because you're happy." Shadow narrowed his eyes and raised one eyebrow. Then he exhaled. "Fine, okay." Rouge laughed sincerely. Sonic started stretching his legs. Tails approached him:  
"Are you comfortable because your legs are exposed?" he chuckled. Sonic smiled:  
"I can't lie, I'm really comfortable." Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder:  
"You're fine, right ? You shouldn't get caught up." Sonic took a deep breath.  
"Don't worry. I'll never be in that situation again." He paused for a moment.  
"Was Mrs. Layla right?"   
"About what?"   
"She thinks I should run regularly."  
"I don't know, Sonic. I'd like you to run, but ..."  
"Anyway, never mind. It's actually ridiculous to talk about." he turned to say. Again, a sulking had set in his face. Tails sneered when he saw Sonic like that. They continued to stretch.  
"Let everyone be in groups now. You will have 10 people. Use whatever you have." Larry said. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Amy were in the same group. Silver, Rouge, Blaze and Shadow also moved to the other group. Dodgeball balls were placed in the middle of the field.  
"I hope you have money for an expensive jewelry, tough guy." Rouge said with a grin.  
"Actually, let's see if you can get into humanoid with your natural face." Knuckles said, frowning. They started running as soon as Larry blew his whistle.Sonic and Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow managed to get the ball into their hands. They started throwing the balls. Many people were easily eliminated. Knuckles grinned when Rouge had no ball left and threw the ball in his hand to Rouge with all his might. At the last moment, Rouge opened her wings and took off and avoided wholesale. When Knuckles saw this, he raised his voice:  
"Hey! It's against the rules! You can't do this!" Rouge grinned and laughed:  
"Mr. Larry said use whatever you have. It's not forbidden to use my wings, honey." She immediately went down to the ground and took a ball and threw it at Knuckles at full speed. Knuckles didn't take care of the ball from his nerve. He put the ball on his face and clung to the floor. Rouge blew a laugh.  
"Yeah! I'll have a new accessory baby!"   
"It's unfair!" Knuckles grunted nervously. Tails came to Knuckles:  
"Don't mind, buddy. Just a game." Then he ate a ball on his leg.  
"Oh! Come on!" Silver smiled:  
"Sorry buddy. We're still in the game, you're not going to drop your guard." Knuckles and Tails also passed to the eliminated. Their team was not doing well. Cream and Amy are also among the eliminated names. They frowned on the benches. When they browsed through the bench, they saw that only Sonic was not eliminated in their team. In the other team, 5 people were still standing. They were from Silver, Rouge and Shadow. Blaze was eliminated and came to them.  
"Off we lost for sure." she said pouting.  
"I'd say don't be so sure." Tails said with a smile.  
"Come on, what can he do to 5 people alone?"   
"You don't know Sonic." Amy brought her eyes back on Sonic. Sonic stretched his legs well, put one hand down and crouched.  
"Don't take this personal Sonic. We have this match." Rouge said. Sonic grinned:  
"Take your best shot then." Suddenly the opposing team started raining the balls on Sonic. Amy's mouth and eyes opened in surprise. Sonic managed to overcome the rain of balls that came upon him so fast that it was nothing. She had never seen such agility. They all looked at Sonic in surprise when their ball was finished. Sonic squinted, grinning.  
"That's all. I am starting." he said, and quickly began to take the ball off the ground. He first eliminated Rouge and two other students. Tails and Knuckles started cheering Sonic.  
Cream joined them when they saw them. Shadow and Silver did not spoil their posture. Sonic continued to grin. Shadow frowned. They started throwing the balls again. Silver was also eliminated by a ball thrown by Sonic. Pouting, he passed to the others. Sonic and Shadow. Both had a ball in his hand. They threw the balls at the same time with all their strength. The balls touched each other in the air. Both Sonic and Shadow were shot. Draw.  
Wow. It was a great match, young people. Congratulations, Larry said, laughing. Sonic stood up and came in front of Shadow. "It was a good match." Shadow glanced at Sonic's face for a few seconds. Then he rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand. Sonic pulled his hand up and lifted his up.   
"It was awesome." Tails said. Amy was still looking in surprise. Sonic really surprised her. Rouge grinned and approached Knuckles:  
"Okaaaaaay, are you ready to buy me some beautiful jewelry?" Knuckles frowned and muttered:  
"Ok we got it. We lost it, don't come over me."  
"I'll message you the model I want. Can I have your phone number?" After looking at Rouge's face, Knuckles rolled his eyes and said his phone number.  
"Thank you dear, it was a good game."  
"Yeah right." The bell rang. As everyone turned to the exit door, Larry called out:  
"Sonic The Hedgehog!" When Sonic heard Larry, he stopped and turned away.  
"Mrs. Layla gave it to me. It looks like a minor punishment." He handed a sheet of paper. With a deep breath, Sonic took the paper and started reading:  
"I hope you could drain your energy in the gym. I had to talk with the regulation and you know that in a fight, you are guilty on both sides. So I have to give you a punishment. You have to clean the gymnasium after school. You can get help from your friends if you want. - Layla." He rolled his eyes:  
"Ahhh Great!"  
"It is interesting to have a fight from the first minute. You should be more careful, kid." Larry said.  
"Excuse me, sir." Sonic said quietly. Tails and Knuckles came to Sonic:  
"What's wrong, buddy ?" Tails said.  
"I am fined. I have to clean this place."   
"It's good that you teared this far." Knuckles said.   
"Can you help me?" Sonic asked lightly.  
"Of course, man. Whatever we can." Knuckles smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you." Cream came to them, holding Amy's hand.  
"We can help if you want."   
"Cream!" Amy raised her voice. Sonic smiled slightly:  
"Thanks Cream, no need. I opened this job on my own."   
"But we were there too. You didn't have a crime. At least we can help you get this. Right, Amy?" she laughed lightly. Amy looked a few seconds and exhaled a nervous breath:  
"Ahhhh, well. I can't be wronged. You don't deserve this punishment, we can't let you do it alone." Sonic grinned:  
"Wow. You continue to surprise me. There is improvement."   
"Don't relax like that. You're still jumping my nerves." Sonic chuckled.  
"We can help too." They turned in the direction of the sound. Silver, Shadow, Blaze and Rouge stood before them.  
"Guys, there's really no need. Enough."   
"It was a good and fun game. I also won my bet. I'm in my mood. Let us help." Rouge laughed.  
"You need to clean out after school. Who knows what happens here." Sonic glanced at four. Blaze smiled slightly, and Shadow nodded.  
"Thank you. Really." Sonic smiled. He did not expect so many people to stand behind him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the last class bell rang, the group came to the door of the gymnasium. They also brought the cleaning supplies. Sonic turned behind after grabbing the handle of the door:  
"Guys, are you sure? No need."   
"Come on, big blue. How long are you going to stretch?" Rouge said, laughing. Sonic nodded and opened the door. When they entered, all of them remained open in front of the view they saw.The gymnasium looked no different from a battleground. All the balls were on one side. The floors were soaked, and for some reason some electrical cables were lying around.  
"Did they know that you were going to clean this place and they messed up? What's that?" Tails said in shock.  
"I think I will have to apologize to you and thank you again for this end." Sonic said, leaning his head.  
"Fortunately, we did not leave you alone. This is not what three people will do." Cream said.  
"Let's start as soon as possible. Let's not be too late." Silver said.   
"We'd better make a division of labor." Blaze said.   
"Yes, mase sense."  
They started cleaning. Cream, Amy and Blaze were cleaning the floors, while Rouge and Tails were cleaning the seats. Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic were also trying to collect balls and place them in the giant cage.  
"I guess they could only leave a place so dirty." Cream said nervously.  
"Really, it's like knowingly made." Tails said. Rouge called upstairs:  
"The balls have even come up here." Amy went upstairs to the stairs:  
"Wait, I'm coming. I'll take them down."  
"We'd throw it down, you don't have to come."   
"The balls are dirty, we just cleaned the places." she said, climbing the stairs.  
"Be careful." Cream said. When Amy came to upstairs, Tails:  
"Wait a minute? Let's take it all out." he said.  
"OK." she said, and leaned against one of the upstairs railings. But apparently the screws of the iron railing were loosened. When Amy gave her some weight, it suddenly came out. Amy lost her balance as it turned to the floor.  
"Amy!" Tails was thrown, but he couldn't hold her hand. Just as she fell down, Amy closed her eyes. When she suddenly shook, she realized that someone was holding her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was Sonic who kept her. Cream also came to them with horror.  
"It was close." Sonic said.  
"Amy! Amy are you okay?!" Cream asked in fear. Amy hesitated. Because it was not her fall or rescue that surprised her at that moment. Sonic was at the other end of the hall. How did he come up to her so fast? She looked at Sonic's face. When Sonic saw Amy's stillness:  
"Are you okay ?" he asked in a soft voice.  
"This is impossible." he said only. Sonic wondered if she could notice he's speed. Right at that moment, other screws of the railing hanging in the air came out. The railing was falling,they had no time to get out of the way, but suddenly the railing was covered with a green aura and stopped just as it was crushing them.When the railing stopped, they turned to them. Silver was against them. The green aura was coming out of his hands. He was trying to keep the railing, but it was heavy.   
"Come on! G-Go! I can't hold any more!" he said. Sonic stood up and pulled from below while Amy was on his lap. Cream also ran behind them. Withdrawing, Silver pulled his strength over the railing. The railing fell to the ground with great noise.  
"Is everyone okay?!" Tails came to them with fear.  
"Yes, we are fine." Sonic said. Amy wasn't talking with the shock of what she saw. In a whispered voice:  
"Put me down, please." she said to Sonic, Sonic slowly lowered her to the ground. Cream came to Amy.   
"Are you okay, Amy?" she said softly. Amy shook her head. She was looking at Sonic and Silver. Was it real what she saw? Sonic was looking at Silver in astonishment. He didn't think Silver was like him. Silver smiled shyly, his cheeks flushed. Tails also came in front of Silver and spoke with excitement:  
"Telekinesis huh? This is awesome!" Silver chuckled:  
"Actually,it's psychokinesis." Tails excitedly turned to Sonic:  
"Look buddy, you're not alone." Sonic swallowed.  
"You don't need to be shy, buddy. We're such a group. Speed huh, great."   
"So that's why you were able to fend the balls so nimblely. It's not a cheat?" Rouge said.  
"I didn't use my speed at that moment." Sonic sulked.  
"A minute." Everyone turned to Amy's voice.  
"Really, my brain must be playing games for me. It's impossible." Blaze took a deep breath. She held up her hand and lit a fire in the palm.  
"It doesn't look impossible." she smiled slightly. Cream came to her when she saw the fire Blaze had burned and set her eyes on the fire:  
"It's beautiful." Blaze's cheeks blushed:   
Thank you." Amy patted her face with her hands:  
"No, no, it's not possible." When Shadow suddenly appeared before her, she jumped on the spot:  
"Eeek!"  
"Isn't it ridiculous to say impossible to what you witnessed?" Tails shocked:  
"This ... Was this teleport ?!"   
"It counts, chaos control actually."   
"All three of us are aware of each other. Since middle school. But I can't lie, I wasn't expecting to meet someone like us here." Silver said, looking at Sonic. Sonic scratched the back of his head with his hand. Amy was still staring at four in horror.  
Is magic really something that exists?


	6. Sketch

Amy shook her head again. Se was trying to digest what she saw.Another surprise was that Cream did not show the slightest signs of shock. On the contrary, she looked fascinated. After Blaze, he wanted to go to Silver and look at his ability. "Hey!" She was startled by the incoming voice. Turning to her left, she saw Sonic:  
"It's hard to accept, right?" Sonic grinned. Amy rolled her eyes and swallowed:  
"I've never seen anyone like you before. Could it be from that?"  
"Likely." Amy opened her eyes wide with what she remembered:  
"Oooh, wait a minute! This is what your mother asked if you were using it?" Sonic clenched his lips:  
"Huh, you heard."  
"Yeah yeah, it started to make more sense now. Then I didn't see it wrong in the fight either. Your eyes were glowing." Sonic began to strain. He did not want this topic reopened. There was a pause of a few seconds. He gulped:  
"Are you afraid of me?" Amy blinked. Why did he suddenly ask something like this?  
"Ooh no, why should I be afraid?" Sonic narrowed his eyes.  
"You won't lie, do you?" He said with a grin. Amy rolled her eyes:  
"Come on, haven't you experienced what I'm saying what I think?" Sonic smiled slightly. Amy's cheeks began to blush.  
"Yes, we'd better notify this regulation. You were almost injured. The handrails need to be repaired." Tails said.  
"It's a surprise that the luxury academy is aging." Shadow said.  
"According to my research, it was an academy of about 50 years." Rouge said. Shadow lifted one eyebrow and turned to Rouge:  
"Did you really investigate the history of the academy?"  
"What? I wanted to learn what a luxury school has. High standards require time." she grinned. Tails took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the clock.  
"It's already 16:30. I think we'd better leave."  
"Yes, you're right." Silver said. "Well done, folks." he laughed. Sonic took over again and slightly bowed his head:  
"Thank you all for your help."  
"Dude, don't be silly. It was a great pleasure." Knuckles said, laughing. As others turned to the door, Sonic approached Tails and Knuckles:  
"You go ahead. And Tails, Can you tell Amy and Cream I'm not going to go with them?" Tails raised one eyebrow:  
"Did something happen? Why don't you say it?"  
"I don't want them to put me in the rain of questions."  
"I'll put it then, why don't you go with them?" Sonic rolled his eyes with anger and approached his ear:  
"You know I have to run."  
"Doesn't they know anymore?"  
"They probably don't know that I have lost control and they won't know."  
"Come on, buddy, they've learned it now. After all, I remind you that me,Knuckles and Rouge are also normal. No difference." Sonic clenched his fists nervously.  
"Once you don't go wrong with me. Especially in this regard. You also know best that I shouldn't show anyone." Sonic's voice was darkened. Tails swallowed his head.  
"Okay, you're right. I'll tell." he said quietly. Sonic nodded slightly. He quickly came out the door. After everyone collected the items from their lockers, they met in front of the academy. While Silver, Blaze, Rouge and Shadow split in the same direction, Cream came to Tails and Knuckles:  
"Where's Sonic? He disappeared." she said. Amy locked her ear to speak.  
"He got a job to do. He asked me to tell you not to wait."  
"Offf, I wanted to chat with him on the way home." Cream twisted her lip. A chuckle sound came out of Amy's mouth. When Cream heard this, she frowned and turned to Amy:  
"What's so funny ?"  
"I can't understand what you want to talk to that Ice Cube."  
"You always chat with him, though." Amy frowned.  
"Who? Am I chatting? Don't be silly, please."  
"Don't think I haven't seen it, when we walk as a group, you two stay behind and talk all the time. Like secret lovers." Cream laughed. Amy's reddened cheeks:  
"What ?! You're starting to be silly! Nothing like that! All he does is mess with me! We're not chatting! It's all about stinging!" A grin fell on Cream's face. She put her hands in the air:  
"Wow, calm down, you don't need to be defensive or you don't have to be excited, do you?" Amy bit her lip nervously. Cream was the one who knew her best. Her use of it against her was annoying. She took a deep breath:  
"Can we go home now?" Cream smiled:  
"Of course, my dear friend." After saying goodbye to Tails and Knuckles, they made their way to the house.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonic stopped at the forest entrance. He liked the fact that the academy was close to this big forest. He took a deep breath. The fresh air of the forest is filled with his lungs. A grin appeared on his face. He dropped his bag on the floor. He didn't mind the uniform on him right now. He bent down and hit his fists in the ground. He bent his legs and slid back. He had taken the running position. After lifting his waist up for the last time, he suddenly pushed hisself forward and started running at full speed. Who knows how many times he wandered the whole forest. To produce energy while spending energy while running. This was the foundation of his power. He knew very well that his body had an energy store with an infinite loop. Why, he did not understand, but he gave a deep laugh. After this laugh he stopped in the middle of the forest. As he had guessed, or rather knew, he wasn't even out of breath. Thanks to this cycle, he was never tired. But when he noticed that he was smiling, he closed his eyes and shook his head quickly. No, he didn't want to enjoy his speed. Maybe he used to, but not anymore. The speed was a burden. He wouldn't have saved Amy from being injured if he didn't have speed but still his thought had not changed in grams. It was still a burden.  
A camera (illegal) placed secretly in the woods, zoomed into Sonic. The person watching the camera laughed. He took a sip of his tea.  
"A great talent. It can work for me."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amy and Cream were walking slowly on the sidewalk. Amy looked pretty thoughtful. Cream broke the silence:  
"Are you okay ?" Amy got out of her thoughts and turned her face to Cream:  
"Yeah. Just as much has happened today."  
"Hmm, yes. We opened the morning with a fight. Then a great dodge match. Then Sonic was punished to clean the gym. We helped him. You were almost breaking your back and we were crushing under an iron railing. Ooo of course we also learned that Sonic, Silver, Blaze and Shadow have magical powers. Hmm, if you ask me, the most striking part of today is what I said last. "Amy rolled her eyes:  
"Thank you, you summed up very well."  
"What do you think about this topic ?"  
"Actually, I don't know what to think. Because it's an extraordinary situation. But all I know was that I would have been hurt if Sonic hadn't been. And of course we would have been crushed without Silver."  
"Right? They saved us. I think having such abilities seems great."  
"We can't be sure about it. We don't know what kind of responsibilities or what they bring to them.  
"Why did you say that?"  
"I don't know. I guessed. Maybe it's a great thing, as you said." They had come in front of Amy's house. Amy's face fell again. She could hear the shouts from home. She rubbed her forehead with her hand.  
"Do I have to suffer this torture every day?" Cream swallowed.  
"Good luck." she said, just waving, and continued walking towards her own house. Amy took a deep breath, pulling his bag forward and unzipped it.She put it in the bag and took out the key. She inserted the key in the hole and turned it over and slowly opened the door. Noises were coming upstairs. She rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs. She wanted to close herself to her room as soon as possible. When she came in front of her room, the shouting increased more. She really had no power to care anymore. But suddenly, when she heard the scream of her mother, she angrily opened the door of her parents's room. When his mother and father saw the door open, they stopped shocked. Amy ogled both of them. Her mother was holding her cheek with her hand. Amy's eye twitched. Her father turned to Amy without reacting:  
"Amelia, get out of the room, please. There's nothing that concerns you." Amy clenched her teeth:  
"It means nothing is of interest to me. You are aware that I live in this house, right?" she approached her father. Her father said, "What are you doing ?!" Then Amy approached her father's face and sniffed. A chirping sound came out of his mouth. A painful chuckle.  
"Yeah, I'm not surprised again. You drink again right ?"  
"I will not tell you again. Get out of the room." Amy looked at her mother.  
"Honey, get out, please." her mother said. Amy took a deep breath with anger. She turned back to her father:  
"I really don't care to yell at each other anymore. You're shattering the house every day. But I'll tell you for the last time ..." She approached her father well:  
"You will not hit this woman again. If I see you hit again, fear me! Do you understand me?!" She said to the door with anger and slammed the door and left the room. She immediately went to her room. She locked his door. She ogled her room. She was supposed to drain her nerve. She looked at the boxing bag, which was strange to find in a girl's room. She put a hard punch into the bag. As she walked over to her bed, she hit one in her library. With the violence of kick, some books fell to the ground. Some papers came out of them. When she looked at it, Amy saw that one of the falls was a sketchbook. She liked to draw pictures when she was little. She was really good for her age. However, due to some events, she lost interest in drawing. She bent down and took the sketchbook off the ground and opened it. She also took the papers out of the ground. When she went to the forest, drawing animals in the forest was her biggest favorite. She couldn't smile without looking at the pictures in order. She looked at the extra papers. Her eyes opened with amazement. These looked like weapon designs. She could not remember drawing such a thing. She stopped at one of them while lining up the papers in a row. A big, giant hammer. She saw that she wrote some notes; "Everyone underestimates a cute little girl. I can show that I can protect myself and others with a giant weapon. Especially my mom ..." Amy bent her lip. A tear driped onto the paper she held. She punched the other hand and clenched. While putting the notebook back into the library, she took the hammer picture and pinned it to the cork board. A grin fell on her face.  
"It would be nice to add it to my list of things to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. It was a little short. Inspiration couldn't come in some details, but don't worry, I will be in full spate. XD ;)


	7. Hanging Out

Tails and Knuckles were walking on the way home, on the sidewalk. Tails was interested in his phone.Knuckles rolled his eyes and exhaled:  
"How many times will you call?"  
"Until he pick up the phone and say he's fine."  
"He can take care of himself. You know, right?" Tails looked up at Knuckles with a stagnant face.  
"It's strange that you say that as if you didn't know he was living."  
"Okay, you're right to worry, but doesn't he need to be alone right now?"  
"Yes he is. But this does not change the fact that he has to inform."  
"You started talking like his mother." Knuckles chuckled. Tails grimaced:  
"Ayyy don't say that. But you also know that his mother entrusted him to us. We are the only ones she trusts."  
"Sure. But that doesn't mean we're going to snag him. Don't call him no longer. He'll already see your calls. Then he'll call you back." Tails left a breath. He looked at his phone once more. Then he pressed the lock button and put the phone in his pocket:  
"Yes, you are right. I guess when he goes home, his family will stifle him first. We won't do that either." Knuckles nodded and smiled. Then he pulled out his phone and opened his screen. Tails tried to look at the phone as he walked. A few necklace pictures appeared on the screen. A slight smile appeared on his face:  
"What are you doing ?" Knuckles startled and lowered the phone:  
"What?! Nothing!" Tails chuckled:  
"Really? It looks like you're looking at girl accessories." Knuckles blushed, grunted:  
"There's no such thing! You've seen it wrong."  
"Then it's okay to check out your phone, right?" he took Knuckles's phone. Knuckles dropped the phone down. When the phone fell to the ground, Tails could see the pictures on the screen more clearly. He laughed slightly:  
Yes, you are not really looking at the accessories. "Knuckles frowned, his face was getting reddened. He bent down and picked up the phone from the floor.  
"Will you explain?" Tails asked. Knuckles gave a breath of distress:  
"I try to pay the price for the bet I have lost."  
"So, you're looking for an accessory because you promised Rouge."  
"Yes unfortunately." Tails stretched out his hand. Knuckles gave the phone to him. Tails started scrolling the screen.  
"Hmm, don't you think these are a little too expensive?" Knuckles put his hands on his waist:  
"Yes they are. But I couldn't find a cheap and neat accessory. I just don't understand these things."  
"Yeah, I can't say I understand too." Tails paused for a second. Then a smile fell on his face.  
"I think I found what to do." Knuckles looked up at Tails's face with a single eyebrow.  
"I hope your plan is for not buying any accessories." Tails chuckled:  
"Sorry, my friend, I will not be thinking that far. You also lost the bet. I can only find you a little help." Knuckles rolled his eyes:  
"So, what's your opinion?"  
"Remember, we are no longer three people. We made new friends. And there are girls among them."  
"What ?"  
"As we said, we do not understand these things. I mean the market of this business. But girls know." Knuckles put both hands up:  
"Don't tell me ..."  
"We can consult Amy and Cream. They can show us shops that fit us." Knuckles closed his face with his hand:  
"You can't be serious." Tails shrugged and smiled. Knuckles looked at Tails through his hand:  
"We'll all go together. You probably didn't think we'd leave you alone with the girls. I'm sure Sonic will come too."  
"I can't believe this."  
"Or you can go with Rouge and ask her to choose it. But I'm sure it will burst for you." Tails chuckled. Knuckles exhaled nervously:  
"All right. Then we'll have to arrange a weekend meeting." Tails made okay sign with his hand.  
"Please let them know."  
"Why, are you too shy about it?" he laughed. Knuckles took a sharp look at Tails. Tails smiled and raised his hands in the air:  
"Okay okay. I'll handle it. But when we meet, you must be the one you ask."  
"I can do that much." Tails nodded. They continued to walk on the sidewalk.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonic was walking towards the house. It was arriving at 18:00. It was already dark. He had the convenience of discharging. Of course, he did not feel gram fatigue. He came in front of his house very vigorously. He inserted his key right into the door lock, which opened suddenly. His mother stood before him with a terrified expression. Sonic swallowed. His mother relaxed, took a deep breath and hugged Sonic:  
"Baby! Where are you ?! Why don't you look at that phone ?!" Sonic didn't know what to say.He was putting his phone in his bag while he was getting ready to run. He hadn't thought of taking the phone out of his bag on his way home. His mother stopped hugging and withdrew and put both hands on Sonic's cheeks. After looking a few seconds, she spoke:  
"You were going to let me know? Are you trying to kill me with fear?"  
"I'm sorry. Nothing really. I just went to run you know. The academy is right next to the big forest. I toured in the woods." His mother studied Sonic again and rested her forehead on Sonic's forehead.  
"Don't do this to me again, please. Let me know."  
"Sorry." Aleena retreated. Sonic took his bag from his back and unzipped it. He took out his phone and unlocked it. His eyes opened with shock. 20 missed calls. Wow. 14 of them belonged to his mother and 6 of them belonged to Tails. Tails' calling him so much caused him to giggle. He turned to the stairs:  
"I'm going to my room." Aleena went into the kitchen:  
"OK, dear. Your father comes in an hour, too." Sonic swallowed again. He didn't want to get a scolding from his dad. But he rolled his eyes. Because it was really narrowed now.He went upstairs and walked into his room. He put his bag next to his desk. He took off his academy uniform.Though he hadn't put on his pants again on the way home. He really hated wearing pants, but he was obliged to go to the academy. He took his phone again and called Tails. After playing twice he opened:  
"Hello ?"  
"I hope you have no purpose to be like my mother buddy." He heard Tails' chuckle.  
"Do you know Knuckles said the same thing?"  
"I'm guessing. But please tell me you're not calling just because I haven't notified."  
"Actually, five were because you didn't report. The last one is for an invitation." Sonic raised one eyebrow:  
"İnvitation ?"  
"We are thinking of hanging out on the weekend." Sonic hesitated:  
"Where did it come from suddenly? What are you planning?"  
"Knuckles needs help."  
"Why,what happened ?"  
"You know he had lost a bet against Rouge."  
"Don't tell me we're gonna pay the price."  
"No, it is not. He doesn't know what to get to Rouge. It is obvious that we do not understand these things. So I asked the girls to help us. They will show us a shop to buy suitable accessories." Sonic stopped. Tails called out after a while:  
"Sonic? Are you there?"  
"Are you overexposed to uranium when you experiment?"  
"What does it have to do with it?"  
"You can't be really serious. Are you going to show us an accessory shop?"  
"Not me. Amy and Cream will show us."  
"Even worse, my god."  
"Come on, buddy. They are not our enemies. Knuckles lost a bet anyway, he wants to get rid of this in the easiest way. But accessories are getting too expensive. Girls know better where to find a cheap and neat one."  
"I'll bury Knuckles because he's used us for this. He doesn't make a stupid bet while he stops."  
"I support this plan." There was a few seconds of silence.  
"So?" Tails said.  
"What?"  
"Are we okay? You're coming, aren't you?" Sonic exhaled nervously:  
"Can't you go without me?"  
"Come on, man. We are together forever did you forget? This is an opportunity for you to improve your relationship with Amy." he chuckled. Sonic grumbled:  
"Who wants to have a relationship with her? Maybe you want to meet Cream ?"  
"What?!" Sonic laughed at Tails' reaction:  
"It's not even relevant, okay? We're just friends."  
"Well done, very good."  
"We're not going to leave Knuckles alone."  
"Okay okay. Got it, I'm coming." Tails "YAY!"shouted, Sonic quickly pulling the phone from his ear. Then he rolled his eyes and put the phone back on his ear.  
"You are one, you know, right?" Tails said excitedly.  
"I know. You're also my troubles."  
"And you love us." he chuckled.  
"Yes it is. Is the meeting time and place clear?"  
"This Saturday. 13:00. At Express-O Barista."  
"Where is there?"  
"Cream said this cafe."  
"Do you know where?"  
"I know it's close to the academy. Don't worry, we'll find it by navigation. You'll come with the girls."  
"Great. One was left."  
"As if you're not walking to school together." Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"After the cafe, the girls will show us a few shops. Cream said so."  
"Did you talk to Amy?"  
"Cream will tell her. She said "you don't need to call"."  
"If it is good. Just be aware, I will suffer from it later."  
"Yes, I love you too, buddy. Good evening." He hung up, saying. Sonic pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the screen.He smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. He didn't expect to go out with the girls. He didn't care though. It had been a long time to hang out with friends outside. So no matter what, he would enjoy it. At the same time, he would not wait for permission. He was now ignoring the rules.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonic clicked his touchscreen watch twice. It was showing 12:30. He was waiting in front of the outside door of his house. He wouldn't normally wear it, but for some reason he was wearing jeans. Although he hates it. He was wearing a black jacket. He was wearing a white t-shirt. The iconic red and gold buckle shoes were at his feet again. He gave a deep breath in distress. He was really surprised at what he was doing, but also unsure of how he would feel. He put his hands in his pockets. Turning to his left, he saw the girls coming towards him. It was strange to see them both outside the school uniform. Amy wore a short-sleeved white shirt with colorful-different patterns. There were black shorts underneath. She had a dark red handbag in her hand. She was wearing white sneakers. On top of Cream was a pink top, low shoulders and an elbow-long top. She had a big bow on his collar. She was wearing a blue shorts underneath. She wore light heels and black shoes. She also had a small white beret on her head. She also had a small white bag in the shape of a circle. Cream smiled when she saw Sonic was waiting. She whispered to Amy:  
"Don't you think he looks cool?" she chuckled. Amy rolled her eyes:  
"Yeah right."  
"You can't say you're not impressed."  
"The only thing I'm impressed with, how he was persuaded to come."  
"I think Tails' success." she smiled sincerely. Amy grinned:  
"You're running in a hurry because Tails called, I know." Cream's cheeks blushed:  
"There's nothing to do! We're going because they asked for help." Amy grinned, nodding. They reached Sonic. Cream smiled:  
"Hello Sonic." Sonic nodded with a stagnant expression:  
"Hi." Amy rolled her eyes when she saw his usual coldness:  
"You're shining with joy today too."  
"We clear Knuckles' failure, what more?"  
"It was a risky move to make a bet against a girl like Rouge." she said, shrugging.  
"I hope he took his lesson after this job." Sonic looked back at his watch:  
"Come on, let's go now. We'll go to the cafe first. You know where you are." The girls shook their heads and started walking together.  
"The cafe business is out of you, right?" Sonic asked. Cream blinked:  
"Did we do it badly? We thought it would be nice to hang out a little, chatting or something." Sonic squinted at the girls.  
"Don't you ever go to a cafe with your friends?" Amy asked with the same face.  
"Actually, no. When we meet, we go to each other's house."  
"Boys are not like girls. You immediately close yourself to closed areas. We like to breathe." Amy said. Sonic closed his eyes and exhaled. His still face is intact. Cream swallowed. Again, the environment was regressing.  
"We could just get that accessory and get rid of it."  
"You look like you came by force." Amy said with a frown.  
"It is true that I don't want to come, but I will not leave my friends alone." Amy's frown eyebrows rose up. For some reason, a slight smile fell on her face. Sonic could really be an ice but he was getting really hot when it comes to friends. As if it was the only thing that made him happy in life.  
"Where exactly is the cafe?" Sonic asked.  
"10 minutes from the academy. We have gone with Cream before. It is a nice place." Sonic nodded slightly.  
"Hopefully Tails and Knuckles can find the cafe." Cream laughed:  
"Don't worry, I've send them the position." Sonic raised one eyebrow:  
"I was wondering when Tails got your number."  
"The first day. When I became class president, I got everyone's number. With Silver. We thought we should definitely communicate with each other." At that moment, a detail flashed in the mind of Cream:  
"Oh, we and you, we didn't give our numbers to each other, did we?" Amy was startled. Where did that come from now?  
"No." Cream smiled:  
"Then let's give it away." She took her phone out of her bag. Shepened the screen and held the phone to Sonic. Sonic looked at the phone first, and then on the face of Cream for a few seconds. Then he took a breath and took the phone from Cream's hand. He dialed the phone number and returned the phone. Cream first recorded the number and pressed the call key. When the phone rang, he put his hand in his pocket and took his phone. He refused to call and recorded the number. Cream turned to Amy after smiling. Amy glanced at them both frowning. She grunted angrily, took her phone out of her bag and handed it to Sonic. They did the same and recorded the numbers. They continued walking. After 20 minutes, they arrived at the cafe. Tails and Knuckles were waiting for them in front of the cafe. Sonic greeted the two. Tails glanced at the girls. He smiled slightly:  
"You look lovely, girls." Cream's cheeks blushed:  
"Thank you so much." Knuckles approached the girls:  
"I'm so sorry that I got you into this business." Amy and Cream laughed:  
"Hey it's okay. We're glad to help." Cream said. Knuckles smiled.  
"I hope you are sorry that you have also infected us." Sonic said from behind. Knuckles frowned, turning around:  
"Can't we say we're together in everything?"  
"Yes, but sometimes I think you should take responsibility for the heck you ate."  
"Come on dude."  
"I'll take the pain out of this, keep it in mind." Sonic grinned. Knuckles rolled his eyes.  
"Let's go inside." Cream said with a soft voice. They went up to the cafe porch and sat at a large table. Shortly after their sitting, a female pink cat came to them. She extended the menus one by one. Then she took out a pencil and a notebook from her black apron pocket.  
"Welcome. What would you like to buy?" she asked smiling. Sonic extended it back without opening the menu:  
"Ice Latte." he said. Amy just put the menu on the table after having a look:  
"Cappuccino please." Cream glanced through the entire menu. Then she lowered the menu in her hand:  
"I'll have a Caramel macchiato, please. I'd like a lemon cheesecake." she smiled and extended the menu. After the waitress took notes on the notebook, she took the menu that three of them extended under her arm, and returned to Tails and Knuckles:  
"So you ?"  
"I want an Americano too." said Knuckles. Tails also extends the menu:  
"I'll have a Latte, please." he said. After taking the other two menus, the waiter left the table. Amy leaned over Cream's ear:  
"I can get some pieces from your cheesecake, right?" Cream laughed:  
"Why didn't you order if you wanted to?"  
"I don't want full food, either." Cream giggled:  
"Okay, of course you can." Cream returned to Tails and Knuckles:  
"You found here easily, didn't you?" Tails smiled:  
"Thanks to your location, of course. It's really a nice place." Cream smiled.10 minutes later, the waiter brought the orders with a big tray. Knuckles started to look at his phone after taking a sip from his coffee. Tails stared at Knuckles as he drank his coffee.  
"Are you still looking online?"  
"What? I'm looking for options."  
"What are the girls here for, smart boy? They're the option."  
"What is the problem ?" Cream asked.  
"Even though he asked for help, he still looks at the accessories on the internet." Knuckles' face blushed slightly. He lowered his phone. Amy held out a piece of Cream's cheesecake in her mouth and held out her hand to Knuckles. Knuckles stared at Amy. After Amy swallows her bite:  
"Can you give me the phone?" she said, rolling her eyes. Knuckles hesitated and held the phone. Amy picked up the phone and started looking at the screen.Cream also approached Amy's shoulder and looked at the phone. They began to whisper lightly. The boys knew they were criticizing.  
"Let's see how you get a note?" Sonic chuckled.  
"You're going to make fun of me today, right?" Sonic took a sip of his latte.  
"You deserve it. It's not my fault." Knuckles breathed in breath. Sonic grinned.After Amy and Cream glanced some more, they held the phone back. When Knuckles gets the phone back:  
"So, what did you look at?" he asked.  
"You did a good job asking us for help." Amy said with a grin. Tails and Sonic smiled.  
"What does that mean?" Knuckles asked.  
"We mean you're failing in the accessories department." Sonic and Tails started laughing. Knuckles glared at them both. Smiling Cream:  
"This is a very piling site. They cut the price of the world to ridiculous pieces. Even their originality can be questioned. Also, you won't find anything Rouge will love here." she said. Knuckles raised one eyebrow:  
"How do you know? Don't tell me you ..."  
"Of course I didn't ask Rouge." Cream cut him off. Knuckles took a deep breath.  
"Of course I thought you would ask, after all you had received her phone." Knuckles grunted nervously. Cream giggled slightly:  
"I asked Blaze." Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise:  
"Blaze?"  
"Yes."  
"When did you call on with Blaze?"  
"She said she enjoyed talking to me, but at the same time she wasn't nervous talking to me. That's why we gave our phones to each other. So I called her yesterday. After all, Rouge and she are friends. I asked her what she likes."  
"I was disgraced to Blaze too. That's nice." Knuckles said, patting his face with his hand. He returned to Cream again:  
"So what did she say? What did she want?"  
""I don't want to force Knuckles, I think I already gave him a good lesson in the game," she said to Blaze." Knuckles frowned, blushed cheeks. Tails and Sonic giggled again.  
"So a suitable necklace would suffice."  
"A necklace. So what am I going to buy?" Amy put her hand on Cream's shoulder:  
"We are engaged there, tough guy. The shop we are going to sell is selling very nice accessories at an affordable price. Even Cream and I are thinking of buying something for ourselves."  
"Where is there?" Sonic asked.  
"E-Clips."  
"Hmm, interesting." Cream took a piece of the cheesecake.  
"It's not just a girl's store, either. You might even find something for yourself."  
"Great." Tails said, laughing. Sonic shrugged.  
"Let this work be done. I don't want anything else." said Knuckles.  
"Then let's go,drink your coffees fast." Sonic said drinking his last sip of coffee. They all shook their heads. Tails raised his hand and asked for the check. The waiter came to the table and handed the paper and payment box. Amy and Cream also opened their bags to get their wallets. Sonic looked at two:  
"What are you doing ?" Amy looked into her wallet and then Sonic's face:  
"What? We will pay our checks." Tails interjected:  
"Please no. We went out as a group for the first time, and it was because of Knuckles that you left."  
"Hey!" Knuckles raised his voice. Tails smiled and continued:  
"We pay for your checks. Sonic, shall we split?" Sonic took his wallet out of his pocket:  
"How much ?" Amy frowned:  
"What an affair! We can pay our checks ourselves! What happens to you?" Tails and Sonic glanced at Amy's face. Cream approached Amy's ear:  
"They want to pay our checks like a gentleman, what is it?"  
"Okay, thank you, we are satisfied, but no. I don't accept this. I have money to pay." Sonic rolled his eyes:  
"At least it wouldn't be bad if you acted like an elegant girl in such settings, right?" Amy clenched her teeth.Without listening to Sonic, she took her money out of the wallet and made a move to put it in the box. Sonic quickly took the money from Tails and Knuckles and put it directly in the box with his own money and quickly handed it to the waiter. The waiter laughed and took the box and headed to the safe. Amy glanced with the money she had. Cream giggled slightly:  
"Thanks guys. It was good." Sonic grinned at Amy.  
"I hate your speed." growled, Amy said.  
"It's not speed. It's just a slight hand agility. Next time we'll pay you if you order it."  
"Who are you that I would buy you something?"  
"Hmm, my friends and I think we are gentlemen. So does Cream think so?" Cream smiled. Amy angrily put her money back in her wallet and put her wallet in her purse.  
"We'll even." she said in a stern voice. Sonic grinned:  
"We will." They got up from their chairs. They started walking towards the accessories shop.After 10 minutes, they came in front of E-Clips. It was a shop decorated with dark blue tones.They entered through the door. Apart from accessories, it was filled with many different designed products. Knuckles was tensed well:  
"All right, where do I start now? God, how am I supposed to handle this?"  
"Calm tough guy. We are here. In normal times,we need to find a necklace that she can wear daily. Let's choose a simple and nice one." All of them suddenly started looking at the stalls. Sonic was just looking aside and standing still. His hands were in his pocket again. She rolled her eyes. Why was he really here? Something caught his eye as he stared at the stalls with a sullen face.  
"Hey how is this?" They all turned to Cream. She lifted the necklace in her hand. Three butterflies stood in a row. The top and bottom were decorated with blue stones, the middle were decorated with red stones. Amy approached Cream and glanced at the necklace.  
"Isn't it too cute for a girl like Rouge?" Knuckles said without leaving the bench he was looking at.  
"I agree too. Something more suited to her personality is needed." Amy said. Cream left the necklace. When Knuckles saw an interesting necklace on the bench he was looking at:  
"Hey, do you think this will happen?" asked. They all came to him. The necklace was a silver ninja star. It was shining slightly. It looked plain and nice. Amy leaned her hand on her chin:  
"Hmm, I think it looks good."  
"Yeah, I think Rouge likes it." Cream said.  
"Are you sure ?" Knuckles asked hesitantly. Tails laughed:  
"Yes, it suits. It's not cute, it's simple and nice."  
"You can both boast of your choice." Sonic grinned. Amy and Cream also laughed.  
"Don't forget to have a gift." Amy said.  
"Gift package? It's not a gift. It's just a price."  
"You said you didn't understand these things, it really is." Cream said.  
"You can't just give an accessory. The presentation is very important," Amy said. Knuckles rolled his eyes:  
"Ahhhh okay, I'll offer it in a small package." He put the necklace in his palm and looked at the price tag:  
"Wow, $ 4. It was really appropriate. It's true that it's both beautiful and affordable." Amy grinned:  
"I said we can handle it. Trust us."  
"Thank you very much, girls. You have saved me from a big trouble." Cream laughed:  
"Come on, what did we do? We are friends, of course we will help." Knuckles turned to Sonic and Tails:  
"Thank you very much, guys. For being with me." Tails smiled:  
"Always my friend." he said. Sonic smiled slightly too. Knuckles also took the necklace and went to the safe. Tails and Cream continued to look a little more. Tails turned to Cream:  
"By the way, I can get you that butterfly necklace if you want. I'm sure it will suit."  
"Really ?"  
"Of course, you chose it even though you thought it for Rouge." Cream's cheeks blushed:  
"Well, but if I wear something like that then ..."  
"Does everybody say you're cute?" Cream was startled by Tails. Tails sincerely smiled:  
"Never mind the cuteness, it will look good on you." Cream gently patted her ear.  
"Well, then yes, I would love you to take it." Tails laughed and turned to the safe, picking up the necklace. They all left the shop.  
"Wait a minute, where's Sonic?" Tails said. They all looked around. After a few seconds, Sonic left the shop.  
"Did something happen, buddy?" Tails asked.  
"No, I'm here." Tails glanced at his watch:  
"It's 17:00."  
"I think we'd better scatter. There's a relative visit to the evening. I told my mom I won't be late." Cream said.  
"Okay then." saying goodbye to Sonic.  
"You'd love to leave her home, right?" Sonic grinned. Tails startled:  
"What ?! Don't be silly! You know, our homes are in the opposite direction."  
"Excuses." he chuckled.  
"By the way, the place I need to go is near your home, Tails." Cream said. Tails shocked:  
"Really ?  
"Yeah, I told my mom I'd go there after I met you." Tails smiled.  
"Come on, you're good again." Sonic said with a grin. Tails gently hit Sonic's shoulder. After saying goodbye to each other, everyone set out. Sonic and Amy were walking together.  
"How does it end up like this every time?" Amy grunted. Sonic raised one eyebrow:  
"How did it end?"  
"Every time I find myself walking with you. Even though I'm annoyed at you to death." Sonic smiled:  
"Not because our houses are close together?"  
"Yeah, but I'm still talking about walking side by side. Moreover, I'm an extra stink for you today. You didn't let me pay my check."  
"Is it still in your mind? Do you make such pride every time?"  
"Yes, when it's unnecessary."  
"Gesture is not done because it is necessary. It is done because it is desired to be done." Amy didn't know what to say with Sonic's word. She frowned again.  
"Even having a quarrel with you is a problem." Sonic chuckled:  
"You're the one who is in debate. I don't want to argue." Amy swallowed. After a while, they arrived in front of Sonic's home. Sonic paused.  
"Well, I wish you a good evening. See you at school." Amy said with a slight smile. She turned right behind her and started walking:  
"Amy wait." Sonic said. Amy turned away in surprise.  
"What happened ?" Sonic approached Amy in slow steps. Amy watched Sonic with astonished looks.After scouring a little with his hand, Sonic took a small bag out of his pocket. He handed it slowly to Amy. Amy looked at Sonic's hand. Sonic resisted to take it. Amy took the bag in his hand. She turned the bag over and shook it in her hand. A bracelet fell out of it. There was only one ornamental tip on the bracelet. Amy's eyes opened in shock with what she saw. The ornamental tip was in the form of a pink hammer. She glanced at Sonic while poking the wristband in her palm with her thumb. She didn't know what to say. Sonic smiled slightly:  
"You came to my mind the moment I saw it. Tough yet elegant." Amy swallowed.  
"I hope you can accept it without pride. I just wanted to get it to you." Amy smiled and narrowed her eyes:  
"I can accept for today's behavior as the price and apology." Sonic's smile disappeared and sullen:  
"Really? Can't you just thank you once in a cute way?" Amy grinned:  
"If you don't like it, I can give it back. Because It's the model."  
"No, keep it." Sonic headed to the door of his house. Amy called out:  
"Thank you." Sonic turned around and smiled and entered the house. Amy looked at the bracelet again. Tough yet elegant, huh? How could he read her so well? She smiled sincerely. She put the bracelet on her wrist and walked home.  



	8. Letter

Knuckles stood before the door of the class. He checked his pocket with his hand.  
"Why are you waiting for ?" He turned to the sound that followed. Tails stood in the face with a smile.  
"That sounds really ridiculous. I don't even see Rouge as my friend, but I'll give her a gift-wrapped necklace." he sulked.  
"Come on, you can't deny that we have friends. We even have a large group of friends. There is no such thing as you're going to be completely close to each other." When Knuckles is opening his mouth full:  
"Also, you lost the bet. So you have to pay." Tails grinned. Knuckles grunted angrily and turned to the door.They entered the classroom together. Blaze, Silver, Shadow, and Rouge were already in class. When Rouge saw Knuckles entering through the door, a smile fell on her face.  
"Yeeeees, there is a bet payment." Tails also chuckled. Knuckles rolled his eyes. They came to them. At that time, Cream, Amy and Sonic also entered the classroom. Cream ran cheerfully when she saw the group:  
"Good, we've catched!" Knuckles raised one eyebrow:  
"What did you catch up with?" Amy and Sonic also came to them:  
"What will happen, of course, your gift presentation." Sonic said. Knuckles clenched his teeth nervously. Amy and Tails also chuckled. Rouge raised her hands in the air:  
"Hey hey, you can't go over someone who lost a bet. His job is with me, what's going on with you?" she laughed. Knuckles nodded slightly and with a sarcastic attitude:  
"Thank youuuuu." said. He put his hand in his pocket again and took out the purple gift box from his pocket. He bowed his head and slowly extended the box to Rouge. Rouge's smile increased. She clenched both hands and touched her chin:  
"Aaaa Knuckles, for me? Thank you very much, there was no need." Knuckles clenched his eyes and lip. Light chuckles rose from the group. Rouge took the box and opened the package slowly. He put the package on the bench and grabbed the black box and lifted the lid. The silver ninja star appeared in front of her with its glitter. Rouge's eyes opened with shock. She looked at the necklace for a while. Knuckles braced his arms:  
"You certainly didn't give me information about what to buy. I wasn't going to buy anything expensive. I chose and packed the most suitable thing I found. So much. If you don't like it ...  
"Are you kidding? This looks great!" Knuckles stared in astonishment in Rouge's reaction:  
"Wait a minute, do you like it?" Rouge took the necklace and started to examine it:  
"Of course I like it. Actually, I thought I was going to be stuck with something cute, but you exceeded my expectation so much! It's perfect." Cream and Amy clenched fists.  
"I'm glad I asked you what she wanted, Blaze. Thank you." Cream said. Blaze smiled slightly:  
"It doesn't matter. It was nice to help a hopeless case."   
"Hey!" They all laughed suddenly. Rouge turned to Amy and Cream:  
"Did you choose this ?" Amy raised both hands up:  
"No no. We just took this tough guy to a good accessory store. The choice is entirely his own."   
"I just asked Blaze what you like."   
"We were surprised too. He can boast of his own choice." Sonic said with a grin. Knuckles exhaled nervously.  
"Have we paid now? Have I survived?"   
"Why do you think so? Is it bad to buy a gift to a friend?"  
"If it is taken by force, yes!" Knuckles clenched his hands and teeth. Rouge chuckled:  
"Okay, okay. Thank you for this beautiful piece. We were awarded." She wore her necklace around her neck. Knuckles turned to Amy and Cream:  
"Thank you for recovering from this job, again." Cream smiled:  
"Come on, what did we do? You chose the necklace." Knuckles nodded slightly and walked toward his turn. Sonic turned to his turn without saying anything. Tails had just opened his mouth that he was blindfolded. Cream's neck. The butterfly necklace he bought was on her neck. A smile fell on his face. When Cream realized that Tails was looking at her neck, she lowered her eyes to her necklace. She raised both hands around the necklace.  
"Yeah, it looks pretty nice." Tails said. Cream's cheeks blushed.  
"Thank you." Amy giggled at them. Cream turned to Amy:  
"What's so funny ?"  
"Nothing. I like seeing two lovebirds so much." he grinned. Tails and Cream frowned.  
"You don't have to give empty meanings to everything." Cream said.  
"Why? You look nice."   
"Just a necklace. What's in it?" Tails said.  
"If you are treating us like this then I have to do it to you too. Tell me now, new bracelet, from whom?" Amy was startled.  
"What new bracelet?"   
"On your right wrist, hiding under the gold bracelet?" Amy raised one eyebrow. They glanced for a few seconds.  
"Don't you know you can't hide anything from me?" Cream tied her arms together. Amy lifted her right ankle in the air. The pink hammer ring was swinging slightly.  
"Wow, when did you get it?" Tails asked. Amy swallowed. She bowed her head slightly:  
"I didn't get it. It's a gift."  
"Yes, I guessed it was a gift. I'm asking from whom." Cream said. Amy closed one eye, raised her shoulders:  
"Sonic." Tails and Cream's eyes opened with shock.  
"You're kidding!" Tails said. Amy stretched, put her hand behind her head.  
"No. We were both walking towards our houses. He gave it before he entered his house." Cream grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled it to her. He studied the bracelet.  
"Wow. The boy you call the ice cube really solves you. A pink hammer huh? It completely reflects you." she chuckled. Amy blushed her cheeks, frowned:  
"Don't say that, please. I'm still nervous about him, but I couldn't reject such a gesture."  
"Did Sonic really buy this for you?" Tails asked. Amy pulled her hand off Cream and rubbed it with the other hand:  
"Yeah. It's hard to believe, isn't it? Even I have a hard time believing."  
"Are you kidding? This is really amazing. Sonic had never gifted anyone before. This includes me and Knuckles." Cream raised one eyebrow:  
"How so? Even to you? But you are his closest friends."  
"Or was he preventing that cool attitude?" Amy said. She smiled slightly. Tails scratched the back of his head with his hand:  
"Well, let's say he didn't have a chance."  
"How did it happen? There are a lot of chances to get a gift. You can even give a gift while standing still." Cream said.  
"I do not know." Tails swallowed. "But Amy, you really should count yourself lucky. You're the first to receive a gift from Sonic." Amy rolled her eyes.  
"Wow. That's really something I should boast about, right? The emotionless ice cube "the boy who didn't buy anybody"received me a gift. Great success." Tails smiled slightly:  
"When you got this gift, did you think he was really emotionless?" Amy hesitated. She certainly didn't think so. On the contrary, she thought maybe there was a light inside Sonic. It was the first time he was so kind to her. Then she nodded vigorously:  
"The exceptions don't break the rule. It was a single moment. He will continue to drive me crazy again. He can't change."   
"Change? Without seeing Sonic's real state, you can't say change."  
"The real state? How was the real state?" Tails clenched his lips.  
"Why aren't you talking to him to discuss this with me? You're constantly into discussion that you'll get to know each other.   
"Because he doesn't care about anything and it drives me crazy. It's impossible for me to have a proper conversation with him."   
"But your bracelet doesn't say that. Give him some chance." Tails walked to his desk. Cream too. Amy lifted her ankle again and looked at her bracelet. This would not change anything. He would always be an ice cube.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the recess bell rang, Blaze got off her bench. Silver called out when he saw her get up:  
"What happened? Where are you going?" Blaze smiled slightly:  
"Nothing. I'll get some books out of my locker." Silver responded with a smile. Blaze is out of class. As she walked down the corridor, she saw several guys grin at her. She rolled her eyes. She came in front of her closet. As soon as she opened the locker door, a paper fell on the floor. After looking at the paper on the floor for a few seconds,s he bent down and took it off the ground. There was no text on it. After taking the books she needed to buy from the locker, she closed the door of her locker. She walked to the classroom, looking at the envelope in her hand. When she entered the classroom, she went directly to Silver. She put her books on her own desk. Silver was surprised to see the letter in Blaze's hand:  
"I thought you were going to get your books. Did you intend to write a letter?" Blaze slightly frowned:  
"Of course not. When I opened the door of my locker, it fell through. Someone must have put it." Silver raised one eyebrow:  
"Who puts a letter in your locker?"   
"I don't know." Rouge and Amy came to them. Rouge grinned:  
"What is that? Did you say there was a letter in your locker?"  
"Yes ?"  
"Sweetie, it must be a love letter." They were both startled. Blaze turned the envelope over and looked:  
"Why would someone write me a love letter?"   
"Didn't you read the letter?" Amy asked.  
"No, I wasn't thinking about reading. I think someone was kidding me."  
"At least wouldn't you like to read and know what it's talking about?" Blaze gently clenched her teeth. She flipped the letter open. She took out the folded paper inside.  
"Can I read?" Rouge asked. Blaze shrugged. She didn't care what he wrote, so she wouldn't object. She handed the paper to Rouge. Rouge unfolded the folded paper and started reading:  
"Hello, you might be surprised to meet such a letter. But believe me, there is no joke. I have a light in my heart since I first saw you. Every time I see you, that light continues to shine more. You seem to be trying to isolate yourself from everyone, but that makes you more concrete. I would like to meet with your permission at the after school, at the backyard. I want to open my feelings to you completely. "  
"It's worse than I thought." Amy said.  
"Yeah, it's just too runny."   
"Why did you think so?" Silver asked.  
"First of all, the letter thing to me has always been ridiculous. Hide the identity or something. If it is a real man, I would like it to appear directly. Invite me directly." Amy said.  
"I agree with Amy. So Blaze, what's your comment?" Blaze just looked at their faces.  
"I don't know. How can I comment on someone I don't know who he is?"   
"Then how about learning all together?"   
"What?!" Blaze frowned in surprise.  
"Come on, it will be fun. This is an opportunity to open up a little. You know, for your social phobia." Amy said.  
"This is a bad idea. I cannot put myself in a situation where I am not comfortable." She slightly approached the face of both:  
"I also have a situation that will affect if I get stressed, you know."   
"Blaze, you don't think we'll leave you alone, do you?" Cream said.  
"What time have you come?" Amy said.  
"It's very rude to read a letter without me." Amy chuckled.  
"Are you going to hold me and meet me with a guy? This is even worse!"   
"Hey, hey. We won't be right next to you. Of course. We'll be watching you from a close, invisible distance." Rouge said.  
"I really don't want this."   
"At least let's find out who he is." Amy said.  
"Yes, the decision is yours." Blaze exhaled nervously. She turned to Silver:  
"Would you be with me, please? With the girls, I mean?" Silver is stressed.  
"I'm not sure, I ..." Blaze bent down and grabbed Silver's hands:  
"Please, Silver. I need you." Silver shook his hands. He gulped:  
"Of course I can. We said we'd get through everything together, didn't we?" Blaze smiled sincerely:  
"Thank you."  
"Nevertheless, we shouldn't be overly hopeful. As Amy said, perhaps this boy isn't brave enough. He may not face it."   
"I don't have a loss." Blaze said. The girls nodded.  
"Finally it's time for some girl solidarity." Rouge said. Amy and Cream laughed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After leaving the school, they stopped at the stairs after leaving the outside door. Blaze was holding her backpack in front of her.  
"You're sure you want to do this, don't you?" Silver asked.  
"No I'm not but I will."   
“That's the soul.” Rouge said with a grin. They started walking towards the back garden. There was no one in the garden.  
"Hmm he is not punctual. That's a minus." Amy said.  
"We're not sure he's coming." Silver said.  
"Make a girl wait is an insult." said Cream, linking his arms. Rouge put her hand on Blaze's shoulder. She pointed the bench in front of them with the other hand:  
"Go and sit there. It looks like we'll wait a little. When you don't really want to wait, get up and come directly to us." Blaze swallowed and shook her head. She walked over the bench. The girls and Silver also went behind a bush where they could see the bench directly across. Blaze sat on the bench and she put her bag next to her. She combined her legs and put her hands together and put them on her lap. She began to lift her toes in turn and hit the ground. She was looking around. It was about 30 minutes. Silver gave a nervous breath behind the bush:  
"What are we waiting for? He's not going to come. We shouldn't be embarrassing Blaze any more." Cream also frowned:  
"Silver is right, I think we've waited long enough." Rouge and Amy suddenly sounded "Shhh". They whispered:  
"I think he came." Amy said. Silver looked at the bench behind the bush. A white bear was walking towards Blaze. He had a cola can in his hand. Blaze opened her eyes when she saw the bear coming to her. He was one of the guys grinning at her in that corridor. Maybe this was the reason they grinned. She was already getting nervous. Silver's eyebrows frowned:  
"Who is this? Is it from the upper classes?"  
"It could be. I didn't like his type. He looks like a cocky guy." Amy said.  
"If he gets the slightest mistake on Blaze, I'll beat him up." Rouge said.  
"You'll have to wait in line." Silver said. They continued to watch. The bear sat directly beside Blaze and placed one leg horizontally over the other.   
"Hello." he said. He took a sip from his coke. Blaze swallowed.  
"Hello. I think ..." She also took out the letter from her bag while talking.   
"I think it's you who put it in my closet." The bear took the letter from Blaze's hand and examined it.  
"Aren't you going to say your name?" Blaze asked.  
"Ohh sure. What a rude. I'm Blake." Blaze hesitated. She was waiting for him to ask herself her name.  
"Since you liked me remotely and put a letter in my closet, you should know my name."   
"Actually, no. I don't know your name."   
"Oh, well. My name is Blaze."   
"Blaze huh? It has become a good name because you burned everything." Blaze swallowed:  
"What did you mean?"   
"Your beauty is burning." Blaze exhaled calmly.  
"Uhhh, okay. I'm listening."   
"What are you listening to?"   
"In the letter, you said you wanted to open your feelings to me." Blaze raised one eyebrow. Didn't this kid know what he was talking about?  
"Yeah, right. Look, beauty, I can be honest with you, right?"   
"Sure."  
"Actually, I don't even know this letter." Blaze's eyes opened with shock:  
"What ?"  
"It is true that we saw you with my friends walking in the corridor and thought you looked nice, but I didn't write this letter." Blaze's eyebrows dropped slightly.  
"T-then why are you here?"  
"When the letter in your locker fell to the ground, I thought a secret lover would invite you to meet somewhere. Usually this is the backyard. This was an opportunity to see that nice face up close. So I started to wait. Of course, I wasn't expecting anyone to come too. It must be a real coward who wrote the letter. I didn't want you to be empty because you waited so long. And I'm here. " The girls and Silver continued to listen from behind the bush. They were all so angry.  
"I'm gonna kill that jerk." Amy said.  
"It would not be good to have a fight. We have to make that kid go away on his own." Cream said.  
"How can we do this?"   
"Leave it to me." Silver said. His anger was reflected in his voice. He held his hand forward. The green glow started to shine. Blaze felt so humiliated that she was slowly starting to spread heat.  
"How about this place suddenly get hot?" Blake said. Suddenly, the entire coke gushed in his face. Blaze was startled when she saw this. She couldn't understand what it was. Blake tried to wipe the cola on his face with his hands and spat.  
"What is that ?" His full foot was up, and suddenly the shoelaces were tied together. His feet stuck and clung to the floor. There was a slight chuckle from Blaze's mouth. Blake took off his shoes and took them and started walking. He was trying to act as if nothing had happened. Blaze took the letter from the bank. She looked for a while. At that time, the girls and Silver came to her.  
"Are you okay sweetie?" Rouge asked.  
"I feel humiliated."   
"Sorry for experiencing this. At least I sent that jerk." Silver said, crossing his arms. A smile appeared on Blaze's face:  
"Of course. You did it, didn't you?" Silver laughed and raised his hand and gave out the green glow.  
"You are one. Thank you." Blaze said.  
"It was nice to learn that he was not the real kid anyway. I think there is still hope." Cream said. Blaze frowned:  
"No, I'm not taking it. I don't want to see this letter again." Silver stretched out his hand:  
"I can get rid of it for you if you want." Blaze gave the letter to Silver:  
"That would be great."   
"Yes, let's go without wasting our time any more, what do you say?" Rouge said. Everybody nodded. As the girls walked ahead, Silver stood next to a trash bin. He looked at the letter.  
"I think I should try it the moment I'm really brave." he said and threw the letter in the trash.


	9. Confined Space

The exam week was approaching. The weather was starting to deteriorate. Autumn rain was working well. It was raining all day without a break.Sonic was watching out of the class window. Although he didn't like being wet, the rain would always be attractive to him. Especially refreshing. A violent thunder broke. Tails bounced slightly on the spot. Sonic looked at Tails and laughed slightly:  
"Are you really still afraid?" Tails frowned and looked at Sonic:  
"It's not something I can do, what should I do?" Sonic grinned. Cream called two of them:  
"Eeee exam week is coming. What are we planning to do?"  
"This genius has no problem. He has a brain to work day by day." Sonic said with a grin. Tails rolled his eyes. Knuckles also came to them:  
"I'll fail of math."  
"We haven't even taken the exam yet. What hurry is that?" Amy said, turning around.  
"I've always been bad. This time it won't change either."  
"Did Tails never run you?" A chuckle came out of Tails' mouth:  
"Are you kidding me? I'd rather have a lightning strike on my head than lecture it." They all chuckled. Knuckles filtered them all:  
"Why is that?"  
"Because your brain doesn't take it. Moreover, when you don't understand, you make unnecessary nerves. I can never be the target of your nerve." Knuckles patted his face with one hand:  
"I'm done." Cream put his hand on Knuckles' shoulder:  
"Hey, don't despair right away. I can't say my math is good either. I wouldn't even be here right now if Amy didn't work." Silver, Rouge, Blaze and Shadow came to them. Silver laughed slightly:  
"Me too. Blaze always picked me up." Blaze smiled.  
"Then we need to find a common solution to this." Cream said excitedly.  
"What kind of solution?" Knuckles asked. Cream smiled with her index finger over her lip.  
"Team work." Amy was startled:  
"Team work? Where did it come from now?"  
When there are only two people in the environment, the environment is stretched. The more crowded we are, the more comfortable we are. Because we will be together. With our weaknesses and strengths. "  
"I think it's a very good idea." Tails said. He turned to Knuckles:  
"Yeah, it might work."  
"Are we all at once?" Shadow asked.  
"Yeah, aren't we a group of friends?" Cream said with a smile. Amy rolled her eyes. Sonic put his hand on his chin in order:  
"Then we'll have to meet, right? We need to choose a venue."  
"Good luck with that. The weather is even darker than Shadow's emotion."Rouge said. Shadow tapped Rouge's shoulder lightly. Rouge chuckled.  
"Yes. The rain never stops." Cream said. Sonic swallowed:  
"Can't we still work in an open-air location?"  
"It's really hard in this weather, buddy." Tails said. He could feel Sonic starting to stretch.  
"Then we have to meet in a common house." Silver said.  
"House ?"  
"Would it be right to enter each other's house with such a crowd already?" Blaze said in a soft voice.  
"Why not? We are friends. We will both meet and study together. What is it?" Cream said.  
"I don't think there will be trouble." Tails said.  
"Then at whose house will we meet?" Amy asked. There was a silence in the environment. Nobody could cite their own home. Tails started scratching the back of his head. At the same time, his eyes shifted to Sonic:  
"I don't know about you, but when me and Knuckles meet to study, we go to one place." he said and stared at Sonic. Suddenly everyone started looking at Sonic. Sonic swallowed when he saw the eyes collapsing on him:  
"What? No nonsense. No way."  
"Why Ice Cube? Is there something you need to hide from us at home? I thought we learned your biggest secret." Amy said with a grin. Sonic frowned:  
"I haven't had so many people in my house before. I also haven't had so many friends."  
"We are in the same situation. It is normal to get stressed the first time."  
"Come on buddy. I think your house is the best fit for that. Also, if we consider the size of the room." Tails said. Sonic glared at Tails. Indeed, until now only Tails and Knuckles had entered his home. Sometimes there were moments when even they had trouble entering.  
"I don't think my mom would be happy with it."  
"Your mother looks like a loving woman." Amy said. Upon hearing this, Sonic turned to Amy. He was surprised to she said that:  
"Yeah right, your mom is so sweet. Why bother?" said Tails. Pouting, Sonic stared at Tails.  
"Well, if you don't speak like you don't know."  
"Come on, buddy, it will be fun. You also know you're not alone anymore. There are people like you in our group. What could be the problem?" Sonic exhaled nervously and rubbed his face with his hand. He looked at the group of friends for a few more seconds:  
"All right. But I won't be responsible for what's going to happen. Amy raised a single eyebrow:  
"What does this mean ?"  
"You see when you see it. Also, it doesn't make sense to fill so many people in a room. The rain has no harm. We could find a place where we can avoid the rain and sit in the open air." Amy shrugged.  
"I'm forming a common group." Cream said and pulled out her phone. She started putting everyone in a common group from chat.  
"Sonic?" Cream said. Sonic turned to Cream:  
"Yes?"  
"Can you assign the position of your house to the group?" Sonic nodded slightly and took off his phone. He placed his still, calm expression on his face. Amy studied his face while he was dealing with his phone. Why did this child have to be cold? It seemed as though he had a grudge on all his friend activities, but it was also obvious that he enjoyed spending time with Tails and Knuckles. He was really unstable. In addition, not only activity, but home conversation made him very tense. Didn't he like to be in his room? As if he always wanted to be outside.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The exam was in the 4th lesson on Monday. Everybody worked on their own, and it was the day of the meeting. Sonic was so nervous that his emerald eyes had increased brightness. Her mother was also feeling this tension. Which she was very nervous. She hadn't taken any of Sonic's friends home, except Tails and Knuckles. Although some of his friends were special like Sonic, she wasn't comfortable. Still, she liked that her son was part of a large group of friends. She was glad that her son started to open up a little. She had made her preparation long before. Sonic stared at the kitchen table. He had never seen this table so full before. His mother called out when she saw Sonic looking at the table:  
"Did something happen, honey?" Sonic didn't take his eye off the table:  
"Mother. I wish you had exaggerate."  
"I don't understand?" Sonic rolled his eyes:  
"What is this table, mom? It's like a royal meal. They're coming to study after all."  
"No matter, honey. No matter who comes to do, we have to keep our guests on hand."  
"I am surprised that you knew something about hosting guests. Because you wouldn't normally get anyone in this house." Aleena stared at her son.  
"What does this mean ?" Sonic returned to his mother, stagnant:  
"You know very well what I mean. In fact, I can't understand how you let me take so many friends home. Which is the last thing I want to be at home." Aleena approached Sonic:  
"Don't say that please. Also, how would you meet outside in this weather? There's a storm officially. I hope your friends can feel comfortable, they don't get so wet."  
"It looks very refreshing to me. Compared to a home environment that prevents me from breathing." he headed for the stairs. Aleena stared at her son from behind. In fact, she had no right to say anything. Her eye fell on the wall clock. It was showing 13:00. She called up:  
"What time will they come?" Sonic replied from above:  
"We agreed at 14:00. I'm going to arrange my room. Though it is ridiculous to put so many people in my room." Aleena called softly:  
"Your room is not small. I thought you might not be comfortable while I was there. You will be more comfortable in your room." At that time, Sonic appeared at the top of the stairs. Again, a cold expression on his face:  
"I don't remember when my room was last comfortable." he said and headed back to his room. Aleena just stopped. She patted her face with her hand. She really couldn't find a word to say because she knew very well the reason for this coldness of her son. She quietly entered the kitchen again. Sonic was gathering his room. He took his scattered books off the ground. He started to look into his room. He clenched his lips. He nodded quickly and quickly began to put his books in place. He would go crazy if he started to think more about this issue.  
After 45 minutes, the door knocked. Sonic came down the stairs slowly. Her mother was waiting in front of the door. She pointed to be fast with her hand. Sonic continued walking without worrying about it. Aleena opened the door. The whole group was at the door. Sonic was startled when he saw everyone in front of him. He was still not used to it. Cream with all sincere smile:  
"Hi!" said. Aleena was can't help to respond to this smile.  
"Welcome! Please, come in." She said, pulled out of the door. Sonic also withdrew. They all started to come in one by one.  
"No, you're pretty wet. Give me your umbrellas. Sonic, Can you bring towels ?" Aleena said. Sonic turned to the bathroom without reacting.  
"No need, Miss Aleena." Tails said. Aleena started to take coats:  
"Does that happen? You're dripping wet. You will be sick. Quick,dry off." Amy and Cream giggled. Amy smiled involuntarily. Sonic's mother really looked so loving. Sonic distributed the towels he brought. Tails and Knuckles appeared right next to Sonic:  
"How are you buddy ?" Tails whispered. Sonic closed his eyes and gave a deep breath:  
"When this place got so crowded, it started to contract."  
"Don't worry. We are with you." he smiled, saying. Sonic smiled slightly too. He went over to Aleena. He called out to the whole group:  
"I don't know if I need to introduce you, but this is my mother, Aleena." said. Aleena smiled to everyone:  
"Thank you so much for taking care of my son." said. Sonic rolled his eyes. He started promoting his individual friends. Aleena was delighted to see Amy:  
"Oh, hi Amy. How are you dear?" Amy was startled by Aleena's question:  
"Ummm, I'm fine, ma'am. How are you?"  
"I'm fine dear thank you." Cream turned to Amy:  
"Do you meet?"  
"Sonic had accompanied me on the first day of school, then we met." Aleena smiled and called out to the group:  
"Your stomach isn't hungry yet, probably?"  
"No, not ma'am." Silver said.  
"We'd better start studying first." Sonic said in a stern voice. When the group approved, Sonic made a "follow" sign with his hand and headed to the stairs. Amy whispered to Cream:  
"As always, ice cube again." Cream frowned slightly:  
"He looks very nervous." Amy nodded. Together they came to the door of the room. Sonic slowly opened the door and stepped aside to pass. Amy and Cream first entered. They started filtering the room. Sonic's room was really big. It seemed to be especially large.  
"Wow, Big Blue. I wasn't expecting this tidy room from you." Rouge laughed.  
"Sometimes I can tidy from boredom." Sonic said quietly.  
"It feels very comfortable to get nine people at once." Silver said. Sonic shrugged. Amy's attention caught the large library in the room. A wall was completely reserved for the library. The bookcase was full of books. She started to get her hands on the books. A slight chuckle came out of her mouth:  
"You probably haven't read all these books?" When removing the notebook and book from the Sonic bag:  
"Yes I have read." said. Shadow was also looking at the books:  
"You can't be serious." Cream looked at Sonic in surprise:  
"But how? Who knows how many books are here. Have you read them all?" Sonic didn't change his stagnant facial expression:  
"Total 2,500, and yes I read." The eyes of the whole group were opened in surprise.  
"You said you liked reading, but I wasn't expecting that much. It's really amazing." Amy said.  
"Have you ever been bored of reading? They're really too much. They've had all your time." Blaze said. Sonic sat on his bed:  
"Let's say I had a lot of free time." Tails swallowed:  
"Come on, I think we should start working now." Knuckles exhaled nervously:  
"Yeah, absolutely. You said we work all week alone and gather on the day of collaboration. My brain stopped. If you don't help, I'm done." Rouge laughed:  
"Calm tough boy. If nothing works, we'll add some of the body muscles to the brain muscles. It looks like there is a lot of empty muscle." The group laughed. Knuckles angrily glanced at Rouge.  
"By the way, I have to say. Your mom is really sweet, but you don't look like her at all." Cream said.  
"Also as a personality." Amy said with a grin. Sonic took the photo frame from the top of the dresser on the bedside. Then he handed it to Cream:  
"I'm the same as my father." he said. Cream took the frame extended to him. In the picture, Sonic looked 6 or 7 years old. He stood on his father's shoulders. Cream's eyes opened with amazement:  
"Wow. This is so similar." said. Others have also studied.  
"Did someone clone you from your father?" Silver said with a smile.  
"It really seems impossible to tell the difference, except for the thorn pinch on his forehead." Blaze said. Sonic just shrugged. Everyone sat in a corner of the room. Books and notebooks were issued and they started studying.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About two hours had passed. Knuckles left himself behind the bed and lay down:  
"Aaaaaaah, my brain hurts." Rouge chuckled:  
"At least you really could understand some things. I didn't even think you'd do this much."  
"Yes, it surprised me too." Tails said, laughing. Knuckles looked up from where he slept:  
"You don't do it."  
"But it's true. At least you seem to be able to get a passing grade. Thank goodness."  
"You're really like a genius, I suppose." Rouge said, turning to Tails.  
"Don't ask, he is always the nerd of the class." Knuckles said.  
"Can't you use that word, right?"  
"How else should I deal with you?" Knuckles said with a grin. The door of the room was knocked. They heard Aleena's voice:  
"Sonic, kids, it's been two hours, aren't you tired? You should eat something now."  
"Well, I'm hungry." Tails said.  
"Is everyone eat?" Sonic asked. The group nodded. Sonic called out to the door:  
"Coming up! You go down!" Sonic got up and got out of bed.  
"What happened ?" Tails asked.  
"What will happen, I am very surprised if my mother does not exaggerate something. She has prepared a royal table for you."  
"Don't say so. Your mom is cooking great." Knuckles said.  
"You are okay with yesterday."  
"You have to give the right of food." Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"It meant that they were the reason for the wonderful smells." Cream said with a smile.  
"Don't be kind to my mom. You don't have to eat everything." Sonic said to the door. They came out of the room and descended the stairs in turn. When they entered the kitchen, they encountered a full table. Amy swallowed:  
"Mrs. Aleena, why did you bother so much? There was no need." she said.  
"Would it ever be my daughter? My son invited his friends to study. You are guest. I guess I wasn't going to send it blank." Aleena laughed. Tails sat in the chair and sniffed the pancakes in the table:  
"Aaaaah, nothing will pass your pancakes, Miss Aleena." Aleena laughed slightly.  
"They smell really good." Cream said. He took one on his plate. Everyone sat at the table. They fell for food. Sonic was just sitting in his chair. Aleena came to him.  
"Baby, is there a problem?" she whispered.  
"I don't know, I don't feel hungry."  
"But look, I made it from your favorite chilidog." Tails heard the whispers. Reaching over to them, he pulled the chilidog plate in front of Sonic. Turning left by Sonic Tails' move:  
"What are you doing ?"  
"My best friend won't eat his favorite food, huh? Don't make me laugh. Let's look good." Sonic laughed involuntarily. He bought a chilidog from the plate. Aleena relaxed and exhaled. Anyway Knuckles could entrust Sonic to him blindly when it came to Tails. She went to the hall sometime. Everyone continued to eat with pleasure. Blaze wanted to add some salt to her potato, but the salt remained on the other side of the table. As she was embarrassed to call out, she approached the ear of Silver sitting next to her:  
"Can you pass the salt, please?" Silver looked where the salt was. It stood in front of Cream.  
"You can tell Cream, she'll pass you."  
"Silver, can you pass me please?" Blaze said, her cheeks slightly fried. Silver smiled and raised his hand in the air. A green glow appeared in his palm, and on top of the salt. Then the salt slowly rose in the air. When the salt got up, everyone focused on salt. Sonic frowned when he saw this. While salt was in the air, he grabbed the salt with his hand. Silver froze with Sonic's move. The glow in his hand disappeared. His mother was not in the kitchen at the time. Without raising his voice too much:  
"What do you think you're doing?" said. It was obvious he was angry. It was reflected in his voice. Silver swallowed:  
"I was going to hand the salt to Blaze. What happened?" Sonic got up from his chair. He came to Blaze and put the salt next to her plate. He gazed at Silver:  
"Never again, use your strength in my mother's environment. This goes for Shadow and Blaze. Never." Tails spoke softly:  
"Dude, it's okay. Your mom knows their situation, right?"  
"It may be. But I never want them to start getting involved." Blaze swallowed:  
"Why would your m-mother do something like that?" Sonic closed his eyes. He clenched his fists. Tails stood up when he saw this and came to Sonic:  
"Buddy ?" Sonic's hand went to his neck.  
"I'll be right back." he said and left the table. Everyone was staring from behind.  
"It was scary." Cream said.  
"I really can't understand this ice cube. How did it happen even though she had a mother like that?" Amy said, rolling her eyes. Silver swallowed:  
"He may have problems with his mother." Tails and Knuckles startled.  
"I didn't think he'd be so angry." Blaze said, putting her hand on her cheek.  
"If you say something. What his deal ?" Amy said, turning to Tails and Knuckles. Tails swallowed:  
"I can only say that it is a sensitive issue. My speech would not be correct."  
"You don't have to speak." Everyone turned to Sonic's voice.  
"Buddy." Tails was startled.  
"I suggest not to deal with matters that do not concern you." Sonic said, looking at Amy. Amy looked at Sonic's face for a few seconds.  
"Hey, the environment doesn't have to be stretched. We only eat in group." Cream said, trying to calm the environment. She never liked this tense environment. At that moment, Aleena entered the kitchen again. She also felt the tension of the environment:  
"Is there a problem, kids?" Sonic closed his eyes and exhaled:  
"No, mom. Why would it be?"  
"Well, I guess it would be better if we go now. Thank you for everything, Mrs. Aleena." Rouge said. They stood up all together, and Aleena started gathering the table without saying anything. Amy and Cream stopped. Silver whispered into Sonic's ear as he headed toward the door:  
"I'm sorry if I really did something wrong." said. Just as he was going, Sonic grabbed Silver's arm. Silver stopped and looked at Sonic. Sonic first closed his eyes:  
"Actually, forgive me. This is not something I can explain." Silver nodded, smiling. Amy and Cream also got up and headed for the door. Amy for some reason hesitated to look at Sonic's face. They waited outside the door. Tails and Knuckles came to Sonic:  
"Dude, we can stay some more if you want." Tails said. Knuckles put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.  
"No. It would be better if I was alone." Tails clenched his lips.  
"Which I'm still mad at you." He was startled by the word of Sonic.  
"Are you angry? Why?"  
"Because you opened this house meeting on my own. How many times will we be doing an activity, I will tell you that I want it out of the house?" Amy and Cream were focused on talking.  
"I know, man, but you know, in such a weather ..."  
"Don't give me an excuse for the weather. I don't want to spend five minutes in this house anymore." Amy looked at Cream with surprise as Sonic said. Cream was looking at her in surprise too.  
"Dude don't do that. This is your house." Knuckles said.  
"The home is where you feel peaceful, Knuckles. But I always feel on thorns." Amy took her hand to her chin. Sonic was officially describing her. Feeling on the thorns at home. That's what she felt every moment because of her father, but why did Sonic feel like that?  
"Dude, don't say that. Your mom will hear it now."  
"I wish I could tell what I said to you in her face. For every year she tuck me into this house, I want to ask an account." Amy's eyes opened with astonishment. Every year he tuck into home? What did that mean?  
"Okay, okay, Sonic, calm down, please." Tails said softly.  
"You'd better go." he said and headed for the stairs. Tails and Knuckles stared behind him.  
Amy and Cream also started walking towards their home. Amy couldn't help thinking Sonic. She couldn't believe it either, but really Sonic was very different today. A much more intense coldness than the normal coldness level. And it is also a grudge against magical powers. After the Silver event, he took his hand to his throat as if he was drowning. Finally, anger vomiting at Tails. Speaking without being stuck. What did these mean? There was only one thing she was sure of, that was,Sonic hating confined spaces.


	10. Touchy Subject

Amy was lying on her back on her bed. It was past 12 am. She couldn't put herself to sleep because she wasn't mind. She couldn't get Sonic out of her mind. It was about 3 days since the meeting, but still could not recover. She had never seen Sonic so cold before. Even compared to the normal ice form. She also felt his tension and sadness. He even took a stand on Tails and Knuckles. She didn't see his condition at all. She was also surprised at herself. How could she have curiosity and interest in the child who constantly annoys her ? There was really something that attracted her. She even thought she had seen herself at Sonic for a while. For two, being at home was the same as being trapped. Still, she couldn't think of anything that would have made Sonic feel like this. After all, she had seen his house. She met his mother. Two times. Even the group agreed. His mother was a very loving woman. She was interested in all of Sonic's friends. But Sonic seemed to drown near his mother. It's almost too much to tolerate seeing. Tails and Knuckles were too sorry to say a word. They certainly knew why. They called it a sensitive subject and passed it on. She really wanted to know why, but was also surprised. Still, Sonic was a friend, although he pissed her off. Now she could say they were friends. What could they be the most ? Curiosity outweighed. She knew there was a serious issue for Sonic so she couldn't ask him. She should have got the answer from Tails or Knuckles. She turned her face to her pillow and buried it. There was also a biology exam tomorrow. How would these questions resolve when all these thoughts were in her head ? It wasn't because she wasn't studying, but she couldn't help but worry. She hit her face with her hands. "Come on, Amy. You won't have any trouble after taking the exam. Save the Sonic topic later." she passed through. She turned to her right and turned off the night light. She was buried in her pillow again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Biology exam was in the second lesson. The first lesson was biology too but teacher Layla said that the first lesson would allow studying. So there was comfort in the classroom. Amy had prepared her notes a few days before. Working by typing helped her keep in mind more. It was 10 minutes to class. The group had taken their place in their desks. But one person was missing. Amy turned around. There was no Sonic. She turned to Tails and Knuckles:  
"Where's yours?" she asked. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other.  
"Do you know ?" Knuckles asked. Tails frowned:  
"No. Didn't he tell you anything?"  
"No. Didn't he tell you?"   
"No." Amy raised her hands in the air:  
"Okay, okay, stop. Don't you both know where he is?" They both shook their heads.  
"Sonic doesn't do absenteeism." Cream said.  
"I don't think he'll do it especially on the day of the exam." Amy said.   
“Wait, I'll call him,” Knuckles said. Closed five seconds after calling.  
"Phone is unreachable."   
"Will he disappear without telling you anything?" Amy asked.  
"Normally, no, but he was a little angry with us lately." Tails said, scratching his head with his hand.  
"Because of the last thing?"   
"Yes. That,Sonic normally does not take a stand on us. In fact, we are the last ones to take a stand."   
"Isn't this a serious problem?" Cream asked startled.  
"Actually it is. We were even surprised that he got angry that day. It seemed to be getting more and more abstracted recently."   
"Didn't you really talk later?" Amy asked. Tails stretched his shoulders:  
"No?" At that moment, the door of the class opened, and teacher Layla entered. Again, she had that loving smile on her face:  
"Good morning class." she said. She moved to her desk. She strained the classroom with her eyes. Tails raised his hand. When Layla saw him:  
"Yes, Miles, was there something?" she asked.  
"Mrs. Layla, well, Sonic doesn't here today. We don't know why either." After looking at Tails' face for a few seconds, Layla slid her eyes down on the papers in her hand:  
"I know. Mrs. Aleena called me." All four were shocked at once:  
"What?! You know?" Tails asked.  
"Yes. Ms. Aleena said he had a weekly report. She said Sonic was too sick to get out of bed." They got stressed.  
"Which I thought would happen like this."  
"H-how so?"  
"I was observing his condition for three days. He didn't look good. You may not have noticed it."  
"Well, we ..."  
"Don't stop claiming each other." Layla smiled, saying. She called to the class:  
"Yeah, let's see that you wanted so many hours of work. Get started. At the beginning of the second lesson, I won't see any lecture notes anywhere on the desks." She continued to take care of the papers on her desk. Tails and Knuckles stared at each other. Tails rubbed his face with his hands:  
"Oh my god I'm a complete fool." Cream put her hand on his shoulder:  
"Don't say that, please."  
"Come on, Cream. When he said he wanted to be alone, I wouldn't listen to him. I should have kept poking."  
"Supposedly we always say all together. Look at what we do." Knuckles said.  
"Can you both calm down? It's a cold or something like that. Don't think it's a heavy thing right away." Amy said, rolling her eyes.  
"I need to go his home right after school, but damn mom doesn't want me to go out for the exam week."   
"You already know mine. I am forbidden to leave this week because she still thinks I have the same attitudes."  
"One of us has to check him out."   
"Don't you overdo it? You can have a phone call." Amy said. Tails pulled out his phone, returned it to Amy after pressing a few places. Amy put her hand in her mouth when she saw the screen and tried not to raise her voice:  
"Hoot!!" she said. "30 calls? What have you done?"  
"Isn't that a little too much?" Cream said.  
"Because he doesn't open any of them."  
"It's the same with me. He doesn't want to talk to us right now." Knuckles said.  
"In this case, even going to his home may not be the solution." Amy said.  
"We say it. We are very curious. One of us has to check him out." They stopped for a while. Then Tails, Knuckles and Cream turned to Amy all at once. Amy put her hands up when she saw everyone looking at her:  
"No. It never happens. Don't even think."   
"Come on, Amy. He'll listen to you."  
"Where do you get him to listen to me?"   
"Because you're someone who Sonic values." Amy chuckled involuntarily:  
"I was someone he care about. Go tell it to sweeney! We don't even like each other. Okay yes, I admit that we are friends now, but this is not a reason for me to go to his house alone."  
Apart from us, you're the only one with whom Sonic can chat properly. I don't think we need to remind you about the bracelet he bought. You're still wearing it." Amy's eye shifted to her right ankle. Indeed, she never had the bracelet removed yet.  
"What am I supposed to go and do? Will I be a nurse?"  
"We didn't say do something like that. We just want you to check if it's okay. In two ways."  
"Two ways ?"  
"Physically and psychologically." Tails grinned nervously. Amy rubbed her face with her hand.  
"Great, I was left without a psychologist on that ice cube."   
"Friends are next to each other." Cream said.  
"You are his closest friends. You should be able to go with him despite your mothers."   
"That's true, our families are close friends, too, Amy. Sonic knows what kind of ours are. Once they hit their feet, the job is done. Normally they do not interfere with our friend affairs. But when it comes to school, they get stiff." Amy rolled her eyes. Tails crossed both hands together:  
"Please, Amy. I owe you a favor."  
"Me too." Knuckles said. Amy lowered Tails' combined hands:  
"Don't be silly, I'm not doing good with debt. I'll do it for your request. But look at me, if it turns out bad, I'll throw all the blame on you." Tails' face lit up:  
"Okay! Okay, whatever you want. Thank you very much."   
"What I'm going to ask him is what's not to call on the phone 30 times anyway. As if he was calling the biggest enemy over the phone. He was tripping on his closest friends because you had a little fight."   
"Try not to go too far, though." At that moment, a light bulb burned in Amy's mind:  
"Well, now I thought, maybe I can ask you something in exchange for this kindness."   
"Sure, what is it?"   
"Cream and I heard you outside the door that day. So your little fight. Sonic was talking about being trapped. Why does he feel trapped in his house?"  
He swallowed at this question of Amy and looked at Knuckles. Knuckles was looking at him in shock. But then Knuckles grinned slightly:  
"I thought you didn't like Sonic." said.  
"Don't falsify the topic. I don't like him and I won't like him either." Amy said, crossing her arms.  
"Why do you wonder if you don't like him?"   
"I don't worry, I'm! ...." Amy swallowed. She squinted:  
"Are you looking for excuses not to say?" Tails raised his right hand in the air and joined the index and thumbs:  
"A little bit."   
"You kept saying sensitive matter. Is that why Sonic is an ice cube?"   
"Well, yes ..."   
"Knuckles!" Tails involuntarily raised his voice. Eyes in the classroom turned to them. Tails smiled slightly and apologized. He turned back to Amy:  
"Please don't ask more questions about this topic. Please."   
"Why is it so hard to explain?"  
"Because we have a word against Sonic. If you really wonder so much, you have to ask Sonic. But be warned, he hates talking about it. He doesn't even want to think."   
"Hmm, I think I want to try my luck."   
"Good luck then. You'd better hear it from Sonic."   
"If you say so."  
"Just don't push too hard, please." Amy could see the sadness on Tails' face. She nodded, smiling. Why was she wondering so much, still couldn't believe herself.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amy was startled when the last bell rang. She still couldn't believe she was going to Sonic's home. She was questioning if she had herself. She filled her books in her bag. She was just leaving, which Layla came over to. She looked at Layla's face:  
"Was there a problem, Miss Layla?"  
"Of course not. I was going to give it to class heads, but it would be better if I gave it to you." She handed Amy a pinch of paper. Amy took her papers and took a look:  
"What are these ?"  
"Exam lecture notes. I can't do the same exam. So I had to change lecture notes. Please give these to Sonic." Amy stared at Layla's face for a few seconds.  
"Why would you give me when you give it to the heads of class?"  
"Because I heard you were going to Sonic's house to check kim today." Layla grinned. Amy's cheeks blushed. She gulped:  
"How do you..."  
"You need to adjust your voice while talking in the classroom. Say hi for me, too. He should recover as soon as possible. It would be bad if he missed more exams this week. Do not accumulate in vain." she smiled and left. Amy glanced behind Layla. Wonderful. Now she really had to go. As if it were made to be stubborn. She left the classroom and met the group. She leaned over Cream's ear:  
"Can't you come with me?"   
"Unfortunately. You know you have a physics exam tomorrow. I need to study more. You're already ready."   
"Why should I go alone?"   
"So you can talk more comfortably." Cream said with a grin. Amy frowned and grunted. When she saw that Cream was walking in the opposite direction, she called out:  
"What? Are we not walking together?"   
"Ha? Ooh no. Tails will teach me." Amy narrowed her eyes.  
"You got used to it." Cream's cheeks blushed:  
"Don't take it in another direction." she snorted. Amy laughed. Tails also called to Amy:  
"Amy, as we talked. Don't push too hard." he said. Amy nodded again. What was there to push? It's just a question. She started walking towards Sonic's home. I hope he isn't too sick. 15 minutes later she was in front of Sonic's home. She climbed the stairs. Her hand went to the doorbell, but she hesitated to ring. Then she took a deep breath and stepped on the bell. There was no reaction for a while. Then the light of the intercom came on and she heard Sonic's voice:  
"Who is it ?" It was strange that Sonic's voice sounded. Wasn't it said he was too sick to get out of bed? He sounded bad though. Tired and muffled.  
"Hi Sonic, it's Amy."  
"Amy? Why are you here?" Amy narrowed her eyes. It was definitely a logical question. She also asked herself from the beginning:  
"Well, Tails and Knuckles asked me to check if you were okay. At the same time, Mrs. Layla had to give you a different exam because you missed the exam and asked me to give you the new exam lecture notes." There was no sound for a few seconds. Then she heard Sonic giving a deep breath and the opening of the door locks. The door opened slowly. Sonic stood against her with a blanket on his shoulders. His cheeks were red. He looked sweaty. His eyes looked very tired, but his emerald eyes didn't lose their shine. Amy swallowed for a few seconds after straining:  
"May I come in ?" she asked. Sonic slowly pulled out from the door and walked in. Amy came in behind him. A veil was laid on the sofa in the living room. His pillow was also there. He chose not the room but the living room to rest.  
"Sorry to bother you. I removed you." Amy said. Sonic laughed slightly:  
"Wow, did you apologize?" Amy frowned. How could he still deal with her even in this state? She looked around. The house was quiet.  
"Are you alone ?" she asked.  
"Yes. My mom and dad are at work."   
"Was your mother working too? I didn't know. She looked like a real housewife." Amy smiled. Sonic frowned:  
"She is, anyway. She wouldn't be going on today, but I wanted her to go." Amy raised her eyebrows:  
"What? But why? You're sick, why do you want her to leave you alone?"   
"Because she's already on my head enough. I wanted to be alone."   
"You're crazy. You shouldn't be alone like this."   
"Well technically, I am not alone now. Even though I want to be left alone, you end up on my head. Also, I'm not that bad, Ames." Ames? Is he really nicknamed her now? He must be kidding. She sat next to Sonic.  
"I am fine as you see, and if you give those notes, you can go." Amy put her hand on Sonic's forehead without listening to Sonic. Her eyes opened with shock:  
"You're fine?! Are you kidding you are burning!" Sonic didn't react. He kept looking at Amy with his eyes squinted.  
"Did you get antipyretics?" Sonic nodded.  
"Looks like it wasn't enough, we have to drop it any other way."   
"We?" Then Amy stood up and walked over to the kitchen:  
"Lie down the couch now!" called out from inside.  
"Amy,doesn't really..."   
"I said, lie down!" Sonic closed his mouth. What he would normally do would be to show Amy the door right away, but he had no condition. He wasn't as good as he said. He softly lie down on the sofa. He gave a deep breath. Amy came out of the kitchen with a wet cloth in her hand. She came back to Sonic and put the cloth on Sonic's forehead. Sonic smiled when he felt the coldness of the cloth:  
"That's good." he said.  
"You were fine three days ago. How did you suddenly get sick?"   
"My mom asked me that too. The answer is the same. How do I know? I don't love being sick."   
"I mean, nobody likes it."   
"I rarely get sick anyway. When I'm get, as you can see. It feels weak."  
"Hey, don't say that. It's not an abnormal thing."   
"If your body had a circulating energy store, you would know what I mean."   
"Oooh sure, it's a matter of speed. At least you're not defenseless at normal times. Compared to some of us." Sonic didn't answer. Amy turned her head to the wall clock:  
"It's 14:30. Have you eaten anything?"   
"Yes, I ate. My mom had left the soup." Amy shook her head. She raised her eyebrows with what came to her mind:  
"By the way, you might want to look at your phone. You'll see about 30 missed calls."   
"I don't have to look. I know who they are from. I already hung up to avoid being disturbed. All of them from Tails?" Amy nodded, smiling slightly.  
"If you know why you don't open it? They're crazy for you."  
"So they sent you to look at me, right?"  
"They wanted to come very much, but their mothers were suffering because it was the exam week. I said this was not an excuse but you knew their mothers well. They said that you would justify." Sonic chuckled slightly:  
"He's not unfair. That's right." Amy got up from Sonic and sat in the opposite seat. When Sonic saw this:  
"Don't you think of going?" he asked.  
"You really don't think I'll leave you alone in this state, do you?"   
"Actually I think. You checked me and brought the exam notes. You have no other work left, do you have to prepare for the exam tomorrow?"  
"I am ready for the exam. Don't worry. I thought of it. Ms. Layla said hello to you. She doesn't want you to miss any more exams."  
"You tell her that this is my biggest goal."  
"Though your mother said that you have a weekly report."  
"My mom doesn't really have an exaggeration." Amy giggled slightly. There was silence for a few seconds.  
"If you really don't plan to go ..." Amy got startled by Sonic's voice and turned to him:  
"You can read from the books in my room to spend time." When Amy heard about this, a smile fell on her face.  
"Okay, but you're going to sleep too." she tied her arms together.  
"I don't have the energy to do anything else." Sonic smiled. Laughing, Amy got up from the sofa and headed up the stairs. She headed directly to Sonic's room. She was startled when that huge library appeared again. She was really amazed that Sonic could read all the books in this library. She also liked to read books, but she wasn't reading recently. She always spent her time studying. The challenge now was which book to choose. There were so many. For a while, her hands wandered through books. Then for some reason her hand went to a book called Misfortune Of Dreams. Half of Sonic's books were for some reason fantastic books. There was nothing surprising though. He was also a fantastic creature. It was normal that he was interested in such things. She took the book and went downstairs. Again, sitting in a single seat, her eye shifted to Sonic. He was already in sleep mode. His breath was slow. The fatigue on his face was read very well. She swallowed, opened the cover of the book and started reading. About an hour and a half she lifted her head from the book. She left the book on the coffee table and got up from the sofa. She came to the bedside of Sonic. He was still asleep. But he looked pretty sweaty.   
"I'd better change the cloth." she said and lifted the cloth from his forehead. She entered the kitchen again. Sh opened cold water from the tap and wet the cloth. She entered the living room again and came to Sonic's bedside. First she put her hand on his forehead:  
"Hmm, it's still hot, but a little bit like a fall." Just as she was going to take her hand, Sonic placed his hand on Amy's hand on his forehead. Amy was startled by Sonic's move. Her hands were cold enough as she washed the cloth. She wanted to take her hand, but Sonic's hand prevented her from taking it. He could wake up if she suddenly pulled. She crouched on the ground. She was captive until Sonic pulled his hand. From the distance she was sitting, she could see Sonic's face clearly. If she thought for forty years, she wouldn't have thought that she would watch the boy who was so annoyed her asleep. He really looked very peaceful while sleeping. As if there was no cold, no ice sign. Like his natural state.

"You told Tails and Knuckles that it felt like you were trapped in this house. Yes, we overheard. At that moment I felt as if you were defining me. Feeling at home should feel peaceful. Drowned. Our feelings are the same in this regard. " Amy swallowed. Se was talking about this topic, she didn't know herself, but she found a moment whens he could free her feelings.  
"Since I know myself, my mother will be beaten by my father. Whenever I see the two together, my father will drink and fight with my mother. Who knows how many times I have been dressing on my mother's wounds or I threw myself in front of my mother and begged my father not to hit. I didn't even use my real name because of my father. Because calling me Amelia disgust me so much that I don't want anyone to call me by that name anymore. I always plan how to save my mother from this man, but as if my mother doesn't want to leave despite what happened. I don't want to tell this to my mom but I really think sometimes she is weak. She's too weak to leave that scumbag man. I had anger towards all men because of my father. As you said, I became a tomboy." She laughed bitterly:

"Because I don't want to look weak. Being like my mother too. But maybe I'm really weak. Maybe it's just a crust to look like tough. Like the bracelet you bought me. Tough but elegant. No man has ever come closer to me before, ever resolved me. No matter how nervous I am, you manage to impress me every time. But it's obvious that you have walls around you, just like me. I really wonder why you are an ice cube. Even though you constantly annoy me, I can't stop wondering about it. Tails had mentioned it was a sensitive issue. He didn't tell me because he had a word against you. He said I should ask you. I really want to ask, but if it is a really serious matter, how can you just tell it ? Especially to someone like me." When she felt the tear in her eye, she immediately rubbed her eye with her hand. At that time, Sonic's hand fell on his forehead. Amy took a deep breath. The cloth she prepared settled on his forehead. 

"I'd better go now." she said in a whispered voice. She took her bag on her back and turned to the door, Sonic's voice nailed her in place:  
"So I wasn't calling you a tomboy for nothing. Being right has hurt me." Amy was startled. Did he really listen to all she said? How would she look at his face now?  
"Are you ashamed to turn? There is nothing to be ashamed of." Sonic said. Amy turned her head slightly. Her cheeks were red and her eyes had tear streaks. Sonic slightly straightened the sofa:  
"Do you really wonder why I am an ice cube? Then let me tell you what happened from the beginning."


	11. Unwanted Power

(Flashback Time !)  
"Come on, mooooom, let me go now!" Sonic was trying to get rid of his mother, who was trying to fix him.  
"I don't want to be late!" His mother smiled sincerely:  
"I thought you were never too late."  
"I don't, but unless someone is a barrier."   
"Can I stop you?"   
"I can't resist you. Then you're angry. Come on let me go, please." Aleena called out while Sonic was about to make a move:  
"You can't go without hugging me!" Sonic turned around and laughed and jumped on his mother's lap using his speed. When Sonic first did this, his mother was on the ground, but she was used to it.She could resist the speed of his son. When he jumped on her lap, they hugged tightly. Aleena put a kiss on her son's forehead. With kiss, Sonic was startled and tried to wipe the forehead with his wrist:  
"Moooom, don't do that."  
"What happened? Or are you worried that your charisma will deteriorate, sir?" she chuckled.  
"Yes." he said, and Sonic put his still face on his face.  
"Come on, you're going to be late for the first lesson." Sonic laughed again and headed towards the kindergarten building. Aleena called after him:  
"Don't show off with your speed! Don't bully anyone!" Sonic rolled his eyes:  
"Okaaaaaaaaaay!" he said and started running. He was really exciting for the first day. He could finally make friends. At the same time, he finally had an environment where he could use his speed comfortably. He wondered if there were any people like him. Using his speed, he walked down the corridor and found his class. The class was already full. He was sure that he would come here first, if his mother had left him. He sat on the remaining empty chair. Fortunately the table was circular. So there was no problem like space shortage. The classroom was designed in a very colorful way. He started to peek around the kids around. Everyone looked cheerful. Finally, the teacher entered the class. With a cute smile:  
"Hello everyone! My name is Rosemary. I'll be your teacher." she said. Rosemary was a light yellow fox. She looked very loving. In the first lesson, everyone was introducing themselves. One of the boys looked pretty quiet. It was as if he did not know how to speak. He seemed shy. He was a yellow fox like Rosemary. He was writing something on the paper in front of him. Sonic couldn't see someone different around himself like himself. But it was not a problem. Being in such an environment fueled his excitement.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the first lesson, half an hour of playing time was entered. Sonic was walking around the big garden. There were a lot of activity tools around him, but he couldn't decide what to do. As he walked towards the garden wall, he heard some sounds:  
"Please, stay away."   
"We hate people like you."   
"You don't even have the right to be here." Sonic was very surprised by what he heard, and hid behind one of the trees in the garden and started watching what happened. Five children stuck one on the wall. He couldn't see who he was. Suddenly, one of the children pushed the child they squeezed to the ground. Sonic saw who dropped the ground. This was that yellow fox. But now he was seeing more clearly. This fox had two tails. He seemed to be trying to protect it by holding his tails.  
"I didn't do anything to you. Why are you dealing with me?" said the fox. He was dusty.  
"Because you're disgusting." said one of the boys. The other boy spoke. He was also a red fox. He took his own tail and brought it forward:  
"That's what you call the tail. One. You're a freak." Sonic had never been charged before because of his speed. He started to get angry.But the last point was when one of the kids kicked one on the leg of the fox on the ground. The fox moaned in pain. As they were going to hit another kick, the fox in the foot found hisself on the ground. They couldn't understand what it was. Sonic pushed him using his speed. They all stared at Sonic.  
"Who are you ?"   
"Get lost here! Don't mess with us!" Sonic did not spoil his stagnant facial expression.  
"Five people are dealing with a child. How fair. You choose one according to your height."   
"Like you ?" he said as the fox on the ground stood up. The yellow fox was watching them with terrified eyes on the ground. Sonic chuckled:  
"Oooh, believe me, buddy. You need about 15 people to reach my size." All of the children got angry and suddenly fell on Sonic. One of them managed to drop a fist on his cheek, but Sonic took care of them using his speed. When they witnessed Sonic's speed, they all stared at him in shock.  
"You, you're a bigger freak." said the fox, and they ran away with his friends. Sonic patted his cheek with the back of his hand and then came to the yellow fox and stretched out his hand:  
"Are you okay ?" asked. The fox was astonished at what he saw. The boy in front of him took care of five people, alone. Especially that speed. This boy was very different. And he's cool. He held the hand that Sonic held out:  
"Y-yes. I-I'm fine. Thank you very much." he said. Sonic lifted him up. The fox stumbled when he stood up. His leg hurt. Sonic bent down and looked at his leg.  
"It looks bruised."   
"So is your cheek." said the fox. Sonic grinned. His cheek wasn't so hurt. The fox tried to keep his tails behind. Unwilling to show it to Sonic. But when Sonic realized this effort, he suddenly used his speed and moved behind the fox. Fox was startled by Sonic's sudden movement. Sonic studied his tails:  
"I've never seen a two-tailed animal before. It's very interesting." The fox was surprised Sonic did not make fun of him. His tails had never been interesting to anyone before.  
"I thought I couldn't find a different person like me at this school, but I think I found it." Sonic said, laughing. The fox was surprised:  
"Is it different like you?" Sonic nodded:  
"Yes." he said and stretched out his hand: "I'm Sonic The Hedgehog. As you can see, I'm very fast. I can move faster than the speed of sound." The fox's mouth remained open. He was really cool. He shook Sonic's hand:  
"I-I'm Miles Prower. My tails are innate." Sonic smiled:  
"My strength is innate too. We're sort of the same, huh?"   
"But you have a wonderful and cool power. I disgust everyone with these tails because I look different. You don't look different because of your power." Sonic put his hand on Miles' shoulder:  
"It doesn't change the fact that I'm different. Your tails look great, too." Miles's face shone:  
"R-really ?"  
"Of course." Miles smiled slightly:  
"Well, then I can show you what I can do with these tails." Sonic laughed:  
"Really? I'd like to see it." Miles laughed and began to twist his tails. After a while he took off. When Sonic saw this, his eyes opened with shock and excitedly:  
"Can you fly?!" said. Miles' cheeks slightly blushed. There has never been an enthusiastic approach to this talent before.  
"Isn't it like a helicopter?"  
"You took the word out of my mouth, I was going to say the same. That's great!" Miles laughed and landed again.  
"I think they should improve more, I can't stand in the air too much right now."   
"Absolutely. Our strength will improve over time." Sonic said, laughing.  
"Miles! Sonic!" They both startled and turned to where the shout came. Teacher Rosemary was looking at them. Her eyebrows were frowning.  
"Come with me now!" They were in trouble, they could understand that. Certainly those kids were squandering. Sonic didn't want to fight from day one, but that wasn't his fault. They were both sitting on the chairs in front of the principal's room. Miles covered his face with his hands. When Sonic saw this:  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Miles put his hands down:  
"What's wrong? I got into a fight from day one, and it wasn't even my fault. Look at this. I'm ruined."   
"Hey come on. Take it easy. You have no crime. Why should you be in trouble?" Miles turned to Sonic and looked at his face for a few seconds:  
"Are you serious? Didn't the resemblance remind you of anything?" Sonic raised one eyebrow:  
"What ?" Miles took a deep breath:  
"Rosemary, our teacher is my mom." Sonic opened his mouth in surprise:  
"What ?! Really?!" Miles nodded.  
"Especially that's not the crucial part. My father is a general. He'll harass me."  
"Hey hey, calm down. If there is someone in trouble here, it's me. Remember, I'm the one who ends the fight." At that moment, Sonic looked towards the corridor and saw that his mother was coming:  
"Aaaaand yes, now I'm done now." said. Aleena quickly came to her son. She looked both angry and anxious:  
"Is it a fight from the first day?! I can't believe you son. I told you to don't bully anyone!" Then she was also concerned with Sonic's bruised cheek. Sonic tried to keep his mother's hands away:   
"I didn't get the fight out. I just helped Miles." he said. Aleena's eyes shifted to Miles sitting next to Sonic. Miles smiled slightly at Aleena. At that moment, Rosemary came to them. She leaned over her son's level:  
"The children who describe the incident blame you, what are you saying?" she said, looking at Sonic and Miles.  
"They're lying!" said Sonic, raising his voice. "They were all taunting Miles. Just because he looks different. They started pushing him to the ground and kicking him. So I stopped them. I wouldn't want to fight, but that was what it was." Rosemary turned to Miles in confused expression:  
"Honey, is that true?" Miles bowed his head:  
"Yes, mom. They are making fun of me because of my tails. They stopped me, I couldn't do anything. Sonic saved me. Don't blame him. He's just like me. He understands me."   
"Like you ?" Rosemary turned to Sonic. Aleena stood up and stretched out her hand:  
"Hello, Mrs. Rosemary. I am Sonic's mother, Aleena." said. Rosemary shook Aleena's hand.  
"Well, as your son said, yes, my son is different. He has an extraordinary ability from birth. He can run very fast."   
Rosemary looked at the duo again. The two continued to whisper something. A smile fell on her face:  
"It looks like we'll meet often, Miss Aleena. Outside of school, I mean. As our sons' friendship improves, I want ours to improve as well. " Aleena was surprised at first, but then she smiled and nodded. Laughing, Sonic pulled his fist in the air. Miles smiled too. He had his first friend. They both had it. Moreover, both were different and they understood each other. This must have been the beginning of a wonderful friendship.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonic coughed a few times. When Amy saw that he was coughing, she handed the glass of water on the coffee table to Sonic. Sonic took the glass and drank the water.  
"So you saved Tails' life. You can't really stop without getting in trouble, right?" Sonic lowered the glass and grinned:  
"I just helped what he needed, that's all."  
"Well, you seemed pretty cheerful. You also enjoyed using your strength. Which is great." Sonic's smile fell:  
"It's not great." he said in a whispered voice. Amy swallowed. She wanted to change the subject:  
"So how did you meet Knuckles?" Sonic placed the glass back on the coffee table.  
"There's nothing interesting about him either. Knuckles was very aggressive when we first met him. There were a lot of people dealing with him too. He would often fight."  
"How did you become friends then?"   
"I can say that I saved his ass in a fight." Amy looked at Sonic's face for a few seconds. When Sonic saw Amy's gaze:  
"What ?" he said.  
"I think you have a habit of rescuing." Sonic smiled slightly:  
"Well, in fact, I always thought that this was the purpose of my strength. To help those who can't protect themselves." Amy smiled when she heard this. But again Sonic's smile disappeared.  
"Sonic, what happened? You really have the capacity to be a hero. Now you're acting like you don't care anything."   
Sonic's eyebrows frowned. He gave a deep breath. He hated to talk about this, but since he had decided to tell, he had to continue. He gulped:  
"My biggest dream was to be a hero." said. Amy was surprised:  
"But when you first met me, you said being the hero is the last thing you want."   
"Yes. It is now. So, everything actually happened 2 weeks after I started middle school. This power is no more than a curse for me,anymore."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Flashback Time !)  
"You got permission, right? No problem." Sonic said excitedly.  
"Relax, buddy. You know, my mother won't let me leave without calling your mom anyway." Tails said, laughing.  
"In mine, they think they can comfortably release me because I have friends like you." said Knuckles pouting.  
"So. You're not acting like a loose canon anymore. In fact, I consider it a great success that we have been able to change you in 2 weeks. " Sonic said. He turned to Tails: "Don't you think so?" Tails laughed:  
"Absolutely." Knuckles put his hands on his waist:  
"There was an opportunity to make fun of me."  
"How else will we get along?" Sonic laughed. He raised his wrist and looked at his watch. It was coming to 14:00.  
"Let's go as soon as possible. Arcade doesn't stay open until evening."  
"Isn't that far here? How do we think of going?" said Knuckles. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and smiled. Sonic turned back to the two and stretched his arms back.  
"You'd better keep it tight." he said to Knuckles. Knuckles just stared. When he saw Tails grasping Sonic's arm with both hands, he did the same. Sonic stretched his legs. Suddenly he sprang up using his speed. Knuckles was stunned by this unfamiliar thing. His feet were cut off from the ground. He tried to hold Sonic's arm tightly. They were in front of the Arcade room no later than 15 seconds. Sonic stopped with a sudden brake. As Tails slowly put his feet on the floor, Knuckles fell forward with a sudden brake and fell to the ground. Sonic chuckled involuntarily. Tails leaned towards Knuckles:  
"Don't worry. You get used to it in time. I was hit on a wall the first time." said. He helped him hold his hand and get up. Knuckles stood up staggered and tried to keep his balance:  
"This is a very strange thing. Don't you have a motion sickness?" Sonic shrugged:  
"No. Something that has happened since I was born. I'm used to it." Together, they entered the Arcade hall.  
They went out after about two hours. Knuckles clenched his fists. He turned to Sonic:  
"I can't believe I couldn't beat you in one turn. Look at me, you didn't use your speed when controlling the joystick, did you?" Sonic laughed:  
"What?! Are you kidding? Why would I crush you more by using my speed? You never know how to play, man. You need to practice more." Knuckles exhaled nervously.  
"But It was fun." Tails said with a smile. He lifted his wrist and looked at the clock.  
"We'd better get home now. I said I'd be late." Sonic chuckled:  
"As if you could be late while I was there."   
"It may be, but you can't always be with us. We should be able to go to our house without you, right?" They laughed all together. Sonic walked over the sidewalk.  
"Come on, it's not too late. We'll be back." Just then, six jackals came out of the black car standing in front of the pavement. Suddenly they fell on Sonic.  
"Sonic!" Tails and Knuckles yelled the street. Both were trying to prevent the men. One of the guys locked Sonic in the air with his arms. They were trying to get him in the car. Sonic couldn't resist. The men were talking among them:  
"What are we going to do with them?"   
"Take them too. There should be no witnesses." The other two also embraced Tails and Knuckles and clicked into the car. It was going on in the car as well. Tails shouted:  
"What are you doing ?! What do you want from us ?!" The men were trying to close the mouths of all three. They entered a very secluded street. They stopped in a place full of garages. One of them got out of the car and clicked the door of one of the garages. When the garage door started to open, he returned to the car and drove the car into the garage. They got out of the car with a fight again. They had a hard time holding the trio. A black jackal greeted them in the garage. He approached Sonic:  
"Aaaa, this is the little speed tank."   
"Who are you guys ?!" Tails shouted. The black jackal looked at the men squinting:  
"Where did these two kids come from?!"   
"They were with the hedgehog, sir. They tried to be an obstacle. We said we should have them too." The black jackal started laughing. Then he stuck a punch into the jackal. Tails and Knuckles were startled. Sonic was trying to get rid of the jackal that kept him.  
"You're really stupid! Didn't I tell you, only hedgehog?"  
"Yes, boss, but the kids were shouting, we took them so they wouldn't gather the nation." The black jackal drove his hands down and exhaled.  
"Anyway, okay. We can use this to our advantage." He approached Sonic again. Sonic glanced, frowning. There was no expression of fear on his face. The jackal smiled:  
"They call me "Claw", kid. My job is the market of magical creatures."  
"Market?" Sonic was surprised.  
"Yeah, and believe me, I haven't met a talented kid like you all my life." Tails called:  
"You've kidnapped many children before, then." Claw chuckled:  
"It's actually a rare situation. I haven't met too many precious children." He turned back to Sonic:  
"But you, you kid. You're great. Your strength is incredible. You are an endless source of energy. Who knows what can be done with your power." Sonic did not break his stagnation:  
"What do you want from me?"   
"Of course cooperating. Using your strength in our work." There was a slight chuckle from Sonic's mouth:  
"Is that so? What is my interest in this work?" Claw smiled. He liked the coolness of Sonic.  
"Whatever you want in exchange for letting us use your power." Sonic narrowed his eyes:  
"Do I really look stupid enough to let you use me like a slave?"  
No, not at all. You are a very brave boy. But if you do not agree, there may be some consequences. My team has been following you for two weeks. We know all your weaknesses. I can even start with your closest friends." Sonic's eyes sharpened:  
"If you damage even one strand of their hair ..."  
"This is in your hands." Claw walked over to Tails. He passed behind and held the two tails separately and lifted them into the air. Tails groaned in pain. Sonic tried to clutter more in the lap of the jackal holding it. Claw studied Tails' tails:  
"Wow. You look like a special piece too, son. A rare anomaly. You can go for a really good price."   
"Let me go!"  
"Boss, this kid is also an echidna." Claw turned to Knuckles while holding Tails:  
"Really? I thought it was an extinct species. In fact, we collect wealth with pointed knuckles."   
"Don't Touch Them!!!!" Sonic's anger was rising. He had never felt such anger before. Because of his strength, his friends were about to burn with him. Claw called to his men:  
"Hey guys. Do you think I can dismantle more easily if I pull the tails from both sides ?" He began to pull the tails hard in separate directions. Tails screamed with pain. The moment Sonic saw this, his limit was exceeded. He stopped cuddling in the lap of the jackal holding it. Claw dropped Tails to the ground when he saw Sonic stopped. Tails whimpered to the ground. Tears began to flow from his eyes. Knuckles continued to clutter. Claw approached Sonic. He had a dirty grin on his face:  
"I think that means you accept the agreement. Don't worry, I'm a man of his word." He held out his hand towards Sonic. But something unexpected happened. Sonic was shaking. He raised his head slightly. His Eyes. They were shining with a blue glow. His sclera was completely blue. His pupils were not visible, there were white spaces. His teeth were completely pointed. His nails had turned into claws. Suddenly, using his speed, he grabbed the neck of the jackal holding him and threw him against the opposite wall. The jackals were amazed at what to do with this image. Sonic was completely focused on them. Snarling. Claw was impressed by this image:  
"Its value is gradually increasing. Catch it." said. All jackals fell upon Sonic. But it was futile. Sonic justified them all. He was injuring them all with his claws. He was moving so fast that he was not at a visible level. Tails and Knuckles were watching their friends with horror eyes. Sonic looked so different. All the jackals were lying on the ground in blood. The only jackal standing was Claw. He was really shocked by what he did to his team. It would be a lie if he said he was not afraid. But he wasn't going to retreat. He jumped on Sonic. Sonic, using his speed, quickly fled the attack and held Claw by the throat and attached it to the wall. He wasn't leaving his neck while he was on the wall. It was as if he was instinct to kill.  
"Surrender! The police!" The police broke through the door of the garage and went inside, but the view they saw surprised them too. Sonic started to look around with the voice of the cops. Tails and Knuckles. They were in horror. Then he looked towards the cops. They were looking at him with confused expressions. And he saw his mother among the cops. Aleena was staring at her son with tears in her eyes and fear. Sonic glanced at his reflection on the hubcap, to his right. What he looks like. Then he looked back at his mother and friends. He could never forget their gaze. He knew what they saw him as at that moment. A overlimit, freed monster.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amy was cut into stone with Sonic's stories. She couldn't even open her mouth. This,this was really heavy. To be kidnapped by traders at a young age, and then to do things he would never do when lose control. If they do not catch up, go to murder. Her own troubles were nothing besides Sonic's. Sonic reached into the glass on the coffee table and drank the water. Amy could see his hands trembling. She really wasn't supposed to open this issue at all. Sonic looked at Amy. Seeing how stagnant she was, he laughed slightly:  
"Well, you can't ask what happened next, right? It's too much for you too. But these things are nothing." Amy swallowed:  
"W-what could be more? It's a really big trauma. I don't know what to say."   
"My trauma has nothing to do with it, Ames. Believe me." Amy looked up:  
"How is it? This is what you are living in. It is very natural to experience the feeling of being trapped. You have been kidnapped. What could be worse than this?" A painful chuckle came out of Sonic's mouth. His voice was still and quiet:  
"Being imprisoned in your own home." Amy blinked.  
"W-what, what does this mean?" Sonic looked up into Amy's eyes:  
"After this incident Ames, my family said that I no longer have permission to leave the house." Amy swallowed:  
"It's a normal reaction. They were scared for you, they didn't want anything to happen to you." Sonic chuckled again. Longer than the first:  
"5 years." Amy stared:  
"What ?"  
"Since middle school, namely since I was nine years old, Ames, I haven't left home. Exactly 5 years." Sonic clenched his teeth and spoke:  
"Damn 5 years. I haven't stepped out of this house for 5 years." Amy stared openly on Sonic's face.  
"His mother could not bend to her beloved son. Because of this great power he had, she hid her son from everyone, so that if someone came, they would come back. Hmph, she was also worried if I would lose control again. She did not want to see his son as that "monster" again. "Amy approached Sonic:  
"Please don't say so." Sonic laughed.  
"I promised myself that I wouldn't lose control again. But look what happened. On the second day of high school, I lost control in a ridiculous fight."  
"It wasn't your fault."   
"My mother usually kept me in my room. She would take rare guests home. When the guest came, I was not allowed to leave my room. Actually, I would ask myself why I endure it. Why do you let them do this? The answer would always be the same. They love you and they want to protect you. I continued middle school from home. Only Tails and Knuckles were allowed to enter the house. I couldn't go down, but they would come to my house and go to my room. I would just feel that I was breathing when they came. They would bring all the lecture notes. At the same time, my books filling the library in my room. " Amy looked at the book she put on the coffee table.   
"You asked how I read so many books. As I said. I had a lot of free time. Books are the only way I can escape from that disgusting, dominant air in my room. Do you know that? Sometimes I had the feeling that my mother was afraid of me. "Amy's eyes opened with surprise:  
"What ?! Don't say that! Your mom loves you very much." Sonic chuckled again:  
"Staying in the narrow space for so long. My speed energy was so fueling that I don't know how many times I had a nervous breakdown. My father would do anything to calm me down. But I would have seen my mother looking in fear at the door of my room. She never thought of trying to calm down with my father.She watched my crisis with fearful eyes and cried when I started to calm down. " Amy swallowed. Her eyes started to live again:  
"She mustn't have known what to do."   
"Yes. she is. I think I wanted to ease her burden. I knew that my power would develop more over time. But my mood had a big impact on my strength. Then, I started trying not to feel anything anymore. Don't react no matter what. Don't care. If you master your emotions, you will also dominate your strength. When I started doing this, my mother's fear of me seemed to disappear. I felt her love as before, but I no longer show her any emotion. I killed my feelings to make my mother happy and not afraid anymore. "  
"Sonic..."  
"After I finished middle school, I asked my mother to let me go to high school. I could go out now. Although she hesitated at first, she did not want to imprison me any more. I asked her to promise me not to interfere in high school. It was my right to ask for it, and she knew it. She allowed. And I went out of the house on the first day of high school for the first time after 5 years. With my closest friends. They would never leave me alone as well as now. " Amy swallowed. Sonic's head was bent. But Amy could see a drop of tear flow from Sonic's eyes. She didn't believe it. Sonic was crying.   
"Do you know what is the most important part?" Amy startled again and stepped up. Sonic wiped the tears flowing from his eyes and continued to speak:  
"My mom had no need to do this. Because of my strength, I knew that no matter how many people were after me, I could all handle them. If a 9-year-old boy can easily beat 7 adult jackals, he can also beat those who are now. But she preferred to hide me instead. So my speed is no longer a blessing for me. A burden, curse. As long as I have this power, my head will always be in trouble. But at least if I had learned how to use my power, I would have known how to quickly get rid of the trouble I entered. I would never have lost control. I am no different than a time bomb. As the clock progresses, my tension level increases and I fill up with energy. When the limit is reached ... A monster." Amy put her hand on Sonic's hand, ignoring the tears flowing from her eyes:  
"Believe me, you can't even be the "m" of the word monster. Although you treat your power as a burden, you still try to use it to help those in need. Your heart is pure. You can still remain pure despite what you've experienced so much. Maybe what your mother did was wrong, but she did something like that just because she thought you were good. She thought this was the right thing. You're also saying you killed your feelings, but Sonic, your laughter, your mocking when you're dealing with your friends, even with me, your innocent temper when Knuckles made a stupid claim, the gesture you made to me with the bracelet you took by solving me, and the only tear that flows through your eyes. Your emotions stand where they are. They didn't go anywhere. You are the one who chose not to see them. " Sonic did not react. He kept standing with his head bent. He gently squeezed his eyes with his hand. His head started to ache. With his non-falling fire, this was really good. Amy squeezed his hand a little more tightly when she saw his stillness.  
"Are you okay ?"  
"I don't know. I think I spilled too much. I don't feel well." Amy got up and helped Sonic lay back on the couch. She put her hand on Sonic's forehead again. It was still hot. Sonic took a deep breath:   
"You'd better go now. You've had enough." said. Amy shook her head. Sonic needed rest, although she did not want to leave after all.  
"By the way, don't get upset with me. You have told me what you have experienced, thinking that I have not heard you. I have told myself for mutual sharing. This has not changed anything." he laughed lightly. Amy tried to respond to her smile:  
"Can I deduce from here that you're still going to mess with me?"  
"Absolutely." Amy frowned:  
"It really won't be a shit for you. You're an actual ice cube."   
"It is valid for you. You are a tomboy. By the way, don't tell anyone about what I tell you."   
"If it is, then you will not be able to find the energy to deal with me if you do not recover immediately."   
"I have a lot of energy, you know."  
"Yeah, but it looks like your warehouse is slowly decreasing while you're sick." Sonic chuckled. She could say he was really laughing for the first time today. Amy headed for the door. After opening the door, she turned around again and looked at Sonic. Sonic was in sleep mode again. Amy glanced for a little while and came out the door with tears flowing from her eyes.


	12. Effect

Next day  
Amy straightened up on her bed. She was just staring ahead. She couldn't understand how she came home yesterday and how she slept. Although Sonic said that nothing will change, she couldn't help thinking without changing her attitude towards Sonic. She even wanted to take back what she had told Sonic from the very beginning. He unintentionally made himself an ice cube, it wasn't his fault. But Amy knew. She knew very well that there was still something left in him. She felt that. Still dealing with her was one of the proofs of this. He wouldn't swallow him acting as if nothing had happened. Still, she was very confused. She would go to the exam with this head. She patted her face hard with her hands. She got up slowly from the bed and started to wear her uniform. She heard the voice of her mother from below:  
"Amy! Breakfast is ready! Don't leave without eating!"  
"OK!" she yell. She took her bag and went down the stairs. Waffle smells were coming from the kitchen. She loved Waffle. It might have been her favorite thing for breakfast. She entered the kitchen and sat at the table. Her mother put the squeezed orange juice in front of him:  
"You had an exam today, didn't you?" Amy filled her plate with waffles:  
"Yes. Physics exam. I'm ready. Don't worry." She knew very well that she was ready yesterday, but she wasn't sure right now. Her head was too full.  
"You said one of your friends was missing his exam? Isn't he coming today?" Amy took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted was Sonic's inclusion.  
"He was sick yesterday, so he couldn't come. I don't think he will come today. He had to rest." It's definitely not just physically. Both of them had catharsis yesterday. But Sonic had definitely emptied more. Maybe as long as he hasn't emptied for a long time.  
"I hope he won't be back." her mother said. Amy shook her head. After having her breakfast quickly, she left the outside door. When the notification came to her phone, she took it out of her pocket.The message came from Cream: "I had to leave without breakfast. I'm waiting for you at school. " Did she get to school so fast? She didn't know what to say. She wrote the answer: "No problem. We have plenty of time. The exam is not in the first hour. " Cream also threw emoji: " :) " Amy continued walking, smiling. She suddenly stopped while walking on the sidewalk. She was in front of Sonic's home. She gulped. She wanted to see if he was okay, but she didn't want to bother. Especially after yesterday, his energy had fallen a lot. He had to rest. But the door would suddenly open. Amy was startled where she was. Sonic stood in front of the door with his head facing back. He was wearing the uniform. Amy stared shocked:  
"I told you, I'm fine." said Sonic behind him. Amy heard the voice of his mother inside:  
"Be careful though. You're still sick. Don't push yourself, honey."  
"Ok, don't worry." said Sonic, and he came out and closed the door. When he turned in front of him, he was startled when he saw Amy. Amy focused on Sonic's face. His face was still red, but it looked like he had some color on his face. His eyes didn't look tired like yesterday. Sonic chuckled suddenly. Amy raised one eyebrow:  
"What's so funny ?"  
"I'm going to think you're following me now." Amy frowned in shock:  
"What ?! Stop talking nonsense!" Sonic chuckled again:  
"Then why are you the first to come across?" Amy put her arms together:  
"Could it be because we are sitting in the same street?" Sonic put his hand over his mouth.  
"Hmm yeah, a reasonable reason." he smiled, saying. He climbed the stairs and came over to Amy. They started walking.  
"I can't believe you were rebelling right away. You had to rest." Sonic rolled his eyes:  
"Please don't start like my mother, too. I told her enough words."  
"But you're still sick. You still look tired. Yes, may have come to your face according to yesterday, but this still doesn't change the fact that you are sick."  
"I have already missed the biology exam. I will not miss another exam."  
"Will you be able to solve questions while in this state?"  
"Don't worry. I'm not studying when I'm sick for the first time." Amy's eyebrows gently rose. Is he talking about studying while he's a normal cold, or ... Suddenly her hand went to Sonic's forehead. Sonic was startled by Amy's action. He held her wrist in the air without touching his forehead. Amy was startled, too. Both were staring at each other.  
"Ohh, I'm sorry." said Sonic. He left Amy's wrist. Amy hesitated:  
"Well, I was going to see if you still have a fever." said.  
"Believe me, I'm not crazy enough to get out of bed when I have a fever." Amy giggled:  
"Yesterday you were saying that it wasn't so bad. If I had gone, you would be prepared to run." Sonic smiled too:  
"As I said, I don't love being sick. Feeling weak, too. It feels like I will never get up if I leave myself to bed."  
"Don't overdo it. After all it's just cold. Your face is still red."  
"I didn't say I was completely healed anyway. Since I'm good enough to stand up, I'm not going to miss an exam." Amy laughed. Sonic was absolutely ambitious. It would be absurd not to make ambition after he lived. He knew that he was strong despite his trauma. She wish she was just like him. When they arrived at school, they turned directly to the class. It was shocking for Tails and Knuckles to see Sonic at the door of the class. They gathered at Sonic when he sit on his desk:  
"Dude, how are you? Are you okay? Please tell me you're fine!" said Tails. Sonic raised one eyebrow.  
"I thought I was telling you I was fine yesterday. Over 30 missed calls." He suppressed the last sentence.  
"Answer when we call you, then. Don't worry." said Knuckles. Sonic rolled his eyes and exhaled:  
I'm just having a cold. Would you calm down? "  
"Are you still sick?!" Tails said with a start.  
"Yes."  
"So what are you doing here ?! You have to rest!" Sonic nervously took his hand to his face and patted it.  
"How many more people do I need to explain? I feel good now. I'm good enough to stand up. I don't want to miss another exam."  
"You can give your exam later. Your health is more important." Sonic rolled his eyes:  
"I'm having a cold Tails. I don't have a fatal disease. You also know that I don't like to put off."  
"Yes, but..."  
"Okay okay. Enough guys now. He had this conversation with me. Don't rely on you." said Amy. Amy's intervention surprised all three. Amy swallowed. She was also surprised to intervene. But now she knew the great mystery. Involuntarily her view of Sonic had changed. Tails returned to Sonic:  
"Still, if you feel bad again, tell us, okay?" Sonic took a deep breath.  
"Ok, don't worry." Tails went over to Amy and leaned over her ear:  
"Your look seems to be advanced." Amy was startled:  
"What?! Don't overdo it."  
"Did he tell you?" Amy shook her lips and nodded slightly. Tails' eyes opened with shock. He really did not expect Sonic to tell someone else what he was going through all the time. This was the secret of the three. It was very interesting that a fourth came.  
"I can't believe it. I'm telling you, Sonic cares about you. You're really lucky." Amy rolled her eyes. It wasn't important. They only shared mutual. Supposedly, she would only ask him this mystery, but suddenly she found herself explaining her trauma. Of course, she wouldn't have talked about Tails. She believed that Sonic would keep it a secret. Just like Cream has been holding for years.  
"Don't keep saying he cares. It was just a question. I didn't expect him to answer. Being sick might have caused this."  
"Or did you take advantage of his weakness?" Amy frowned:  
"Nonsense Tails. What kind of word is that? It was just a simple conversation. I didn't direct anything."  
"When will you stop talking about me?" Both were startled by Sonic's voice. They bowed their heads. Tails sat down next to Sonic.  
"Are you sure you are ready for the exam?" Sonic rolled his eyes:  
"Don't worry. You might be a genius, but I'm not a fool either."  
"I didn't say that."  
"Yes, you didn't. I work regularly, Tails. A cold doesn't sweep my brain." Tails chuckled involuntarily. Truly Sonic never compromised on his coolness. Regardless, he was always cool.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the exam, Shadow came to Rouge, Silver, and Blaze. He looked nervous. He seemed to make a request. There was a bit of a wait. Rouge exhaled nervously:  
"Tell me what you are going to say or want. Now your tension has started to strain us."  
"I'm not going to tell you to hurry. It's important."  
"Okay then say it." said Silver.  
"Is there a problem ?" Blaze asked.  
"No. It's not like a problem. Well ..."  
"Shadow, if you don't tell anymore, you're going to be beaten by me." Rouge said, crossing her arms. Shadow rolled his eyes:  
"Okay. She wants to see you."  
"Does she want to see? Who?" said Rouge.  
"Or ..." "Yes." Shadow cut Silver's word. "It's also our new friends." he said, rolling her eyes. Rouge smiled:  
"What's wrong with that ?"  
"Well, you know. I've been doing a lot for her. She's been too tired lately. I asked her what I can do to make her happy. She wanted to see you again. She also met my new friends."  
"Why is this getting you back?" Silver asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe you won't accept ..."  
"Don't be silly Shadow. We'll be happy to see her again." said Rouge. Shadow swallowed.  
"What if the others don't want to come?"  
"You just need to ask it kindly." said Blaze, laughing softly. Shadow hesitated. He didn't know what to do.  
"Wouldn't you always say you would do everything for her?" Rouge said with a grin. Shadow swallowed. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Amy were also gathered together.  
"How did your exams go?" Tails asked.  
"It was beautiful as always." said Amy.  
"I have never seen you unprepared." said Cream with a grin. "Thanks to you Tails, it was very good. Thank you again." Tails' cheeks gently blushed. He took his hand behind his head:  
"No problem. I'm glad I can help." He turned to Sonic. Sonic was silent again. His hand was under his chin, his elbow leaning against the desk. The redness on his face seemed to have increased slightly. Tails was going to take his hand so Amy acted quickly and put her hand on Sonic's forehead. Sonic was slightly startled, but not a big reaction. Amy's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised:  
"I was afraid of that. You got a fever again."  
"What?!" Tails and Knuckles' mouth remained open. Sonic breathed a sigh and pulled Amy's hand from his forehead.  
"I'm fine."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Sonic. So you can't stop here anymore. You should get permission and go home." Tails said with haste. Sonic rolled his eyes:  
"I don't want to go home. I've been resting for two days already. Enough."  
"But you got up before full recovery. You both took the exam. I think you can go now." said Amy. Sonic tightened his nose belt with his hand. He took a deep breath:  
"Offff, okay. I'll ask for this, but."  
"Don't speak like being sick, it's our fault. First you get better, then you do what you want." Amy took her hand to her mouth after what she said. A big grin appeared on Sonic's face. He blinked one eye:  
"I'll remind you, though." Amy's cheeks blushed. She grabbed Sonic by the shoulders, lifted him in the row and pushed him slightly towards the door.  
"Go now!" she shouted lightly. Sonic chuckled. After waving to everyone, he came out the door. Amy turned around after patting her face with her hand. Tails, Knuckles and Cream stared at her with confused eyes.  
"What ?"  
"Did I say it was fun watching you two?" Cream said, laughing.  
"Shut up!" All three laughed. Amy snorted, clenching her teeth. The other group came to them.  
"What's up ?" Silver asked.  
"It was fine. Yours?" said Cream.  
"We don't have any problems either." Shadow stepped forward.  
"Well, I'll ask for something if you don't have trouble." All of them stood up.  
"What is the problem ?" Amy asked.  
"No problem. Just a request."  
"What ?" Cream asked.  
"Is it possible to come to my house this weekend?" All four were startled. This was a strange proposition. Why while standing still?  
"Oh, why?" said Knuckles. Rouge appeared next to Shadow:  
"You shouldn't have asked this way." Shadow angrily rolled his eyes.  
"Because I don't know how to say it!" he said, looking at Rouge. Rouge rolled her eyes and returned to the group:  
"I have to explain briefly, Shadow's sister wanted to meet you." They all raised one eyebrow:  
"Do you have a sister, Shadow?" Cream asked. Shadow missed his eyes:  
"Yeah. Well, I actually have to say half-sister." Amy and Cream looked at each other.  
"So why does she want to meet us?" Amy asked. Shadow swallowed. He didn't want to talk about this situation, but there was nothing to do:  
"Well, Rouge, Silver and Blaze know my sister well. But they don't have much opportunity to meet. She said she wants to meet them again. But she also wanted to meet you when she found out I made new friends."  
"Well. I think we can meet." said Tails.  
"Aren't you close friends? Why not have an opportunity to meet your sister?" Amy asked. Shadow was startled. He was afraid to be asked about this. Just as he was going to open his mouth, Rouge said:  
"Because she's sick."  
"Rouge!" Shadow frowned. Rouge returned to Shadow without breaking her facial expression:  
"They will learn when they come home, tough guy. It won't help you hide."  
"Is she sick ?" Cream's face fell.  
"Yeah, she hardly gets out of bed." said Shadow, tilting his head.  
"We are happy to meet." said Cream smiling sincerely.  
"Really? Will you come?" Shadow's face lit up.  
"Sure. If there's anything we can do, why not." Tails said, laughing. Rouge laughed too. She looked around:  
"Where's Big Blue?"  
"Ooh, he's got a fever again. We sent him home. I guess he got permission. They don't keep him here." said Amy, rolling her eyes.  
"Why did he come first?" Silver asked.  
"Of course, because of the stubbornness. So as not to spoil his coolness.  
""I don't want to miss another exam," he said." said Tails.  
"I guess he doesn't come anyway." said Shadow.  
"Why not? He'll be fine on the weekend. We'll get him." Tails said, putting his hands on his waist.  
"Okay then." Shadow didn't know what to say. He was really happy. "I'll put the location on the group. See you at the weekend." They all smiled.  
"She will be really happy."  
"I can imagine." Rouge said with a smile.  
When the last lesson was over, everyone scattered towards their home. Tails and Knuckles were walking to the bus stop:  
"Can we get permission for the exam week?" Knuckles asked.  
"There's a special reason. We can take it." He suddenly stopped and threw his hand in his pocket:  
"Coming to my mind, let's call Sonic, wait." He took out his phone and dialed the screen. The phone started ringing. He waited for a while.  
"Come on, please open up now." he grunted. After waiting for a while, the phone was picked up:  
"Hello?" He felt relieved when he heard Sonic's voice. His voice was misty.  
"You finally opened. What are you doing?" He heard a nervous breath:  
"You'll really put me in crisis. Didn't you send me home to rest? I was sleeping, of course!" Tails took the phone away from his ear with a voice in Sonic's last sentence. He gently clenched his teeth.  
"Ohh, excuse me. I didn't mean to wake you up."  
"No problem." Yawning sound came. "What's up? I just hope you didn't call to check?"  
"Well, I think we're going to have another meeting."  
"What did you do this time?"  
"It's not like that. You can't believe the person who has already invited you."  
"Who?"  
"Shadow."  
"Is he serious? Where did he come from?"  
"We learned something new. It turns out he had a sister."  
"Really ?"  
"Yes. She knew Rouge,Silver and Blaze. They haven't been together for a while. She also wanted to meet new friends Shadow had made, namely us."  
"Is this an important issue?"  
"The girl is sick. She looks very valuable to Shadow. He called us to make her happy. We all said we'd come. You should come too?"  
"When ?"  
"This weekend."  
"Apparently, I have another reason to recover quickly." Tails raised one eyebrow:  
"You have another reason?"  
"In that sense I did not say. I have to recover all kinds. I also need energy to deal with you." He heard Sonic chuckle.  
"Get well and deal. Just be good." Tails laughed. Sonic laughed:  
"Don't worry. I'm feeling much better now. I'll be well fit for the weekend."  
"Good. See you at the weekend then. Bye."  
"Bye buddy." He hung up. Tails exhaled freely.  
"Didn't he really object?" Knuckles asked.  
"No, why ?"  
"Well, after all, we're going home again to meet. I thought he would get angry again." Tails hesitated. Then a smile appeared on his face. A big smile.  
"Why are you laughing ?"  
"Call me crazy if you want, but I think Amy affects Sonic." Knuckles raised one eyebrow:  
"What? Why influence?"  
"Sonic feels more laughing while talking to Amy."  
"Yeah, because he's messing with Amy."  
"In that sense, I didn't say it. So it feels like his emotions are being activated even though he doesn't leave his cool. He told Amy everything." Knuckles' eyes widened in surprise:  
"Are you serious ?!"  
"Yeah. Isn't it surprising? Maybe it helped him to pour it in to Amy. "  
"I don't know, but it's good to know there's hope." Knuckles smiled. Tails gently hit Knuckles' shoulder:  
"I'm telling you, Amy is good to him."  
"It may be good to touch the woman's hand. Maybe it will recover." he chuckled. Tails laughed too. It had been a long time since he really saw Sonic laughing sincerely. He never ceased to ask for the friend he met when he was four years old. He knew high school would be good for him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On Friday evening, Shadow had thrown the position of his home to everyone. His house was located close to Tails and Knuckles' house. Saturday Sonic, Amy and Cream met and hit the road. Sonic did what he said, he looked fine. His energy was completely back. There was a slight smile on his face. Amy didn't understand why he was smiling. They looked at each other with Cream.  
"I look and you're good to heal. You don't seem to spread cold." Sonic laughed slightly:  
"Because I'm filled with energy. I don't feel weak. Also, we are on our way to make a sick girl happy. Should I look still?" Amy shook her lips and nodded slightly:  
"Wow. You were really surprised me that you were thinking that way." Sonic grinned. Cream whispered into Amy's ear:  
"I guess your speech on Tuesday was pretty good. The child you call the ice cube is joyful." Amy frowned:  
"I didn't do anything."  
"Certainly. He enjoys talking to you. Don't say I didn't tell." Amy squeezed Cream's arm. Cream giggled:  
"So, does anyone know how to get to Shadow's house?" asked.  
"It's close to Tails and Knuckles' house. We'll take the bus from the high school's stop there." said Sonic. Cream nodded. They came to the station and sat down.  
"I hope it won't take long to arrive." said Sonic. He began to hit the tip of his foot impatiently. Cream raised his hand in the air:  
"Well, I don't know if it makes sense, but can't you just take us all at once using your speed?" Sonic and Amy were both startled.  
"Cream!" said Amy, raising her voice slightly. Sonic's face has dropped.  
"Did I say something wrong ?" said Cream. Amy sat beside Cream:  
"It was a little like that." she said from the tooth. Cream swallowed.  
"Oh. Excuse me, Sonic." Cream bowed her head. Sonic smiled slightly:  
"No problem." About 10 minutes later the bus arrived and got on. They moved to the back seats and sat down.  
"How long does it take ?" Cream asked.  
"1 hour. It's going to be the last stop." said Sonic, crossing his arms.  
"Ooh, more than I expected." Sonic shrugged. Cream took out her phone and earpiece from her bag. She took a look at Amy while wearing her headphones. Amy frowned with a gulp. Cream grinned. She opened her music from the phone. Amy patted her face with her hand. Turning to her left, she saw Sonic leaning his head against the glass.  
"What happened or didn't you get sleepy?" Sonic straightened a bit in Amy's voice.  
"I was studying biology. I will take the exam on Monday."  
"Is it OK?"  
"Of course I'm ready. I'll sleep tomorrow after working this evening." Amy laughed.  
An hour later they got off at the last stop. Tails and Knuckles were waiting for them at the stop.  
"Yes, now that you have come, we can go now." said Tails.  
"Where are the people?" Sonic asked.  
"I guess their house was pretty close. I have notified now. They will pass right away." They shook their heads. After walking a short distance, they arrived home. But the house facing them looked strange. It was like a half house, half laboratory. Many metal parts were shining.  
"Aaah, you've come." They heard Rouge's voice from behind. Silver and Blaze were with her.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's get in!" said Silver, laughing.  
"Am I the only one who makes this image awkward?" said Knuckles.  
"What awkwardness?"  
"This house looks more like a science lab than home." said Tails.  
"It is already. Shadow's father is a scientist. He does serious work." Tails' mouth took the form of "o". His excitement was already starting to stir. They all headed for the door. Rouge stepped forward and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened. Shadow was against them. Shadow gave a deep breath when he saw them in front of him.  
"Ohh, thank God you're finally here." said.  
"What happened? Did she get too excited?" Rouge said with a grin. Shadow glanced at Rouge's face.  
"What? No, I didn't say you were coming." Rouge's eyes widened:  
"What ? Why ?"  
"I wanted to surprise her." Rouge smiled.  
"It amuses me to see these desserts." Shadow frowned:  
"Rouge..."  
"Okay, okay. I shut up."  
"Come on, let's not leave the girl alone." said Silver. Shadow also invited everyone in. They turned to the stairs. There were a lot of different devices around.  
"It's not really a home environment." said Cream.  
"Yes, I know. My father has carried all his research home. He also prepared a sterile environment for my sister." Cream stretched.  
"Don't worry. The place you're going to meet is no different from an ordinary girl's room." They came to the end of the corridor and stood in front of a door. Shadow signaled them to wait. He clicked the door. A sensitive voice came from inside:  
"Who is it ?"  
"May I come in ?" said Shadow.  
"Ohh, of course Shadow. Come in, please." Shadow opened the door, entered and closed the door. While the group was waiting in front of the door, they could hear the sounds coming from inside.  
"Really?! Are they here now?!  
"Yes, they are waiting in front of the door. Do you want me to let them in?"  
"Yes! Yes please, let them now!" Shadow opened the door again and said:  
"You can come in." said. The group entered through the door one by one. Rouge, Silver and Blaze went right next to her. Sonic, Amy, Cream, Tails and Knuckles froze to see what they saw. Yes, this was an ordinary girl's room, but it was also no different from a hospital room. Serum hangers, medicine cabinets and a huge oxygen unit. In the bed right opposite them, a cute, yellow hedgehog. She was wearing a red pajama. She wore a blue crown in her hair. She had tired blue eyes. Under the eyes were purple. She had an oxygen cannula on her nose. It was connected to the oxygen unit. Rouge, Silver and Blaze hugged sincerely. After the girl hugged them, she turned to front of her:  
"Aren't they your friends you've just met?" asked to Shadow. Shadow came up to them in awe.  
"Oh, yes." He pointed in order with his hand: "These are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Amy." Returned to the group:  
"Guys. Let me introduce. My sister Maria." Cream smiled and came over to Maria. She stretched out her hand:  
"I'm very pleased." said. Maria responded to Cream's smile.  
"Me too, Cream. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Hopefully Shadow doesn't strangle you with his darkness." Shadow frowned:  
"Maria..." Maria chuckled:  
"You can't say I'm lying." said. Cream unzipped her bag, pulled out a container and handed it to Maria. Maira looked at Cream's face in confused gaze.  
"What is this ?" Cream laughed:  
"We didn't want to be empty. We made a cake for you with Amy." Maria also looked at Amy. Amy smiled and bowed her head. Maria looked at Shadow before she took it. She took her container when Shadow nodded, laughing.  
"Thank you very much. There was no need." Tails was examining Maria's room. There seemed to be a lot of medical equipment. He approached Sonic's ear:  
"This girl is not a normal patient. This is serious." Sonic nodded slightly. The girl in front of them was really joyful, but at the same time she was completely down. Tails took a deep breath and came to Maria with a smile. Maria focused on Tails's tails.  
"Wow. You look like a kitsune."  
"Kitsune? What is that?" said Knuckles.  
"The nine-tailed fox. I read about it."  
"But Tails has two tails."  
"Yes. It's so sweet." Maria said, laughing. Amy also approached the bed:  
"Well, Maria, it seems that you are a girl who loves to read books. You are also good at your lessons." Maria laughed:  
"Yes. I love reading books. Unfortunately I don't have a chance to go to school. That's why Shadow tells me the lessons he's been taking. So I can continue." Amy looked at Shadow.  
"It's beautiful. I love reading books too. But I don't have much time." Sonic interrupted:  
"If you want, I can bring you books that I have. I have 2,500 books in my library." Maria's eyes opened with shock:  
"Wow. Have you read so many books? I would love it." Sonic smiled. They all fused with Maria. This cute and joyful girl enlightened them all. After a while Shadow's phone rang. He was taken to a corner of the room to speak. When the speech was over, there was a sullen expression on his face. Rouge came over:  
"Is there a problem ?"  
"My father was coming home. You have to go." Rouge knew this was bad news. He swallowed and smiled:  
"Yes guys. I think we should go now. The visit will be short." said. Maria smiled to everyone:  
"Please come again. It was so much fun to chat with you."  
"We had so much fun, don't worry, we'll come." Amy said, laughing. They left the room one by one. Shadow ordered them all out. He returned to Maria's room again. Maria breathed a sigh. She put her head on her pillow:  
"They're gone because of my dad, right?"  
"It's not in my hands. You have to be in a sterile environment. Therefore, the professor doesn't accept visitors. Also, the treatment time is approaching."  
"Still, it was a great surprise. I was thinking you wouldn't bring them." Shadow sat at Maria's foot with a smile.  
"I will do anything to make you happy. Isn't it my job?" Maria smiled but then fell again:  
"This time, don't push you too hard. I don't want to see you suffer."  
"You suffer every day. My job is to prevent this. Didn't Professor create me for this?" Maria missed her eyes.  
"I have never seen you as a treatment tool, and I will not."  
"I didn't see you as my patient either. We will always stay as siblings and friends. When you get better, I will show you everywhere you want to see." Maria smiled sincerely.


	13. Comparison

Blaze was studying the last exam of the exam week, history, in her room, on her desk. History was the subject she enjoyed studying the most. She was also very happy to see Maria again yesterday. It felt weird, especially to go with a group of friends. Her father was playing the same tirade every time she returned from school. She was getting more nervous the more she thought of. Although she was a high school student, she still didn't want her to have friends. He said it was dangerous for them. She let out a deep breath. The gem on her forehead was beginning to glow faintly. Whenever she was nervous it would react. It was not the source of her strength, but to limit her strength, her father wore it on her forehead. She had no idea where he got it. She knew that her father wanted her well-being, but on the contrary, these conversations only stretched her further. She closed the cover of the book she was working on. She put both arms on the table and rested her head on them. Although she liked to go out, crowded environments always inevitably caused her to be nervous. Was she really so afraid of her power coming out? It always seemed like a problem would arise because it was imposed on her. The moments when she wasn't feeling nervous were probably when Silver was with her. Knowing that he had a supernatural being always comforted her. Also, Silver was the only one who knew her secret. She actually liked being friends with Shadow and Rouge, but neither could surpass Silver. She thought the situation would be the same in high school. But she never expected 5 more people to join the group. Cream in particular could fall into the best friend category, just like Silver. Chatting with her did not cause her to be nervous. She could call Amy her friend too. Although she is a tough girl. Tails and Knuckles were just like Rouge and Shadow to her. They were friends, although there was not much conversation between them. Sonic ... she found Sonic very mysterious. Though not as sullen as Shadow, he looked like someone trying to suppress his emotions. The fact that he possessed magical powers somewhat explained this mystery, though. Presumably, he too sacrificed his emotions to limit his power. The strength of the two was perhaps working alike. She could not remember Silver having experienced such a thing. There seemed to be little to no loss of control in his power. All she remembered was that when Silver was very excited, the objects around him were taking off against his will. Every time this happened, Silver would panic and try to put everything back in place. She chuckled slightly. When that happened, she was always the laughing party. Silver was able to use his powers quite actively. He was not afraid to use it. Unlike Herself or Shadow. And possibly unlike Sonic. She held up her palm. Her fingers touched her palm and suddenly opened it. A little flame rose in her palm. It was waving slightly. She could really want to use her power. But she knew that every good thing had an awful side. Suddenly, when the door knocked, she started and rose like a gush of flame in her palm.  
"Blaze?" Hearing her father's voice, she was startled and tried to grab her palm. She was trying to extinguish the flame. When the door opened, she took her hand behind him. Her father stuck his head behind the door. Blaze smiled nervously:  
"Yes daddy?" A puzzled look settled on her father's face:  
"What are you doing? Didn't you hear me?" Blaze swallowed. Her back hand was still burning:

"Sorry daddy. I was studying, I guess I was too attentive, I haven't heard." The nervous smile remained on her face. On the one hand, she was trying to keep the fire in her hand behind her. For a few seconds her father looked at his daughter:

"Well, then I think it's time to feed your hungry brain. The meal is ready. Go down." 

"Okay I'm coming immediately." Her father laughed and closed the door again. Blaze let out a deep breath. She took the hand behind her in front of her, the fire was still burning. This time she took a deep, relaxing breath. She slowly closed her hand. The fire went out. She drew an "ohh" when the fire went out. It would be really nice to comfortably control her power like Silver's. But she knew that this power was nothing but a curse. It's just a destructive curse. She lifted her books and got up from the chair. He left his room and went down the stairs. There was a heavy smell of oil from the kitchen. She called out to her father:

“Daddy, you didn't burn anything, did you? “She heard her dad's chuckle:

"Of course no. I made fish. This is its scent. " Blaze smiled. She entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her father also placed the fish on the plates and sat down. They went to eat.

"Isn't it the end of the exam week tomorrow?"asked her father. Blaze put her hand to her mouth as she swallowed the bite:

“Huh Huh. There is an exam for history. Then the first exams will be over. "

"How did it go?" 

“Pretty good, don't worry. I was working enough already. And when I teach Silver, I don't necessarily forget anything. " Her father's smile faded. 

“Silver huh? How shall we see? "

“Very good, as always. At the same time, I think I have improved my relationship with my other friends. I am no longer ashamed of talking to them. I'm used to all of them. "

"Hmm, good. Be careful though." Blaze looked at her father's calm face.

"I have nothing to pay attention to." Dad's brows frowned slightly. 

"Is that so? Do you want me to remind you? "Blaze also frowned: 

"When will you stop bringing it up every time? "

"Until it shows you can pay attention." 

“How am I going to show this? By staying away from my friends? "

"It is definitely coming to a solution, yes." 

"Dad...! ” 

“Although I don't want to separate you from your friends. So you will continue to be careful. "

“You don't give me a chance though. You don't even trust me at all. "

"Could it be because you didn't do anything to gain my trust?" Blaze's eyes began to fill with tears:

"What should I do?! Tell me then! You never put me in crowded places! School is the only crowded place I can go to! The only place I can be myself! Don't mess with it either! ”

"You know what happened when you last were yourself!" Blaze froze. Here it is again. It reminded her again. That awful memory. She hated when her father said that. Then she was not her own. How could she be? She immediately got up from the table and ran to her room. "BLAZE!" She didn't listen to her father yelling behind her. Tears were beginning to rush. She threw herself face down on the bed. She slipped into her pillow and continued to cry. It was never herself. But she knew it was her fault.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Blaze could not tell how she got himself out of bed, how she got to school, or even how she took the history exam with this head. She was just like she was cut off from the world now. She needed to breathe. Her eyes are also still swollen. It could not be said that she had slept fully last night. She cried incessantly. She had been crying like that. She wanted to get herself out of school and go somewhere where she could breathe. A seaside would be very good. Silver was also aware of this situation. Even if Blaze doesn't say anything. While chatting with the group, his eyes were always on Blaze. She closed her eyes again, she was devoted to the music playing in her headphones. It was what she did every time she stretched. Cream will have felt the same as it approached Silver's ear: 

"Silver, is Blaze okay?" Silver turned to Cream:

"I was asking the same thing." 

"She looks very sad." 

“Things that will upset her are certain. I can guess what happened. "

"So what?" Silver sulked. He had no right to talk about it Blaze without saying it. "We'd better have a talk together on the exit." Said.

“Blaze always has a nervous facial expression. It happens every time she go into the crowd. " Rouge said.

“This is not just tension. Look in her eyes. " Cream said in her soft voice.

"Yeah, it's like there's more, you're right." 

"Blaze had fire power right?" Tails asked in a whisper.

"Yes?" Silver said.

“Her feelings must be reflected in her powers. Wouldn't we strain her more by talking about it? "

“She talks to me often about her troubles. We share. Besides, how do you know that? " Tails smiled slightly. His eyes slipped to Sonic without a hint:

"Let's say I have some experience." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Let's do it after school." Silver said. "I know very well that she enjoys talking with her friends, even though she is nervous in crowds." 

Blaze's face was still so calm after school. Even Silver had never seen her like this. He was getting very worried. Cream could also feel this:

"Are you sure you want to talk right now?" Silver exhaled:

“I know she needs it. Now she will go down to the beach especially to calm down. She loves it very much. " Blaze wasn't really walking towards her house. She was on the beach road. The group was following behind, putting some distance in between. Blaze had headphones in her ears again. She couldn't hear anyone coming after her. 

"Is it okay to follow her like this?" Amy asked.

"I'm trying to leave a little space." 

“Is it ok for you for us to come? It seems like a private matter. " Sonic said. Silver smiled softly. 

“We are all friends. At the same time, Blaze finds it comforting to find people like her among her friends. " Sonic raised an eyebrow:

"How can this be comforting?" 

"Of course the comfort of proof that she is not alone." Sonic stretched his lips:

“It's still not a comforting reason, if you ask me. You know that being different is causing us trouble. " Silver smiled:

"I guess you look like Blaze with this side of you." 

"What is it like?" 

"You too believe your strength is a burden, don't you?" Sonic startled. For a few moments he looked at Silver's face. He turned and bowed his head. Without saying anything.

"This is an indication of a natural trauma." This time, not only Sonic but Tails, Knuckles and Amy were startled. He frowned: 

"Not a single ... on this topic."

"Hey hey calm down." Silver interrupted. “Just a guess. We are experienced in this matter. In fact, I might be the only person among you who isn't traumatized. You are like Blaze and Shadow. " Sonic didn't say anything else. Rouge interrupted:

“I think this is not the time to talk about it. Let's save for a calmer moment. We have something else to do. "

“I agree with Rouge. Come on, we will lose her. " Amy said. Sonic exhaled. Amy smiled slightly. Blaze had already reached the beach. She left the group a little behind. She turned off her music and put her headpones in her pocket. She went down the concrete stairs to Crystal Beach. She took off her shoes and took it under the sand with her bare feet. She inhaled the salty sea air with a deep breath. She sat down on the sand and started looking at the sea. She tried to focus on the sound of the waves. She was trying to get off the tension. This place always allowed her to find peace. But now she was having a hard time getting rid of her accumulations. It had been a long time since she was so full. She just couldn't get it out. She felt the gem on her forehead warming. Although it was found to limit her strength, she never thought it was fully useful. She did not believe. Anyway, the only thing the gem reminded her was that her father hated her powers. It was a symbol of hatred. She knew that her father loved her. More than he hate. She could feel his love. But sometimes, his hate was so overwhelming that it seemed like he had no room for another emotion. She didn't choose to be like this. It wasn't her fault. Is not it? Asking this to herself again fueled her fever. "You know what happened the last time you were yourself!" Her father's sentence echoed in her brain. Was that moment really her own? The real form? She tightened her eyes. She was trying to bring happy things to her mind. In fact, she liked the smell of the sea for a particular reason. This fragrance was also her mother's favorite fragrance.

(Flashback Time!)

"Come on baby. Just concentrate. You'll make it. " Her mother was trying to motivate Blaze with a sincere smile. Blaze had closed her eyes. She raised her hand in the air. She pressed her fingers to her palm. After exhaling a deep breath, she suddenly opened her hand. A flame shot out of her palm. Her mother screamed with joy. Blaze was still keeping her eyes closed. With eyes closed:

"Is it OK?" asked. Her mother chuckled:

"Instead of asking, why don't you just open your eyes?" said. Blaze clenched her eyes and then slowly opened her right eye. When she saw the flame fluttering in her hand, she screamed: 

"OH MY GOD! MOM! MOM I DID IT! I DID IT,I DID IT! " Her mother also spoke excitedly:

"Yes you did it baby, good for you!" Blaze started jumping with joy. Her mother raised her hands, laughing, and signaled for calm:

“Hold on, it will go out if you make sudden movements. Then you can't show it to your dad. " Blaze immediately stopped her jumping. But she still fidgeted. She focused her eyes on the flame. It looked so beautiful. She tried to touch around the flame with the index finger of her other hand. She felt its warmth, but it didn't hurt at all. She laughed at her mother:

"Do you want to touch?" Her mother laughed mockingly:

"Or do you want to burn your mother?" Blaze's smile disappeared, she was in panic mode:

"What?! Of course no! I never want to hurt you. " Her ears fell off. Her mother did not expect her to be upset so suddenly. She put her hands on her shoulders:

“Hey hey I was kidding. Of course you don't want to hurt me. You don't want to hurt anyone. " Blaze glanced at her mother's face for a few seconds, then focused her eyes on the flame again:

“Mom, this is a little flame. Will my strength get bigger? "

"Of course. Since you will grow, your strength will grow too. " 

“But don't big flames hurt the environment? Once I saw a report that a forest was burning. Flames damaged trees. It burned them. What if my flames get too big and hurt someone? " Blaze had a very pessimistic mood. Her mother leaned down to Blaze's eye level without breaking her smile:

“Look, beautiful. I believe that there is a purpose to have this power. I am sure you will use this power in the best way possible. Who knows, maybe you can even be a hero with these powers you have. "

"A hero ?"

"Yes why not? Just keep your heart clean. I know you can achieve this. Over time, you will learn to fully control your powers. Nobody can tell you how to use your power. You will not hurt anyone unless you want to. "

(Flashback ends!)

"I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT!!!" Blaze shouted with all her might. With her shouting, a huge flame flashed together. As the group approached the beach, they were stunned by the huge glow that suddenly appeared in the air. "Blaze!" Silver shouted and started running quickly. The group was running after him. All of them necessarily panicked. They immediately went down to the beach. Blaze looked completely out of control. The group was shocked when they saw Blaze's condition. Her entire body was covered in flames. Her color seemed to change from purple to pink. The dark purple parts of her hair were also red. There seemed to be a fire hose in the large space around her. But Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in particular were startled when they saw Blaze's eyes. Sclera was completely red, pupils were completely white. Sonic stared. It was just like when he completely lost control 5 years ago. 

"Does anyone have any idea what to do?" said Rouge without hiding his tension.

"I need to talk to her!" Silver said, leaping forward but Shadow grabbed him by the wrist.

“Are you crazy? In this state, you can't approach her. "

“Shadow let me go! She needs me! ” he pulled quickly on his wrist. He started to move towards Blaze. Rouge shouted:

"Silver! Are you out of your mind ?! ”

“She's out of control. Don't go! Tails said. Silver didn't listen. He tried to slowly approach Blaze, trying to resist the firestorm. When Blaze saw Silver coming, she shouted: 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Silver spoke softly:

“Blaze, calm down. Look, I'm here. Our friends are also here. Everything is OK."

“NOTHING IS OK! ALL STAY AWAY FROM ME. I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU TOO! I HAVE NO CONTROL! GOOOOO! " 

“You too? How? What does this mean?" Cream said with a start. Sonic stared in confused expressions. Rouge approached Silver. Her voice trembled:

"Silver, Blaze, killed someone?" Silver couldn't open his mouth. It was a secret he had with Blaze. It was supposed to remain a secret. But there was something he didn't believe:

"She didn't kill, it was an accident." 

"It takes the indirect route." Said Shadow coldly.

“This is not what we should talk about right now. We need to calm Blaze down. If she calms down, her power will turn off ... ”

"Whatever we do she won't calm down, forget that." Sonic interrupted. Silver frowned:

“What do you mean ?! We need to do something! We have to help her calm down! ” Sonic was purged from the confusion just before. Again, he had a solemn expression on his face. 

“Believe me, Silver, I know very well what Blaze went through. You probably haven't seen her this way before. ” Tails, Knuckles, and Amy swallowed. It was true, who could know this better than Sonic. 

"How do you know?" Silver's patience was running out. It was annoying to see Blaze this way and not be able to do anything.

“This is something I will explain later. What I know is that she has no control now. Her power acts completely unwillingly. She is completely full of energy. She can't calm down with that much energy. " Silver was tense:

"So what are we gonna do? We have to stop her. "

"I had an idea, but I'm sure you wouldn't like it." Blaze's fever was getting bigger. Tears were running from her eyes. But her tears were not normal tears. They were like liquid fire. 

"I have no time to explain." Sonic said and crouched on the floor. Tails and Knuckles were startled when they realized what he was going to do. Sonic stretched his legs back. He stretched his arms forward. He lifted his hips. Then he suddenly took off using his speed. He sprinted at full speed, circling Blaze. The whirlwind of flames contracted. Sonic gradually tried to increase his speed, it should have been a zero crossing. Blaze's flames were very strong. The temperature was too high, although he was not standing very close. At that moment, Tails figured out what Sonic was doing:

"Of course. He absorbs oxygen with his speed. " Silver came to Tails: 

“What do you mean? So what is he doing? "

“He uses his speed to draw a circle around the flames, cutting off the oxygen. Without oxygen, no fire. He will make the flames extinguish. " Cream interrupted:

"But then won't Blaze drown?" she said with the frightened expression on her face.

“No,if he sets up his pause well. He must stop the moment the flames cease. " Sonic kept running. The flames around Blaze began to get smaller. Blaze was also starting to suffocate slightly. She crouched on her knees, holding her throat. The group was watching them in horror. Silver was out of breath. He was very afraid that something would happen to Blaze. There was a small glow just as the flames were completely extinguished. At that moment they heard Sonic's shouting. Tails, Knuckkes, and Amy were also startled. But Sonic didn't stop running. His speed was not interrupted. He kept turning. Finally, when the flames were gone, Tails shouted:

"Sonic! Ok stop now! Enough!" Blaze was on the ground. Sonic made a sudden braking attempt to stop. But with this sudden brake, he hit the ground in a somersault. Smoke was seen coming out of his spines. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy rushed to Sonic, Silver, Cream, Rouge, and Shadow also rushed to Blaze. Blaze was trying to breathe, with her knees on the floor, one hand on her neck and the other on the ground. Silver slowly supported her back and chest:

"Blaze ?! Blaze are you all right ?! " Blaze nodded, trying to breathe. Tails and Knuckles also helped Sonic stand up. Amy was standing next to them. Knuckles chuckled:

“Wow buddy. I never thought you would make such a move. " Sonic grinned:

"Shut up." Amy was standing in front of him, smiling:

“He can't help it. He cannot leave those who need help. " Sonic stared at Amy for a few moments with confused eyes. 

"Sonic, are you okay?" Cream came to them. Sonic smiled:

“I'm fine, don't worry. How's Blaze? ”

"She's fine thanks to you." Cream said with a laugh. They went to the others together. Blaze stood up, supported by Silver. Her breathing seemed to improve. She couldn't look at anyone's face because she was so embarrassed. Sonic stopped getting support from his friends and approached Blaze. He put his right hand behind his head:

“I'm sorry if I forced you. I'm also not used to using my speed. I felt like I couldn't stop. But it was the only method I could think of. "

“Wow, he also apologizes. You surprise me so much, Big Blue. " Rouge said with a grin. Sonic sulked. Blaze gently looked up. Still unable to make eye contact:

"No. You stopped me. I appreciate it. You made me not hurt anyone. Thank you." Sonic laughed lightly:

"We all have control problems once in a while." He lowered his arm from his head. He clenched his teeth at that moment. A small groan came out of his mouth. The group was startled. But Amy was the first to see:

"Sonic! Your arm!" Sonic looked at his right arm. He saw it at that moment. His uniform, shirt and arm. They were burned. It was completely red and looked like bubbles on it. Amy burst into Sonic's hand. Sonic was startled by Amy's sudden movement. Amy frowned:

"Don't move! It looks serious. It needs to be treated. " Sonic rolled his eyes:

“Don't panic, Ames. It's nothing serious. Not necessary." Tails and Knuckles looked at each other, "Ames?" Amy stopped and grinned:

“Oh, it's not serious you say. Then how about that? " she said, and with her other hand, she lightly pressed Sonic's wound. Sonic groaned, clenching his teeth. He snarled through the tooth:

"What are you doing?!" Amy pulled her hand away quickly. He frowned again:

“Not serious, right? You have a second degree burn! Don't be ridiculous! " Tails intercepts:

“Dude, Amy is right. We must go to the doctor. "

“I won't go to the doctor or anything. Not necessary."

“Then I'm offering you the other option. You sit right away, and I clean the wound on your arm and apply bandages. " Sonic exhaled nervously:

"I said you don't need it though." 

“If you're not going to choose the doctor option, you have no other escape route. Sit down. "

"Ames ..." 

"I said sit down." Sonic rolled his eyes. As Amy tried to grab his arm, he slowly sat down and crossed his legs. Amy put Sonic's arm up a little:

"Don't move on. Let me take my kit from my bag, wait. " she said and headed for her bag. Tails and Knuckles kept looking at them both in surprise. Knuckles bowed to Tails's ear:

“Sonic just obeyed Amy? I didn't see it wrong, did I? " Tails nodded slightly, not looking away: 

“You've seen it right. I really can't believe it. "

"This change is not good, let me tell you." 

“Shhh, don't be silly. Shut up." The group sat on the sand in a circle. Amy pulled a first aid kit from her bag and immediately came to Sonic. Cream also stared in amazement:

"Amy? Do you carry a first aid kit in your bag? " Amy looked at Cream as she opened the kit:

"Yes? Is there anything ?" Cream shrugged:

"I don't know, it felt strange." 

"What's weird about being prepared?" Sonic grinned:

"I think I know, right?" Amy looked at Sonic with angry eyes. Sonic pulled back when she made a lunge for his arm.

"Don't try me." 

"Okay, Miss Rose." he chuckled. After Amy pops the kit she glanced at the wound again. Sonic's shirt and jacket looked a little stuck to the wound. 

"Sonic, can you take off your jacket and shirt now?" Sonic was stunned.

"What ?"

"Do what I say. They stick to your wound. They should not touch. " Sonic nodded and slowly tried to take off his jacket and then his shirt. The shirt stuck more than the jacket. He felt really hurt while he was taking it off, but he didn't have a moan from his mouth. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Meanwhile, Amy pulled a water bottle out of her bag. There was cold water in it. 

"Put your arm forward a little more." said. Sonic did what she said. Amy started slowly pouring the water from the bottle into the wound. Sonic tightened his eyes. He let out a deep breath. Tails startled:  
"Are you okay ?"

“I'm fine, don't worry. The cold felt good. "

"Cold water relieves pain in burns." Amy said, smiling. Then she took out a burn cream from her kit. She opened the lid and squeezed it on her finger. She started to rub the wound with slow movements. Sonic had no reaction while rubbing. 

"Does it hurt so much?" Blaze asked in a low voice. She thanked Sonic, and now she was very embarrassed. It wasn't enough that she lost control, and she injured her friend who was trying to help her. Sonic answered Blaze with a sincere smile:

"Do not worry. I'm doing good. It isn't important".

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. No problem." Blaze bowed her head. She was very embarrassed. She rested her head on Silver's shoulder. She let out a deep breath. She pulled her knees to her stomach. Amy took out gauze from her kit after she finished applying the cream. She gently covered the wound, then removed a dressing, draped the wound and taped it with plaster. 

"Okay. Done. " she said and her supplies settled back into the kit. Sonic raised his arm and studied the coil.

"Wow. You are really good at this. I don't even feel pain. "

"I accept this as a thank you." 

"Don't, because I didn't thank you." Amy frowned.

"Why you always like..." 

"Thanks Ames." Sonic grinned. Amy's cheeks reddened and she grunted with anger. She put her things in her bag. Tails and Knuckles also sat next to Sonic. Amy sat down next to Cream. Rouge exhaled:

“Well, I'll ask. What was that just before ?! And why were you talking about killing ?! " Blaze was startled by these questions. Silver frowned:

"Rouge!"

“She needs to explain to us. Aren't we friends? "

"Not right now! Give her time! ” Blaze looked up. She turned to Silver:

"No problem." Silver lowered his voice:

"But Blaze, rest now ..." 

“It's okay, Silver. I owe an explanation. Besides, they have a right to know who they are friends with. ”

"Don't say that, please. We just want you to relax. You can relax while you drain." Cream said in her soft voice.

"Exactly." Amy said. Blaze let out a deep breath. She bowed her head slightly:

“I guess I don't need to go into too much detail. Which can hardly be said to remember. I have to be 4 or 5 years old. I have no idea what the reason is. But I just lost all control. Just like before. Flames were all over the place. Like a storm. I destroyed my whole house. " Blaze swallowed. This saying was stabbing a knife in her heart.

"With my mom." The eyes of the whole group, except for Silver, opened in shock. Cream put her hand over her mouth. Her eyes grew old. Others were silent. They didn't know what to say. A bitter smile appeared on Blaze's face:

“You are friends with a murderer. I killed my mother because of this power. " Silver placed his hand on Blaze's shoulder:

“Please stop saying that. It was an accident. You didn't do it on purpose. "

"It does not matter. After all, she died because of me. That's why I try to stay away from crowded places, not be found, if be found, I will inevitably get nervous. I am very afraid of my powers. And, at the same time, from hurting others. I hurt again. " Blaze looked at Sonic's arm. She bowed her head again in shame.

"Dont be shy. We did not choose to be born with these powers. Perhaps experiencing such traumas is something that every person with magical powers must go through. " Sonic said. Blaze looked up at Sonic. Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"So you lived too?" Blaze asked with a puzzled look. Sonic nodded slightly.

"Yes you said." Silver said.

"Somehow you are the only one who does not live." Shadow said. Silver clenched his lips:

"I don't know."

"You're lucky. Don't question why. " Sonic said. He exhaled. He rubbed his finger over his nose:

"Well, I guess we should share equally." Blaze started: 

No! It's not necessary. I don't want to cut your wound. "

"No problem. I could only share it with such a group of friends. " He smiled softly. Amy drew her head closer: 

"Are you sure about that?" Sonic grinned at Amy.

"No problem." He took a deep breath again:

“I guess I don't need to extend it either. I loved using my strength, dreamed of being a hero. Then in my first year of middle school, when I was 9 years old, a magical creature mafia kidnapped me to use my power. Tails and Knuckles were also brought with me while they wanted to protect me. They threatened to hurt my loved ones. And I completely lost control. I beated 7 people. Almost I was killing someone. I stopped at the last moment. " Sonic was very calm while speaking. This time he was not stretched.

"This is too heavy." Silver said. Blaze swallowed.

"No, that's not my trauma." Sonic said with a laugh.

"Is not it? How? You been kidnapped! By a mafia! How are you so calm ?! ” Rouge said with excitement and surprise. Sonic glanced at Amy for a second and turned and let out a breath. 

“My mother was afraid that someone would come after me again after this incident. She also feared that I would ever lose control and turn into that monster again. That's why she locked me home for 5 years. " Blaze and Silver were startled. 

"So you…" Blaze couldn't speak. Sonic laughed lightly:

"Yes, I left home in high school for the first time in 5 years." They couldn't open their mouths. Sonic laughed:

“You don't need to say anything. It would also be absurd to compare our traumas. Our own trauma is the worst. ” For a few minutes there was no sound from the group. Then Rouge broke the silence. She approached Shadow:

"Yes, will you say it or do you want me to say it?" Shadow started:

"What? Do not be ridiculous! There is nothing to explain. " Rouge returned to the group:

“Okay understood, I'll explain. Shadow is not a real creature. ”

"ROUGE!" Shadow tried to cover Rouge's mouth with his hand. Rouge spoke at the same time that she was grappling with Shadow:

“He's an experiment! He is referred to as the Ultimate Life Form. " Shadow caught Rouge from behind and wrapped his arms around her. He covered her mouth with one hand. Rouge was trying to speak under his hand, but only grunting could be heard.

"Ultimate life form?" Silver said with astonishment.

"Experiment?" Tails arched his eyebrows. Shadow growled with anger and let go of the struggling Rouge sternly. Rouge was grinning:

"Well I guess you can explain the rest." Said. Shadow took a sharp glance.

"You mean not a real being ..." "Yes, I was not born biologically." Shadow interrupted Tails. He gave a deep breath:

“I was created as a cure. By Maria's father, Professor Gerald. "

"Well, actually he's not your father." Blaze said.

“No, he never was. For him, I'm just a treatment tool. Maria has been grappling with a deadly disease since she was born. There is no medical cure. I was built to treat Maria. I am filled with chaos energy. An energy found in the Chaos Emeralds known as the power source of Mobius. So I can use chaos control whenever I want. Normally this power cannot be used without emeralds. But this power is too much even for me. So I have to wear these inhibitor bracelets so that the chaos energy doesn't destroy me. " He raised his wrists in the air, showing his gold bracelets. “At certain hours every day, I use my strength to go into healing sessions for Maria. I cannot describe the pain I feel. But it's worth the pain if I can cure Maria. I never thought of her as a patient of mine. She is my sister."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Silver asked. Shadow rolled his eyes:

“How did you expect me to say? "Hello, I'm actually an experience, I wasn't born normally." Should I say like this ?

“Man, we're not normal either, you thought we'd find it really weird? "

"A little."

“This place has officially become like a rehabilitation group now. Everyone is emptying their hearts. " Amy said with a slight smile. Sonic grinned softly:

“Maybe you can throw off the burden if you share it with everyone. Personally, I am really relieved. " Amy frowned, her cheeks flushed. 

"What's wrong with a tough girl like you?" Rouge asked.

Amy exhaled angrily and rubbed her forehead with her hand. Then she grinned involuntarily:

"Ooh, I don't know if it's dealing with your problems, but I watch my father beat my mom every day." The group looked at Amy for a few seconds. Cream swallowed. She was also surprised. She was the only one who knew about this situation. But I guess Amy told Sonic about it. That day, Sonic had revealed his secret to Amy too. 

“Does anyone else want to explain your trauma? “Amy asked with a laugh. There was no sound from the group. Amy crossed her arms:

“So let's just close this depressing issue. I Collapse. "

"Whatever you want." Sonic said with a laugh. Cream stood up suddenly:

"If you ask me, we should formalize this group of friends." 

"What does that mean?" Knuckles.Cream smiled:

“Now we share everything, our happiness, our sorrow, our excitement. Let's promise together. Let's not hide anything from each other anymore. Let's always stand behind each other. " She held out her hand in the middle. "What are you saying? Are you in?" The group paused for a while. Tails then stood up laughing and placed his hand on Cream's. "I'm in." Said. Knuckles, Blaze, and Rouge stood up and put their hands on. Shadow rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Rouge's:

"You opened this business to me." Rouge chuckled.

"Nobody said it was an obligation." After hesitating, Amy put her hand on Shadow's. Sonic was left. He looked at the hands gathered in the middle.

"Come on buddy." Tails said. With Sonic going to open his mouth:

“Don't be shy, Ice Cube. You are one of us too. " Amy said with a smile. Sonic looked at Amy. Then he placed his knowledgeable grin on his face. He placed his hand on Amy's.

“Don't worry, Tomboy. I'm not going to stop dealing with you. " Amy frowned and her face blushed. Cream laughed cheerfully:

“Then to our friendship. This group should never leave. " They all smiled. Then they suddenly heard a giggle nearby. But there was no one around them:

"You exceed my expectations every day, that's great." The incoming voice was familiar. And then suddenly someone appeared on the stairs. The eyes of the group opened in shock, Sonic spoke:

"Miss Layla ?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm really sorry for the delay. I was pretty busy the previous week.I tried to write this chapter a little longer to compensate. I hope you'll like it. Thank you all for your patiences. 😄💙


	14. A Chance

"Miss Layla?!" A grin appeared on Layla's face:  
"Is it so surprising to see me?" Sonic's brows frowned slightly:  
"Or are you… are you following us?" Layla put her hand on her chin:  
"Hmm, that would be a heavy term. I prefer to say" to observe. " Amy leaped forward:  
"What are you doing ?! You have no right!" Layla shrugged slightly:  
"I admit that I might have exaggerated a little. But you don't have to worry so much. It is the last thing I want to hurt you. On the contrary, I'm here to help you." Tails slightly ahead of Sonic:  
"What is your purpose?" Layla smiled:  
"I think I told you that. But of course I only told the three of you." She meant Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. "But if others must learn, a world where magical creatures can live comfortably, with mortals." Amy blinked and turned to Tails and Sonic:  
"How? Does she know Sonic's power?" Layla called from behind:  
"I also know about Silver, Blaze, and Shadow. That's my job."  
"What?" Blaze started. Tails spoke:  
"Miss Layla told us she was a counselor. High school knew about magical creatures like you and Miss Layla was especially guiding magical creatures." All of them stared at Layla. Layla wasn't spoiling her smile.  
"You said expectations. What do you mean?" Silver asked. Layla grinned:  
"You are the fulfilled form of my dream. You are a magical creature - mortal group that can completely ignore differences and remain friends no matter what." The group looked at each other.  
"Is that surprising?" Cream asked softly. Again Layla placed her sincere smile on her face:  
"Of course it is! Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Rouge. You don't mind your friends being magical creatures. It doesn't matter to you. You see them as yourself."  
"We are friends." Tails said.  
"Yes, you sure are!" Layla's excitement was getting scary.  
"Wait, wait a minute. Let's not miss the important thing. That still doesn't explain why you're spying on us." Sonic said coldly. Layla straightened her posture and clasped her hands behind her:  
"Now, correct me if I am wrong; especially you, Sonic and Blaze. You were both born with these powers from the very beginning. Ever since you discovered you had it, you wanted to use your powers. But just because you had a bad trauma, you treat your powers as a curse."  
"..." Sonic was silent. He didn't want to answer, but he was getting angry. Blaze's voice trembled:  
"I killed my mother. You call this a bad trauma?" She leaned lightly on Silver. Layla swallowed:  
"I can't guess how devastating it is to you. The same goes for Sonic. I also know what your mother did to you. As you know, she was very worried about leaving the house for the first time and blandish on me. But unfortunately, I have to say that it's simply stupid for your mother to lock you up at home to protect you from those who want to use your power. ” Sonic clenched his teeth:  
"Watch your words." Tails took Sonic's arm. Layla didn’t break her stance:  
"Your traumas are not something to be taken lightly. But these traumas are certainly not caused by your innate powers or anything. Mortals that cause these traumas. They excludes us just because we are different ..." Layla swallowed:  
"Or they think they can make money off us." Sonic leaped forward:  
"Why are we talking about this topic?! You have no idea what we are going through!" Layla's brow furrowed at that moment. Her smile disappeared:  
"Is that so?!" The group started off at Layla's voice. They had never seen her shout like that before. There was anger in her voice. Layla was normally very sincere and affectionate:  
"Do you think I would be talking to you about this right now if I hadn't experienced the same things ?!" Sonic paused:  
"Do you live the same things?"  
"Or you too…" Layla disappeared as Blaze spoke. All of them were startled. They continued to hear Layla's voice:  
"I have the innate ability to be invisible. I can also refract the light. So I can create a flash of light." The direction the sound came from was changing. They guessed Layla was spinning around them:  
Like every little magical creature, I have had a lot of control problems. Even though I didn't want it, one of my limbs could be invisible at the most unwanted times. Or I caused some of my friends to see double couple of days with sudden flashes. My feelings also played a big role, of course. My sudden flashes were bigger when I was very angry. Or when I was too happy or sad, my whole body was involuntarily invisible. But over time I managed to check it out. Now I can be invisible whenever I want and can break the light whenever I want. I also did not have a problem with my friends. They accepted me as I am. Just like your friend group. ” There was no sound for a while. The group started looking around, but they were not able to see Layla. Then they saw traces in the sand. They realized that she was sitting when a dimpled shape formed. "But then I found out that one of our friend group was a mole to a mob. To scum who make money by selling magic creatures. They learned and tried to kidnap me. I resisted as much as I could. A few of my friends were with me. They tried to protect me. " Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were listening in shock. Same thing. "They killed my best friend." They were startled. Sonic took Tails's hand on his arm. They were frozen. "They were eventually caught, but that didn't change the fact that my friend died. When I asked my friend, who was a mole, why he did this, he said," I hated you from the first moment I saw you. You make me sick. You are a freak. You had no place between us. " I just hate this. From being excluded just because we are different, who try to use us because of our powers. Magical creatures are rare. I was so surprised to see so many in a classroom. " She broke the invisibility. She was sitting on the sand with her legs pulled towards her lap. She turned her head slightly to the group. There were tears in her eyes:  
"Watching you, how shall I say, felt nostalgic." Sonic swallowed:  
"But still, why were you watching us?" Layla placed her smile back on her face. Although she was sad, she could still wear that sincere smile:  
"Because I want to help you."  
"Help?" Blaze arched an eyebrow:  
"I devoted my life to researching magical creatures. So you can say that it is my main branch. Teaching biology is more of a hobby for me. I am familiar with many things like magic creature powers, weaknesses, magic items, potions. I can help you."  
"You know very well that you cannot take back what happened." Blaze said, her voice trembling.  
"Yes, I know. The people and times we lost will not come back. But we can make sure they don't happen again."  
"How will it be ?" Sonic said.  
"Let me put it this way as an example. I can teach you how to control your powers." Sonic and Blaze started.  
"Though Silver doesn't seem to be losing much of his control. I have to say he was really lucky." she smiled at Silver. Silver also smiled with embarrassment.  
"Shadow is a completely different case. To be honest, this is the first time I've encountered someone like you. There has never been a creature with the power of chaos before. It's hard to believe that you were even artificially made." Shadow shrugged.  
"But of course, I can only help if you let it. We can show Mobius that magical creatures can coexist with mortals. Just like your group of friends."  
"This is impossible." Sonic said, bowing his head. Layla grinned:  
"Aa-a. You can't say that as a magical creature, Sonic." Sonic looked up. He was stunned:  
“What ?”  
"Magical creatures don’t know the meaning of the Word "impossible". Supernaturals seem like miracles. So we're supposedly impossible things, right? But here we are." she laughed.  
"By fully controlling your powers, you can help others. You can defend all the excluded, the intended to be used. Also, aren't your friends with you anyway? ”The group glanced at each other. Tails and Knuckles smiled at Sonic. Rouge hugged Silver and Blaze. Cream and Amy approached Sonic. Amy placed her stern grin on her face. Cream also took his arm and smiled. Rouge put his arm on Shadow's shoulder and grinned. Shadow rolled his eyes with a slight smile. Sonic swallowed:  
"So what do we have to do?" Layla smiled sincerely:  
"The biggest factor in controlling your powers is your emotions. You already know this. So first you need to get rid of your chains that limit you." Silver raised an eyebrow:  
"What does that mean?"  
"First of all, Silver, you are already out of this topic. I wouldn't say that you have a chain because you haven't had a trauma." Silver swallowed:  
"But of course I can teach you how to use your powers more easily. Now. Sonic, Blaze and Shadow. The main reason for your chains is family reasons. You realize that, right?" All three were startled.  
"Sonic. From the first moment I heard from your mother, I knew it was a big problem. Also, as I said, it was the biggest mistake your mother made to lock you home to protect you. The worst thing you can do to a speedmaster is to lock him up in a confined space. You have had frequent bursts of energy. It's the main reason you have control issues. Well, after all this time, did you tell your mother how you felt? ”Sonic did not reply with a calm face. Amy was actually talking about that too. She knew that his feelings were not lost. Maybe if he opened up to his mother, he could see it too.  
"I guess I can take that to no. Or Blaze, I'm aware your daddy keeps boring you about it. Did you tell him how you feel? You, Shadow? Have you poured out?" All three did not answer.  
"This is the first thing you have to do. You cannot master your powers without dealing with this issue."  
"I was made for a cure. I don't have control anyway. My talking is useless." Shadow said coldly. Layla chuckled:  
"Chaos is the powerhouse of Mobius. It is the reason Mobius exists. And you have the power of chaos without the emeralds. You were created to save your sister. So what if I told you that if you could fully control the forces of chaos, you could really heal your sister?” Shadow's eyes opened in shock:  
"Is, Is this possible?" Layla laughed:  
"Of course, remember, we don't know what is impossible." Shadow didn't know what to say.  
"The moment you break your chains, there's no reason you shouldn't control it. Also, believe me, what we call control is overrated." She smiled again and suddenly she disappeared again. She went up the stairs as much as they saw from the tracks and left. Sonic patted his face with his hand. They were all in shock. They weren't sure what to do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day. It was 18:00 in the evening. Sonic was sitting on his bed reading a book. But it could not be said that his mind was fully in the book. Layla was very confused his mind. First, she calmed him down by drinking a potion when he lost control. And he learned that she had been watching them all this time. On top of that, she turned out to be a magical creature. Invisibility. It turns out how easily she can watch. Being able to control his power. He wasn't sure if he wanted this anymore. He gave up on this five years ago. But could Layla really be right? She said he had to run regularly. Was it his mother who prevented him from using his power? He shook his head quickly and tightened his nose bridge with his hand. His head was very blurry. He wasn't sure he could make the only decision on this. Talking to his brothers could comfort him. He got up from his bed and walked over to his desk. He lifted the cover of his laptop and opened it. He entered Discord. Started a mass calling . A few seconds after the call, Tails appeared on the screen. Knuckles was now out of sight. Tails smiled when he saw Sonic:  
"Hey, good evening buddy. How are you?" Sonic smiled lightly:  
"Not bad. You know where the Knuckles are?"  
"I think he will come soon. He said he was training." Sonic exhaled. Tails could feel his stillness again.  
"Are you okay?" Sonic closed his eyes and patted his face with his hands:  
"I have no idea what I should do."  
"Today's incident has impacted. I don't think it's just you, though."  
"Yeah, knowing that is really comforting." he said mockingly. After a notification sound, another window appeared next to Tails and Knuckles appeared.  
“Hi guys.”  
"Hi, we were waiting for you too." Tails said.  
"I hope there is no emergency. I did not expect such a sudden call." Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"We will need all sorts of points of view if we are going to talk about this in full, completely." Tails said. Sonic blinked. When he guess what he’s talking about:  
"No. Don't. Don't even think about it." He said. A slight grin appeared on Tails' face and added two more people to the call. It started calling. Then 2 more windows were opened to the screen. Amy and Cream appeared before them. Sonic rubbed his face in anger again:  
"You are stubborn with me, right?" Amy grinned:  
"I think someone is happy to see me." Sonic rolled his eyes.  
“Hello Sonic. Good evening, how are you ?" Cream asked in her soft voice. Sonic put a faint smile on Cream's voice:  
“Hello Cream. I'm fine thank you. How are you ?"  
“I’m fine too.”  
"I'm here too, Ice Cube." Amy said with a chuckle.  
“Hi Ames.”  
"Hi. Now, Do you have a problem? "  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"You only get us in the male conversation to get ideas." Amy laughed.  
"I guess this habit came from Knuckles." Sonic said with a slight laugh.  
"Hey! How much more will you say that? "  
"Well, I'm still angry about this, so we can say it for a while longer." Knuckles let out a deep breath. Sonic rested his hand under his chin and his elbow on his desk.  
"Seriously, what's wrong, Sonic?" Amy's voice grew serious.  
"My head is so messy."  
"Is it because of Miss Layla?" Cream asked. Amy's brows scowled.  
"I'm starting to really not trust that woman anymore."  
“Why ?” Tails asked.  
"Is this a joke ? She's been following us from the very beginning. Also, that's why she was acting so close. This is not normal."  
"But it looks like she really wants to help." Cream said.  
"I doubt that."  
"So what do you think, Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic tightened his nose bridge again.  
“I'm not sure what to think. Why do you think I'm calling you? For you to give me an idea. "  
"Well, I don't know if she would help with your strength, but I think she was right about something."  
"What?" Sonic blinked.  
“Sonic, you mentioned it in our last fight. You need to talk to your mother. " Sonic swallowed:  
"Actually I agree with that too." Amy said. Sonic opened his mouth and looked:  
“Ames, you too?”  
“I can understand that you don't want to talk about this topic. So it's the same for me after all. But… ”Amy swallowed:  
“In my situation, talking doesn't work either. I'm sure it will work in yours. "  
“Amy…”  
"Amy is right, Sonic." Tails interrupted. "Which, you know, I'm surprised you still poured out on Amy." Sonic frowned and let out a breath from his nose.  
“Ok ok, I know. But believe me this was the beginning. Maybe that's all you need. ”  
"Didn't you say it wasn't a trauma to kick 7 guys because they deserve it?" Knuckles said.  
“I do not think that the real criminal is your mother. Doesn't fear make people do everything? " Cream said.  
"Fear, sure." Sonic chuckled.  
“Didn't you say you wondered if your mother was afraid of you? You can only find out if you ask. "  
"I can't believe we're talking about this even now."  
"But didn't you tell yourself that you were relieved when you poured out to your friends yesterday?"  
"This is different!" Sonic's voice was a little louder. He got up from his chair and started pacing his room. Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream were watching him.  
"Sonic, you can't escape this forever." Knuckles said. Sonic covered his mouth with his hand. He was in a flood of thought. Amy swallowed:  
"Well, if you want, we can be with you while doing this." Tails laughed to hear this:  
“Yes, yes sure. If you want, we'll stand next to you. You know, my friend, we are always with you. "  
"Absolutely." Knuckles said. Sonic returned to the screen.  
"Talking to my mother does not mean that I will take control of my power."  
"Didn't Miss Layla say she'll take care of the rest?" Cream said.  
"Could she really help me?"  
“There must be a big reason why she offered this help, Sonic. She just didn't offer it to you. Also, if she hadn't made you drink that potion that day, maybe you wouldn't have calmed down. She helped you that day too. She should really know about this topic. After all these years, an opportunity came to you. Are you going to refuse this chance right away? "  
“A chance ha ?”  
"Hey, Ice Cube." Sonic looked at Amy.  
“Yes Tomboy?”  
“Weren't you braver than that? I thought you would start discovering new things. " A grin appeared on Sonic's face. Then a light laugh. Tails and Knuckles stared at Sonic. Cream smiled too.  
"I guess I can't escape anymore, right?"  
"Here is my brother!" Tails said with a laugh.  
“Save the Layla subject for later. Your priority is more important. Blaze and Shadow should do so too, if you ask me. ” Amy said.  
"I can't believe I'm saying that, but yes you're right." Sonic said with a laugh. Amy grinned too.  
“Still…” Sonic stagnated again: “I'll need you by my side. I don't think I can do it alone. " Tails smiled:  
“Is that what you're worrying about? You know we are always with you. I thought we proved that by now. "  
"Well, it would be better if I stay out of this topic, it would be better if the closest friends have mastered this issue and are next to them." Cream said.  
"Why did you say that?" Tails asked.  
“It makes sense, actually. I'd better stay out, too. " Amy said. Sonic grinned:  
“Let's just stand there. You were the first to say we could stand next to you if you wanted. You can't escape anywhere. " Amy grinned, squinting:  
“All right, Ice Cube. Actually you are right. I have to be there to witness that your emotions didn't disappear anywhere. " Sonic swallowed:  
"Oh, don’t start again." Amy laughed.  
"Cream, you can come too." Tails said.  
"I'd be surprised if you didn't call her anyway." Knuckles said with a grin.  
"Hey!" Tails' cheeks flushed.  
"Of course I would like to be with you." Cream said with her cute smile. Sonic stagnated again:  
"So when am I going to do this?"  
“I think we should talk about this in general. As a group. It's not just a topic that concerns you. But I'm sure we'll get it done as soon as possible. Relax." Tails said.  
"You know I can't quite sit in my place." Sonic said with a slight laugh.  
"That's what I want." They all laughed.


	15. Perspectives

Cream had a calm expression on her face as entered her room. Then suddenly she dropped her bag on the floor and jumped on the bed. She felt very happy. She never thought she would find herself in a group that was so intimate. Until now, only Amy was with her. Now she has a friend group. It was one of her biggest dreams since middle school. She had asked Amy if they could make any new friends. And voila. All of her friends were very special to her. She thought of them all. Cold but with a big heart Sonic, cool and impassive Rouge, quiet yet warm-blooded Blaze, energetic and excited Silver, dark but tender Shadow, maddened but loyal Knuckles and tough yet elegant Amy. And of course Tails. When she thought of Tails, she hesitated. Her face flushed involuntarily. Why was she getting nervous when it came to Tails? She grabbed her long ears with her hand and pressed them to her eyes. She clenched her lips. Her heartbeat also accelerated. She pulled her ears from her eyes. She slowly lowered her eyes to her chest. Her necklace was around her neck. She grabbed the chain with one hand and lifted it slightly in the air. Three glowing butterflies. The first gift she received from Tails. Moreover, they only helped Knuckles to pay off the lost claim. But of course that didn't mean anything. Tails was just a very kind person. He couldn't be liking her that way. They were just friends. Is not it ? Cream took the butterflies in her palm and pressed them to her chest. A lot of things have really happened since she started high school. But she didn't think any of them were bad. The experiences of her friends really upset her, but she promised to be with them no matter what. Just like Amy has been with her all this time. She was very relieved that she was over in the exams. They had closed the first period. They were going to take the semester break. It was a bit annoying that it was only two weeks. But she didn't want to be that far from high school. Her phone started ringing. Lying on the bed, she tried to stretch her hand on the nightstand. Finally she reached, grabbed the phone and held it over her face. When she saw Tails's name on the screen, she suddenly took a sitting position from a lying position. She swallowed. Come on, she didn't need to be nervous. Friend was looking for a friend. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear:  
"Hello?" she said softly.  
“Hello Cream? I hope I don't bother you. "  
"No no. I'm allowed, don't worry. Hello how are you ?"  
"I'm fine thank you. How are you ?"  
“I’m fine too.”  
"Well I was going to ask you something." His voice sounded a little nervous, too. Cream also tensed again:  
"Yes what is it?" she said.  
“Exams are over, we are empty. Do you want to meet tomorrow? " Cream's cheeks started firing. Did he just get an offer to meet?  
“Well, I don't know if we can sit and chat in the cafe you took us to. Or something else…"  
"Okay!" It burst out of Cream's mouth. She didn't know why she immediately admitted. A friendly meeting wouldn't hurt. It was clear that Tails did not expect this answer either:  
"So yes, right?"  
"Yes." Cream swallowed. She was lucky not to see Tails' current smiley expression. She really looked like a tomato, as Amy called it.  
“Okay, okay then. Let's meet in front of the school, okay? "  
"Yes, appropriate." She heard Tails' faint laugh:  
"OK. Then see you tomorrow. BB. ”  
"BB." When the phone turned off, it remained in place for a few minutes. Then, just as she was screaming, she took the pillow and pressed it to her face. She hugged the pillow well. She spun her feet on the bed like a pedal. She was suddenly invited to meet while her emotions were in a mess. She never felt embarrassed around Tails, but perhaps because they were often with the group. But Tails had taught her alone as well. Nothing like this had happened at that time. Why was she so nervous now? She did not understand.

-

Tails sat on the phone in his hand. His face was red. "What did I just do ?!" he thought. He had no idea where he had thought to invite Cream to a date. But he knew it was on his mind for a long time. He always enjoyed spending time with Cream. She was the most genial of the group. When the atmosphere became tense, she tried to calm down. She looked at everything from the full side of the glass. It was a fact that she was the cutest of the group. Although she does not allow it to be said. Which was really curious about that. Why did she have a soft spot for cuteness? She hated being called cute. Or did she have a bad memory of that too? Though there was no one without bad memories. But that's why they were together. He knew it would be good to chat, talk about it. He was used to his brother. There had been a lot of really happening lately, but nothing surprised him more than Sonic telling Amy about his experience. Moreover, Sonic's doing what Amy said had shocked Knuckles and him. He couldn't lie. He thought Amy and Sonic should be together because for the first time in 5 years his brother looked so cheerful. The thought of being together paused when he thought of it. Sonic kept telling him he was making excuses to meet Cream. This was nonsense. Of course Tails enjoyed seeing Cream, talking to her, and being with her, but not that way. Moreover, he was constantly chatting with Amy, and he was on a trip when such a word was said. This topic was not open to discussion. They were friends, that's all. They just needed some relaxation. Pouring into each other would be good after exam stress. Especially with a coffee. Tails smiled involuntarily. High school was really doing better than he expected.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her cheeks were still red as Cream waited in front of high school. And she didn't really know why, but maybe she wanted to look cute for the first time in her life. The weather was cool. So she wore a light brown long-sleeved knit sweater on top. Of course, a necklace with a butterfly was hanging from her neck. There were black ribbons around her wrists. Underneath was a knee-length checkered brown skirt. A belt of the same color at the waist. She wore black heels under her black panties. She was holding a small cream-colored bag. Her ears were close to her face. They were very useful in hiding her face. She was getting more nervous with every passing second. She continued to look around with her eyes without turning her head. She could not believe herself now. How she would have been a mockery if she told Amy about this. Although there was nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of, but ultimately something she was not used to. Yet she could not show that she was so embarrassed. Especially to Tails. Turning right, she saw Tails coming across. He was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt with white stripes. He wore dark blue jeans underneath. He was wearing brown sneakers. Cream swallowed. He looked good. Ki Tails was speechless when she noticed Cream. She looked so beautiful. It was undeniable that she was absolutely cute. He walked over to Cream. Cream closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pulled her ears from her face. She placed her warming smile on her face. When Tails saw this, he laughed too:  
“Hello.”  
"Hello to you too." Cream said. Tails eyed Cream. When Cream saw Tails examining herself, again involuntarily pulled her ears towards her face.  
"You look amazing." Tails said. Cream's cheeks were on fire again. She pulled her ears slightly:  
“Thank you.” She said.  
"Shall we go to the cafe?"  
"Yes of course." They started walking, saying. Being side by side was starting to stretch both of them. Normally neither would feel that way. Why did it happen all of a sudden? They couldn't think of anything other than throwing themselves into the cafe. The cafe environment and that conversation environment would relax both of them. Fortunately the cafe was not far from school. They had arrived 10 minutes later. This time they preferred to sit inside. Since they had arrived before, the same waiter greeted them with a smile.  
"Hello, what would you buy?"  
“I'll have a Caramel machiato. And also lemon cheesecake. ” It was the same order from Cream. The pink cat laughed. She turned to Tails:  
“You ?”  
"Let me have a latte." Said. The waiter wrote it in his notebook and left them.  
"Well, how are you?" Tails asked. Cream nodded:  
"I'm doing good. The end of the exams was really a relief. At the same time, so does our group become fully formalized. " She smiled. Tails laughed:  
"It was like you've dreamed of it all this time when you announced it.”  
“Actually it was. I have always wanted to be part of such a strong group of friends that stand behind each other. "  
“I don't remember wanting more. The three of us are enough for each other. But it feels so good to be included in such a large group. " A slight smile appeared on my Cream's face:  
“It was always nice to be with Amy. But I always wanted more than two of us."  
"This is not a bad thing. Sometimes all three of us are not enough, you know. The comfort of having a more leverage is completely different. "  
“You said Sonic saved you when you were little, right? I don't remember wrong. "  
"Yes, also Knuckles."  
"Well if I told you Amy helped me too."  
“Really ?”  
"Yes. Middle school can be cruel. It's the same everywhere, I guess.” At that time, orders came to the table. They both took a sip of their coffee. Cream threw a mouthful of cheesecake into her mouth, then took another bite on her fork and handed it to Tails. Though Tails hesitated at first, he took the bite from the fork into his mouth.  
"Actually, I'd like to ask you something, Cream." Cream straightened her stance:  
“What is it ?”  
“Why do you have a soft spot for being cute? Why do you hate being called cute? " Cream swallowed. Her favorite subject was opened.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Actually, I want to know since when we first met, you warned me to never call you cute again." Cream's ears moved to her face.  
“Because I have to say this. As much as you look beautiful now, you look very cute. But this time it seems like you didn't care at all. Especially like you tried to be cute. " Cream swallowed:  
“Yes, I wanted this today. I wanted to look really cute for the first time. Because I'm not being bullied anymore because I'm cute. " Cream covered her face with her ears with what she said.  
"Being bullied for being cute?" Cream grabbed the tips of her ears. She was very embarrassed.  
"I think I should briefly tell you how I met Amy." Tails put his arms on the table.  
"I'm listening." Cream sipped her coffee.  
“It may not be obvious now, but when I was in middle school my ears were too big for my head. Too big for a normal rabbit. My mother says she was like that when she was little, but I don't believe it. It is obvious that it is quite normal size. Having that long ears made me look so much cuter as a bunny. And getting more attention. I used to get a lot of attention from boys in middle school. They all talked about how cute they found me. I’d be ashamed of it but I’d try not to say much. After all, I thought it wasn’t a bad thing to be cute.”  
“Of couse it’s not.”  
“That’s not what the girls in middle school thought. First of all, they used to make fun of me fort he size of my ears. They hated me because I was attracted to all the boys. They often squeezed me in the bathroom. How many times they soaked me with those dirty hose water. They were supposed to spoil my cuteness. I would tell them it was not my fault that I looked like this. They would then say they wanted to help change my appearance and make dirty jokes. "So who's cute now?" they shouted. " Cream cheesecake is cut into a fork. Tails was completely focused on Cream. He didn't say anything. “Amy was also an obscure type at school. Nobody dared to come close to her. She was too harsh for a girl. Sometimes she had outbursts of anger. She was not the type to deal with. One day when I was bullied, she was in the toilet too. By coincidence. Of course, I do not believe it is a coincidence. She warned the girls with a harsh voice. She told them to leave me. The girls all laughed at her. Then they went wild on Amy. "  
"So what happened ?"  
"Amy took care of it all alone." Tails's eyes widened in shock.  
"Really ? Alone ?"  
"Yes. Amazing, right? But she did. She prevented them all. I watched her with admiration. The girls all ran and ran from the toilet. Amy reached out her hand and picked me up. We've been very close friends ever since. After all, we are both unlucky people left without friends. "  
"Of course, you now believe your luck is back." Cream smiled:  
“Luck turned out when I met Amy, I'm sure of that. But there was something else I put on my mind. I would never let anyone call me cute again. I just started wearing sports stuff as much as possible. I kept the men away from myself. Nobody has called me cute since 5th grade. Until I met you. " Tails swallowed. He turned his head and looked at your tails. Then he turned in front of him:  
"Do you remember when we first met, you were surprised when you saw their reaction to my tails, and I said I was used to."  
“Yeah, just because you look different. This is bullshit."  
"I've also been bullied because of my tails since kindergarten."  
"Otherwise, the event Sonic saved you ..."  
"Yes. He saved me from a group of kids in kindergarten who beat me for my appearance. Although it was not his appearance, he also had great power. We empathized with each other. Sonic told me he was wondering if he could meet someone like him. He said that I was just as different. Thanks to Sonic, I never worried about my appearance again. I started working on improving my tails. ”  
"Improving your tails?"  
"Yeah well, I can fly with my tails spinning." Cream's eyes sparkled.  
“Really ?!”  
“Yes.”  
"I cant believe. I didn't think there was anyone else who could do that. "  
“Someone else? How so ?" Tails was surprised:  
"Well, I can fly using my ears too." Tails mouth opened in shock:  
“What ?”  
“Yes I know weird. Sounds strange than yours, doesn't it? "  
"Are you kidding ?! This is great! ”  
"Really ?" Cream was surprised at Tails' reaction. She did not expect such a reaction. She hadn't mentioned this feature to anyone. Amy was the only one to know. Both of them laughed.  
"Life is really strange, isn't it?" Cream said. She was so relieved.  
“Well, mobians are weird. They are just looking from the outside. They don't know how to look from different points of view. Most of us excluded us for looking from the outside. But look now. All of our friends are people who can look from different angles. Perhaps the only reason we become friends is because we are all traumatized. Who knows ?"  
“Maybe that's a factor too. But yes you are right. If you use a narrow perspective, you cannot see any beauty. "  
"Just like you." Tails was shocked by what came out of his mouth. He squeezed his lips. He grabbed his cup and started to drink his coffee and began to avoid eye contact. Cream's cheeks flushed again, and her ears moved toward her face. She too tried to avoid eye contact by drinking her coffee. Tails found him beautiful. It was better than cute. Is not it ?  
"Speaking of different angles, did you know that Sonic was the first man to see Amy's inside?" Cream said, smiling.  
"Yes, Amy was talking about that right?"  
"Absolutely. How many times she told me she didn't like him, but she just couldn't help talking to him. "  
“Sonic has always had such an air. Though I was afraid that it'd disappeared after 5 years, but I think it came to light with Amy again. And believe me, Cream, seeing Sonic like before again. I don't know what else would make me happy in this world. "  
"So do you think they complement each other too?"  
"Absolutely. Amy is good for Sonic. ”  
“I think Amy was finally feeling like a girl thanks to Sonic, too. Ahhh and if she could accept it herself. "  
"Absolutely. Sonic jokes right away. Or he avoids talking. Classic Sonic. He's never been good at talking about his feelings, but that's different. This time I like it. " They both chuckled.  
“We all have different luck, different points of view. I'm sure they can find a middle ground. "  
"Yes, I hope we all find it." Tails said. They sipped their coffee.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening. Knuckles put his earphones on and put his phone in his pocket. He loved going on evening walks. It would feel so refreshing when he was free from exam stress. For the first time, he managed to get a passing grade from all his exams. He was proud of himself. Even his family was in shock. How many times they thanked their friends who knows. Knuckles chuckled. If he hadn't, who knows how he was. He continued briskly on the sidewalk. About 15 minutes later he found himself in front of Rouge's house. He forgot that Rouge and Shadow's home was close to his and Tails's. Though being in front of Rouge's house made him exhale with anger. The girl was born to deal with someone entirely. Her current target was himself. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Then he heard a noise. One of the upstairs windows opened. Rouge stepped out of the window and onto the roof in a sports suit. She wore a ninja star necklace around her neck. She started to slide off the roof with slow movements so that she would not slip. Knuckles began to watch with curious eyes. When Rouge reached the tip of the roof, she spread her wings and slowly landed on the pavement. As she landed, she exhaled:  
"Ooh, I hope I didn't make a sound."  
"I guess you got a little too much attention even though you didn't make a sound." She jumped on the ground with Knuckles' voice. She was startled. Turning around, Knuckles grinned and waved. Rouge looked at Knuckles in shock:  
"What are you doing here?"  
“I like going for a walk in the evening. Since I got rid of the exams, I said let me relax a little, get fresh air. What are you doing? " he laughed.  
"I am not doing anything. If you noticed, this is my home. "  
“Yes, I know that. What I'm wondering is why you stepped out of the window like you ran your own house. ” Rouge swallowed. She didn't know how to answer that. Knuckles' eye fell on Rouge's chest. The necklace he received was on her neck. He smiled.  
“I thought you stopped wearing it. Do you wear it even at home? " Rouge dropped her eyes to her chest. She laughed too:  
"It is my precious treasure." Knuckles' eyes widened in shock. He did not expect such a sentence.  
"Wow. Is it really that valuable to you? " Rouge bowed her head:  
"Actually, I can say the only accessory that is valuable to me."  
"The only accessory?" Voices started to come from the house. Rouge started. She suddenly took Knuckles' hand.  
"Keep quiet and come with me." She began to pull away.  
"What's going on with Rouge?"  
"Please, we have to go, come on." Knuckles swallowed and let Rouge pull him. They made their way to the nearby park.  
"Rouge, Rouge wait, what are we running from?" As Rouge ran, her head turned to Knuckles.  
"From my mother." Knuckles was stunned:  
“Your mother? Why are you running away from your mother? "  
“Don't worry, it's not my first escape. Who knows how many times I came out of the window. "  
"But why ?" They stopped. Rouge turned to Knuckles, frowning:  
"I want to spend as little time as possible with that woman because I don't want her to poison me with what she stole." Knuckles raised one eyebrow:  
"To poison with what she stole?" Rouge bowed her head.  
"Remember when you asked me why I had a soft spot for accessories?"  
"Yes, you pass out whenever accessories are mentioned."  
“Here, because of my mom. My mother used to me. " Knuckles glared at Rouge's face, not understanding. Rouge swallowed:  
“My mother is a master jewelery thief. She stole many valuable things. She continues to steal. "  
“What ?”  
"Sounds amazing isn't it?"  
"Well, why don't you report your mother?" Rouge looked at Knuckles in shock:  
“Report? She is my mother How can I do such a thing? "  
"But if it affects you badly…"  
“No I can't do that. Please don't make me regret what I said. "  
"Okay, then when you're tired of your mom, are you secretly running away from the house?"  
“Yes, because my mom is training me to be like her. And you know she really thinks I'm talented. Being talented in this really hurts me. " Rouge held her necklace with her hands. Looking at the necklace, she smiled:  
“When my mother first saw this, she said,“ It has no value. Why are you hiding that? " asked. I said it is a gift from my friend, its value is priceless, it is not like the jewels you stole. Of course she still does not understand. She will never understand. But you really made me happy with that. This is the first time I've ever had something that really means. Although it is a simple claim cost. " She chuckled at her last sentence. Knuckles frowned:  
"Look, you're hitting me in the face again." Rouge laughed:  
"Ok ok, I didn't say anything."  
“If you're out tonight. Would you join me on my evening walk? " Rouge raised her eyebrows:  
“Wow, could you be so nice? I also thought you were a low-level man. "  
“It means you're back to your old self. I thought I discovered a new side of you too. Do not come if you don’t want to." He said and started walking. Rouge ran after him and came over to him.  
“Okay. Do not spoil immediately. Of course I will join you. " She laughed saying.  
"Beautiful." Knuckles said. They continued walking in the cool evening.


	16. Calm Your Heart

Cream stirred inside. Her meeting with Tails had been so fun that even she was surprised. Spending time with Tails was a great joy to her. At the same time, being close to Tails made her nervous. But maybe that wasn't a bad thing. She couldn't deny that she liked Tails. Tails didn't hide that he liked her much. He even dropped her home in the evening. Even though his home is so far from her home. This was a big sign. She needed to talk about this. When she got home, she immediately went to her room. After wearing something comfortable, she took her laptop from her desk and set it on her bed. She turned on her computer. After it opened, she opened Discord. Girls looked online. She initiated a group call. Shortly after the call, they all turned on their cameras and appeared on the screen.

"Hello, cute amulet!" Rouge said with a laugh. Cream laughed too.

"Hello to everyone."

"Roses bloom on someone's face." Amy said. Cream's cheeks were still red. Although their meeting with Tails was over, she was in tension and her face was not reverted.

"How are you?" Blaze asked in a low voice.

"I'm great. Usual." Rouge said. Amy got closer to the screen and smiled:

“You look sweaty. Did you go for an evening run or something? " Rouge grinned.

"It was actually a walk, but it may have turned into a run for a while." Amy raised one eyebrow:

"What does that mean?"

"I'll say, but I forbid you to laugh."

"Promise. Please tell me." Cream said.

"OK. In the evening, when I get bored at home, I sneak out of the window. And this time when I came out I ran into Knuckles. " The girls looked at Rouge with shocked eyes.

“Really?! So what happened? "

“Of course he was surprised to see me all of a sudden. When I asked him what he was doing, he said that he likes walking in the evening and invited me to take a walk with him.

"You are kidding ?" Blaze couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How cute it is to take a walk with the kid you are always dealing with." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Hey! I said it was forbidden to laugh. "

"Of course you had to turn it into a confrontation, right?"

“A little encounter doesn't hurt. He also beat me this time. I have to give it his due. "

"Beautiful. I hope things go the way you want. " Rouge frowned slightly. There was no such thing between them.

"What about Cream?"

"Yes ?" Cream was stunned.

“You started the call. You look quite happy too. What have you done? Do you have what you want to tell us? " Amy asked.

Cream grabbed her ears with her hands. She sat sideways for the camera.

"Well, I am today…"

“Come on, don't chatter. Tell us." Rouge said.

"I met with Tails today." She said in a snap. Amy's eyes and mouth opened in shock:

"WHAT?!" Cream pulled her ears in front of her face and covered her face.

"Really ? How did it happen ?" Blaze asked.

“Well, he phoned me yesterday. He asked me if I wanted to meet. I said okay too. We met today and chatted a lot. "

“I can't believe you didn't tell me about this. You wouldn't be hiding anything from me? " Amy said. She frowned.

“I was shocked by the incident. I didn't even know what I was thinking. Also, I was afraid what kind of reaction you would react. " Amy laughed softly.

"Don't be silly, how can I react?"

"So what, aren't you angry to meet a guy?"

“Cream, since when are you banned from meeting men? Have I said such a thing before? "

"No but…"

"Okay then. Why would I be mad ? Moreover, for a simple date. I'm just angry that you don't tell me. Don't hide anything from me. "

"Sorry." Cream smiled, saying.

"When will you meet Sonic too?" Rouge grinned. Amy frowned again:

"What ?! Why would I do something like that ?! Don't you know how mad I am with him ?!

“You can't say you're not interested in him. You are always standing next to him. "

“Because he's constantly messing with me. If somebody messes with me I'll mess with him. Everything is mutual. "

"What if he's dealing with you because he's also interested in you?" Amy's cheeks flushed slightly:

“Don't be silly. There is no such thing between us. "

"If nothing else, why are you so nervous?" Rouge grinned.

"She's right about that." Cream said with a laugh.

“Cream at least you don't. You know this subject best, please. "

"You are meeting someone who sees your real form for the first time and will you push him with the back of his hand right away?" Amy swallowed. Her eye went to the hammer bracelet she was still wearing. Then she quickly shook her head:

“I will not talk more about this topic. I'm leaving. Good evening to you." She said and left Discord. Cream let out a deep breath:

“Aaahhh, classic Amy. She will necessarily be harsh. "

“Excuse me girls. I have to go out too. I have a little job done. " Blaze said.

"Is it something important?" Rouge asked.

“There is nothing to worry about. I will let you know. See you later." Blaze said, and she's out of Discord. Rouge and Cream were left alone. Cream's eye fell on the ceiling.

"Psst." She woke up with Rouge's voice and looked at the screen again.

“Yes?”

"You want Sonic and Amy to be together, right?" Cream smiled:

"What are you saying ? Even Knuckles and Tails think they should be together. Amy, Tails said, was good for Sonic. Which I also agree with. In Amy, she feels more like a girl when you're with Sonic if you ask me. I wish she accepted it herself. " Rouge put her hand on her chin. She closed one eye.

“Actually, something comes to my mind. A little matchmaking wouldn't be bad, how about you? " Cream was surprised:

"So what ? Are you going to make a plan to bring them together? ”

"Yeah, don't you think it's okay?" Cream quickly shook her head:

"No no no. I can not interfere with that. This is a personal matter. Moreover, the two characters we mentioned are strict from each other. It's a very difficult job. If it will, it should be spontaneous. Not by force. "

“We're not going to do anything by force. We'll just give a little help. Come on, be a little brave. " Cream rolled her eyes:

“This has nothing to do with courage. Do not mind, I can’ get a scolding for this from my best friend. You better not do it either. If you will, you are alone. "

“Don't Cream. All I have to do is keep them a little alone. "

"How will you do this?" Rouge smiled:

“I will think of something. It shouldn't be that hard. " Cream raised her hands in the air:

“As I said, I'm out of this business. You are on your own whatever you do. I only wish you luck. And don't do anything that will endanger them or anything like that. ” Rouge frowned.

“Exaggerate, exaggerate. I will make them stay alone. What harm could it do? "

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12:00. It was lunchtime. It took about half an hour. Rouge was leaning against the wall next to her classroom door, her foot against the wall. There was a grin on her face. Cream came out of the classroom, surprised to see Rouge:

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting to implement my plan." Cream squeezed her lips:

“Look Rouge, are you sure you really want to do this? Not a good idea if you ask me. You should not interfere with other people's relationships. "

“Would you be comfortable? It's not the first time I've done it. If you only know how many people I put together in middle school. I am considered an expert in this business. Many of my friends would come to ask me for help on this. "

“Yes, they may be coming, but I draw your attention that in this case both parties will not know what happened. They don't want it to do this either. "

"Don’t worry. I am sure they will thank me when everything is over. " Cream let out a deep breath:

“I did. I'm telling you again. You are alone about it. Don’t confuse me. I don't know your plan anyway. Don't try to say it. " Rouge chuckled:

“Why are you so whining? I'm not doing anything bad. " Cream put her hands in the air and entered the class again and called:

"Doesn’t interest me!" Rouge laughed. She continued to wait, leaning against the wall. A few minutes later, one of the school's servants, Mr. Evan, appeared in the hallway. He was a goat and he was one of the most cheerful members of the school. He was also the one Rouge had been waiting for. She immediately went over to him with a big smile.

“Hello, Mr. Evan. How are you? " Evan smiled at Rouge:

“Hello my girl. I'm fine, how are you ?"

"I'm fine too."

"What do you want?" Rouge hesitated. Her face became sluggish:

"How did you know I would want something?"

“Come on, Rouge. Everyone knows that you are one of the most cunning students of this school. It was obvious, especially when you were waiting for me. What do you want? I hope it's not an extreme thing. "

“No, it's not such an extreme thing. I was just going to ask for the storage key. " Evan stared at Rouge's face. Rouge continued to smile:

"What happened ?" asked.

“Do I have to ask for what purpose you want the storage key? You haven't lost your mind, have you? " Rouge chuckled:

"Of course no. Don’t worry. I intend to do a little matchmaking business. I don’t have a bad purpose." Evan looked back at Rouge's face for a few seconds:

"Don't you think it sounds like a little forcing?"

“Please, Mr. Evan. I owe you. Just let me do this job. "

“Debt? And you? Who knows what you would do to get what you want. Don't open my mouth. "

"Will you give me the key?" Evan exhaled. He put his hand in his pocket. He picked up a bunch of tied keys. He unhooked one of them and handed it to Rouge:

“Your debt is debt. Don't let me give me any trouble, we'll fall apart. " Rouge giggled and took the key:

"Don’t worry. Thank you so much." Evan laughed:

“Witch girl you. Achievements." He walked down the aisle. Rouge glanced at the key in her hand, laughing. "Now we can go to the easy part." She left the hallway. She knew Sonic and Amy were in the canteen. The two had been eating together recently during their lunch break. Supposedly they don't care for each other. Let them tell it to her cone. If they didn't do anything about it, then forced help was required. Her plan was simple. She would put Sonic and Amy into the storage and lock the door on them. It's a good excuse to spend time alone. She would keep them there during the lunch break. Enough time. The storage was downstairs. There wouldn't be much going downstairs. So no one else could get them out because there wouldn't be anyone to hear them. She already had the key. Someone else couldn't do anything. She entered the canteen. Amy and Sonic were always on the corner. She found them in the same place. It was time to come up with the plan. She hurriedly ran to them:

“Sonic! Sonic! ” Sonic started. He frowned:

"What happened, Rouge?" said. Amy also stood up in a hurry:

“Stay calm. What is this bustle? Did something happen ?" she said.

"Sonic, you have to come right now!" Sonic stood up:

“Will you calm down? Tell me what happened."

"A group of upper classes locked Tails in the storage!" Sonic clenched his hands:

"What did you say ?" Amy was also worried:

"What?! What, when and how?! "

"I don’t know. I think also… ”She swallowed:“ They knocked out him. ” Sonic immediately left the table:

"Show me where now!"

"I'm coming too!" Amy said, following. With Rouge, they headed up the stairs. Sonic's anger was already starting to rise. He would make pay for those who did this to his brother. They went downstairs and came to the front of the storage. Sonic shouted:

“Tails! Tails are you there ?! ”

"Look if we can open the door." Amy said. Sonic grabbed the door handle and lowered it. The door opened immediately. Both looked at Rouge:

"Didn't you say they locked it?" Sonic said.

“When I tried to open it it was locked. He may still be inside. " Sonic held his head inside. The storage was dark. It was not very large, as it was full of material.

“Tails? Tails where are you?! ” shouting, Sonic entered. Amy entered after him. Rouge was waiting at the doorway. Amy and Sonic started inspecting the storage. Their backs were both facing the door. Amy looked for a moment and then spoke without turning:

“Rouge? Are you sure Tails is here? " Rouge suddenly closed the door without saying a word, and a lock sounded. Sonic and Amy rushed to the door with that reaction:

“Rouge ?! Rouge what are you doing ?! ” Amy shouted:

“No, Amy. I'm not sure Tails is here. Because I know he isn’t here. "

“What do you think you are doing ?! Get us out now! " Sonic shouted.

“I thought the two of you needed some alone time. You know, maybe you will finally admit that you are interested in each other during this time! ”

“Rouge! Get us out! ” Amy screamed:

“This is not a joke! I can't believe you did that! ”

“You have left no other choice. You have become a mockery of the group. Admit that you are interested in each other and this is done. "

“Rouge get us out of here now! Or it will be very bad! ” Sonic had patience.

“Only when you make your confessions. Or when the lunch break is over. Whichever is sooner. " Rouge laughed.

“Rouge!”

“I'm going for now. See you when the lunch break is over. Have fun with you. ” Rouge's footsteps gradually faded.

“Rouge! Come here right now! Rouge! ” Amy started punching the door. She was forcing the door. Sonic was moving into the storage and looking around. For any other exit. But the storage was on the bottom floor. Below the ground floor. There wasn't even a window. Such an environment was the last thing he wanted. On top of that, out of anger and fear at the thought that Tails was being bullied, Rouge lied to one of the issues he was most sensitive to, and forced her with Amy with a supposed love affair. It was all over the top. It was too much. Amy continued to push the door. She also knew that since they were on the bottom floor, no one would come to save them. As she continued to push the door, she called:

“Hey, Ice Cube. Help me open this. I forced the door hard. I think we can open it if we both force it. I can't open it alone. Come on. " There was no sound from Sonic. Amy continued to push the door and spoke:

“Hey Sonic. Come on. I need your help. You made me say that too. Don’t fool around in this case. Come and let's open this door. " Amy turned around when she heard deep breaths coming from behind. Sonic rested one hand on one of the storage cabinets. His other hand was on his neck. He was trying to breathe deeply. When Amy saw Sonic like that, she came right up to him:

“Sonic. Sonic hey, are you okay? ” It reappeared in her mind. Of course. Sonic couldn’t stand confined spaces. It was certain that Rouge also forgot this. Sonic tried to speak through his deep breaths:

"I can’t breathe. A-Amy, stay away from me. ” Amy was stuck. She had to do something. Sonic couldn't calm down. She put her hand on Sonic's back and leaned to his level:

“Hey, hey look. Calm down. You're not alone. I'm with you. You are breathing very fast. Slowly. Take a deep breath with me. Come on, you can. " Sonic clenched his hand on the cupboard shelf. The iron shelf suddenly bent. Amy started with a twisting voice. When she watched Sonic's hand, she saw claws stretch from his fingers. He was losing control. He was going to have a crisis. Sonic pulled his hand from his neck and swung his arm away to push Amy away. Amy drew back quickly. Sonic didn't lift his head:

“I said stay away from me. I don’t want to hurt you." Amy swallowed. But she didn’t break his stance:

"I know you won't hurt me." She said and started approaching Sonic again.

“How can you know that ?! Even I don't know what to do right now! ” Sonic raised his voice. Again his hand went to his throat.

“Look, I can see how hard it is for you. But you don't need to be afraid. You won't hurt me. All you have to do is calm down. I'm with you. "

 **"STAY AWAY!"** His voice became reverberant. Amy's facial expression didn’t change. Sonic raised his head slightly. Amy stared. At that moment, she couldn’t see exactly in the fight, but it was clear now. Ice blue. White spaces instead of pupils. The rest is ice blue glow. Just like Blaze's. His teeth were also sharp:

 **"Please stay away."** There was no anger in Sonic's face. It was as if what Amy saw was disappointment. She swallowed. And suddenly she was thrown at Sonic. She wrapped him in her arms. Fast. Sonic was startled by Amy's move:

 **"What ?! What are you doing ?!"** Amy tightened her hug:

“I'm with you. You're not alone. You will not be alone again. You will not experience the same things. We can get through this. Together." Sonic's breathing was not slowing. Amy pressed Sonic's face to her chest:

“Focus on my breathing, my heartbeat. It's deep and slow. Calm your heart. You can control. " Sonic tried to do what Amy said. He was trying to slow his breathing, but now the energy in his body was too much. Just like the crises he had in his room for 5 years.

“Feel me with you. You can do it." Amy was trying to speak as softly as possible. Although seeing Sonic like this broke her heart, she had to remain calm. She never thought she'd hug Sonic like that before. But seeing him so helpless. Especially after learning all his experiences. She was really happy to hug him. And she wanted to continue hugging. Sonic continued to take deep breaths. He was trying to adjust his breathing to Amy's breathing rhythm. Although this awful cramped and enclosed space suffocated him, it felt really refreshing to feel Amy's breath. Even his father had never been so refreshing when he was drowned, that is, when he had a crisis. His breathing began to slow. He wrapped both arms around Amy. Amy smiled. Yes he was calming. They stopped hugging when his breathing slowed completely. Amy focused on Sonic's face. His eyes and teeth were back to normal. He continued to breathe deeply. He collapsed suddenly. Amy started, immediately crouched down and put her hands on his shoulders:

“Sonic? Are you okay ? Please say I'm fine. " Sonic closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He smiled slightly:

“I'm fine, don't worry. Having a crisis causes me to spend so much energy at a time. That's why I feel exhausted. " Amy let out a sigh of relief.

“See, you did it. I knew you could do it. " Sonic averted his eyes. He clenched his lips.

"What happened ?" Amy asked. Sonic was afraid to make eye contact.

"You were very calm." Amy smiled and found strange:

"What's wrong with that ? We're just the two of us here. I was the only one who could calm you down. ” Sonic tried to straighten his stance, but he was knackered:

“Aren't you really afraid of me? Didn't you think of me as a monster… ”Amy put her hand on Sonic's lips and silenced him:

"Didn't I tell you not to address yourself like that?" Sonic swallowed. Amy slid her hand on Sonic's cheek:

“You know what I saw in that fight, although it's not very clear. Then I was not afraid at all. Now it is. There's no reason to be afraid of you. Yes, I saw it more clearly now. Do you want to know what I think of you? ” Sonic wasn't sure he wanted to know this. But there was a girl in front of him who wasn't really afraid of him. Even Tails and Knuckles were afraid to see him like that. Amy had no hesitation. She had tried directly to calm him down. He shook his head slightly. Amy smiled:

“You were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Your eyes were like a spark of hope. Although I love your emerald eyes from the first moment I see it, believe me, ice blue suits you so well. "

Sonic didn't know what to say in the face of Amy's words. He swallowed. He bowed his head:

“Tails and Knuckles were terrified when they saw me that way. As you know my mother is too. I can't stand seeing it either. But you… ”Sonic closed his eyes. He was very tired. His body fell on Amy. Amy hugged Sonic again. She was startled:

“Sonic?! Are you okay ?!" Sonic smiled:

“I've never felt so happy before. Thank you." Said. Amy laughed too. She put one hand behind Sonic's head. She placed Sonic's head on her shoulder as well.

"Rest a little. Somehow we're here until lunch break is over, you have time. " Sonic spoke out of breath:

"Remind me if I forget when we go out, I have a price to make Rouge pay."

"We both have."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge had finished her lunch in the canteen. The grin on her face didn’t disappear for a moment. She could say she was proud of what she did. She was also holding the key in her other hand. She was turning it between her fingers. About 15 minutes had passed since she locked up Sonic and Amy. At that moment, Tails, Knuckles, Cream entered the canteen. They immediately headed to the table with Rouge:

"What's up Rouge?" Knuckles said. Rouge smiled. She was also enjoying the walk last night. Her perspective on Knuckles had changed slightly.

“I'm fine, where did you guys stay? 15 minutes passed. Have you had your meals late? "

"It could be said that." Cream said with a smile. Tails studied the canteen.

"What happened ? Have you looked at someone? " Rouge asked.

"Yes. Sonic and Amy have not appeared since the beginning of midday. Where are they? "

"Well, they're a little busy." Tails arched one eyebrow:

"What do you mean?" Cream took a deep breath and rolled his eyes:

"Aaah, don't tell me you brought your plan to life." Rouge grinned:

"You know I do." Tails turned to Cream:

"What plan?"

"Rouge thought Sonic and Amy should be together like we do." Tails laughed:

"Really ? It means we all agree. " Rouge nodded with a smile.

“So she thought about matchmaking a bit. To unite Sonic and Amy. ”

"What did she do?"

“I don't know that either. Because I said that no matter what she does, she will be alone. I don’t interfere with such a business. " Rouge held up the key in her hand and turned it between her fingers.

"What have you done, Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"I hope you didn't exaggerate." Cream said too. Rouge laughed:

"I just arranged for them a place where the two would be alone." Tails began to stretch:

“Aaaa, where is that? Rouge, can you describe what you have done properly? " Rouge pointed to the key in her hand:

"I locked the two of them in the storage." All three stared at Rouge's face.

"I can’t believe you. Did you really do this? " Cream said. Rouge laughed:

“Yes, and it was easy to think if you can believe it. Aa and Tails, I learned that Sonic is pretty fond of you. I said you were locked in the storage by the upper classes. He didn't hesitate to go down to the storage. Amy, too, worried about you and followed Sonic. That was very easy."

"You're unbelievable. Really." Cream couldn’t find words to say. Tails was trying to comprehend Rouge's words. He blinked. Knuckles was in the same situation:

“One minute, one minute. I didn’t heard it wrong, right? You just said you locked Sonic and Amy in the storage. ” Rouge grinned:

"Exactly."

“In the storage. So you locked Sonic in that narrow and closed space on the bottom floor ?! Tails raised his voice. There was too much tension in his voice. Rouge's grin disappeared. She, too, was getting slightly nervous:

"Yes? So what ?" Tails eyes widened in shock. He shouted:

“Are you out of your mind ?! Sonic hates tight spaces! You know this! He feels like he can't breathe in tight spaces! He will have a crisis because of you! Besides Amy! Do you have any idea what Amy would think if she saw that version of Sonic ?! ”Rouge began to fear. Her ears fell off.

"We h-have to go down to the s-storage." Cream said, afraid.

"Yes. Yes, the storage. " Rouge said, and immediately got up from the table. Together they headed the stairs. They went down to the bottom floor and came to the front of the storage. Tails called out to the door:

“Sonic?! Amy ?! Are you okay ?! We are here, don't worry! Sonic, don't worry buddy we're here! Now you'll get out of there! ”

“Amy! Amy, are you okay right ?! Cream called out too. Rouge was then trying to get the key into the lock. There was no sound from inside. They were thoroughly panicked. She finally managed to insert the key. She immediately turned the door handle. They opened the door. They were nailed in their place of what they saw. Amy and Sonic were sitting on the floor hugging each other.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was resting in Teacher Layla's room. His energy was just beginning to come. Just like before. Loss of control was causing this too. Feeling too weak to defend himself. He hated that. Fortunately, Layla gave her some of those energy balancing potions again. They really worked very well. He had only one thing on his mind now. That was Amy too. Today she really surprised him. There was really something different about Amy. He knew she was a tough girl and why, but he didn't expect that much. His thoughts were divided by the opening of the door. Teacher Layla entered. With that familiar smile on her face:

“Yes, speed master.How do you feel ?" Sonic laughed lightly:

"I'm fine. Besides, isn't it strange that you call me master? Someone who has no control cannot be called a master, right? "

“It doesn't change what the speices is called. Glad you are fine. Amy did a great job. It's amazing how she calms you down just by talking. "

“Normally it would take too long. My father used to take shape to calm me down. " Layla laughed:

“It must be a different situation. Anyway, there is someone who wants to see you. He was very worried about his brother. " She said and called to the door:

"Miles, you can come in." Tails walked in. “I'll leave you alone. You will let me know when you're done. " She stepped out the door and closed the door behind her. Tails sat next to Sonic. He focused on Sonic's face. Sonic laughed:

"What happened ?" Tails's eyebrows raised:

“What happened? You know, I'll kill Rouge. How did she put you in such a situation. I'm so scared. "

“You may have to line up. Amy and I need to see her too. ”

“We saw you. You had a crisis, right? " He swallowed. He was afraid to ask this. But Sonic replied quite calmly:

"Yes. You know it was inevitable in such a field. But…"

“But Amy was with you too. Aren't you afraid? "

“Actually, I was so embarrassed that I lost control next to her. I was so scared that she would be afraid of me. But she was very calm. She just tried to calm me down. I really couldn't believe her. "

"When you run out of energy ..."

"Yes. She didn't leave me. She helped me rest. And she told me what she thought of what she saw. ” Tails started.

"What, what did she say?"

"I look like a spark of hope and that ice blue suits me well." Sonic chuckled. Tails was very surprised. Even he couldn't bear to see Sonic like that. Fear was hardly to say, but it definitely disturbed him to see it that way. This comment was something Amy hadn't he heard before.

“I was afraid she might say what she was thinking but I really wanted to know. And it made me feel very happy. " Tails was shocked by what he heard. Sonic hadn't expressed his happiness in a long time.

“No one had calmed me before, except my father. Just by talking. Even my father didn't know what to do. "

"We were thinking about it as a group." Sonic was stunned:

"What do you mean?"

“From the very beginning I thought Amy was good for you. Today she has really proven that. " Sonic laughed.

"She also reminded me of something I had to take care of."

"What's that ?"

“I was really afraid to ask her. I also know I promised by talking to you, but my fear was not gone. But I think it's time to find out. Whatever the outcome. "

"What ?"

"I will ask my mother if she is afraid of me."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I haven't shared here how my oc looks like. Here is Layla The lion. She isn't normally a mobian. The real version in my profile picture. That's the way she was designed for Fanfiction. I had never thought of her before, except in her anthropomorphic state. 😄🦁


	17. Face The Truth

"So you've decided now. Honestly, I was afraid that you were going to pass it off." Tails smiled. He could really see the impact of change clearly. Sonic smiled:  
"Actually yes. I wasn't sure since I talked to you. But now I'm sure. I need to know. Maybe that's the only thing that will really help me control my strength." Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder:  
"Today ?"  
"Yes. No need to wait." Tails swallowed:  
"Do you want me to be with you ?"  
"No, I guess it'll be much better if I'm alone, facing myself."   
"If what you hear doesn't like it, or it doesn't matter. Whatever you need, call me. I'll be there anyway." Sonic chuckled:  
"Yes I know. I have no doubts." He hesitated for a moment:  
"Where did Knuckles disappear?"   
"The last time I saw him he was lectured Rouge. With Cream and Amy."  
"Well, I can't deal with it right now. It's okay if the others do." Tails smiled:  
"Actually, while you were resting, she was talking about going in and kneeling in front of you and apologizing." Sonic raised his eyebrows:  
"Really? Rouge?"   
"Yes. She was scared too. She was immediately in the mode of apology and regret."   
"Hmph, though, she didn't know I could have a crisis."  
"It doesn't matter. She knew you didn't like tight spaces. She shouldn't have gotten you in there."   
"Still, I guess I can forgive her." he grinned. Tails laughed too. He raised his wrist and looked at his watch:  
"Ten minutes before lunch is over. Are you feeling good?"   
"Don't worry, I'm fine." Tails rose from the seat. He held out his hand to Sonic. Sonic smiled, took Tails's hand, and stood. Tails wanted to put his arm under Sonic's armpit and support him, but Sonic held up his hand:  
"No need. I will walk myself. My energy is in place." said. Tails swallowed. He turned to the door and opened it. Miss Layla was at the door:  
"Everything is fine, isn't it?" she asked with a sincere smile. Sonic also walked towards the door:  
"I'm fine, don't worry." While Tails waits for Sonic, Layla:  
"You go first, Miles, Sonic will come right away." said. Tails looked at Sonic. Sonic shook his head. Tails swallowed and moved down the hall. Sonic turned to Layla:  
"Yes, Miss Layla?" Layla straightened her posture:  
"So you've finally decided."   
"You were listening to us, right?" Layla shrugged slightly.  
"Wouldn't it be okay if you showed some respect?" Layla squeezed her lips:  
"Sorry, but you know this is important to your situation. And I just ..."  
"...want to help."   
"Yes, exactly. And I guess I need to give you some information."  
"What information?"   
"On the day you enrolled, your mother made me promise to let her know if any incidents of your power occur." Sonic exhaled and patted his face with his hand:  
"Please tell me you didn't tell today's event." Layla smiled nervously:  
"Sorry. But your mom knows how serious the situation is now. If you ask me, this is a good opportunity to talk to her."   
"Can I trust you?" Sonic was serious about his question. Layla leaned slightly and brought her face closer to Sonic:  
"And to the end. Believe me, you will do great things with your strength. All you have to do is trust yourself." Sonic smiled.  
"Let's go. The lesson is about to begin." she said and entered her room. Sonic headed down the hall, too. At the head of the corridor the group was waiting for him. When Rouge saw Sonic, she immediately jumped forward:  
"Sonic! Sonic I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I really didn't know!"   
"Ok, I know. Don't worry, you're forgiven." Rouge hesitated:  
"What? Really?"   
"No need to extend it. But of course I will take the pain out of this later, be aware."   
"You're lucky. I still haven't forgiven." Amy said, crossing her arms.  
"I really apologize. What more should I do?"   
"We'll ask for your account sometime, you can be sure." Sonic grinned.  
"Come on, we have to go to class now." Cream said. She, Knuckles, and Rouge headed for the classroom. Amy glanced at Sonic for a few moments when the three were gone. Sonic tightened his lips when he saw Amy staring at him. Amy couldn't stand it and suddenly hugged Sonic again. Sonic was very nervous. He didn't know how to react. Tails was staring at both of them. Sonic seemed to squeeze himself out of the tension. But after a while a slight smile appeared on his face. Amy stopped hugging:  
"Are you okay? You're all right?" Sonic swallowed:  
"Yes, I'm good." Amy smiled. A sincere smile. Sonic's cheeks were flushed:  
"Yeah, come on to class." he said, and headed quickly to the class. Tails continued to stare at Amy. When she felt Tails's gaze on her, she looked at him:  
"What?" Tails clasped both hands:  
"I really want to thank you." Amy was stunned:  
"Why ?"  
"For being with Sonic." Amy smiled:  
"What's wrong with that? After all, we were just the two of us in the storage. I did what was necessary."   
"No, you are doing more. Really, you are very good for him." Amy's cheeks flushed:  
"Well, he needed me. I just hugged him and calmed down." She put her hand to her hair and played with the hair grains: "And I'm happy to hug him." A big smile settled on Tails's face. He didn't know what to say in front of Amy's sentence. Amy realized what she was saying and tightened her lips and looked away:  
"Ahh what am I saying? Forget what I said last." she said, and headed quickly to the class. Tails chuckled. There was really little left. The return of Sonic, whom he met for the first time, admired and befriended.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
When the last bell rang Sonic immediately found himself at the school exit door. He let out a deep breath. He wanted to throw himself home as soon as possible. Though he wasn't sure how he would find his mother due to Layla's notice, but he knew he had to get it done today. Although tense. He told Tails and Knuckles that he would be leaving right away. But as he headed towards his house, he heard a shout:  
"Sonic! Sonic wait!" He was startled. The voice belonged to Amy. He turned around:  
"What happened, Ames?"  
"Tails told me you would talk to your mother." Sonic arched one eyebrow:  
"Yeah, so ?"  
"Well, maybe I can be with you if you want." Sonic couldn't help but smile:  
"Thank you for your understanding, but no. I told Tails that I want to be alone. I want to deal with this job alone." Amy frowned slightly. Sonic was surprised:  
"What ?"  
"When will you stop doing everything alone?"   
"You know it's a private matter. You even know it best." Amy swallowed.  
"Also, don't worry, you can be sure I'll call you right after the conversation is over. Anyway, Tails said the same."   
"Just calm down okay?" Sonic studied Amy's face. He could see that she was worried. It made sense after the last incident, of course, but he didn't like Amy's nervousness. He grinned:  
"It's an interesting innovation that you started worrying about me, right?" Amy laughed angrily. He was in the mode of dealing with her again. But she would rather have to deal with herself than to see his nervous, helpless state again:  
"Okay, if you started talking to me like that, I can assume you're doing well, right?" Sonic laughed. Amy missed this smile. Her cheeks reddened.  
"If it's going to make you relax, I'll call you first when the conversation ends." he said.  
"Don't let Tails make a mistake." Amy grinned.  
"It wouldn't hurt to wait a little bit. I'll have to talk to you all."  
"Ok. I'll be waiting. Good luck." Sonic blinked one eye. He started running towards his house. Amy clasped both hands together, holding her hands to her mouth and nose, she closed her eyes. Please all go well.  
When Sonic arrived at the door of his house, he hesitated to grab the doorknob. What if he doesn't like what he hear from his mother? What if his mother was really afraid of him all this time? What if the reason why he imprisoned him for so long was to make sure he didn't harm anyone? He shook his head quickly. No, he had to be free of all these thoughts. He had to face reality. Whatever happens. After all, there was someone who did not see him like a monster, although she saw his state. That was enough. Is not it ? He put his key in the lock and opened the door. He entered the house. He took a deep breath. His mother left the kitchen at that moment. When he saw Sonic, she immediately ran and hugged his son. Sonic did not react again. His mother's hugs, how could he say? It seemed to hide her fear. Here's the time to find out if this is true:  
"Baby! Are you okay?! Miss Layla informed. But she insisted on not saying why. What happened ?! Please tell me!" Sonic arched his eyebrows. Didn't Layla say why he was having a seizure? He could guess why. He smiled. He was glad she didn't say. As she tightened him hug a little more, Sonic put his arms on her waist and pushed gently.  
"Mother." Aleena dropped her hug and looked into Sonic's face:  
"Yeah baby? Tell me please what happened?"   
"Nothing important, don't worry. But ..."  
"But what ?"  
"I have something to talk to you about." Her mother stretched out her hands over Sonic's cheeks:  
"Sure dear. What's the matter?" Sonic closed his eyes and held his mother's hands up. He prevented her from holding his cheeks:  
"Sonic?" Aleena was stunned. Sonic put his mother's hands down and let go. He exhaled. He looked into his mother's eyes:  
"Mom, we really need to talk seriously. I want you to just tell the truth without missing eye contact." Aleena tensed. She could not understand what he was talking about:  
"S-sure, what is it, baby?"   
"Are you afraid of me, of my strength?" Aleena really did not expect to hear this question. But she could guess why Sonic asked this question. After all, they didn't say a word about it. For five years. She swallowed. She wasn't really sure what to answer:  
"Sonic, look baby I'm ..."   
"Mother." Sonic interrupted. "Don't try to pass it off. I just want an honest answer from you. I need to know that." Aleena averted her eyes. She clenched his lips. Sonic exhaled nervously:   
"Please give me an answer now. I'm tired of guessing myself. I say the truth without looking away, but you stop looking into my eyes immediately."   
"Baby, look. Explaining this is really…"  
"I don't want excuses!" Sonic had raised his voice slightly. Aleena started. Sonic put his hand on the nose belt and squeezed it.  
"You're afraid, aren't you? That's why you can't look into my eyes even now. You always hug because you don't want to look at me."  
"No it's not."   
"Why then ?! If you're not afraid of me, why can't you look at me ?! Why use your love as if it were to hide your fear?! Why ?!"   
"Because I have no face to look at you! I don't deserve you!" Sonic was stunned. Tears began to flow from Aleena's eyes. She patted her face with both hands. She exhaled deeply. She sat on the seat. Sonic looked at his mother with a puzzled look. He raised one eyebrow:  
"What do you mean?" His voice was calm. It was obvious that there was curiosity in it. Aleena clasped her hands together and rested her face. She also placed her elbows on her knees. She was still trying not to look at Sonic. She calmed her voice:  
"I've never been afraid of you, Sonic. Not a single moment." Sonic's eyebrows rose. He didn't say anything, just listen:  
“When I found out that you had super strength when you were born, neither the first time he got into a fight to save his friend in kindergarten, nor…” She swallowed. "The first time you had a crisis."  
"You are my dear from the moment you were born. You are the only one. You are my baby. Having a super power does not change the fact that you are my son. I loved you very much. I still love you very much." Sonic swallowed:  
"Then..."  
"I had never been so scared in my life when I heard that you were kidnapped. Let me repeat. Not of you. Never. I was terrified that they would do something to you. I was afraid for you." Sonic chuckled softly:  
"Of course, you never occurred to me that I could take care of myself."  
"You were 9 years old. Am I not right to be afraid?" Sonic swallowed. Of course she was right.  
"When I saw you in that state, I saw that what I investigated was correct."   
"Investigate ?"  
"Yes, I was doing research on your strength. It's about how you can use it comfortably and what you can do with it."   
"And ?"  
"I knew what would happen if a magical creature was surpassed. I was…" She swallowed: "I was most afraid that you might be a killer. To no avail." Sonic sat next to his mother. It was actually sprinkled with a little water, but still didn't get a full explanation.  
"Is that why? Is that why you locked me in my room for five years?" Against this sentence, Aleena put her hands on her hair and clenched her.  
"Look at my face, Mom. Please." Aleena swallowed. She looked up at Sonic with tears running down her eyes. She shook her head. A bitter smile appeared on her face:  
"It was a terrible idea. I was aware. But nothing else came to mind with your father. I was so afraid that something would happen to you. I really didn't know what to do." Sonic frowned again:  
"You know there was no need for it! You imprisoned me in my room for nothing!" His voice had risen. Aleena also shouted:  
"I know! I know it's the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life! I'm so ashamed of myself! That's why I show you so much love! Because every day poorly, I hope you may forgive even though I know you won't forgive me!" Sonic stood at his mother's words. His eyes widened in shock:  
"What I am most ashamed of is that you have dulled your feelings because of me. You started to care about nothing. That's why I can't look in your eyes. How can I look? I have ruined you!" She started sobbing and crying. Sonic didn't know what to say. It means that his mother had been in remorse for all this time. He had no idea about this. She did not reflect anything either. Maybe he got the ability to hide his emotions from his mother. Aleena tried to speak out of the hiccups:  
"Every d-day I ask myself. A mo-other, how she would do this to her son? E-everything is an excuse! If I had not avoided c-confrontation and just be with you, you would not be in this s-state! You would not have a crisis when you e-entered n-narrow spaces!" She closed her hands to her face and continued to cry.  
"I never hated you. Or thought you were guilty." Aleena pulled her hands off her face with Sonic's sentence. She looked at Sonic with confused expressions:  
"I always thought that what you were doing was to protect me, but still, because you didn't tell me a reason, I thought you were afraid of me and shut me down so that I wouldn't show up." Sonic looked into Aleena's face. He swallowed:  
"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"  
"I was afraid that I didn't know what you say. Every time I saw your unemotional states, I was damned. I knew that no matter what I said, you would not forgive me."   
"No you don't know." Aleena opened her eyes in shock.  
"What ?"  
"I can't deny that every day I spend in my room is a torture. But when I think about logic, it turns out that you really don't know what to do. I've never been angry with you about this. I'm just crazy because I don't know what you think of me. Because you looked like you were afraid of me. I thought maybe if I got rid of my emotions, you wouldn't be afraid of me because I didn't lose control. "  
"I really have never been afraid of you. How can I be afraid of you? You are my son."   
"You are also my mother. How do you think I will not forgive you?" Sonic suddenly hugged his mother. First time in five years. He had never responded to his mother's hugs before. Aleena was stunned when her son hugged her. It didn't take long for her to respond to his hug. She wrapped it tightly. She continued to cry, sobbing. Sonic was smiling. The relief of learning the truth, and also of hearing what he wanted, was truly pleasing. Aleena's feelings, on the other hand, were mixed. It made her happy to know that his son had never really been angry with her, but the pain was still there. How suddenly would it pass? She was the culprit of her son becoming this way. She could not forgive herself.  
"D-do you really f-forgive me?" Sonic chuckled:  
"I'm not angry or resentful anyway. There is nothing to be forgiven."  
"B-but…" Sonic tightened his hug.   
"But it becomes clear that you still need to hear. If it will comfort you, yes, I forgive you mom." Aleena also hugged more tightly. Then she kissed Sonic's cheeks and nose.  
"I love you so much baby."   
"I love you too, mom." For a while they looked at each other's faces.  
"I was really scared today too." Aleena said. "I thought about what could cause you to have a crisis at school, but this time nothing came to my mind."  
"Ahh, you know, one of our group of friends wanted to do matchmaking and locked Amy and me in the storage." Sonic laughed but did not expect his mother's shock reaction.  
"What ?! Did you say she locked it in the storage?!"   
"Yes, but don't worry, it's okay."   
"What do you mean it's okay? Didn't Amy see you like that?"   
"Yes she did, and she stayed completely calm and calmed me down." Aleena's face softened a little:  
"Did she calm you down?" Sonic shook his head.  
"I was feeling good about that girl." Aleena laughed. Sonic rolled his eyes:  
"Please mom, don't start too."   
"I know you're been dealing with that girl all the time. Honestly, it felt like she was revealing your feelings."   
"I don't know that place. But it's sure to be a really different person." Aleena laughed. Sonic still didn't know exactly how to feel about Amy either. I think he wanted to explore her further. Just like Amy wanted to explore him.

Amy was literally all over her room. It never occurred to her that she could be eagerly waiting for Sonic calls. But she was really curious about his condition. Her thoughts of himself had changed radically now. She really wanted it to be good. Though she hadn't thought for a single moment that his mother might have been afraid of him. Of course, she needed to know this was true. Both hers and Sonic. Her phone was on her bed. As soon as it started to ring, she hurriedly jumped on the bed and took the phone. Seeing that it says Ice Cube on the screen, she exhaled with happiness. Though she felt a little regret for recording it as "Ice Cube". Should have changed. But then. She immediately answered:  
"Hello?! Sonic ?!" She heard Sonic's chuckle:  
"Someone was probably waiting for my call." Amy laughed too:  
"Not at all. Why would I wait?"   
"Sure, I believed."   
"How are you? How did you go? Are you okay? What did your mother say?"   
"Woah woah, I wouldn't think I was saying that, but take it slow." They both laughed:  
"I'm fine, don't worry. We both had a discharge of emotion, but it was very good for both of us."  
"What did your mother say?"   
"She was never afraid of me." Amy laughed:  
"I knew. I told you. I knew."   
"Yes, you did. And all this time she had a guilty conscience for keeping me home. She didn't say anything because she was afraid that I would not forgive her."   
"It was comforting to confess to her as well."   
"Yes, it did. Of course, I have to thank the person who provided it." Amy was stunned:  
"To who?"  
"You."  
"What have I done ?"   
"Surprised me, Ames. You gave me courage. I was afraid to talk to my mother all this time. I was afraid of what she was going to say. Just as I was afraid of what you would say the first time you saw me like that. But you have never been afraid of me. You have been with me. I used to think that was not possible. Thanks to you, I found the courage to face my mother. She found it with me too. Thank you Amy Rose. " Amy didn't know what to say. She was very happy. She didn't know that she was helping him so much. Sonic was different to her now.  
"Of course, that doesn't mean I won't mess with you anymore." Sonic chuckled. Amy exhaled with anger:  
"Why did I think you would change?" Sonic laughed:  
"Maybe what's good for me is that I'm messing with you, can't it?"   
"Ahhh, Tails said right? I will kill him." Sonic laughed:  
"Do you think he's wrong?" Amy hesitated. Then a smile appeared on her face:  
"No he's not. He's very right. And actually I like to know that I'm good for you." Sonic swallowed when he heard this sentence. He did not expect such a sentence. Amy's face turned red after the sentence she said too. "Did I just say that ?!" she thought.  
"Wh-whatever. I'm glad you're fine. See you at school Monday. Goodbye!" she said and immediately hung up. Sonic swallowed. Her face was also slightly red. Amy buried her face in her pillow. She had never been so embarrassed. She felt disgraced. But she didn't actually lie. This was a reality. Sonic fell into his bed. He let out a deep breath. A girl who is not afraid of him, is good for him. What was this thing he hadn't felt before?

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Do you hate me?" Blaze's father was stunned by this question. Blaze was already running tears from her eyes. She also decided that they should talk about it now. Especially after he said that Sonic would talk to his mother after the incident he lived today. She thought it was time now. Though she didn't believe that whatever her father said, the pain in her heart would subside. After all, nothing could change the fact that she caused her mother's death.  
"Where did this come from?" Her father did not expect such a question.  
"It didn't come out of nowhere. It's something I've had in mind for a long time. I really want to know. Because it hurts you as much as I do. But I assure you I never wanted to hurt her. You must know that. I wish I could remember why I lost control that night. I tried so hard to remember. But I just can't remember. I don't know what caused me to kill my mother.” Her father swallowed.  
"Please tell me daddy. Do you hate me?" Blaze bowed his head. She was letting her tears loose.  
"I've never hated you." She raised her head with her father's sentence.  
"I know, I must have made you feel this way. You have no fault."   
"How not? Isn't that why you keep me away from others?"  
"No it is not." Father let out a deep breath. "You don't remember because you were only 5 years old. It's also natural that it affected your memory because it was also a serious loss of control."   
"What do you mean? So you mean that night ..."  
"Yes, I know very well what happened that night. All of them…" He swallowed: "It was my fault." Blaze's eyes opened in shock:  
"What, what do you mean? How's your fault?" His father took one hand and shook his feathers.  
"I was supposed to prevent them from entering the house, but I couldn't. If I had caught up with you ..."  
"Who are you talking about?"   
"They were going to try to kidnap you. Because of your strength." Blaze was thoroughly shocked. Just like Sonic. They were going to kidnap her for strength too. Mafia business.  
"When I found out about this, I tried to catch up to the house, but it didn't work." Her father swallowed.  
"Your mother tried to protect you from them. Of course, they may have tortured your mother to get you. You could not bear to see them either and you lost control and burned the whole house. With the contents." Blaze bowed her head:  
"With my mother."   
"Your mother would never blame you. All she wanted was to protect you from those guys. You wanted to protect her too, but you were much younger. You couldn't control your strength at that moment." Blaze's tears didn't stop. Still, it still didn't change. Her mother had died because of her.  
"The only reason I wanted you to be careful was because you didn't get attention, you wouldn't attract those kind of guys again."   
"But you were saying that I am myself."   
"I guess I might have said so, not to blame myself.  
"So what? Was it easier to blame me?"  
"I never wanted to blame you. I knew who the real culprits were, too. I just didn't want you to lose control and harm others inadvertently."  
"Still, it didn't require you to be so rude to me. I still blame myself. I'll continue to blame. Nothing will change the truth. I would still want you to be with me. Even though our pain was common, you never tried to carry it with me. I will never forgive myself for the way you treated me."   
"Sorry girl. If I was caught up that night, we wouldn't be in this state, I know very well."  
"Yes, my mother would be with me. She would continue to support my strength. Unlike you. You say it is my fault, but it doesn't matter. I was the one who killed my mother, even indirectly. Still knowing that she didn't hate me was a little good. I wish you didn't act in a way that made me think that way, and I could forgive you too. " Blaze headed for the stairs. She went into her room and locked the door. Her father just stayed in the hall. She had nothing more to say. It was the punishment for not showing affection for his daughter. Both would continue to blame themselves. 


	18. Admission

Chains. To break it, it was necessary to get rid of the issue that limited the emotional state. So so called. So why didn't Blaze feel this way? The gram load was not lifted from her. She thought talking to her father would be good for her, but that wasn't the case. She still felt awful and guilty. I think she would feel that way as long as she had that power. Yes, she knew now that it was not all her fault, but the result could not change. Her mother was still dead. She was still dead because of her. She died with her flames. She held up her hand while sitting on her bed. She clenched her fist and slowly spread her fingers. A small spark appeared in her palm. It was gliding slightly. A bitter smile settled on her face. She chuckled slightly:  
"How ironic that something that looks so beautiful is so harmful." She looked at the fire for a while. Then she clenched her teeth in anger and suddenly closed her palm and extinguished the flame. She was sticking her nails in her palm. As if wanting the flame to disappear completely. Blood drips from the corners of her palm. She didn't mind the pain. She slowly opened her hand again. She just looked. Then she put her hand on the bed. She turned her head to the ceiling. She thought of Silver, Sonic, and Shadow. Their powers. The power of all seemed so harmless to her. Sonic's power was also very strong. He, too, regarded his strength as a curse. Shadow was an experiment. It was as if Silver was the most normal. He had never regarded his power as dangerous. Use and control whenever he wants. Sure, there were still moments of loss of control, but he hadn't seen it hurt anyone. Like herrself. Why wasn't she normal? Why is that ? She knew her power was her own. So I guess she really hated herself.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It was the last Friday of the first semester. If we count the weekend, the semester break starts tomorrow. Two weeks gap. Class 1-A was having a good report card day. Knuckles held up his report card in admiration:  
"Wow! This might be the best report card I've seen in my life." Sonic laughed:  
"I thought the best report card belonged to Tails." Knuckles lowered the report and sulked:  
"I'm talking about my lecture notes."   
"You have to state that then. Neither of you have seen a better report card than mine." Tails said with a laugh. He approached Sonic and glanced at his report card:  
"Dude, you're almost catching up with me." Sonic smiled:  
"I've never been lazy. Unlike Knuckles." Knuckles frowned:  
"Will you stop distorting me?" Sonic and Tails:  
"No." they said at the same time. Knuckles frowned. Sonic chuckled. Tails smiled and looked at Sonic's face. When Sonic saw Tails smiling at him:  
"What?" said. Tails blinked:  
"Huh? Nothing."  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tails laughed:  
"Well, you look cheerful. A lot. It's like you've thrown all the loads on you." Knuckles laughed too:  
"Yes, I agree with that too." Sonic grinned:  
"Because it is. I am free of my burdens. I wish I had done this before."   
"You could have listened to us early." Tails said with a laugh.  
"I love that you sound like it's easy. Don't be bossy."  
"Well, a little bit. Of course, Amy's influence, not ours, must be big on this." he grinned. Sonic's cheeks turned red. He swallowed:  
"Why are you tying all of my circumstances to Amy?"   
"Because it's a fact. When will you admit she's good for you?"   
"I didn't say she had no effect, but stop saying that." Tails chuckled. Sonic's eyes shifted to Amy. Amy, Cream, Rouge and Blaze were talking together. Amy also brought in a very good report card, after all that work it was perfectly normal. Rouge had one poor grade. Cream and Blaze also had good reports. Silver and Shadow were no different, either. Knuckles had 2 poor grades, but both were narrow. Other than that, he had good grades than he expected, which is normal to be surprised. Amy let out a laugh as they chatted. Sonic's face flushed a little more with Amy's smile. He could not understand why he felt this way. What was that? The girls came to them.  
"I think you are talking about me. I heard my name passed." Amy said with a laugh.  
"No why did you think that?" Sonic said quickly. Amy could feel Sonic's tension:  
"Wow, calm down, Ice. I'm not mad." Sonic linked his arms. He squeezed his lips.  
"Everyone's report cards seem fine. That's good." Cream said with a laugh.  
"We really enjoyed our collective work." Rouge said.  
"Of course, that didn't stop you from bringing one weak." Shadow said with a grin.  
"You know I'm not the weakest among us." She looked at Knuckles and chuckled:  
"If you don't put this on my head anymore. I know I have weaknesses. But believe me, this is the best report card I've brought.   
"Don't worry, we believe. It's surprising for us too." Sonic said with a chuckle. Blaze was still again. Her report was good, which made her a little morale, yes but there was no more and it could not be. Of course, it was Silver who felt Blaze's stillness again. She seemed more still than she had been that day, and seeing Blaze like this was devastating him. He knew she had spoken to her father. She had told him that she had decided this. But she hadn't given any news after she spoke. This worried him. While the group was chatting, Ms. Layla appeared next to them. Of course, her sincere smile remained on her face:  
"Let's see how are you my favorite group?" said.  
"We're fine." Sonic said. Layla could sense Sonic was different. This increased her smile even more.  
"I think someone broke his chains. Your energy is absolutely different." she grinned. Sonic smiled too:  
"Yes, we could say so. And it may be surprising to hear that, but I want to use my power as soon as possible."   
"It's not surprising, believe me. I can understand how you feel." Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles laughed.  
"Actually, that's why I came to you. This might bother you, but I think we have a two-week vacation ready, we can make good use of your free time."   
“So, you mean…” Silver said.  
"Yes, I want to start training you in these two weeks." Layla said, laughing.  
"Really ?" Sonic said. He clenched his hands excitedly: "This is great!" Tails, Knuckles and Amy weren't used to seeing Sonic that way. Especially Tails and Knuckles. Sonic's energy was officially the same as when they first met. Layla grinned:  
"Well, I'm waiting for all of you to the gym tomorrow. I know you are not all magical creatures, but anyone can come. Be here at 10:00." she said and left with a smile.  
"Yeah, finally." Silver said too. Although he had no power control problems, he wanted to learn how to use his power better. He turned to Blaze. Blaze showed no sign of excitement. She was quite calm. He came to her:  
"Hey Blaze, is there a problem?" Blaze shrugged from her stillness and smiled slightly:  
"No, everything's fine. Why?"  
"You don't react at all. Are you okay?"  
"Of course I'm fine." Silver smiled:  
"Talking to your father helped you, too. That's good news." Blaze tried not to spoil her smile. If there was anyone she didn't want to worry about, it was Silver. He would always be the most worried about. Especially when the current situation was too cheerful, she could not spoil this environment.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll learn to use your power soon." "But I'm not sure." Blaze thought. Did she want to use her powers? Even Sonic seemed to have a real improvement as he wished, but that was not the case for her. Their situation with Sonic was very different anyway. She took someone's life. Of her mother. How could she just get rid of it?  
"I hope." she smiled at Silver. Amy approached Sonic:  
"You look very energetic." said. Sonic smiled:  
"You know I'm normally full of energy."   
"That's not what I mean. You're different. Joyful."   
"Tails said the same. Is it that different?"  
"As someone who is constantly exposed to ice cube states, yes, you are absolutely different." Sonic swallowed. After all, he had never been an ice cube willingly.  
"Wasn't I really myself all this time?" he asked quietly. He was asking himself this, but Amy had heard his question. She smiled:  
"Maybe but you know it's not too late. It looks like you're starting to be yourself again." Sonic was startled by Amy's reply. He hadn't asked her, and Amy's response had impressed him. His face flushed again. He swallowed. Amy suddenly couldn't understand why Sonic was tense. Then, involuntarily, her face blushed too. She shook her head quickly:  
"Don't be too hard on yourself." she said, forcing herself to smile. Sonic nodded, clenching his lips. Blaze sat down on her desk. She put her hands on her cheeks and put her elbows on her bench. How would she go to practice tomorrow now? There was still a lot of stuff she couldn't sit on. She didn't believe she could do that, but if she didn't come, everyone would think there was a problem. She had to keep pretending. Even this caused her temperature to increase.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Blaze was unintentionally getting ready. Of course, she didn't tell her father that it was a practice of magical power. She was sure he would protest. She just said she would meet her friends. Her father was still counted against it. After those conversations. He had said to be careful again. It was annoying. Every time he said this, her fire was fueled. She didn't even know if she wanted to learn to use her power anyway. She was left in the middle. Now she just wanted her friends not to worry. Perhaps their energy could have enabled her to do this. Especially Silver's. She was startled by the knock on the door. Her father was not at home. She would get up and go to work much earlier than that. She slowly descended the stairs and headed for the door. When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was Silver's sincere smile. Shadow and Rouge were also behind him.  
"Good Morning." Silver said. Blaze squeezed her lips. She shouldn't have worried:  
"Good morning, all of you." she said, trying to smile.  
"Someone doesn't look very excited." Rouge said. Silver approached Blaze at Rouge's word. He could feel her tension:  
"Yeah, are you okay?" Blaze swallowed. She tried not to spoil her smile:  
"You've been asking this since yesterday. I said I'm fine."   
"But you don't look good. If you have a problem, please tell me. Otherwise, with your father ..."  
"It's out of the question. Please stop worrying. I'm fine." Blaze said, interrupting Silver. Shadow, Rouge, and Silver glanced at each other. Blaze came out the door and started walking. The trio came after her.  
"Would you have thought that there was someone before to train you to use your powers?" Rouge asked with a grin.  
"Absolutely not. It is not clear where she will be able to train us." Shadow said coldly again.  
"Don't think negatively. Chance is chance." Silver said, laughing.  
"I wonder why you came. Are Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Cream coming too?" Shadow said.  
"They're coming, of course, you thought we'd leave you alone or something?" Rouge said with a grin.  
"Actually yes. At least, I would expect you to leave it alone in this matter.   
"Come on, you don't need to be ashamed. We'll be your emotional support." Shadow rolled his eyes. Silver's eye was still on Blaze. He had never seen her so still. Especially when she said she was good in this situation, he was on his nerves. He wanted to make it a good day. For everyone. 15 minutes later they were in front of the school. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, and Knuckles were also there. They all looked energetic.  
"It doesn't bother you that we are here, is it?" Tails asked Sonic.  
"I don't know. You know it's been a long time. I'm not sure what to think."   
"Just make sure we are with you." Tails smiled. Sonic smiled too.  
"Wow! You're here as a whole group! That excited me even more!" They turned around with the sound. Layla was before them with her glowing smile. She looked very excited. Like she's more excited than any of them.  
"If everyone is ready, we can go inside." she said and headed for the gym door.  
"Is it strange that you will be training where you first showed us your powers?" Amy said with a laugh.  
"You three were almost crushed." Rouge said.  
"Can you not remind us of that?" Cream said, grimacing. Rouge laughed.  
"Good for you to say that. You may notice that the gym is getting a little refreshed." Layla said. "It was a pleasure to learn that you use your powers without shame and for their purpose." They all swallowed. She was listening to everything they said and observing everything they did. This woman really scared them at times, but she had a soft spot for magical creatures. They just knew she wanted to help. They entered the gymnasium.  
"Yes, can I take our mortal friends to the stands with your permission?" Layla said with a smile.  
"Isn't it odd to call us mortal?" Amy said.  
"Oh, I wouldn't say if it's a problem for you to call like that." Amy smiled when she heard this sentence. Layla's energy always gave her positive energy. They all sat on the front rows of the stands. Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Blaze crossed the middle of the field and stood side by side. Layla was right in front of them. She joined both hands behind her back.  
"First of all, thank you for coming to all of you. I just want you to be comfortable. We have permission from the principal, this room is completely ours for two weeks. We can do whatever we want. As long as we leave it clean." she laughed. "I will take care of you all individually. I believe I did my research well. Of course, I want you to remember that no matter how well I try to teach, you are the key point." Blaze swallowed. She was afraid to hear that. She bored herself. She had to stay calm. Layla looked at Sonic:  
"Sonic can I get you forward?" Sonic closed his eyes, exhaled and took a step forward. He didn't feel nervous. At the same time, being with Tails and Knuckles gave him confidence.  
"What can you do with your power now?" Sonic arched an eyebrow with this question. He was stunned:  
"I don't understand? You know what my power is." Layla smiled:  
"Yes I know. I'm asking what you can do with the power you have."   
"I can run faster than the speed of sound." Sonic just said.  
"So you can only run." Sonic could not understand what Layla meant.  
"Could you explain?"   
"Are you aware that your body is filled with speed energy?"   
"Of course I'm aware."   
"Do you think this energy is only in your legs?" Sonic paused. He tried to figure out what Layla meant in his mind. Then the moment of crisis came to mind. How his whole body is filled with great energy.  
"No, it's not. My whole body has this energy." Layla nodded, laughing:  
"Well, did you know that the element of speed, speed mastery, is a magical power exclusive to the hedgehog species?" All of them were startled.  
"Just hedgehogs?"   
"Yes, you know best that hedgehogs are capable of turning into cannons in case of danger. At the same time, each of their spines can be a deadly weapon. But what if I told you that you can use your speed as a cannon and cause massive damage ?" Sonic arched his eyebrows. He studied his body, bowing his head.  
"Doing damage? Why would he do that?" Tails said.  
To protect himself and others, of course. Your forces are well suited to fight. Powers are divided into groups. Attack, defense and support. Of course, a power can fall into more than one category. All of you can go into attack and defense. My power falls into the support category. As you know, it does nothing but secrecy. But yours are perfect for protecting others.” Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow glanced at each other. "Protecting others? ”Blaze thought through her. This power was just to hurt someone. How could she protect ? Layla explained a lot of details like this one. Silver's strength had nothing to do with it. The convenience of being able to use it as he wanted for all this time eliminated many problems. Layla was really impressed by him. Despite his young age, his control was incredible. Shadow didn't seem to have much control issues either. Because he had the energy of chaos, using all his strength could be fatal, so he wore inhibitor bracelets. In addition to treating Maria,he used his power only to teleport. But she knew he could do more. Layla came across Blaze after a few comments. She looked at her face for a moment. Blaze's tension was growing. The whole group was startled when Layla's smile disappeared.  
"Is there a problem, Miss Layla?" Silver asked.  
"Not mine, but Blaze definitely still has a problem." Blaze started.  
"Blaze? Are you okay?" Silver asked, coming over to her.  
"She's not. I can tell that even just by looking. Although she tries to make herself look good." Blaze swallowed:  
"Why are you saying that? What's your aim?"   
"My goal is the same as when I said it first. To help you. But if you don't let me help you, I can't do anything."   
"Where did you get that I didn't allow this?"   
"Because your chains stay the way they are." Blaze started. Silver raised his eyebrows. Blaze bowed her head. She was even starting to emit mild heat.  
"You have no idea what I'm feeling."   
"Of course not. Only someone who lives will understand what you are experiencing. But you cannot do this without accepting yourself, forgiving yourself, breaking your chains. Let me just ask you this, do you really want to use your power?" Blaze suddenly looked up at this question.  
"I..."  
"Do you want it?" Layla's eyes were very sharp. Just like that day on the beach. Blaze could not answer. Her eyes were starting to tear.  
"I still can't help you with something you're not sure about. But remember that I'm saying this. You can't escape from yourself. You know who you are. You were born as a pyrokinesis master and you will always stay that way. With this power what you do is up to you." Blaze's eyes widened in shock. Her mother's and father's words echoed in her mind. _"Nobody can tell you how to use your power." "You know what happened the last time you were yourself!"_ Blaze was in tears and ran out of the gym.  
"Blaze!" Silver shouted after him. He turned to Layla:  
"Why did you do this?! You know how sensitive she is about it!" Layla didn't change her face expression. She was pretty cold:  
"If she behaves this way now, her power will not help anyone in the future. It will even do more harm, believe me." Silver started. "Nobody said that being a magical creature was easy and trouble-free." Silver looked at the exit door again. Layla smiled again:  
"Follow her if you want to. You are the only one who can calm her down. Even the one who can make her forgive herself." Silver looked at Layla's face in astonishment. Then he immediately ran out of the gym. After he got out, he looked around. Where did you go, Blaze?  
Blaze had moved to a remote corner in the academy's backyard, sat on the ground, letting her tears flow freely. To embrace herself? To forgive herself? This is impossible! How could she forgive herself for having killed her mother? Out of anger and sadness, she began to sink her claws into her palms again. Her quiet cry turned into hiccups. Blood began to flow from her palms. Without paying attention, she tried to stab her claws further. It's like trying to extract the power of the flame. Suddenly she started and raised her head with hands holding her wrists. Silver was in front of her with a shocked, worried expression. Seeing Silver in front of her had nailed her in place. Silver turned his worried gaze into Blaze's palms. Seeing the flowing blood, he immediately made Blaze pull her claws from her palms with his hands.   
"Please don't hurt yourself any more." Blaze studied Silver's face. All this time she still couldn't understand why he was worried about her. Silver began to rub Blaze's palms with his thumbs.  
"Don't worry about Ms. Layla's words. You know she's trying to help."   
"Very right. Very much." Blaze's tears were still running. Blaze's tears were still running. She hated that Silver saw her cry, but she couldn't stop them from flowing. "I hate to have this power! I hate to be born this way! I hate my..." Silver cut off, hugging Blaze. Blaze's eyes widened in shock. She froze.  
"Silver ?"  
"Don't say that. You have nothing to hate."   
"I don't?" Blaze dodged Silver's hug.  
"How many times do I have to remind you that you're friends with a killer?"   
"How many times will I tell you not to call yourself that way?"   
"It's a fact! How it happened doesn't change the outcome! I killed my mother! Why are you still worried about someone like me ?! I don't deserve you! Why are you still trying to give me morale?!"  
"Because I love you so much!" Blaze's scowling eyebrows raised. To love? No, that couldn't be.  
"Do you love me? This is impossible."   
"Is it ? You never realize how impressive you are, do you?" Blaze stared at Silver's face.  
"Since when ?"   
"Since the first time I saw you."

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
(Flashback Time!)

  
_5 years ago_

  
Blaze was sitting on one of the benches in the schoolyard. The calm expression on her face did not change as she watched the children playing around her. It had been a long time since she didn't mingle with a society. The crowd around her was very nervous to her. She hadn't spoken to any of the kids in her class. Though her father had told her not to play with anyone. He was also right. She could not afford to hurt anyone again. When she felt someone sitting next to her, she turned her head to her right. Silver was looking at her face and smiling. She saw this boy in class. In fact, I think he was the kid who looked at her the most.  
"Hello. Your name was Blaze, right?" he said, laughing. Blaze just nodded. Her stillness caught Silver's attention as well. This girl was very cold. For a child. As Silver was about to open his mouth, Blaze spoke:  
"I guess you're trying to be friends with me. Believe me, that would be your biggest mistake."   
"But, but why?" Silver was stunned.  
"I'm serious. I'm the last person you would want to be friends with." she said and stood up. She took swift steps to the classroom. Silver stared after her. Why did this girl look so mysterious and gloomy? But he was very interested. He had no intention of giving up.  
Blaze was walking on the sidewalk, glad that school was over. She did not speak to anyone. So other than that kid named Silver. She didn't understand why he wanted to talk to her either. Her head was bowed forward, tightening the straps of her bag. She wanted to go home as soon as possible. Being outside made her nervous.  
"Blaze!" She was startled by the sound behind her and nailed to the ground. She turned and saw Silver running towards her. Seeing Silver did not change the expression on her face. Why was he after her ?  
"Silver? What do you want?" Silver came to Blaze's side.  
"You were so dull all day. I wondered if you were okay." Blaze's eyes widened in surprise. Was he worried about her?  
"I'm fine. Don't worry. Stay away from me too."   
"Why do you want me to stay away? You even seem to want to keep everyone away."   
"Because it is."   
"Why is that ?" Blaze bowed her head and clenched her hands. Would it be right for him to show it? Maybe if she showed how dangerous she was, it could keep him away from her. Suddenly she raised her hand and lit a fire with a great glow in her palm. Silver stood stuck with what he saw.  
"Stay away if you don't want me to hurt you. I'm not a friend to befriend." After some effort she extinguished the flame and turned and started walking again. After Silver was stunned, he held out his hand. Blaze suddenly stopped. She could not move. A light blue glow formed around it. She tried to turn her head back. When she succeeded, she saw the same glow in Silver's hand. She was in shock. He was just like herself. Silver lowered his hand and cut off his power. The glow has disappeared:  
"If you think we can't be friends because of your power, don't worry, I have power in my own way." he smiled. Blaze couldn't help but smile. She had never met anyone like her before. But her smile faded again. The problem was not difficult. It was what she did with that power.  
"You don't want to be friends with me, really."  
"Why? Because you're different? I'm different too. It's not a barrier."   
"Is your power causing you to hurt others?" Silver swallowed:  
"Well, no I haven't hurt anyone before."   
"I hurt." Blaze's eyes were full of tears. Silver tried not to spoil his smile:  
"After all, your power is fire, you may have accidentally hurt. Accidents happen. I did not hurt anyone but many things ..."  
"Well, did you kill someone?" Silver stood at this question. He stared at Blaze's face for a few seconds:  
"Kill? You ..."  
"I killed my mother." Silver couldn't even open his mouth. He now understood very well why this girl was so calm, that she wanted her to be avoided.  
"Do you want to befriend a killer?" Silver still could not answer. All he could do was look at Blaze's face. A bitter grin appeared on Blaze's face:  
"Yes, I thought so too. Better for everyone to be alone. So I don't kill anyone again." she said and started walking again. Silver rushed in front of Blaze and grabbed her hands:  
"I want!" he said, laughing. Blaze stopped with Silver's move. "It doesn't matter. Power doesn't change who you are. There may have been an accident, but it's an accident. I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose. So it doesn't change anything". Blaze's tears began to flow. Despite knowing her biggest secret, her mistake, he wanted to be friends. She kept Silver's hands clenched even more:  
"Thank you." Silver laughed sincerely:  
"Do you want to walk home together?" he asked. Blaze squeezed her lips and nodded. She was really happy. Could her father have been wrong in this case? Maybe there was no problem making friends.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ever since I first saw you in class in middle school."   
"So what? Was it a lie every time you treated me as your friend?"   
"Of course not! You are my best friend. But it's a fact. I'm in love with you, Blaze." Blaze still could not comprehend what Silver was saying.  
"I know your special situation from the moment we met and I never had a problem. Why should I have now?   
"Because I'm not worth it. You know I'm a murderer."   
"No, I don't know! I've been telling yourself not to say that word since the moment we met but you're still not listening to me."   
"The result does not change, Silver. Causing death is also in the same pot."  
"No, it's not. You can't compare the accident with murder. I know very well that you have been carrying a burden on you for so many years. I wanted to relieve this burden more than anything else. But you never allowed it. You still want to do everything by yourself, be alone. You still think your power will hurt others. "  
"Because it is! Have I not lost control recently ?! Didn't I hurt Sonic ?!"   
"Because you wanted to be alone again and threw everything into yourself!" Blaze started:   
"Every time I ask you if you're okay, you're telling me you're okay, but you're not. You put a lying smile on your face. I know your goal is not to worry. But you put more burden on yourself so that I won't worry." Blaze bowed her head. He was so right.  
"I, I have never understood why you are so worried about me. Or because you love ..."  
"It has nothing to do with being in love with you. Friends worry about each other. That's how the rule works." Blaze mouthed wide open: "Just as you tried not to worry me. It means that you are worried about me. Everyone is worried about you because you are still trying to isolate yourself from everyone else." Blaze's eyebrows raised. This sentence was very familiar. Like in that letter ...  
"You seem to be trying to isolate yourself from everyone else." she repeated the sentence in the letter. Silver started. He didn't expect her to remember:  
"Did that letter belong to you?" Blaze asked in surprise. Silver, with flushed cheeks, placed his hand behind his head and said: "Yes." said. Blaze's confusion was growing:  
"Why? Why didn't you say anything at that moment?"   
"Because I had just realized that the letter was a stupid idea. You also remember the disgrace that occurred. I couldn't come over and admit it. Although I wanted to say it. Everything would have been easy if the girls weren't involved, but things turned out differently. Then I decided to really gather up my courage and come across it, but this is the time. I never wanted to say this like that. " Blaze dropped her hands towards her sides. She continued to stare at Silver's face. Silver was afraid to make eye contact.  
"How ?" He looked at Blaze's word.  
"What ?"  
"How can you love me?"   
"Because you're a wonderful person. Your background doesn't matter. I know who you are, what you like, what you don't like, all of them. Most of all I know you are not perfect."   
"I ... I don't know what to say. I don't even know if I can respond to your feelings, or even what I feel." Silver put his hand on Blaze's cheek. Blaze started and looked up:  
"No problem. I already loved you like this. I will continue to love you even if you don't reciprocate my feelings."   
"I don't know. I want to answer you so badly, but I don't love myself yet."   
"Don't say that, please."   
"How will I go on with my life without forgiving myself, as Ms. Layla said?"   
"Forgiveness is not a difficult thing. All you have to do is remind yourself that this is not murder, but an accident. I don't think your mother can blame you even once. She would tell you not to blame yourself in vain."   
"I need time."   
"Yes I know. It's okay. I'll always be waiting for you. Also, I'm not the only one waiting for you anymore, you know. We have a group of friends waiting for you, among them like you." Blaze smiled lightly. For the first time in a few days, a smile had settled on her face. She had never thought that Silver might fall in love with her, but she always knew there was something special about Silver. He was the only person who could always comfort herself. And I think if there was a mobian in this world that she could really fall in love with, it would be Silver.   
"Do you want me to take you home?" Silver asked. Blaze nodded.


	19. Come and Fly With Me

A week of vacation had passed. Tails was working in his lab again. He had hardly been out of there for a week. His last days were truly incredible. First of all, his closest friend seemed to be back. Confident, smiling and not cold as before. He seemed almost completely free of his trauma. It was so happy for Tails and Knuckles that they wished that those 5 years would never have happened again. It wasn't that easy to break Sonic, he knew it, but everyone had a limit. Sonic was included in this. Second, he was starting to feel even closer to Cream. At first he had no idea what it was, but when he decided to ask Amy, he was sure now. He was in love with Cream. Amy knew it would be possible, too. She did not take it as a surprise, saying that Cream liked him too. Something had begun in him the moment he first saw Cream in the hallway. The fact that Cream hated being cute didn't stop anything. Also, lately this anxiety seemed to be slowly disappearing. She was trying to look pretty cute now. She didn't need it, though. She always looked cute no matter what she wore. Especially when standing next to Tails. When she was with him, she usually started to hide her face with her ears. "Even being ashamed suits her." Tails thought through it. Realizing what he was thinking, he squeezed his lips. His cheeks flared slightly. He wanted so much to open up to Cream. Thankfully he got some tactics from Amy. He had already figured out the whole plan. The only thing missing was a gift. That was why he had been in the lab for a week. He wanted to give him something handmade. He didn't know how right it would be to add his brain to romance, but Amy; "As long as it is from you, she will like it." said. So he decided not to think so hard about it. He also couldn't imagine what would happen if Sonic and Knuckles knew this. He didn't know when and how he had told them. He was afraid that they would make fun of him. He knew that even though they were best friends, they would make fun of it. In particular, Sonic kept saying he made up an excuse to meet Cream. Although it is true. He was doing this to him with Amy. So it was not a problem because it was mutual. Knuckles and Rouge have also been spending a lot of time lately. This topic also covered him. Tails chuckled. He never thought that all three would find a girl for them, even if he thought so much about it. Although there is nothing official. That was its purpose anyway. Formalize. That's why he was trying to finish his gift. There was a knock on the laboratory's door. Tails raised his goggles and called to the door:  
“Who is it ?”  
"Miles,honey ?" The voice was his mother. "Are you available ?"  
“Yes mom. What happened ?"  
"Sonic is here, honey." Hearing this, Tails rushed to the door and opened it. Seeing Sonic in front of him made him so happy:  
"Hello Bro." Sonic said. Tails immediately hugged Sonic:  
"Welcome!" Sonic was surprised by Tails' sudden hug.  
"I hope it's okay for me to come suddenly, I don't want to deprive you of your experiments." Sonic said with a laugh.  
"Don't be silly, you know you can come whenever you want."  
"I'll prepare something for you." Rosemary said.  
"Don't bother, Miss Rosemary." Sonic said.  
"No, don't worry." She said laughing and went upstairs. Sonic and Tails entered the lab. Sonic studied.  
"You know my spines sharpen every time I come here?" Tails raised an eyebrow:  
“Why ?”  
"It's a lab like you're going to become the mad scientist persona in the movies." he chuckled. Tails laughed too.  
"Not that much. You know I love doing technological work. "  
"Yeeeah, robots are your life, aren't they?"  
"It could be said that." They headed for the main table. Sonic looked at the electronic device on the table:  
"Are you doing something new?" When Tails saw that Sonic was looking at the device he had built, he furiously stepped in front of the table and shut off Sonic's view:  
“Well…” He swallowed: “It counts. Its not important." Sonic arched his eyebrows. He tilted it over his head and tried to see the device, but Tails continued to turn off his view. Sonic grinned:  
"You wouldn't try to hide it if it's not that important."  
“It’s a secret.”  
"Since when do we keep secrets from each other?" Tails exhaled angrily, closed his eyes with his hand and bowed his head.  
"Can you promise you won't laugh?"  
“Sure, what could be so important? Didn't you overdo it? " Tails frowned:  
"I’m very serious." He held up his left hand and opened his little finger: "Promise." Sonic rolled his eyes and clamped his right little finger to Tails's:  
"Ok, I promise I won't laugh."  
“Well…” Tails let out a deep breath. He closed one eye and quickly:  
"I'll ask Cream out." Said. Sonic looked at Tails' face for a moment. He grinned:  
"No! You promised, don't! " Tails said, his cheeks blushing at once.  
"I'm not laughing."  
"You're grinning though."  
“What's wrong with that? I’m not kidding."  
"This grin is a sign of ridicule."  
"Bite me!" Sonic said with a chuckle.  
"Look, you are laughing!"  
“The thing I laugh is your reactions. Not what you say. " Tails touched the hair on his forehead and turned around. He was too embarrassed to look at Sonic. His cheeks were red.  
"You know nothing to be ashamed of, do you?"  
"Is that so ?" he turned back to Sonic. Sonic smiled:  
“Sure, that's great news, buddy. I was wondering when he would offer it. "  
"Cool, I've been ridiculed already."  
“Will you stop distorting what I said? I am serious. I'm so happy for you. You look good on each other with Cream. It was obvious that you were going to be together from the very beginning. "  
"You're telling the truth, right?" Sonic stagnated his face:  
"Have you ever seen me lying?"  
“No.”  
“Then ?”  
"Okay okay. I think I'm too nervous. "  
“This is quite natural. It's a big thing and I'm sure you can handle it. Now, will you answer my question? Are you doing something new? This must be for Cream.”  
"Yes it is. I wanted to give a gift while asking for a date. "  
“You thought very well. I'm sure she will like what you are doing. "  
"Amy said the same." Sonic raised an eyebrow:  
"Amy?" Even hearing her name was starting to stretch him.  
"Yes, you know, your darling." Tails chuckled. Sonic's cheeks flushed:  
"Stop bullshit!"  
“Ok ok, I didn't say anything. I wanted to get Amy's opinion. After all, she is the person who knows Cream best. When I told her I love Cream, she told me that she loved me too. ” A smile appeared on Tails as he said this. Seeing this, Sonic focused firmly on Tails's face. He never thought he could see Tails in love. “I said that I wanted to make a gift for her, but things that often come out of my mind are technologically based. She said she would like it no matter what I do, as long as it is from me. "  
"Yeah. She said it very right. You don't need to be nervous. You both love each other. The rest is not important. Wow, it means you are the first person to have a relationship between us. " He laughed saying.  
“Well, I actually thought you would be before me, so I expected you to be faster than me. After all, you are a master of speed, right? ” Sonic frowned again. He clenched his lips:  
"You don't have to put a word to me in the same way because of what I've said before about Cream." He said through his teeth. Tails chuckled:  
“Standing next to Amy, even hearing her name started to stretch you. Don't think I noticed. " Sonic rolled his eyes:  
“You know it hasn't been much time since Rouge had a conversation? I guess you wouldn't try to do such a test. " Tails startled:  
"Of course no! It was utter nonsense. It was something different I wanted to say. "  
“Don't tell. Not necessary." Tails let out a deep breath. Sonic's stubbornness was driving him crazy. When was he going to admit that he started falling in love with Amy?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the second week of the holiday began, Sonic, Shadow and Silver were again in the school gym. Although it was only a week, they had improved a lot. Blaze, on the other hand, had spent the whole week at home. Supposedly they would train and develop together, but still did not dare to go to education because she was not confident. She didn't even have the guts to go to support, not just as a magical creature. The rest of the group loved spending time with them every day. It was also interesting to them to discover new facets of their strength. They were still there today for all three. Sonic began to stretch his legs. He was really getting used to using his speed. Moreover, he discovered that he could use his speed to perform movements he had never imagined before. Layla hadn't come to the gym yet. This gave them time to warm up. Silver was also a little bitter. After all, he hadn't seen Blaze for a week. They were generally never alone during the holidays. He knew he had to give Blaze time, but not seeing her was heartbreaking. He had been waiting to open up to her by now, it had finally opened up, but he hadn't anticipated the outcome. Of course he was aware that Blaze was sensitive. He had thought about the possibility that his feelings would not even be reciprocated, but he was used to loving Blaze from afar. Just seeing her was enough. So it felt really bad to be separated. The group seemed to have noticed this too. Rouge was the first to notice, of course. She climbed down from the tribune and came onto the field next to Silver and put her arm on his shoulder. Silver looked at Rouge in surprise:  
“What ?”  
“You don't have your cheer from the inside out like you normally do. What is the problem ?" When the group heard about Rouge, they gathered.  
"Is it because of Blaze?" Cream asked. Silver started. His cheeks reddened:  
"What? What to do there ?"  
“Well, we haven't been able to see her for a week, after all. You are the person most worried about her. So I thought you might be upset. And I started to worry about her. " Cream said. Silver shrugged:  
"Well, you could say that."  
"Why did Blaze suddenly shut herself down like that?" Amy asked.  
“It's not something that happens all of a sudden. He was always like this. You learned why. " Silver said.  
“Yes it makes sense. But it was still much stranger a week ago. "  
"Well, actually I…"  
"What?" Rouge interrupted Silver. Silver swallowed. It was time for him to confess.  
"You know, Blaze got a letter earlier in the period, do you remember?"  
"Yes ?" Cream said. Silver closed one eye:  
"That letter was from me." The group shouted in shock: "WHAT !?" Rouge started to chuckle. Amy looked at him:  
"What are you laughing at?" After Rouge laughed some more:  
“Did you really get that now?” He said. Silver also looked at Rouge in shock:  
“What? Did you know ?" Rouge grinned:  
“Of course I knew. We've been together since middle school, don't you know? "  
"That .. since then ..."  
"Yeah." Silver was thoroughly shocked:  
"But… But how?"  
“Silver, you thought you were really hiding your feelings or something? Every moment you look at Blaze, your eyes are shining. It's so obvious. How Blaze can't see this, I don't understand. "  
“She will see now. Because I opened up to her. " Rouge raised her eyebrows:  
“Really ?”  
“Yes, but since she wasn't even sure of herself, she asked me for time. I said of course. "  
“You said good. She really needs time. It is not easy to live. " Sonic placed his hand on Silver's shoulder:  
"Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. " Silver smiled. The gym door opened and Miss Layla entered with her familiar smile:  
"Good morning everybody!" said. The group said good morning to her.  
"Yes, are we ready?" Sonic, Shadow and Silver moved into the middle of the hall and took position.  
"What are we going to do today?" Sonic asked.  
“Today I was thinking of doing a practical exam. To test what you've learned. "  
"All right, send it to see." Shadow said with a grin. His coldness seemed to disappear as he studied. He was eager to learn to use his powers.  
“In this quiz, I want you to use everything you have learned. I also want to measure your reflexes. "  
"So what are we gonna do ? Shouldn't we need a real competitor to test all we've learned? I don't think puppets will be enough. " Silver said. Layla grinned:  
“You are absolutely right, Silver. That's why the one who will be your opponent… ”Layla suddenly hit her foot on the ground and threw a bo staff hanging on her back up and caught it with her hand. After turning the wand over her head, she took her back and went into an assault pose: "…is me."she said. The trio began to look at Layla with confused eyes. The people in the stands were looking in shock.  
"You ?" Shadow said.  
"Aren't we overpowering, Miss Layla?" Silver said. Layla grinned:  
"The most important rule of a fight is to never underestimate your opponent."  
“No, that wasn't what I meant to say. I never underestimate you. I am not. " Silver said, bowing his head.  
“I know don't worry. What I want to show is that your powers alone are not enough, but also that you have to know how to fight. My invisibility is enough to a certain extent. The rest is entirely up to me. That's why learning to fight is important. This is how I close my deficit. Let's see if your strength alone is enough for you? "  
“Very well.”  
"Are you ready to start?" All three took offensive positions. A big grin appeared on Layla's face:  
"Let's see. First of all, how strong are your senses? " she said and disappeared.  
"A minute. Are we going to fight you while you are invisible? " Sonic said, but just as he said that, he suddenly fell on his back with the invisible staff running under his legs. Seeing this, the group stood up anxiously. "Pay attention." Layla said. It was hard to tell where her voice was coming from. With her staff she began to strike the trio.  
"Silver, can't you stop her move?" Sonic said. Silver leaned away from a move he was guessing:  
"How am I going to control something I can't see?" said.  
"I thought we tested the radius of your strength." Layla said. He grabbed Silver by the arm and threw him against the wall. Shadow frowned upon seeing this. He was trying to dodge sudden blows.  
"How are we going to fight against something we can't see?" Sonic said.  
"Stop trusting your eyes and stimulate your other senses." Layla said. Just as she was about to strike Sonic's leg, Sonic felt it and using his speed he came out of Layla's range.  
“Remember that you are still stronger than me. You just have to think about how you should use your powers. ” Sonic looked down. Because his body was full of energy, he could feel the vibrations. This showed that he could also feel the vibrations Layla created on the ground when she stepped on the ground. He put his hand on the ground. Then he shouted:  
"Shadow, right behind you, watch out!" Shadow turned around and suddenly raised his arm in the air. The staff hit his forearm.  
"Good guess." Layla said. With her staff on Shadow's arm, she suddenly bent over, extended her leg on the ground and turned. She dropped Shadow to the ground. While he was in the right place, she would deal a hit on Shadow that he teleported using chaos control. Sonic picked up Silver from the ground. Shadow appeared next to them:  
"We need to work together." Sonic said.  
“Do you have any idea how we can beat? Shadow said.  
“Actually yes, I do.”  
"We are waiting for your commands then." The three of them moved in different directions. Layla turned to Sonic. She clamped her staff around Sonic's neck.  
"Shadow! Now it's time for your new trick! ” Sonic said.  
"What?" Layla said. Shadow suddenly teleported behind them and used his newly discovered ability, Chaos Spear. A cluster of green energy appeared in his hand. When it took the form of a spear, he threw it onto Layla's back. Layla releases Sonic when hit. Her invisibility disappeared because of a slight stun.  
"Silver now!" Sonic shouted. Silver's hands glowed with a light blue glow. He nailed Layla in place. Sh could not move. Sonic was ready to use his new move, too. He crouched down and turned into a ball and quickly leapt at Layla in a gesture he called Spin Dash. Layla received a great blow to her torso. She collapsed on her back. Seeing this, the trio gathered in joy and hit high five. The group in the stands started cheering.  
"Yeah! We did it! ” Sonic said.  
"Or did you have a doubt?" Shadow said.  
"Of course no. I knew we could do this. "  
"Well done guys." Silver said.  
"Yes, I agree with that too." Layla's voice came from behind. They immediately turned to her.  
"It is true that you have improved, but you still have deficiencies."  
"What do you want to say? We beat you. " Sonic said.  
"Even if your opponent falls to the ground, do not leave him unattended until you are sure he is completely defeated." She said, and suddenly her body began to glow like a ball of light.  
"Ooo no!" After Sonic said this, the entire gym was lit with a giant flash of light. The whole group started rubbing their eyes in pain.  
“Owww! Why do we have to go through this too ?! ” Amy said.  
"I can't open my eyes." Cream said.  
“Miss Layla? Where are you ?" Sonic said. He managed to open his eyes, but he could hardly be said to see much. He only saw whiteness.  
"I can’t see!" Silver said. They heard Layla's voice:  
“Don't worry. The effect will last for a maximum of five minutes as I am not really aiming to harm you. Our lesson today is over. You have a lot to learn but you really manage to impress me. Do not go outside until the effect of the flash wears off. I don't want anything to happen to you on the way. "  
"But this is unfair !" Shadow shouted.  
"Unfair?" Layla laughed: “You realize the fight is one against three, don't you? Also, your strengths were definitely superior to mine. But of course the important thing is how you use those powers. I also assume you have learned how important teamwork is today. I didn't think you could stand this long alone. Together you are much stronger. When you cover your shortcomings, no one can stand in front of you. But unfortunately you didn't pass the test today. Maybe next time. See you." The group heard the sound of the gym door closing after this conversation. Layla was gone. They were still rubbing their eyes.  
"I think my sight started coming back." Silver said. But it was still not complete. Only the whiteness was gone. It was quite blurry.  
"It still hurts." Cream said.  
"Why didn't I close my eyes when I realized the glow was starting?" Rouge said with a grunt.  
"It applies to all of us." Sonic said.  
"I'm nervous about her making fun of us." Shadow said. The anger in his voice was evident.  
"But you know she’s right." Silver said.  
“This defeat was an indication that we had to improve ourselves further. I think we did well anyway. " Sonic said. Shadow responded to Sonic with a calm face:  
"We lost. What's good about that? "  
“Our teamwork was very good. We just didn't take the result into account. "  
"The important thing is the result, fast boy." Sonic rolled his eyes. He returned to the stands. He rubbed his eyes one more time:  
“Is everyone okay ?” he asked.  
"Oh, I guess we're fine if we don't count the burning sensation in our eyes.” Amy said. Sonic chuckled. Tails rubbed his eyes, then picked up his bag and unzipped it. After glancing at the gift pack inside, he smiled and closed the zipper. He had to invite Cream now. He planned very well in his own way. He was still a little hesitant. But now it was time to gather courage. When Amy saw Tails glancing at his bag and smiling, she slid next to him in the line. Tails was startled when he saw Amy next to him:  
"Is that what I'm thinking?" Amy said, smiling.  
"Well, yes."  
"Fantastic. So you will say today. "  
"Yes, I hope everything goes well."  
"I guess you just didn't make a gift."  
"Yes, it can be said that." Amy chuckled slightly. She wiggled to know that Tails had prepared something special for Cream. She knew from the very beginning that the two would be together. They also looked good. It was time.  
"Good luck. I don't think you need to be nervous. It will be good." Said.  
"I hope. Thanks Amy. ” Tails said, bowing his head. Everyone took turns leaving the gym. Tails appeared beside Cream as they slowly walked out of school. Cream's interview was still a bit blurry, but she could tell it was Tails who came to her.  
“Are you okay ? “ Tails asked.  
“Yes, just the blur has not gone completely. Are you okay? "  
"Yes I'm good." Both stopped:  
"I guess you want to say something." Cream said with a smile.  
"Well, I actually have a surprise for you." Cream was startled. Her cheeks flushed, and again involuntarily her ears approached her face:  
"Surprise?" Tails swallowed:  
"Well yes, not a big deal, but…" He paused. He took a deep breath: “I want you to come somewhere with me. But to be surprised, your eyes must be closed. " Cream's ears covered her face. She was very embarrassed. She wasn't expecting a sudden surprise from Tails. She couldn't help getting excited.  
"All right." She said and untied the ribbon she had tied around her wrist and handed it to Tails: "I think this will do." Said. Tails took the ribbon from Cream's hand and crossed her back, blindfolded.  
“I'm addicted to you now. Try not to hit me anywhere. " She laughed saying. Tails chuckled too. He took Cream's hand. Their cheeks caught fire when their hands joined. They started walking together. The group was looking behind them.  
"So it will finally happen?" Rouge said.  
"Our first couple is evident." Amy said with a laugh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How long will we go? Didn't we come? " Cream asked. They had been walking for about half an hour. From where she had stepped, she guessed they were on a steep slope or something like that.  
"There's little time, don't worry." Tails said.  
"Come on. My blindfold began to stretch for so long. Moreover, we had just gotten rid of blindness. "  
"Be comfortable. This is a surprise. Besides, I didn't hit you anywhere, right? "  
"Yes, but who knows how many times I got stuck on something on the ground."  
"I am sorry about that." Tails chuckled in tension. After walking for a while, they finally reached where they were going. Tails moved Cream forward with his hand on her back and stopped:  
"Wait here now." Said. Cream stood with her hands raised at heart level. She guessed from the voices that Tails was preparing something.  
"Okay, you can remove the blindfold." Said. With this word, Cream put her hands on the back of her head and untied the ribbon. When she lifted her above her eyes, her eyes widened in shock. This was the place called Heaven Hill, about 40 minutes from the school. It was a hill that saw the whole city from above. The scenery was awesome and breathtaking. When she looked under the tree on the hill, she saw a picnic area. Tails had prepared it. It was very cute and eye-catching.  
"Would you like to have a picnic with me?" Tails asked, laughing softly. Cream swallowed trying to absorb what she saw. Her heart seemed to be displaced. Even holding Tails's hand the whole way was very tense for her. Now she was going to have a picnic with Tails on this breathtaking hill.  
"Of course!" she said suddenly. Tails laughed. He came back to Cream and took his hand. He helped her sit on the ground after he came to the picnic blanket.  
“When did you prepare these? Even the training of our friends in the gym starts at 8. "  
"You can imagine that it was the first time I was here so early." Tails laughed.  
"And all for me?" Tails swallowed. His cheeks were red. So does Cream.  
"Of course for you." Said.  
“I've never been to The Heaven Hill before. I was wondering how it would feel to look at the city from here. Now, I know. This is great. Thank you." Cream said, smiling sincerely. Tails wanted to scream when he found out that his idea was working. But he couldn't do that. Not in front of Cream. He hadn't given his original gift yet. They enjoyed the picnic together. Picnic against such a view seemed to be a dream for both. After it was all over, Cream stood up and moved a little to the front of the hill. She wanted to be closer to the view. Tails thought it was time, too. He opened his bag and took out the package. Holding the package behind him, he came to Cream. Cream closed her eyes and took a deep breath:  
“Even the atmosphere here feels different. Unbelievable." Tails had his eyes locked on Cream:  
"Exactly." Said. They were silent for a while. "Tails." "Cream." They laughed when they spoke at the same time.  
"You first." Tails said.  
“No, no. You tell first. After all, you are the one who prepared the surprise. " Said Cream laughing.  
“All right. Cream. Ever since I saw you in that hallway the first day, I had a strange feeling. I've never felt this way for anyone before. You looked so cute even if you hate it." Cream laughed. She was no longer nervous about being called cute. “You still are. You are the cutest girl in the world. I feel closer to you every day. " He took the gift wrap from his back and handed it to Cream. Cream was stuck by the package. She looked into Tails's face. Then she took the package from Tails. When she opened the package, she came across a jewelry box. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the lid of the box. This was a necklace in the shape of the head of the Chao species, known as the cutest creatures of Mobius. There were also metal parts on it. Cream could have guessed that Tails added his brain to this necklace. It was probably a technological accessory. But that was not the point. When Cream was little, she loved Chaos. She always wanted to have a Chao. But of course that was before she hated the cuteness. Now she was facing a necklace made in the shape of the cutest creature. She didn't know what to say. She liked it so much. Tails took Cream's hand again. Cream turned her eyes from the necklace to Tails's eyes.  
"Cream, would you be my girlfriend?" Her cheeks caught fire. Her ears covered her face again. She couldn't speak out of her excitement officially. A tear flowed from his eye. Tails began to stretch:  
"Cream?" Cream swallowed and nodded. Pretty quickly:  
“Someone who accepts me as I am. Someone who doesn't mind whether I'm cute or not. Of course I'll be your girlfriend. " Said. They hugged each other. Both of them seemed to die of excitement. Cream's face had turned into a tomato, as Amy called it. She wasn't pulling her ears from her face. Tails wanted to hide his face, too. There was nothing left of Cream, either, she was red. They stopped hugging, but Tails didn't let Cream's hand go. He moved to the tip of the hill. Cream was startled:  
"Watch out, you might fall." Said.  
"There is one more thing we can do." Cream raised one eyebrow:  
"What?" Tails took Cream's hand between them.  
"Come and fly with me." Cream was startled. Tails also tensed. He cleared his throat:  
“So, do you want to fly with me? Taking a tour of the sky together? " Cream's eyes started to shine. She laughed:  
“I was wondering when we would show each other how we fly. So it will be today. " Tails continued to stare at Cream's face. “Of course I'll fly with you,” he said.  
First she ran and put the gift box in her bag that she had put under the tree, and then she came back to Tails, on the edge of the cliff. She took Tails's hand. They smiled at each other. Then they took one step from the edge of the abyss into the void together. Tails started spinning his tails. In Cream, she started to flutter her ears like wings. They took off together. They started flying over the city. When they were flying, it was as if all the weight on their bodies had been removed. They did not leave each other's hands. They were also together in the air.  
"They said you look like a helicopter, right?" Cream said, laughing.  
"Exactly. You also look like a bird. " Tails said.  
“Shall I confess something? I've never flown this high before. " Cream said, smiling nervously.  
"You do not need to worry. I have climbed to such heights many times trying to improve my tails as much as possible. I'm with you." They smiled sincerely. They were both so happy to find each other. They seemed to spend the day just flying together.


	20. Heart Pounding

Sonic had never felt this energetic. Like his legs were more free and flexible than before. He knew that his body was always agile and flexible, but he hadn't realized it this way before. He was stretching his body, kicking in the air inside his room. He knew he was improving and was very curious what other traits he would expect as he did. After kicking a bunch of kicks in the air, he leaned on the ground and began to form a ball and circumnavigate the room. Although he knew he had a hedgehog feature, he didn't know why he hadn't used it before. Ms. Layla's statement that the element of speed is special for hedgehogs also surprised Sonic. As he tested his power a little more, the door to his room suddenly opened. While the ball was in motion, he stopped in the middle of the room and stood up. It was his mother who opened the door. She was looking at him in astonishment. Sonic smiled nervously:  
"Hi mom." Said. Aleena looked inside the room first, and then for a few seconds she looked into Sonic's face:  
"Son ? I thought the house would be destroyed on us. What are you doing ?" Sonic grinned:  
"You know, I'm just getting used to using my power."  
“Is there training again tomorrow? You've been doing it for two weeks already, if you had some rest. "  
"Not like that. We studied for two weeks, but we're not going to stop practicing all of a sudden. We will continue to work one day a week. Ms. Layla said that if necessary, she could divide it into suitable days and run them separately. "  
“I know you've made a lot of progress. Though, I know Miss Layla supports people like you, but I wouldn't have thought she would be a magical creature too. ”  
"Yes, it was a shock to us too." Aleena entered, laughing. She sat down on the bed. Sonic kept standing and kicking, even though his mother sat down.  
“So how are your friends? Did they make any progress too? "  
“Silver and Shadow yes. The three of us even had a test against Miss Layla. Although we could not pass at the last minute, but ... "  
“Three of you? I thought you were 4 people. There was one girl among you. What was her name? Blaze heh! How's Blaze? ” Sonic cut his kicks. His face fell off:  
"We haven't seen Blaze since the first day of training." Aleena was surprised:  
“What? But why ? Isn't she practicing with you? "  
“Well, her trauma is heavier than all of us. Not sure if she still wants to use her powers. She's not even admitted to herself. " Aleena nodded slightly:  
"I guess it's difficult." Sonic agreed. He threw another kick in the air:  
“Will you stop now? The second term begins tomorrow. How will you get up in the morning if you don't sleep well at night? " Aleena said.  
"You know I have a lot of energy, right?" Sonic grinned. Aleena stood up and brought her face closer to Sonic's face:  
"Do you know that if you don't sleep for at least eight hours, your pace will deteriorate?" Sonic raised his eyebrows:  
“What ?”  
“Your body may be generating energy all the time, honey, but don't forget that there's a limit. Also, you generate the actual energy while running. If you don't have energy to run, how will you generate energy? " Aleena smiled and headed for the door:  
"How do you know that?" Sonic asked after her:  
“I'm your mother, Sonic. It is my job to know something about my son's magic power. Goodnight." She said and left the room and closed the door. Sonic stared at the door. Then he laughed. He stretched his arms up. Two weeks had passed really fast. The excitement within him was fueling. At the same time, he felt nervous. But it had nothing to do with the power of this tension. He really didn't know why. Even though spending time with his friends is more enjoyable than before, why did he have such tension ?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was feeling excited about the start of the second term. She has been very happy lately. When she left the house, she inhaled the fresh morning air. She went down the stairs in two and jumped onto the sidewalk.  
"Amy!" She turned left at Cream's shout:  
"Wow, our love bird is coming." she laughed. Cream concreted, frowning:  
"When will you stop telling me that?"  
"Why ? It suits you very well. I plan to call Tails so. " Cream grinned:  
"Or are you jealous of us?"  
"Why would I be jealous of you?"  
"My best friend made a lover, don't you think I should do it too now?" Cream laughed.  
"Yes, just with this thought I should make a lover, right?" Amy growled. Cream smiled strangely:  
"Sorry, but don't make fun of me anymore."  
"Okay okay. But keep in mind that Sonic also agreed with this. Willing to deal with Tails. ” Cream grinned. Amy stared at Cream's face for a few seconds:  
“What ?”  
“Let's see what the two of you are up to?” Amy hesitated, but this time her cheeks didn't blush. He was aware that something was wrong.  
"Amy?" Amy shook her head:  
"Actually I do not know." Cream raised one eyebrow:  
"Do not you know ?"  
"Well, yes, we get along much better now, that's okay, but ..."  
“But what ?”  
“There seems to be something weird about Sonic. I don't know, maybe I think so. "  
"What kind of weirdness?" Amy swallowed:  
“He's like pulling back while talking to him. He also looks very nervous. What was its name? Ha, even that spirit energy comes up to me. The tension is hitting my face. ” Cream put her index finger on her chin. Amy looked at Cream's face:  
“What ?”  
“Well, Tails told me Sonic had been nervous lately. But I guess this tension is really about you. " Amy nodded sharply:  
“Yes it does appear but why ?! I didn't do anything. " Cream chuckled:  
“You haven't done anything. He may have done it. " Amy stopped.  
"I haven't seen him do anything against me." Cream laughed. Amy frowned:  
"Why are you laughing ?"  
"Don’t you still understand ? There is nothing certain, though. "  
“What ?”  
"Tails thinks Sonic is in love with you." Amy just stood there for a few seconds. Then she quickly shook her head:  
"No. This is not possible."  
“Why ?”  
“Come on we're talking about Sonic. You know, cool boy. "  
“Sonic has changed a lot with your contribution. Are you aware of it? "  
"I didn’t do anything! I was just beside him. Like a true friend would. " Cream lifted her head, opened her mouth and let out a breath:  
“Ahhhh! You are killing me! Amy, your coldness of to men will take away the opportunity of true love. Really. Are you so blind? "  
"I thought it was love making a creature blind."  
“You went blind without falling in love. I still can't believe you don't understand. How about you think about it? "  
“Ok, let's think together please. What do you see that I can't see? "  
“All right. All this time Sonic has seen himself like a monster. He thought Tails, Knuckles, even his mother thought so. He can sometimes have a nervous breakdown due to his trauma. Then you show up, not only calming his crisis but also showing him that you are not afraid of him, and making him realize that he is not a monster. You are the only one who has achieved this. Don't you think that makes you special? " Amy paused for a few seconds. She was trying to think:  
“I really can't understand why this makes me special. If you were there, you would do the same. "  
“Don't be so sure. First of all, if you ask me, you are the calmest among us. So after Shadow. Not easily excited. Tails and Knuckles. Yes, they know how Sonic was when he had a crisis, but neither of them grasp what to do at that moment. On the second day of school, Tails said that neither of them could calm Sonic down. He said, who knows what would have happened if Miss Layla hadn't come. Don't even count me anyway. I am someone who can panic right away. Of course, it is not always clear. You are the right person. "  
“Well, that's okay. I will ask again. Why would Sonic fall in love with me? " Cream rolled her eyes:  
“You won't believe what I say, do you? You don't need a reason to fall in love. You just fall in. I'm in love with Tails, like he's in love with me. Or like Silver falling in love with Blaze. Also never mind the reason or something. What will you do if Sonic asks you out?" Amy started. Now her cheeks were red. Cream grinned:  
"Is this rash a love gleam?" she laughed. Amy frowned:  
"Stop the nonsense ?!"  
"Though Tails said Sonic wasn't aware that he was in love." Amy raised one eyebrow:  
"Why shouldn't he be aware?" Cream squinted his eyes:  
"Amy, could you imagine what love would be if you stayed home for 5 years from middle school?" Amy shook her head:  
"Yes, good point."  
"But I'm sure that's exactly why he's nervous."  
"Stop making firm judgments."  
“You stop fudging. Do you know how you feel for Sonic? " Amy stopped. Her cheeks were on fire. She hadn't thought about it at all. Did she really like Sonic?  
“I don't know, okay? Yes, he's definitely much better than before. He is very energetic and cheerful. But he still has that "cool" side. He doesn't stop messing with me either. "  
“Amy, the boy has been forcing himself not to feel anything for 5 years. Did you suddenly think he was going to give up that "cool" side? "  
"Of course no. That "cool" side gives it a different atmosphere, I accept that. At the same time, I enjoy being with him now. He is someone who always wants to help others. This makes him endearing. Also …" Cream was staring at Amy with a narrowed eyes, a growing smile on her face. Amy hesitated. She put her hands on her cheeks. Her cheeks were burning. "O My Chaos!" said. Cream laughed:  
“Yes, Miss Rose. You fall in love with Sonic. I knew it!"  
"Please shut up, Cream!"  
"Come on, stop acting if this is a bad thing."  
“Yes it's a bad thing! Me and falling in love! Bullshit!"  
"Not at all. In fact, I have to thank Sonic for bringing out your girlish side. "  
“Don't do such a thing! I will kill you! " Cream laughed:  
“I wouldn't say okay. But you too, accept it now. " Amy nodded quickly and they continued walking. They reached the school entrance. When Cream spotted Tails at the entrance, she rushed towards him. She hugged him in a flash. Tails immediately responded to her hug. Amy came up to Sonic. She laughed:  
"And Cream gets angry at me because I called her the love bird." Said. Sonic laughed:  
"Tails kept grunting, too." They laughed together. Sonic hesitated for a moment. He put his hand on his chest. Amy looked at him in surprise:  
"What happened ?" Sonic smiled lightly:  
"There is nothing." Said. Tails and Cream looked at them both. Tails leaned over Cream's ear:  
"Did you talk to Amy?" said.  
"Yes, and we were right." Cream smiled, saying. Tails opened his mouth in shock. He tried not to shout:  
“Really ?!”  
"Exactly." Tails clenched a fist and quickly pulled back: "Yes!" said. Knuckles and Rouge came to them. Silver, Blaze, and Shadow followed them.  
"Yes, how shall we see our lovebirds?" Rouge said with a grin. Cream and Tails exhaled nervously:  
"Are you going to stop saying that?" Tails said.  
“Sorry, Tornado. You are our first couple. You must have known that you would suffer this. "  
"When you're a couple, too, fear me." He said, glancing at Knuckles. Knuckles and Rouge startled:  
"To be a couple ?!" they said at the same time. They turned their backs to each other and crossed their arms.  
"Only in your dreams." Knuckles said.  
"Never unless ice covers Hell." Rouge said.  
"Wow, that's a big oath." Shadow said with a grin.  
"Shadow, you too?" Rouge shook her hands. Shadow chuckled.  
"Someone looks pretty cheerful." Silver said, looking at Shadow.  
"How's Maria?" Cream asked. Shadow was startled at first, but then placed a smile on his face again.  
“Looks fine right now. I think I was able to start using my power more efficiently. " Cream smiled:  
“This is beautiful. We should come to see her again sometime. "  
"She's already looking forward to you."  
“Cream, I hadn't seen you texting the group. Do you know ?" Silver asked. Cream stopped for a few seconds. Then she noticed and put her hand on her forehead:  
“Ahhhh! How did I forget to write it ?!  
"What have you forgotten?" Amy asked. Silver chuckled:  
"I was hoping you could write too."  
"You didn't write it, did you?" Cream said, frowning. Silver placed his hand behind his head:  
"It is considered."  
"Will you tell me what you have forgotten?" Rouge said.  
“The start of the second term is today. That is why the entire school will be health checked today. "  
“Health check ?”  
"Yes, it was pretty comprehensive."  
"Then today is completely spent on health checks." Knuckles said.  
"Slacking off from the first day is just for you." Sonic said with a laugh.  
"If you didn't start dealing with me from day one, would you?"  
“No.”  
"Then you will get it." Knuckles laughed, and he made a breakthrough to catch Sonic. Sonic shifted one step aside using his speed. Knuckles fell to the ground. The whole group started laughing.  
"You were annoying enough before you could use your speed." Knuckles said with a grunt. He stood up.  
"It feels like dealing with you will be more fun now." Sonic laughed. Tails and Knuckles were startled. It's been quite a while since they really saw Sonic laugh like that. He was so energetic now. Just like before. Amy caught fire in her cheeks when she saw Sonic's hearty laugh. She swallowed. Feeling like this was getting on her nerves:  
"Should we go inside now?" said.  
"Yeah, we better get this check right away." Sonic said quickly. They headed for the school door. They entered their classes and sat in their benches. Five minutes later, Layla entered:  
"Good Morning Class!" She filled her positive energy into the classroom.  
“Yes, we have entered the second period of a good year. Hope this will go well just like the first term. Now I want to take you to the health check immediately. The faster it ends, the better. Everything is ready. We will pick you up in rows of four. Please follow me." She said and headed for the door. The class also stood up. Sonic exhaled. This checkup job was a nuisance for him.  
“Don't worry. When every four students are in, I will be with them all. Including you too." Layla said in a whisper.  
She felt Sonic's nervousness. Sonic nodded slightly. A queue was formed in front of the high school's infirmary. Each class was taken in four ways.  
“I don't think it will be a problem. Don't worry so much. " Tails said to Sonic.  
"Did you feel it too?" she chuckled.  
"Sometimes you forget that you radiate energy." Tails laughed.   
"I wish it could move a little faster now." He exhaled a deep breath.  
“Not everyone can be like you. A little patience. " Tails held his head sideways and ran his eyes. Sonic arched one eyebrow:  
"What are you doing ?"  
"I'm counting, wait."  
"What are you counting?"  
“How many people are before us. And who is in our quartet? " He continued counting with his eyes. Then he turned around. Amy and Cream were behind them. Tails smiled:  
"Beautiful. We're going in with you and me, Cream and Amy. I think there are about 20 people in front of us. " Said. Just hearing Amy's name startled Sonic. He swallowed. He tried not to look back. It seemed like 10 minutes for every four. 40 minutes later it was the turn of the group. Layla stepped out to the door and took Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream in. It was like a hospital room. They had not felt the need to go to the infirmary before. They didn't know it was that big. Each student had a health worker. Apparently, extra medics were brought from outside. Amy and Cream went to one side of the room and Sonic and Tails to the other and sat down. Layla whispered something to the nurse standing at Sonic's head. Amy and Cream's curtains were closed. The probes of the monitors were stuck on them. Sphygmomanometers on their left arms. Blood was drawn from their other arms. But when monitors started measuring heart rate, everyone paid attention to Sonic. Sonic hid his face with his hand. The monitor measured Sonic's pulse at 200. His heart rhythm seemed regular, but it was very fast. His blood pressure was 160/100. Amy and Cream also held their heads behind the curtains. Although Sonic looked quite calm, what was that pulse? The paramedics heading Amy, Cream, and Tails immediately fell on Sonic. Amy addressed Tails anxiously:  
“Tails, what's going on? Is Sonic okay? " Tails calmly said:  
"Don’t worry. There is no problem. "  
“No problem? His pulse is twice the normal and his blood pressure is too high. "  
"That's Sonic's normal pulse and blood pressure anyway." Amy and Cream looked at each other.  
"Is it normal ?" Cream said.  
“Side effect of being a speed master. You know there is a lot of energy in his body. " Sonic knew that would happen. He exhaled angrily. Layla explained the situation to the people in his head and calmed them down. She had also told the paramedic who was first dealing with Sonic. Sonic gently looked up at him. Amy and Cream were staring at him. Amy smiled. Sonic immediately averted his eyes. His hand went to his chest again. The paramedic in his head leaned towards Sonic:  
“Boy, is there a problem? Are you feeling good? " she asked. Sonic raised his head. The sound from the monitor was louder. Pulse: 230. Sonic took a deep breath and smiled slightly:  
"I'm fine." Said. The paramedic smiled:  
"You got nervous when you got so many people on your head." Sonic laughed. Amy had seen this. Had Sonic's pulse just increased because he was staring at her ? He did this at the entrance to the school. He had put his hand on his chest. Her cheeks flushed again. Was Sonic really in love with him? Sonic shook his head. He placed his hand back on his forehead. He could not understand why he felt this way. He had never felt his heart beating that fast before. So yes, his heart was already beating much faster than a normal person. But for him his heart was quite normal. There had never been a moment when he felt his heart beating really fast. At the same time, he felt his cheeks turn red. Cream grinned at Amy with a wink. Tails saw this and grinned too. Amy frowned. She wasn't sure he wanted to admit it. She couldn't put herself side by side with Sonic. Then she felt her heart racing too. If there was one thing she hated, it was a lie. She couldn't lie to herself. Although Sonic was not aware of what he was feeling, she did. She really fell in love with Sonic.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day of the second term was slightly interrupted due to health control. More than half of the day was gone. There seemed to be no poor health check-ups. Everyone was quite healthy. During the lunch break, Rouge came quietly to the table where Knuckles was sitting. She seemed to want to say something. Knuckles looked at Rouge's face. Rouge was mumbling:  
"Well Knuckles… Ahh how should I say that… I can't believe I would want that…"  
"Rouge, can you say what you wanted to say before you got cancer both yourself and me?" Rouge frowned:  
"It's not an easy thing, okay?!" She had raised her voice. Knuckles was taken aback. Rouge took a deep breath and put on that cool girl face again:  
“I shouldn't be home tonight. I need to be busy. I need your help. " Knuckles stared at Rouge's face for a few seconds:  
"You don't want what I think you're thinking, do you?" Rouge stopped. Realizing what Knuckles meant, he struck Knuckles on the shoulder with anger:  
“OWWW!”  
“Of course not, you moron! It's not like that! ” Knuckles rubbed his shoulder:  
“What do you want then? Can you say directly? " Rouge sat next to Knuckles:  
“You know my mother. I told you. "  
“Yes.”  
"You know the private matter too."  
“Yes I know.”  
“My mom wants to take me out for the night. For the…”  
"For what ?" Rouge glared at Knuckles:  
“Understand. Gem." When Knuckles realized, he raised his eyebrows. "Ohh" he said.  
“I definitely don't want to do this. Although I am fond of gems. Of course, this is a habit committed to me because of my mother. I need to be busy with something else. Can you help ?"  
"Wow. I never thought you would ask me for help. Why don't you want from Shadow? Isn't he your best friend? "  
“Shadow will take care of Maria tonight. Nobody knows this subject but you two. You are the only person I can ask for help. "  
“So it is. What will be in my interest? "  
“Interest ?”  
"What will you owe me if I do this?" Rouge frowned:  
"Can't you really give free help?"  
"It feels so incredible that you ask me for help that it feels like something else will come under it." Rouge clasped his arms and looked at Knuckles.  
“What ?” Knuckles said.  
“This is the last thing I have to joke or take advantage of, Knuckles. You made me regret that I asked you for help. " Said. She looked really upset. Just as she stood up, Knuckles took her arm and stopped her:  
"I did not mean that."  
“Ooh, I think you did.”  
"I am sorry, OK." Rouge's face softened a little when she heard the apology.  
"What should I do ?" Knuckles asked, let go of Rouge's arm:  
“We will leave the house at 1 am. I want you to take me out of the house with an excuse."  
“With an excuse? What do you expect me to say ?"  
"I don't know, if you want, tell me that we will walk again at night, or you can go to the peaks of extremism and tell my mother that you are my darling and want to spend time together tonight." They both looked at each other. Their faces blushed.  
"Night walk is a good idea." Knuckles said quickly. Rouge put his hand to his mouth:  
“Yes, yes absolutely. Ughh I'm sick. ” Said.  
"Is the idea of being with me really that bad?" Rouge turned to Knuckles and laughed:  
"You know I'm kidding right?"  
"I've already asked your true opinion." Rouge was taken aback. Knuckles looked serious. He had asked this seriously. Rouge bowed her head. She didn't break the cool girl model again:  
“You're not bad. You're just, hmph, not my type. " Knuckles chuckled:  
"How's your type?"  
"Someone who is not quarrelsome, does not get angry, and is not stupid." Rouge laughed. He had said the opposite of Knuckles. Knuckles laughed too. Then Rouge grinned and asked:  
"I wondered. What is your type like? " Knuckles' answer was like a loophole:  
"You know, someone who's cool, who values my gifts and… agrees to join my night walks." Knuckles rose from the table. "See you in the evening." Said. Rouge tried to comprehend his sentence. Knuckles had described herself. Rouge sat down at the table again. She covered her face with one hand. So that no one can see her flaming cheeks.


	21. Feel to Love

In her room, Amy was lying face down on her bed, pressing her pillow against her head. His parents were still moaning the house. She was so tired of his fights. She would give anything to get out of the house. But it was raining outside and she hated suddenly going to her friends' house. She couldn't go to Cream's house anyway because she had met Tails. Tears began to come from her eyes. She was so tired of these noises. Even though she couldn't leave the house she needed to talk to someone. At least to take her mind off. But now, if she telephoned from home, her friends would panic because her parents' quarrel was so strong that the house was overthrown. She was startled by the idea that came to her mind. Could she really do that? She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 20:00. It was not a late hour. Moreover, today was Friday. But her cheeks caught fire. He was the only person she could reach now. She knew very well that if she asked for help, he would not refuse. As the sounds of breaking began to rise, she stormed out of her bed. She was troubled and not the time to be ashamed. She opened her wardrobe and wore something thick on it. After all, there wasn't that much difference between their homes. Of course she wouldn't be affected by the rain that much, but the fact that the weather was cold remained. She looked at her mirror before leaving her room. Her eyes were red. She immediately wiped her tears. She took a deep breath and left the room. Her parents were in the kitchen, they wouldn't notice she was coming out. She opened the outer door slowly and left. The rain was strong. She started running down the stairs. Why hadn't she thought of taking an umbrella with her ? The floors were very wet. While running at speed, she suddenly slipped and fell to the ground. She didn't hit her face, but her knees hurt. She didn't care. She stood up and continued to run. After 10 minutes she finally came to the front of the house. She was out of breath. She climbed the stairs one by one. She stretched her hand towards the bell, but hesitated to ring. But after all, she sneaked out of the house to get here. It was ridiculous that she hesitated. She pressed the bell. She waited at the door for a while. She bowed her head forward. The door suddenly opened.  
"Ames?" She looked up at Sonic's voice. Sonic was staring at her with a confused expression.  
"What are you doing here at this hour?" Amy couldn't say anything. She just looked at Sonic's face. Sonic eyed Amy.  
"May I come in ?" Amy said at that moment. Her voice was quite still and quiet. Sonic could tell there was something wrong. He stepped out of the door:  
"Of course. Come." Said. Amy smiled slightly and walked in slowly. Sonic closed the door as she headed towards the hall:  
“You're pretty wet. Wait, I'll get you a towel. " Said. Amy said, “There is no…” Sonic used his speed to go to the bathroom. Amy completed her sentence: "… need." A second later, Sonic came into the hall with a towel in his hand. Amy took off the coat.  
"I'll have to learn to speak faster than your speed." Amy said with a laugh.  
"Well, that seems unlikely." Sonic said with a grin. He held out the towel. Amy grabbed the towel and dried her hair. She looked around as she dried.  
“You were pretty surprised to see me. I guess you weren't expecting guests. "  
"Actually yes I didn't expect."  
“Your family? At work ? ”  
"Yes." Amy sat down on the chair. She grimaced with the pain of her knee as she sat down. When Sonic saw this, he glanced at Amy again. His eye was locked on her right knee. Her sock was torn and blood was coming from her knee.  
"You have fallen." Said. Amy chuckled:  
“Where did you get that from? I'm ok." Said. Sonic grinned:  
“Don't try to stay strong. Your knee is bleeding. " Said. When Amy heard this, she looked down at her knee. She had now noticed that she was bleeding. She let out a deep breath:  
“Ok, yes I fell. I wanted to escape the rain as fast as possible, but the floors were slippery. " Sonic smiled. He used his speed again to go to the bathroom. He came back with a cotton ball in his hand.  
"Alcoholic cotton?"  
"You know better." Sonic said with a laugh.  
"This will hurt." Amy said with a frown. Sonic leaned in front of Amy and pressed the cotton to his knee. Amy clenched her teeth as her wound began to burn.  
"Did it hurt so much?" Sonic asked, withdrawing the cotton.  
"Little bit. You go on. " Sonic nodded and pressed the cotton back to her knee. He looked quite calm doing this. Amy focused on Sonic's face. He didn't look nervous at all right now. Amy thought, this boy really learned when to show his emotions. He also thinks he's out of control. He still didn't know though. Could he really fall in love with herself? After pressing it with a cotton ball for a while, Sonic removed a band-aid and attached it to the wound on her knee.  
"Thank you." Amy said. Sonic smiled:  
"You're welcome." He stood up and took Amy's coat and hung it on a hanger. Then he sat back on the seat next to her:  
"Yes, you didn't answer my question." Amy raised one eyebrow:  
“Which question ?”  
"I asked why you came at this hour."  
"Were you serious?" Amy swallowed.  
“It reads that there is a problem. Now that you're trying to get here in a hurry. In vain you hurt your knee. "  
"I don’t want to talk about this topic. But let me tell you why I came here; I came because I know you would not turn down someone who asked for help. I want to stay for a few hours with your permission. " She said coldly. Sonic just stopped. He wasn't sure what to say.  
"Is there any objection?" Amy asked. Sonic immediately shook his head:  
“No, of course not. Well… ”He swallowed:“ Would you like to drink tea? It warms you up.” Said. Amy smiled.  
"Yes, I would love to." Sonic laughed too,got up and went to the kitchen. Amy crossed her arms. She was just noticing that she was cold. Sonic must have noticed this already, or he wouldn't have suddenly offered tea. Sonic was pouring water into the stove while trying to realize that Amy was here. He could guess what was happening in her house and understand why she didn't want to talk. He knew why she couldn't go to Cream either. It really was the only place she could go. But he could not hide his astonishment. Now it was hard to believe that the girl inside was that tough tomboy girl. But Sonic knew Amy's inside. She had shown it to him. He knew how she looked when she was fragile. Just like Amy knows how he looks when he's fragile. It would be nonsense to compare traumas, of course, but actually Amy's seemed bigger to him. He knew very well what love is. His family might have locked him in, but even beneath that was love. They did it from their loved ones so that nothing could happen to him. Amy, on the other hand, could not be said to have received much love from her family. His father was a terrible person, according to her description. It was not possible to find love in that man. She thought her mother was also weak. She was not in a state of affection. Amy had to take care of herself, and it was very difficult to feel the love alone. Regardless, his own family was with him, but Amy was alone. Cream was the only one who kept her loneliness. Maybe she could have been wiped out of this world if she wasn’t there. But Amy's power was already showing up here. One who struggles no matter what. Resist adversity. Trying to act hard and indestructible in order not to look weak. In the shop that day, that bracelet directly reminded Sonic of Amy. The hammer is a hard and powerful object. Amy's shell. But it is pink. Delicate and elegant. Amy's inside. It was really surprising for him to see the bracelet still on her wrist. She must have really liked it. After the tea was brewed, he poured it into glasses and came into the hall with a tray. He put the tray down on the table and grabbed a glass and handed it to Amy. Amy smiled and took the glass:  
"Thank you." Said. At least she was smiling a little. He took his own glass and sat down next to Amy.  
"I hope I didn't bother you." Amy said. Sonic shook his head:  
"Of course not. I'm alone anyway. I was reading a book out of boredom. " Amy laughed:  
"I thought you were using reading books to escape to other worlds." Sonic laughed too:  
“It is already. Remember, my room still feels too muffled to me. "  
“You still have silence. You can't even do that in our house. " Amy sipped her tea. Although she didn't want it, she still got on the subject.  
"How funny we are suffering from the same problem." She said, laughing bitterly. “Even more interesting, you got rid of your problem. I continue to bear it. " Sonic swallowed:  
“Well, you know I'm technically not a survivor. After all, I still have a weakness for narrow spaces. "  
“At least you started to figure it out though. Mine stands where it is. It's not like going anywhere. " Sonic looked at Amy's face. Amy sipped her tea again, her head bowed.  
"Do you want to talk ? If you suddenly left your house at this time of the evening, it is clear that something happened. " Amy chuckled. Then she gave a laugh. Sonic was very surprised. It was so obvious that she was nervous.  
“What would you like me to tell? Are they about to tear down the house on my head every day, instead of every now and then? Are there any unbroken items in the house? Is it their cursing at each other? Or is my mother's screams coming in between? " There was a grin on her face, but her eyes were beginning to fill up again. She didn't want to look at Sonic's face. Once he had seen her cry, she didn't want him to see it again. She could not bear to look weak in front of him.  
“Why does my house have to be a torture chamber? Shouldn't one feel safe at home? I'm tired of listening to their quarrels every day, tearing things apart, and most importantly, MY MOTHER IS BEATED! ” Suddenly the glass exploded in Amy's hand. Both were startled. She squeezed the glass too much on her anger.  
“Sorry…” Amy quickly bent down and tried to collect the shards of the glass, but she stopped at Sonic's sudden movement. Sonic was hugging her. Amy was in shock:  
"What are you doing ?!" Sonic smiled:  
"Whatever you did to calm me."  
"I don't need your pity on me."  
"I told you the same thing when I told you about my trauma, but when I had a crisis, I didn't think it felt sorry for me when you hugged me." Amy's tears were beginning to flow.  
"It's really funny."  
"What's so funny ?"  
“You are the last person I want you to see my weak state. But you first saw it, and now you see it. "  
"Are you going to stop calling yourself weak?"  
“Look at me. Of course I am weak. "  
“I used to call myself a monster until you said otherwise. I also say you are not weak. You are the strongest person I have ever seen. "  
"On what basis are you saying this?"  
“Because you're Tomboy. Nobody can be all hard or all soft. Look at me. I tried to destroy my emotions. You showed me that they are not lost too. Feeling emotion is not a weakness. "  
"I don't have the strength to endure anymore."  
“As you did not leave me alone, I will not leave you alone. Didn't we say we were together in this business? " Amy couldn't understand Sonic right now. He would have died of tension just a few days ago. Wasn't Amy constantly stretching him? He didn't show a single sign of tension right now. He was too good. Sonic cut his hug. Amy immediately started wiping her eyes. Sonic smiled and crouched down and started collecting glass shards:  
“Wait, I collect it. I broke it. " Amy said.  
“Don't be silly. You are a guest. Relax." He said and took the shards one by one. After going to the kitchen and throwing it away, he returned to the living room with another cup of tea. He handed the tea to Amy. Amy picked up the glass. She felt better.  
"Does your father hit you too?" She was startled by Sonic's question. Sonic had a serious expression on his face. He was worried:  
"No. His hand just rises to my mother. Supposedly I am her little cute daughter. " She expressed disgust by sticking out her tongue.  
"I guess your father named you your full name." Amy stopped again. Sonic seemed to want to know more about her. So after all, Sonic was fully open to her while she was here again.  
"Yes. Amelia. My mom always preferred to call me Amy. I like it more. "  
"Does it bother you if I say Ames?" Amy chuckled:  
"Actually no. You are the first person to give me a nickname. Not bad. ”  
"It sure is better than Tomboy." They both laughed.  
“Yes, I have to stop calling you Ice Cube too. It is true that you are still cool, but you are not callous. "  
Sonic smiled. "I'm starting to really like the way you are." Sonic startled at Amy's sentence. Amy was aware of what she said and did not seem embarrassed. Sonic's tension was starting to rise.  
"Tails must have noticed too, he told you."  
“What ?”  
"You're tense next to me." Sonic swallowed:  
“Well, I'm not even aware of it. Why am I nervous? "  
“I am also curious about that. I did not do anything. You didn't do anything either. "  
“Of course not.”  
“So what's the matter, Sonic? Your higher heart rate, which was supposedly normal on health check, went even higher. "  
"I don’t know why. But I'm sure it's not about you. "  
"I don't think you’re sure."  
"What?" Sonic was stunned:  
“Of course it's hard to accept a feeling you haven't felt before. I know this very well."  
“What did you…”  
"What do you think of me, Sonic?" Amy was surprised at what she said, but she refused to lie to herself. She knew very well what she was feeling. Unlike Sonic. Maybe this wasn't the right moment to talk about it, but she needed to distract her. While she’s showing her feelings.  
“What does that mean ?”  
"Isn't my question very clear?" Sonic's cheeks flushed. He started to look away.  
“Isn't that a difficult question? Don't you know what you think of me? Didn't you say you wouldn't run away anymore? Answer my question."  
"I do not know!" Amy looked at Sonic's face. Sonic turned away. “I have been feeling nervous since the last time I had a crisis. I do not know the reason. You were with me, you calmed me. I felt great. I still think I should feel that way, but I can't. ”  
“Actually I should feel nervous too. I don't understand why I don't feel that way either. ”  
"What do you mean ?" Sonic looked at Amy. Amy focused on Sonic's eyes. She brought her face closer:  
"I fell in love with you Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic's eyes widened in shock. His mouth fell open. “Yes, how hard is it to believe? I kept denying it too. Cream ate my head to make me believe this. Then she asked what I thought of you. I started to count your features. While I was counting, my cheeks reddened and I felt a sincere happiness. At that moment I could understand that it was love. I fell in love with the person I thought was the last person I would fall in love with while I didn't even think I could fall in love. Isn't it ironic? "  
Sonic's cheeks were flaming. His heart was getting faster. He turned his head to the side again. Amy frowned:  
"Won't you say anything?"  
“I, I don’t know.”  
“Tails and Cream feel that your nervousness is the same as I feel.” Sonic chuckled softly:  
“How can I be sure it is? I have no idea what I'm feeling is. ”  
“Neither did I. I thought I would never feel. But I felt it. And this is nothing wrong. This is to feel loving.” Sonic's breathing began to accelerate. When Amy saw this, she started to worry. She put a hand on Sonic's shoulder:  
"Are you okay ?" Sonic spoke out of breath:  
“Whenever you came my heart started pounding like crazy. In a way I've never felt before. When I am with you, I can't stop getting excited. I get nervous unintentionally. This is something I haven't felt before. You make me nervous. This scares me too. " His breathing was very quick. Amy put her hand on Sonic's left cheek and slowly turned him face towards her. She understood why Sonic was turning his head to the other side. His ice-blue glowing eyes were there again. So are his pointy teeth. Sonic was still avoiding eye contact. Amy smiled. She put her hand on Sonic's chin, raised it up to look into her eyes.  
“I don't think you're afraid of what you feel. Isn't that what you're afraid of losing control? ” Sonic bowed his head again. He continued to breathe rapidly. Amy placed her hand to the left of Sonic's chest. His heart was so fast. It really looked like it was going to pop out of his chest.  
"You don’t need to fear."  
“What if I hurt you?”  
“I know you won't hurt. Remember, that day you were tense and lost control, but you calmed down. "  
“It was thanks to you. Now you're the one who strains me. "  
"Just let me calm you down again." Amy approached Sonic's face and closed her lips to Sonic's. Sonic was very startled by Amy's move, but he let go. The kiss was like 10 seconds at most, but it felt like a lifetime for both. Amy drew back. Sonic was breathing deeply with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes again, his emeralds were where they were. Amy laughed:  
"That's it. Don't be so afraid of control. As Ms. Layla said, control is nothing to exaggerate. " Sonic smiled slightly but stumbled slightly. He took support from the headrest of the seat with his arm. Seeing this, Amy placed her arm under Sonic's armpit for immediate support:  
"Are you okay ?" asked. Sonic rested his head on Amy's head:  
“I hate it when that happens. But luckily you're with me again. " He said, laughing. His breathing was slow. His heart rate also returned to his normal.  
"Even if I don't get the answer to my question now, don't worry." Amy said with a laugh.  
“No, I don't like waiting as I don't like to wait. Besides, you are the one who makes me realize what I'm feeling anyway. Just like you made me realize that I am not a monster. I'm in love with you too, Amy Rose. ” Amy smiled sincerely.  
"I wonder what would happen if our folks saw our way?"  
“Oh, it's terrible to even think. Don't mind. "  
Suddenly they heard the door opening. Both of them were trapped on the sofa. Sonic immediately stood up. He was still a little sluggish, but he could walk. He headed for the door. It was his mother who came in.  
"Mother ?" Aleena smiled and looked at him:  
"Hi honey." Said.  
"I thought you were on watch."  
"I was, but I finished my job early."  
"It's half past nine, mom."  
“Yes, I was surprised that I finished this fast too. I mean I have crumbs from your speed. " She laughed saying. As she was hanging his coat on the hanger, she saw an unfamiliar coat hanging.  
“Do we have a guest? “Sonic placed his hand behind his head:  
"Well, yes,we have."  
"So who came?" she proceeded to the hall. She saw Amy sitting on the sofa. When Amy saw Aleena, she immediately stood up and bowed her head:  
“Ahh, hi Miss Aleena. I'm sorry to bother you. ” Aleena was very surprised to see Amy. But she was also quite happy.  
“It’s, honey? Welcome. You know you can come to our house whenever you want. "  
"Thank you." She said, bowing her head. Her eyes were still red.  
"Are you okey darling ? Did you cry? " Amy smiled immediately:  
"No no, I'm fine, don't worry."  
"That must be the reason for your sudden arrival." She smiled saying.  
“How…”  
"I guess we're both good at not only hiding emotions, but also understanding what the other person feels." Sonic said with a laugh. He stumbled again and put his hand on the seat.  
"Son, are you okay?" Aleena asked anxiously.  
"Don't worry, there was some emotional discharge here." He chuckled.  
"Not funny." Amy said with a laugh.  
"Then why are you laughing?" Sonic said.  
"Just because you're laughing, don't laugh." They both laughed together. Then they looked at each other for a few seconds. Aleena smiled:  
"I know these looks." Both were startled:  
"What look?" Sonic said. Aleena laughed and looked at Amy.  
"Honey, come here." Said. Amy came over to them. Aleena grabbed Amy by the shoulders and placed her next to Sonic.  
“Ever since the beginning of school, I have been thinking how well you two suit each other. Getting right made me so happy. "  
"Is it that obvious?" Amy said. Aleena shook her head.  
"We got burned on Monday." Said. His phone started ringing. "Pardon." Saying, she took the phone out of her pocket. Aleena smiled and headed for the stairs. It was Cream calling. She picked up the phone:  
“Hello? Hello Cream. ”  
"Hello. Hello Amy. The voices in your house started to get very loud. I wondered if you were okay too. " Amy exhaled with anger. She hadn't been home for an hour and a half, but the fight was still going on. She really couldn't stand it anymore. At that moment Sonic took her hand. She raised her head. Sonic was smiling at her. A smile appeared on Amy's face:  
"Do not worry. I'm pretty fine."  
"Really ? You can come to us if you want. We can spend time together. You stay with us. "  
“No, no need. Really, I'm fine. "  
“OK, if you say so. See you later on Monday. "  
"See you, Cream." "See you, Cream!" Sonic shouted towards the phone. Amy just hung up, but his voice was gone to Cream.  
"What are you doing ?"  
“Get a little bit of curiosity. They will deal with us anyway. Let us enjoy. " He laughed saying.  
"You are like a child."  
"You know I like dealing with my friends."  
"Hmm, does that mean you won't mess with me anymore?" Sonic grinned:  
“Sorry Ames. I will never stop dealing with you. This is an action taken regardless of its degree. "  
"You are very bad." Sonic chuckled. "But that's how I love you anyway." Sonic put his arm on Amy's shoulder and placed it on himself.  
"By the way, I'd better go home." Said. Sonic frowned:  
"Are you sure ? Cream said the fight was still going on. It is not too late to accept her offer. You spend time girl-girl. "  
"Do not worry. I am calm enough now and I know that I should be the side that ends the fight again. I'm used to it. "  
"If this happens again ..."  
"It will be." Amy interrupted. Sonic rolled his eyes:  
"Anyway. If it happens, don't hesitate to come near me. We are together in this."  
"You are the first person I'll call." She smiled saying.  
“The rain hasn't stopped yet. Do you want me to take you home? "  
"Not necessary. They both eat my head. It'd be better if they didn't know I'm coming to you. "  
"All right." He said, and took her coat from the hanger and held it out for Amy to wear it. After Amy put on her coat, she headed for the door. Sonic opened the door and waited for Amy to pass. The rain was still heavy.  
"Ames wait." In Sonic's words, Amy was nailed instead. Sonic grabbed something from behind the door and came back to Amy. He held out the umbrella in his hand:  
"Don’t get wet." Amy smiled and grabbed the umbrella.  
"See you on Monday." She said.  
"See you." Amy opened the umbrella and went down the stairs. She started walking on the sidewalk. Sonic looked behind her for a moment and then closed the door. His mother was looking at him when he turned around. She had a big smile on her face.  
"What?" Sonic looked at her in surprise.  
“My son has a girlfriend. Is it strange that I'm happy? " Sonic bowed his head. His cheeks were red again. He put his hand to his mouth:  
“Girlfriend ha? Heh, loving was a great feeling. "


	22. Don't Wait For Luck

When Amy woke up in the morning she had never felt so fresh. It was as if all her burdens had been lifted. She never thought it was such a good feeling to be in love. She wanted to leave the house and see Sonic as soon as possible. She put on her uniform and backed her bag. After saying goodbye to her mother, she hurried out the door. As soon as she came out, she was nailed into place. Sonic was staring straight at her, hand in his pocket. Amy was stuck.  
"Good morning, Ames." Sonic said with a grin. Amy kept looking. Sonic raised an eyebrow and waved his hand:  
“Hey, Ames, are you there? I'm calling out to you. " Amy shook her head. Her cheeks were even flushed:  
“G-good m-morning. What are you doing here ?" Sonic chuckled:  
"Would you mind walking to school with my girlfriend?" Amy raised her hands and waved:  
"No no! I didn’t mean that. Usually Cream and I used to greet you. I was suddenly surprised to see it in front of my house. " Sonic smiled:  
"If you want, we can wait for Cream." Amy looked at her watch.  
"She comes now."  
"My daughter! Who are you talking to at the door ?! Amy started off at her mother's voice. Sonic grinned. Amy's mother came to the door. Sonic glanced at both of them. Amy was indeed a copy of her mother. Just like he is a copy of his father. But her mother was slimmer and her hair was quite long. Her hair covered part of her face. Sonic bowed his head with a smile:  
"Good morning, Miss Rose." Said. Her mother smiled:  
"Amy, who is this young lad?" Amy swallowed:  
“Sonic the Hedgehog. My classmate. Sonic, this is my mother Isabella. ”  
"Pleased ma’am". Sonic said. Isabella looked over at Sonic.  
"I think he's your boyfriend, right?" Amy started. Sonic chuckled softly.  
"Where did you get that from ?!" Amy said, raising her voice.  
"Your mother's instincts are also pretty solid." Sonic said with a laugh. Amy covered her face with her hand:  
"How can it be so obvious, I don't understand."  
"It shows from your energy, honey." Said Isabella.  
"Can we go now?!" Amy said as she descended the stairs and came to Sonic.  
"Weren't we going to wait for Cream?" Sonic asked.  
“She comes. Come on!" she said, grabbing Sonic's arm and tugging.  
"We're not in a hurry, will you be calm?"   
“Amy! Sonic! ” Everyone returned to where the sound came from. Cream was running towards them. Amy let out a deep breath.  
"Good Morning!" Cream said, smiling. Sonic smiled too: "Good morning." When Cream saw Isabella at the door:  
"Oh, good morning, Miss Rose." Said. Isabella smiled:  
"Good morning honey. Come on, I will not hold you. All three of you go to school. ” She said, laughing.  
"Okay, ok come on." Amy said pulled at both of them. They started walking. Sonic chuckled. Amy frowned:  
"Will you stop laughing?"  
“Why are you getting nervous in vain? Besides, why didn't you say it directly?  
"How can I say such a thing directly to my mother?"  
"You know I didn't say it directly, but my mother got it right, too."  
"Ahhhhh!" Amy exhaled in anger.  
“Yeah. We haven't talked about this yet, it's true. " Cream said with a devilish grin.  
"Don't start!" Amy gave Cream a sharp glance.  
“When you were confused, I never thought you'd really go to Sonic first. Though there are only the two of us sitting close to you. Without me, you probably have only one option left. "  
"I will not comment!"  
“Don't go over it. She's nervous enough that she's caught her mother. " Sonic said with a chuckle.  
"I said don't laugh!" Sonic laughed at Amy's reaction. Amy blushed when she saw Sonic laugh.  
"It's nice that you finally made sure of your feelings, too." Cream said, grinning at Sonic. Sonic stopped laughing. He swallowed.  
“Ayy! You are both so cute! ” Cream laughed. They both turned red.  
"I knew this would happen." Amy said, covering her face with her hands.  
“You guys were good at doing Tails and me. It is your turn." Cream crossed his arms, saying.  
"And what will happen when the others find out?"  
"Try and see."  
“At least I can walk to school with my boyfriend. What will you do ?" Both were startled by Amy's sentence. Sonic chuckled:  
"This was a bit heavy."  
"Don't itch, too."  
“Ahh, you can't get me down in any way, Miss Rose. You know how long I waited to see you in love? ” Amy rolled her eyes.  
"Anyway. Come on, walk. " She took swift steps ahead. Cream and Sonic glanced at each other, laughed, and followed Amy.

Silver felt like he was getting nervous day after day. It's as if he's getting further and further away from Blaze. There was no light on Blaze's face. She had asked him for time, but how right was it to leave more alone? He was also in trouble for his conversation with Blaze. Blaze avoided talking to him. It's as if they'll be even more nervous if they talk about it. Silver's inability to talk to Blaze was also starting to drive him a little crazy. Yes, it used to be enough to look from a distance, but still they were constantly talking. Although he couldn't hide his admiration while looking, as Rouge said, he had no trouble hiding his emotions while in conversation.  
Blaze, on the other hand, was hard to say how Blaze was feeling right now. Certainly, her face had never looked so calm. She could not bear to look at her flame from that day. On the other hand, she could not even know what to think of Silver. Silver had always been kind and loving to her, but she could never think that the underlying thing would be love. He could have acted with his emotions, even if he didn't really show it. Also, this was really pleasing to Blaze. It hadn't been strange all this time. In fact, it was the only thing that relieved her. Now how could she relax when Silver himself was a stressor? Silver was a true light source for him. She wasn't sure if this was love or not.  
Blaze had requested to replace Silver with another student to stay away for a while. Silver was really heartbroken when he saw this. She had passed to one of the front rows. Of course he could still see Blaze, but it wasn't the same as being next to him. This situation did not go unnoticed by the group. Amy leaned towards Sonic, Cream, and Tails:  
"What is this state of these?" Cream twisted her lip:  
“Blaze said she wanted to stay away from Silver a bit. That's why she's replaced with Sophie. "  
"Have they not spoken since that day?" Tails asked.  
“No.”  
“I wonder if you talk to Silver? We also talk to Blaze. " Amy said.  
"Is it right for us to interfere?" Cream said.  
"They seem to have nothing to talk about." Sonic said.  
"I agree. It should not stretch in vain. " Tails and Cream looked at each other and laughed.   
"What are you laughing at ?" Sonic said.  
"You look sweet together, as Cream said." Sonic and Amy's cheeks flushed:  
"When will you close that topic?" Sonic said, frowning. Tails put his elbows in line and put his hands under his chin:  
"Hmm, as long as you've been making fun of us or until a new couple appears. He laughed with Cream. Amy and Sonic scowled. Suddenly, Rouge wrapped Amy and Sonic behind them in her arms:  
"Wow, our favorite couple have finally become a couple." Amy glared at Cream when she heard this. Cream grinned:  
"You didn't expect me to hide this good news."  
"Of course you couldn't hide it!" Rouge said with a laugh, clenching his arms.  
"Rouge, be aware of it, I may have forgiven you, but I haven't forgotten your act on us yet.” Sonic said coldly. Rouge pulled her arms back, tightening her lips.  
"Oh yes, it's good you reminded me." Amy said, grinning, looking at Rouge. Then her face went still:  
"By the way, Rouge, I think we need to talk to Blaze."  
“So you also noticed. I don't see her condition well either. " Rouge said with anxious expression.  
“Then we decided. Talk to Silver. Let's get Blaze together. " Amy said. They all shook their heads.

While they were having lunch on the lunch break, Silver came to Tails and Sonic. Sonic and Tails were stunned.  
"How are you guys?" said.  
"We are good. How are you ?" Tails said.  
"Not bad. Oh, Sonic, by the way, congratulations. ” Sonic swallowed:  
"You were left without a joke." Said. Silver smiled:  
“I'm not kidding. You're finally with Amy. I'm happy for you."  
“Thanks.”  
"You have girlfriends now, I want to consult you something."  
Tails and Sonic looked at each other. They didn't expect this. Supposedly they were going to act to talk to Silver.  
"What is the problem ?" Tails asked.  
"Blaze is getting away from me."  
"Yes, we realized that as a group." Sonic said.  
"It means so obvious."  
"Unfortunately."  
“I was really surprised what to do. I know she is asking me to give her time, but as time goes on, it's as if we are completely widening. Her face is so calm. I'm afraid that she will gradually break away from life. "  
“It's not in her hands. "  
"Well, this must be something you understand more, man." Tails said to Sonic. Sonic shrugged. He turned to Silver:  
"You need to talk to her anyway."  
“But she's avoiding me. She doesn't want to talk. Even if I try to speak, I don't think she will allow it. All I want is to be with her. "  
"You won't wait for her permission." Silver was stunned by Sonic's sentence.  
“H-how ?”  
“Let me tell you this. I didn't want Amy to take care of me, to calm me, to reveal my feelings. But she still did. Although I wouldn't allow. Until she said, until she made me feel, I thought my emotions were dead. Now look, I'm in love with her. If you really love Blaze, don't wait for permission. Just be with her. This will be enough for Blaze. Don't wait for luck. Create it yourself. " Silver was impressed by Sonic's speech. Tails was looking at Sonic, too, in surprise. Sonic looked at the two of them when he felt the strange glances:  
"Why are you looking like that?" “Where did you learn to make such sentences? Did you try to woo Amy? " Tails said with a chuckle. Sonic tapped Tails on the shoulder: "OW!" He glared at Tails.  
"Okay, I'm quiet." Tails said.  
"Thanks Sonic." Silver said. Sonic blinked one eye.  
"It worked for you to fall in love." Tails said.  
"I can't deny that."

Blaze was sitting on a bench in the schoolyard. The light in her eyes was beginning to fade. She was looking around blankly. She didn't even notice that the girls were coming near her.  
"Hey Blaze!" Rouge shouted. Blaze started. She looked at the girls:  
“Oh, hello. What are you doing ?" said.  
"We have to ask you this question." Rouge said.  
“We've been calling you all along. Didn't you hear us? " Cream said.  
"I'm in, excuse me." Amy sat down next to him:  
"I was gaze off into space, excuse me." Amy sat down next to her:  
"What's wrong with you?" Blaze arched an eyebrow:  
"What do you mean ?"  
“You never talk to us. You do not participate in events. Most importantly, you are moving away from Silver. " Hearing Silver's name strained her.  
"I do not want to talk about this topic."  
"Blaze, you can't run away all the time." Rouge said. Blaze frowned:  
“You think I like running away? I hate to stay away from Silver! "  
"So why are you running then?" Amy asked. Blaze bowed her head. She could not answer.  
"I know this look." Amy said with a slight smile.  
"What look?" Cream said.  
“Sonic also gave me this look. Are you afraid of harming him? " Blaze just nodded slightly.  
“You think too much about this. All you have to do is   
let it happen. "  
"I want this. But I'm not sure what to do. Silver is always very kind to me. The only time I feel comfortable is when I'm with him. ”  
“Then you have nothing to fear. Just like all this time, all I have to do is let him be with you. He wants to stand by you even if you don't allow it. "  
“Does he really love me that much? Enough to ignore the pain I've been inflicting? "  
“We no longer need to constantly remind you that you didn't do any of them on purpose. There is nothing you cannot handle. All you have to do is trust yourself. " Rouge said.  
“If you're not sure about your feelings, Silver can make you see them. Just like Sonic and I lived. " Blaze smiled. Maybe from the very beginning ...  
“Talk to Silver. This will be enough. " Cream said. “  
“Love changes us all."

Blaze absolutely didn't want to go home. She had been talking to her father a long time. They just got together at meals. At that moment, they were not saying a word to each other. They were more and more separated from each other. She raised her wrist and looked at her watch. It was coming to 17:00. She needed to breathe. Only one thing came to mind. The only place where she can relax for sure. Crystal Beach. The smell of the sea. Her mother and her favorite fragrance. She smiled slightly. She put her headphones on and turned on her music. She started walking towards the beach. She moved her feet to the beat of the music. She came to the beach entrance after 10 minutes. She took off her shoes and took it in her hand. She stepped on the sand with her bare feet. The soft sand of this place always made her feel like she was walking on cotton. She liked it very much. Digging through the sand with her fingers, she moved to the middle of the beach. Miss Layla gave them a chance here. It's a chance that made her completely doubt herself. She crouched down and sat down. She stretched out her legs. She inhaled the scent of the sea.  
“Wow, I mean I was not mistaken. You are really here. " Blaze startled at the voice she heard and quickly turned around. Silver stood before her. He had that affectionate smile on his face again. Blaze was staring at him in shock:  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
“Your dad wondered where you were. He called me."  
"What? Did my daddy call you? "  
“Yes I was very surprised too. But he thought that only I would know where you might be. It was not considered unfair. I found you where I first guessed. "  
"How did you know I'd be here?"  
“This is the first place you want to come when you want to relax. You love the smell of the sea. The sands on this beach are very nice. We didn't walk around here barefoot a few. "He laughed saying. Blaze locked in Silver's face. He was the only one who knew everything about her. Even more than her father. Silver walked over to her and sat down. He took a deep breath:  
"Really, there's nothing like the smell of the sea."  
"How can you do that?" Silver looked at Blaze with astonishment:  
“What ?”  
“How can you manage to be with me when I need it? How do you know I'll be relieved? " Silver smiled lightly:  
"I thought you knew why."  
"Does love make you know this?"  
"Just feel."  
“How ?”  
“You don't realize how much I love you. Of course I can't blame you. After all, I just told you.  
But all this time my feelings did not change. I only feel it when you're hurt, when you're happy, bored, when you want to relax. ”  
“I don't understand how! How ?!" Blaze had raised her voice a little.  
“I can't tell you how it happened. All I can say is, I'm so in love with you that every bit of it screams "Blaze". I can understand what you feel. " Blaze bowed his head.  
“I don't feel nervous when you are with me. Crowded environments make me nervous to my extremes, but you destroy them all. Is this the same as you feel? "  
“It is true that I also find peace with you. Just looking at you makes me so comfortable. Nobody can comfort me as much as you. Although I can't stop my heart beating faster every time I look at you. " Blaze's cheeks flushed. It also began to emit a slight heat. Silver noticed this:  
"Are you okay ?" Blaze smiled:  
“Yes, yes I'm fine. I am very good." She completely turned her body into Silver.  
“I didn't believe love was something I could feel. I didn't even think it was real. But after seeing Tails and Cream, and even seeing Sonic and Amy in particular, I believed it wasn't impossible. After all, Sonic is like me. Amy was good for him. It turned into love. I also thought that if I am going to fall in love in life, this person could be the only one you. " Silver's cheeks caught fire with this sentence.  
“I think you're good for me just as Amy was good for Sonic. I just feel comfortable and safe next to you. It wasn't hard to understand that it was good for me, though. " Silver smiled:  
"What did you mean?" Blaze laughed and held up her hand. She suddenly opened her palm and lit a flame. Then she began to move the flame in the air with her index finger. Created a heart symbol. Silver stared in astonishment:  
“You…”  
“I've started to feel a sense of happiness since you said you loved me. Even though I couldn't solve my problems with my dad, I knew that you would always be behind me. Thinking about that, I spoke to Miss Layla. She teaches me to control my powers. ”  
"But while we practice, you…"  
“I didn't want it to happen at the same time as you. I felt more comfortable like that. Ms. Layla tells me I've made a lot of progress. ”  
“I never doubted you. I knew you could do it if you put it in your mind. "  
"You can say I'm a little jealous of your comfortable use of your power.” Both of them laughed.  
“Also, as I used my power, I felt closer to you. We are both different. As it was from the very beginning. "  
"You will see that our powers will be very useful."  
“I have no doubt about that anymore. Also, this is not the only situation I have no doubt about. ”  
"What then?" Blaze suddenly approached Silver's face and gave a small kiss to his lip. Silver stood. Blaze turned her head to her left after the kiss. Her cheeks were red. A sincere smile on her face. Silver didn't even make a sound. Blaze looked back at Silver a few seconds later. Silver was just staring. Blaze arched an eyebrow:  
"Silver?" She raised her hand and waved it in front of Silver's eyes. Silver shook his head:  
"Ha?" Blaze laughed softly:  
“Are you okay ?”  
“Sorry, I couldn't understand what was happening with excitement. Did you just kiss me? "  
"Yes. Did I do it wrong? " Silver shook his head violently:  
"What ?! No never! Well…"  
“What ?”  
"Can I kiss too?" Blaze laughed.  
“Why are you getting permission? Just do it. "  
"I can't do something you don't want by force."  
"Since I kissed you willingly, why wouldn't I want you to kiss you willingly?"  
“Well,you know…”  
"Come on." Both of them laughed. Silver closed his lips to Blaze's. After a few seconds of kissing, Silver pulled back in pain:  
“Owww!!!!!”  
"What happened ?" Blaze said, worried.  
“Excuse me. I think you're too excited. Your lips are like flame. " Blaze started. She felt the warmth when she put her hand to her lips. But she could not stop herself from laughing.  
"Why are you laughing ?" Her laugh grew a little more. A tear came from her eyes. After wiping her tear, she spoke:  
“Are you calling me excited? Do you realize where you are now? " Silver noticed at that moment. His powers were activated by his excitement, floating in the air. Blaze laughed once more. Silver descended slowly, swallowing.  
“I didn't know that your power was used to fly, too. Now I'm trying it. "  
“Then don't work separately from us anymore. Let's take care of flying together. " Blaze smiled. Silver touched his lips. Blaze's ears fell off:  
"Did you hurt a lot?"  
"Do not worry. This is what I call it as a hot kiss. " Blaze just looked at Silver's face.  
"OK I agree. It was bad."  
"Don't do it again." Blaze said, and leaned her head on Silver's shoulder.  
"In love huh."  
"Isn't it a nice feeling?" Silver said. Blaze closed her eyes:  
“Yes,yes it is.”  
“It suits you very well, too. There is a reason why red is the color of love. Like your flames. "  
“You said you admired me from the beginning. Actually, I have to admire you. "  
“Why ?”  
“You have no hesitation from me. Despite the destructiveness of my power. You just saw it’s beauty. It is much greater that you can do that. ”  
“Worth everything for you. I love you, Blaze. "  
“I love you too.”


	23. First Valentine

First Valentine's Day. The first Valentine's Day she'll care about. Although Amy thought about it all her life, she never thought that she would celebrate Valentine's Day. It seemed so ridiculous to her today. She couldn't understand why everyone cared so much about the couple's day. But now it was so gleaming inside. She seemed to die of excitement. Would it feel so beautiful to feel loving? There was still no plan, though. Sonic was not one to plan for something like this either. He still felt nervous next to Amy. However, they did not have a chance to be alone in the school environment. It would neatly be a wonderful moment when the two of them could be alone. The more she thought, the faster her heart increased. If she felt that way, who knows how Sonic was feeling? He was not used to being excited at all. In fact, it wasn't good for him to get excited. Especially when he’s just starting to learn to control his strength. Yes, Amy managed to calm him down. She succeeded in confessing their love, but what if the limit is crossed even more? Amy nodded quickly and hit her cheeks with both hands. Why was she thinking such a thing now? Especially now she had to think positively. It was Valentine's Day that she would be excited about for the first time. Now her only goal would be to try to have the best day possible with the child she loves. Valentine's Day was on Sunday. That was really good timing. She hoped Sonic would be as excited as she was. It was his first, after all. She was startled by the ringing of the phone. She immediately picked up the phone and opened it without looking at the screen.

"Hi Amy." It was a video call. Cream appeared on the screen. Amy's face fell. She expected the caller to be Sonic.

“Oh, you mean you, Cream. Hello there." Said. The disappointment reflected in her voice. Cream's chuckled:

"I think someone was hoping that her boyfriend would call." Cream's realization of this surprised Amy. Her cheeks reddened:

"What?! What to do there ?!"

“When you heard my voice, you were immediately spoiled. Normally when I called you would answer my energy in an energetic way. Love has changed you a lot. I wonder if you leave it while the road is near? " she laughed. Amy clenched her teeth:

"Cream, don't get me there." She said harshly. Cream chuckled again:

Ok ok, I didn't say anything. It's so nice to see you get excited for your lover. "

“Can you close that topic? How are you doing ?"

"I'm doing good. I am also very excited. Who would have thought that we would all have our first meaningful valentine day at the same time? I assume you are as excited as I am. "

“Yes actually, quite. I just hope it's not an empty thrill. " Cream was stunned:

"What does this mean ?"

“You know, it's hard to say Sonic is romantic. Nobody can blame him. Maybe it sounds absurd to him today, just as it used to be absurd to me. "

“You're still too biased. How about you give it a little luck? " Amy quickly nodded:

“It's not that I didn't take a chance. I just don't have much expectations. After all, we are both inexperienced. Not to mention the traumas. "

“You are exaggerating. Not only will you be forced, also. Silver and Blaze have also gone through difficult times, but they are looking forward to Sunday. "

“Silver has been in love from the very beginning, though. We do not have such a situation. "

"It does not matter. Love is love. You will also share it in your own way. Stop worrying and enjoy. ” Amy frowned. She let out a deep breath. Cream smiled:

“It will be enough for Sonic to even be with you. I'm sure of that. You don't have to do anything extreme romantic. Just spend time together. ” Amy grinned:

“Look at our cute bunny, too. When did you become a relationship expert? " Cream proudly straightened her stance:

“We are the first couple of the group. You might want to take a few notes. " They both laughed together.

"Do you have a plan?" Amy asked. Cream smiled:

“Tails knows where we're going. I do not know. He's looking for a surprise again, I guess. "

"Aww that's cute."

"Yes it is." Amy studied Cream for a few seconds:

“It was very good that he broke your weakness for cuteness. You look so cute with your necklace. " Cream still had the Chao necklace on her neck, which Tails gave her when he offered her to be his girlfriend.

"It is my treasure."

"You're not wearing the butterfly anymore?"

"He took a break." They chuckled. "Your bracelet is still on your wrist." Amy held up her wrist. The pink hammer shook.

"It doesn't feel like I'm going to take it out anytime soon."

"Although you were the one who changed Sonic, I think Sonic has a big impact on you." Amy's cheeks flushed slightly:

"Well, I can't deny that."

"Did you hear from Rouge, by the way?" Amy blinked:

"About what?"

“She was getting closer to Knuckles. What happened to their situation? " Amy rolled her eyes:

“This is none of our business. You know right ?"

"Don't you ever wonder?" Cream opened her eyes wide.

“Both are tough characters. I would say I didn't think it was possible, but if even Sonic and I could get together, it's quite possible. "

"If you don't call yourself impossible."

"Old habits are hard to break."

"Still, I take it as there is hope."

"Yes. You can say so. " Cream laughed:

"That's good news then." Amy rolled her eyes.

"So did you talk to Sonic?"

"Not yet. Actually I'm afraid to call. " Cream was stunned.

“You were disappointed that he didn't call just now. Are you afraid to call now? "

“What if he doesn't want to do something? What if he says it's nonsense? " Cream let out a deep breath:

“Amy, now I hang up and you call Sonic and say you want to do something on Valentine's Day. Okay ?"

“Cream !”

“I don't want an objection. You are the last person to be afraid of. Especially this kind of thing. All you have to do is ask. " Amy bent her lip:

"Ahhh, okay." Cream smiled:

“Here is my friend. Show yourself." She said and ended the call. Amy stared at the phone for a while. She still didn't think she could. Although she wants to do it very much. Two minutes later she heard a notification sound. When she opened the phone screen she saw that the message was coming from Cream: “Will you wait yet? Call now. " Seeing this, she was startled. How did she know she's still not calling? Cream was the person who understood her best, of course. She frowned and clicked on the guide. Sonic's name was no longer registered as "Ice Cube". It was registered as "My Sonic." She didn't know why she had recorded it like that, but she couldn't help but smile. She clicked on him and held the phone to her ear. There was no need to wait too long:

"Hello?" Just hearing Sonic's voice was enough to fry her face:

“Hello Sonic.”

“Hello Ames. How are you doing ?" Sonic's voice didn't sound nervous or otherwise. As if it was quite calm. Like the Ice Cube is?

"I am very good. How are you ?"

"I'm fine too."

"Well Sonic, there's something I want to ask you." A slight chuckle rose from Sonic:

"What a coincidence, there was something I wanted to ask you." Amy's cheeks caught fire. Were they thinking the same thing?

"You can ask first." Amy said.

"No, you ask first." Sonic said. They both chuckled.

"Okay, you know Sunday is…" 

“…Valentine's Day." Sonic interrupted. He was aware. Amy didn't say anything for a while. Sonic was also stunned:

“Ames ?”

“Excuse me. I'm just surprised. Anyway. Well, I wanted to do something with you on Valentine's Day. I realize how strange this sounds.

So you and Valentine's Day. Even I never thought of myself doing something on Valentine's Day. I could not even understand why today exists. It would sound so ridiculous. So of course I will understand you if you don't want to. But this will be our first Valentine's Day and something special… ” “Ames. ” Sonic interrupted. Amy had said so many things in one breath, she was stunned. She was so likely to be rejected.

“Yeah ?” she said.

"First of all, calm down." There was sarcasm again in his voice. Classic Sonic. Amy frowned and exhaled.

“Now I want to ask this first. What makes you think I wouldn't want to spend Valentine's Day with you? " Amy closed her eyes and immediately spoke:

“Well, because I think you find today as absurd as I do. It is very obvious that you don't like that kind of thing. You're not always someone who shows your feelings, also… ”She hesitated. A minute. She opened her eyes wide:

"Wait. So you want to spend it with me? " Sonic's laughter filled her ears:

“What did you think I was going to ask you in the first place? I was going to say would you like to do something with me on Valentine's Day. Though I thought you would refuse it because you found Valentine's Day silly. After all, it's hard to expect a tough girl like you to care about those kinds of things. ”Amy covered her mouth with her hand. She was in shock. It did not give any possibility. Since when had Sonic really been in a romantic mood? There was silence again:

“Ames ? Are you there ?”

"Yes." Amy exhaled again.

"What are you saying?"

“Are you really asking? Don't you think the answer is clear? " She frowned. Sonic chuckled:

"I want to hear it anyway." Amy squeezed her lips. Why was he always bothering with her ? She raised her voice a little:

"Yes! Of course I want to spend Valentine's Day with you! " Sonic laughed.

"OK. Get ready at 13:00. I'll take you from your house. "

"OK!" Again, her voice was loud. She hung up the phone. She was very confused by what just happened. Sonic really wanted it. Spending time with her. She took her pillow and pressed it to her face. She felt like screaming. She gave her voice to the pillow. She kept telling Cream, but now she was just like a tomato. She could not remember how blushed she had been before. Amy thanked Chaos for Sonic not seeing her in this state. They hadn't been on a decent date since they had been dating. This would be the first. The more he thought about it, the more she felt like her heart was going out of her chest.

Sonic closed his hand over his eyes. Again, his heart was above his normal. It was very strange to feel this way. It was the first time he really fell in love and would spend Valentine's Day with the girl he loved. Moreover, the girl he loved wanted it too. How strange was that! He tried to calm down, taking deep breaths. This experience was very foreign. He was startled even more by the knock on the door.

“Sonic. Honey, dinner is ready. " His mother opened the door.

"I'm coming right away." Timing was bad. Because his cheeks were red and his eyes were beginning to shine a little. Aleena had already seen it. She came to him immediately:

"Honey what's wrong ?!" He knew she would worry.

“Don't worry immediately. I'm just a little excited. " "Excited?" Aleena looked at Sonic's face for a moment. She was trying to put together what was happening. Then a big smile settled on her face:

“Oh, okay. It means Valentine's Day. ”

"Moooooom." Sonic clenched his teeth.

“The first real date. It would be absurd not to get excited. " Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You made a plan, right?"

"Of course I did." Aleena chuckled. She seemed more excited than his son.

“This is a sweet excitement. You don't need to be so nervous. "

“I can't help it. It happens unintentionally. "

“That is the meaning of love. Just have a good time. ” Sonic smiled.

"That's my goal.”

Cream was waiting outside the school. Again she was dressed as cute as possible and her ears were again very close to her face. Involuntarily. She knew Tails was preparing another surprise, and she couldn't help but get excited about it. Who knows what he thought? But she knew she would like whatever came out. It didn't take long for Tails to arrive, too. When Cream saw him coming, she ran up and hugged.

"How are you doing ?" Cream asked.

"I am very good. Of course, seeing you makes me better. " They both chuckled. Her cheeks were also beginning to blush.

"Let's see what we are doing for today?" Cream asked. Tails grinned:

“You know it's a surprise, right? You can't just wait for me to say it. " Cream twisted her lip:

“Come ooooon. I am very curious. Can't you even give a hint? " Tails nodded sharply:

"Not possible." Cream frowned, but laughed.

"I hope you won't blindfold again." Tails laughed:

"I have to tie it when we get there."

"Tails!" Cream curled her lips and clenched her hands:

"Sorry Cream, how else can I stop you from guessing where we're going?"

"Guessing makes the surprise more exciting."

"You weren't so opposed to my last surprise."

“Okay. I did not say anything. Shall we go now? Otherwise, this discussion will continue until the evening and you will not be able to show your surprise. "

"I agree the same." He took Cream's hand. Cream tightened his grip, too. Together they went to the bus stop opposite the academy. After waiting 10 minutes, the bus arrived.

"How many stops are we going to?" Cream asked. Tails grinned:

"I can’t say." Cream raised her eyebrows:

“But why ?”

"Because then you count and guess." Cream curled her lips and crossed her arms.

"Whenever I blindfold then you'll know we're close." Cream rolled her eyes.

“Come on, laugh a little. I am sure you will enjoy this surprise. "

“I have no doubt about it. I'm just tormented until I get surprise. " Tails laughed:

"Don't overdo it that much." They traveled for about an hour. The bus was out of the city. Cream was very surprised to see that they were moving towards nature. Where were they going? Tails pulled a ribbon out of his backpack:

"Yes, the time has come." Cream rolled her eyes and laughed:

"Great, I love being blindfolded."

"I thought because I know that." Tails chuckled, saying. Cream turned her head. Tails placed the ribbon over Cream's eyes. He tied a knot in the back. He took Cream's hand tightly:

"Again, I promise I won't hit you anywhere." Cream laughed. They slowly got up and got off the bus. Cream took a deep breath:

"The atmosphere here is very fresh."

"Absolutely." They started walking. Chirps of birds filled their ears. Cream guessed they were near a stream. The sound of the water was very pleasant, but she still couldn't tell where they were.

"Aren't we here?"

“There is little. Just be patient. " Cream puffed her cheek. She was very bored. She wanted to learn now. They suddenly stopped. Cream was stunned:

“What happened ?”

“Now I'll give you the guesswork. Where do you think we are? "

“Tails. I do not see anything. How can I guess? "

"You don't have to see it to guess. Just listen." Cream let out a deep breath. Tails felt like he was playing with him. Though she couldn't say she didn't like it, she was bored now. She did as Tails said and tried to open her ears and listen. She was startled by the voice in her ears: "Chao Chao." She opened her mouth. She was puzzled:

"A minute. This is the sound. Otherwise this voice… ”Tails slowly began to untie the ribbon in her eyes:

"Yes. Exactly." He said and pulled the ribbon from her eyes. Cream was shocked by what she saw. This is… This was a Chao garden. There was a lot of Chao around him. A garden with their natural life. Cream always wanted to see one of these. Or even have one. She had never met a real one before. She gripped Tails's Chao necklace, still around her neck. At Tails, he knew that the Chaos were one of the cutest creatures in the world. He didn't give Cream just because he thought it was a cute gift. He gave it because he knew that Cream loved Chaos so much. He also knew she wanted to see a real one. But she wouldn't have crossed her mind that he would do. Her eyes started to tear. Tails put his hands on her shoulders:

“Why are you crying ?”

“How did you know that? I don't remember telling you I wanted to see a real Chao. ” Tails smiled:

“You don't need to say. Let's say I felt. It was clear from your reaction to the necklace. " Cream wrapped Tails with her arms:

“You are great. Thank you so much. I love you." She said excitedly. Tails responded to her hug. As they drew back, they looked deep into their eyes for a moment. Cream giggled again and kissed Tails. Tails had a minor shock at first, but he liked it very much.

"I love you too." Said. They looked around again. Cream was watching the Chaos with admiration.

“They’re so cute!”

"Do you want to pet?" Cream turned to Tails in amazement:

“Can I pet ?”

“You can even adopt if you want. That's the rule here. " Cream's eyes sparkled with excitement. She couldn't believe that her biggest dream would come true.

"Yes! I would love it! ” Tails laughed. Together they tried to get closer to the Chao. But they all avoided them. They were not used to seeing strangers.

"We don't seem to have much of a chance." Tails said. He really wanted Cream to love them. Cream smiled:

"No problem. They don't know if they can trust us. It's nice to even watch them. " Tails smiled when he saw Cream laugh. They sat on the grass. Tails was keeping Cream's hand down. They continued to watch the Chaos together.

"Chao." Cream looked to her left with a start. A neutral Chao was looking at her. Cream smiled:

"Hello there. I'm Cream. This is Tails. " Said. Tails also waved at Chao.

"Chao Chao." Chao was smiling. He moved a little closer to Cream. Cream slightly stretched out her hand:

"Do you want to be friends?" asked. Chao looked at Cream's outstretched hand. Then his little hand touched Cream on her fingertips. Cream could scream with excitement. It was so cute. Chao took Cream's hand with both hands and laughed: "Chao!" yell.

"I think that means yes." Tails said with a laugh. Cream's face brightened. Not only did she see a Chao, she also became friends with a Chao. It was the best day of her life. She could not imagine that Valentine's Day would pass like this.

Blaze and Valentine's Day. She was getting strange as she thought of it. Though she was laughing when she thought of Silver. Who knows how long Silver had dreamed of this? He had been in love all this time, but never showed his affection. Now he had a great opportunity. Though Blaze didn't want anything extravagant. She had had enough stress already. She needed a calm moment. It was her idea to spend some time on the beach. Silver had no objection either. As long as he was with Blaze, it didn't matter. Picnic on the beach was very relaxing. The sound of the waves and the smell of the sea. Everything was okay for Blaze. Being with Silver has never felt so different and good. She regretted every moment she blamed herself. She had so much stressed and isolated herself in vain. Silver's constant presence prevented her from doing this fully, and she was grateful for that. She always felt good with him. Love also added a great color to it. Silver had never felt so happy before. All this time he was looking forward to the Valentine's Day celebration. He finally got to that. There were no more obstacles.

As for Knuckles… He wasn't sure if there was still love or something, but he thought he had a strong feeling for Rouge. So is Rouge. She had always wanted to fall in love, but she never thought that the person she would fall in love with would be tough like Knuckles. For Knuckles, love was a very remote topic. He had never been of your interest, and he thought it would never happen. Love was not really listening. It was not clear when it would shoot. Rouge was trying to weigh what kind of relationship they had. Both of them were constantly talking to each other and fighting. Though they were reminiscent of Sonic and Amy at first, but that was very different. For one thing, Sonic was too cold and unfeeling. Amy was such a tomboy. They were both so tough now that it was not clear in her mind what balance she would find. But for some reason, she couldn't say no when Knuckles asked if you would like to do something on Valentine's Day. She had accepted it directly. She was sure Knuckles was also surprised by this. Both of them were doing moves they wouldn't expect from each other. I guess this must be the magic of love.

For Shadow, Valentine's Day didn't mean a gramme. It was a pretty ridiculous day for him and he wasn't interested at all. Of course, although he was not interested in it, there was something he did every Valentine's Day. And that is spending time with Maria. Maria found Valentine's Day very interesting. It also sounded very cute. A special day for couples to spend time with each other. Of course it was something she could never experience since she could not leave her room. There was a knock on the door of her room:

"May I come in ?" Hearing Shadow's voice, she laughed:

"Sure, please come in." Shadow entered the room with his rare smile and a large cake in his hand. Maria smiled:

"Is that what I'm thinking?" said.

"Yes. Chocolate cake." Maria held up her hands:

"My favorite!" Shadow laughed. He came to the bed and handed the cake to Maria.

"Shouldn't you normally give these kinds of things to your beloved?" she chuckled.

“"Isn't Valentine's Day a day to spend time with the person you love?"

“Yes.”

“Okay. You are the person I love the most in this life. " Maria was stunned:

"But I'm not your girlfriend."

"Yes, you are not. You are my sister and I love you very much. " Maria laughed. SHe was the only one who saw Shadow's true expressions and she loved it.

"Do you want too ?" she said, holding out the fork. Shadow nodded laughing too and took a bite in one mouth. 

Amy couldn't believe herself. She was now in front of the mirror in her room, struggling with makeup. It had never been decorated for anyone else before. There were few times when she wanted to feel beautiful and only then was she really wearing makeup. Now she wears make-up on her boyfriend because she wants to look beautiful. This was really unusual. She had no idea what Sonic’s plan was, but that excited her even more. She hoped Sonic would be as excited as he was. Though Sonic was not excited much. Especially at these times. She wouldn't want him to lose control again. But even if he lost, she would give everything to be with him until the end. When she was ready, she took her bag on her shoulder and left her room.

“Valentine's Day preparation huh? You look very well, dear." Said Isabella.

“Mooooom, please.”

“What? Should I not compliment you? I have never seen my daughter so decorated. You don't blame me. " Amy laughed lightly:

"Actually, I still can't believe myself either."

"Enjoy it. Don't think about the rest. ” Amy shook her head. At that moment the door knocked. Amy was already getting excited. She headed for the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Sonic was opposite. The moment he saw Amy, a look of surprise settled on his face. Amy stared at him.

"Sonic?" Amy raised her hand and waved. Sonic recovered and shook his head.

"Ooh, sorry Ames." Said.

"Are you okay ?" Sonic chuckled:

“Of course I'm fine. It's just a scene I'm not used to. ” Amy frowned. Here again, word hit.

"Can't you just stay a minute without…"

"You look amazing." Sonic interrupted. Amy's cheeks caught fire with this phrase. She swallowed:

"Thank you." Said. Sonic smiled.

"Hello Sonic." Isabella called out. Amy started off at her mother's voice. Sonic looked inward and waved:

“Hello Miss Rose.”

"Have fun." She said with a chuckle. Amy clenched her teeth: "Mooooom." Sonic chuckled too:

"Shall we go ?" asked. Amy just shook her head. She immediately took Sonic's hand. Sonic did not expect this, but did not complain. He held her hand tightly. They started walking.

"Where are we going ?" asked. Sonic smiled:

"The only place I can relax." Amy arched one eyebrow. What did that mean? She thought how Sonic had been able to relax. First of all, closed spaces were the places that stressed him the most. Therefore, the place to relax him had to be an open and spacious space. But it didn't matter much as long as it was outside anyway. They passed in front of the school and moved towards the back. Amy knew where they were going then. Langcana Woods. It is the largest forest located behind the academy. Of course. Sonic had gone there for a run as well. There was nothing like the forest air. Of course, that's where Sonic would relax the most. A smile settled on her face. She didn't think they would do anything extravagant, either. Sonic had enough tension. No one could question his wanting to have a relaxing time with his lover. When they arrived at the forest entrance, Sonic took a deep breath. He breathed the forest air. When Amy saw this, she did it too. Indeed, it was good to breathe this air.

"I should have known you meant the forest." Amy said with a laugh. Sonic smiled too. He took her in his arms when Amy had never expected it. Amy froze in surprise.

“S-Sonic?! What are you doing ?!"

"I want you to feel how I feel when I run in this forest."

"B-but wh-why did you hold me?" Amy was very embarrassed. Sonic grinned:

“What? Are you uncomfortable? " He was kidding again. Amy squeezed her lips.

"Yes. A lot indeed !" Sonic laughed. Amy was deeply red.

“If I use my speed while holding your hand, you can slip and fall in an instant. Tails and Knuckles know exactly what it is like. This is the last thing I want. You have to hold on tight. " Amy swallowed. Sonic was waiting for her grip. Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. Sonic started running using his speed as Amy grabbed. Amy could not keep her eyes open at first against the rapid wind. She had never felt like she was going so fast before. After getting used to a little, she opened his eyes. It was extraordinary to be able to travel through the forest so fast. Then her eyes shifted from the forest to Sonic's face. Sonic had a big smile on his face. Seeing Sonic laughing was so comforting to her. She rested her head on Sonic's neck. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. After wandering the entire forest, they finally stopped. Sonic slowly knocked Amy down.

"How do you feel ?" asked. Amy seemed calm. This worried Sonic a little:

"I hope I haven't broken your balance." He said, putting his hand behind his head. Amy's sudden laughter stunned him. Her laughter lasted a little longer:

“Aaa, Ames? Are you okay ?" His anxiety reflected in his voice. Amy smiled when her laughter was over:

"Are you kidding ? I've never felt so good and alive before. This, this was really amazing. It turns out why you like running so much. " This put Sonic at ease. They started wandering slowly in the forest again.

"When Tails and Knuckles first experienced it, they were stuck to the wall." He said, laughing. Amy laughed too:

"It must feel good to be able to run whenever you want again." Said.

“Not always what I want. After all, I still have to be careful. Also, I now have something that feels better than running. " Amy looked at Sonic's face. Smiling, she approached his face:

"Hmm, am I making you feel good?"

"Yes. Sounded surprising? " Amy brought her thumb and index fingers closer together:

"A little bit." Sonic chuckled.

“I feel so good around you too. Sometimes the only place I want to be is by your side. ” Amy said. She closed her lips to Sonic's. Sonic responded quickly. When they parted their lips, they both looked at each other. Amy laughed softly. Sonic raised an eyebrow:

“What ?”

"You act like you are not excited and cool at all, but you are as excited as I am, right?" Sonic was stunned.

“What does that mean ?”

"Your eyes. Ice blue." Sonic cleared his throat. He closed his eyes, let out a deep breath, and opened it again. His eyes became emerald again.

"It is not possible for me not to get excited next to you."

“It's nice to know that I excited you. Because it's hard to see you excited. "

"You can assume it's special for you." They spent the rest of the day in the forest. It took no more than 5 seconds to tour the entire forest at Sonic's speed. It took about 5 hours to walk around slowly. But they didn't complain about a second. The goal was to have a calm, relaxing day. At 19:00 Sonic took Amy back in his arms and immediately brought her in front of her house.

“Thank you for this beautiful day. It was great. " Amy said.

“Valentine's Day is an ordinary day, if you ask me. You are the one who makes this day special. " Sonic grinned. Amy's cheeks flushed again:

"See you tomorrow at school." She could say. Sonic smiled and, using his speed, left the house. Amy let out a deep breath. She felt great. Nothing could spoil her. She took out her key and opened the door. She was dying to tell the girls about her date. She also wanted to hear what kind of Valentine's Day they had with them.

“SLAP !”

Everything stopped at once. It was the last thing she didn't expect. To eat a big slap on the cheek from her father. She blinked her eyes and put her hand to her cheek. Her father had never hit her before.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where it came to me, but I wanted to write a high school fanfiction in the Sonic universe. This will be my 3rd fanfiction experiment and my first fanfiction with chapters. I hope you will like it.  
> Hope to have a good job.  
> Thank you. :)


End file.
